


Le Qalendrier, édition 2017

by ProjetQuotidien



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetQuotidien/pseuds/ProjetQuotidien
Summary: L'une des plus belles périodes de l'année est celle d'attendre Noël. C'est pour cela que les auteurs du fandom se sont alliés pour chaque jour vous faire rêver en attendant le 25 décembre.





	1. Noël sur scène

Deux jours. Dans deux jours le rideau se lèverait, et dans deux jours, il faudra que tout soit parfait. Alors certes, dans les fauteuils du petit auditorium du collège qui servait de théâtre, il ne se trouverait que des parents bien trop aveuglés par leur amour pour leur progéniture pour émettre quelconque critique, mais quand même. Yann travaillait depuis des mois sur sa pièce de Noël et il n'avait pas mis la pression à tous les élèves, et tout son entourage, pour que la représentation ne soit pas absolument comme il la rêvait. Yann enseignait le français depuis bientôt dix ans dans l'établissement, et dès sa première rentrée il avait voulu palier au manque évident d'enseignement artistique. L'idée de créer une petite troupe de théâtre trottant dans sa tête depuis quelques temps, il avait commencé par introduire dans sa classe des jeux de rôles en plus des lectures classiques. L'initiative n'avait pas été accueillie très chaleureusement auprès des élèves mais il les avait finalement eu à l'usure, jouant de son enthousiasme pour sa passion pour les entraîner avec lui. Et il avait aussi peut-être promis des points en plus et de bonnes appréciations à ceux qui s'inscriraient à son atelier théâtre, peut-être. 

Toujours est-il que depuis le lancement de la troupe, les choses avaient bien changé. Les élèves n'avaient plus à jouer trois rôles différents dans la même pièce par manque de volontaires, et il pouvait même se permettre de faire des castings. Le collège lui avait également attribué un budget de plus en plus conséquent et l'autorisait à monter deux pièces chaque année, une avant les vacances de Noël et l'autre à la fin de l'année scolaire. Chaque personne connaissant un minimum Yann savait que Noël était sans conteste sa période favorite, alors naturellement la pièce de fin décembre lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. 

Chaque année il y consacrait toute son énergie et la plupart de son temps libre. D'abord parce qu'il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais aussi parce qu'en dehors de son travail, sa vie n'était pas bien remplie. Sa famille vivait à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici et il ne les voyait donc qu'à de rares occasions, les amis qu'il avait étaient pour la plupart des collègues de travail et ses activités en dehors du collège se résumaient à la lecture, aux énièmes visionnages de ses comédies musicales préférées et à son chat.

Il avait donc tout le temps d'organiser chaque détail de ses pièces tous les ans. Tous les ans jusqu'à cette année.

Car cette année il y avait eu Martin, ce jeune professeur d'anglais fraîchement diplômé qui venait faire ses armes dans son collège. C'est le même Martin qu'il avait pris pour le grand frère d'un élève le jour de la rentrée, trompé par son visage infantile. Cela avait eu le don de briser la glace entre eux dès leur première rencontre. Il l'avait d'abord taquiné en lui disant qu'il lui servirait de mentor dans l'établissement, lui faisant croire qu'il y régnait un ordre très établi et qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur le prof le plus cool de tout le collège. Naturellement il l'avait invité à sa table pour le déjeuner et l'avait présenté à ses collègues et amis et naturellement tout le monde l'avait immédiatement adopté. Le jeune châtain et son humour frôlant l'insolence avaient séduit en approximativement une semaine la quasi totalité du corps enseignant, et Yann en première position.

Les heures de déjeuner partagées avaient rapidement étaient rejointes par les pauses café-clope et les heures de corrections de devoirs. Et quand il fut l'heure de commencer à préparer la pièce de Noël, il trouva sa productivité nettement réduite avec des yeux chocolat qui le fixaient de l'autre côté de son bureau. Les heures libres et les pauses déjeuners qu'il passait habituellement seul à travailler dans sa salle sur sa mise en scène s'étaient transformées en batailles de stylos, en séances d'écoute de musiques (car Martin trouvait la culture musicale du plus vieux déplorable et qu'il fallait remédier cela) ou en simples discussions. 

À vrai dire au début le professeur d'anglais se servait de la moindre excuse pour investir le premier pupitre face au bureau de Yann, jouant souvent sur le fait que, vu sa prise de poste récente, il n'avait pas de salle attitrée, et qu'il n'avait donc pas d'autre endroit où travailler. Mais bien vite, il arrêta de chercher des explications et leurs rituels s'étaient installés le plus naturellement du monde. Alors évidemment quand il essayait de faire le point sur les éléments de décor existants et ceux encore à créer, et que Martin mordillait un stylo en fronçant des sourcils face à une copie certainement pitoyable, cela n'aidait pas. Les premières semaines, Yann s'était dit que son envie d'être scotché à lui venait de l'effet de nouveauté que représentait le jeune homme. Puis quant aux autres envies qui le gagnaient de jour en jour, il avait mis ça sur le dos de sa vie sentimentale inexistante depuis des mois. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait se reprendre, et écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui crier "danger", le professeur d'anglais revenait à la charge de plus belle. À vrai dire, le jeune homme ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte, il était le genre de personne à être naturellement désirable, par tout le monde. Il avait un sens de l'humour qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, une repartie presque à la hauteur de la sienne (mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais), il était le premier à aider les autres et surtout Yann, même quand il était d'humeur exécrable les matins où son chat avait vomi dans ses chaussures. Et fallait-il préciser qu'il était beau comme ça ne devrait pas être permis ?

Si on le laissait continuer, Yann pourrait énumérer la liste des choses pour lesquelles Martin est incroyable, mais aussi pour lesquelles jamais il ne le mériterait. Son meilleur ami et collègue professeur de maths s'y était essayé un soir autour d'une bouteille de vin, il l'avait stoppé quand Yann avait commencé à lui parler des grains de beauté qui parsemaient le cou du jeune homme.

Toujours est-il qu'il était presque minuit, que les enfants avaient quitté la scène de la répétition générale il y a bien longtemps, et qu'il se trouvait encore là, au bord du burn-out, à essayer de séparer deux guirlandes de Noël qu'il fallait absolument placer sur un des panneaux du décor, tout en pensant à la montagne de choses qu'il lui restait encore à faire avant le levé de rideaux dans deux jours.

Alors qu'il était entrain de donner des noms d'oiseaux aux ampoules lumineuses qui ne faisaient que de se coincer entre elles, il sursauta en entendant des pas résonner dans l'amphithéâtre. Il leva les yeux et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir une tête châtain s'affairer autour du décor. Il avait été présent à la répétition, comme à toutes les autres depuis des semaines, avait passé l'après-midi à suspendre des branches de gui dans la salle et alors que Yann pensait qu'il était parti avec les autres, Martin était là. Son coeur s'emballa, comme à l'accoutumée, et la vague de chaleur qui le submergea lui fit presque oublié toute la tension qu'il contenait en lui. Il le regardait allumer un à un les spots de la scène, puis les guirlandes, le metteur en scène ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il manquait un filtre sur une des lumières, mais il ne dit rien et se rajouta cette tâche à sa liste mentale de choses à faire. Ils étaient maintenant plongé dans le faux univers enneigé de la pièce, et tandis que le plus jeune s'approchait de lui, Yann ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter se donner un peu de contenance.

-Tu sais que ça irait beaucoup mieux si tu n'essayait pas de séparer une seule et même guirlande ?

Yann baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et en voyant les lumières que Martin avait branché, il se rendit compte qu'en effet, il ne s'agissait pas de deux mais d'une guirlande. Martin lui prit des mains, la démêla rapidement avant d'aller l'accrocher, parfaitement à la place qui lui était attribuée.

-Je ne suis pas dans un état mental suffisamment bon pour me gérer face ta gentillesse à toute épreuve ce soir Martin, dit-il en soupirant légèrement.

-Te gérer ? L'intéressé fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant à nouveau.

Conscient qu'il venait de se saborder lui même, il bafouilla et tenta de chercher une issue au plus vite.

-Rien, oublies, je suis juste épuisé et rien n'est fini, je dois encore faire corriger les volumes des musiques, retrouver la pièce du costume de la petite Manon qu'elle a perdu, faire les vérifications des lumières pour chaque scène si je ne veux pas que mon père Noël devienne aveugle, que je..

Une main venait de se poser sur sa bouche l'empêchant de continuer sa tirade.

-Et si tu arrêtais de réfléchir pour ce soir ?

S'il avait pu, il aurait ouvert la bouche sous le choc. Si d'habitude, il se résonnait en se disant qu'il avait mal interprété les paroles du jeune homme, leur proximité actuelle l'empêchait de tenir tout raisonnement cohérent. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu rétorquer sarcastiquement quelque chose lui permettant de sortir de cette situation périlleuse pour son corps, la main qui le bâillonnait se mit en mouvement.

Lentement, Martin la fit glisser sur sa joue, alors que son autre main venait retirer délicatement les lunettes du nez du plus vieux. Celui-ci était complètement tétanisé, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qui se déroulait mais espérant très fort qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours.

-Tu comptes me laisser planter là ?

Ses paroles l'avaient ramené à la réalité et il se rendit compte que Martin avait stoppé ses mouvements. Alors, pris dans une sorte d'urgence, il fondit sur la bouche de son partenaire, et réalisa ainsi ce qu'il n'osait pas rêver de sentir depuis des mois.

Rapidement, ils ne laissèrent que difficilement des centimètres les séparer et les guirlandes qui les entouraient semblaient briller encore plus fort.

Entre deux baisers, Yann contempla le jeune homme et il se dit qu'il serait certainement encore plus crevé demain, mais qu'il n'arriverait à rien d'autre ce soir que de rester dans les bras du châtain. 

-Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte ouvrant le calendrier a été écrit par Bittersweat.


	2. Rendez-vous arrangé

Yann se rendait à l’hôpital comme tous les jours. Eh oui, pour le réveillon, il avait écopé d’une journée de douze heures. La joie ! Mais bon, il pouvait se réconforter en se disant que le lendemain, il ne travaillerait que l’après-midi. Son sac sur le dos, il salua ses collègues qui travaillaient à l’accueil, et rejoignit le service de chirurgie où il travaillait. Le service était encore calme, pas de problèmes pendant la nuit. Voilà une chose en moins. Ses collègues de nuit avaient déjà fait les deux entrées qui étaient prévues pour aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas à se presser. De toute façon, il avait encore de l’avance, comme d’habitude. 

Il descendit aux vestiaires pour se mettre en tenue. Ils étaient vides. Tant mieux, il préférait se changer seul. Il se retrouva rapidement, seulement avec son t-shirt et son boxer, et il se sentit observer. Il savait qu’il le regardait. Il sentait sa présence au bout de la pièce. Il l’imaginait très bien, appuyé sur un des casiers, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin, les joues encore un peu roses à causes du froid. Et Yann n’avait pas tort. C’était exactement sa position, son manteau ouvert dévoilant un petit pull noir, appuyé sur le premier casier à quelques mètres de lui, les bras et les jambes croisés, souriant, appréciant la vue qui s’offrait à lui.

\- Je sais que tu es là hein ! fit remarquer Yann sans le regarder.  
\- Je sais que tu sais, murmura son collègue.  
\- Tu comptes rester encore longtemps à me regarder ? lui demanda Yann.  
\- Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes en si bon chemin ? se plaignit-il.  
\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas un strip-tease, ajouta Yann.  
\- Dommage, sourit son collègue, moi j’apprécie le spectacle.  
\- Toujours recevoir et jamais donner, je vous présente Martin Weill ! lança théâtralement Yann en osant enfin le regarder.  
\- Oh mais en fait c’est ça ! T’es jaloux parce que tu peux pas te rincer l’œil toi aussi ! se moqua Martin. Attends, j’arrive !

Yann rit en baissant la tête, essayant de cacher son trouble, même s’ils n’en étaient plus au début. Depuis que Martin était arrivé dans le service quelques semaines plus tôt, ils n’avaient cessé de flirter tous les deux. L’entente avait été immédiate entre les deux hommes. Comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus. L’attirance aussi. Réciproque, tout le monde pouvait le voir. Les autres infirmiers râlaient parfois de les voir flirter aussi outrageusement. Ils exagéraient toujours quand l’un des chirurgiens passait dans le service. Ils le savaient homophobes, alors s’amusaient à se donner des petits surnoms, et jouer tous les clichés possible et imaginables qui circulent sur les homosexuels. Ces situations faisaient mourir de rire leurs collègues aides-soignantes, Valentine et Lilia, qui devaient toujours se retenir d’éclater de rire tant que le médecin se trouvait encore dans le service. Dès qu’il partait, Yann et Martin regardaient les aides-soignantes, et tous partaient en fou rire. Valentine et Lilia, passaient ensuite quelques minutes à les charrier sur le fait qu’ils n’avaient toujours pas conclu. Yann et Martin répondaient toujours qu’ils n’étaient pas du genre à coucher le premier soir, et souvent, Martin partait en claquant gentiment la fesse de Yann.

Martin finit par rejoindre son casier, juste à côté de celui de Yann. Il ne manqua pas de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps à moitié dénudé de son binôme en se mordant les lèvres. S’il n’était pas aussi professionnel, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Là tout de suite, dans les vestiaires. Il se changea à son tour, très lentement, laissant à Yann tout le loisir de le regarder. Le portable de ce dernier vibra dans son casier. Yann regarda immédiatement. Ce devait sûrement être sa sœur, pour le repas de ce soir qui se déroulait chez elle.

N’oublie pas de te faire beau ce soir petit frère, il ne faudrait pas que mon futur beau-frère soit effrayé ;-)

Yann soupira fortement. Sa sœur n’avait pas trouvé mieux comme cadeau de Noël que de lui présenter quelqu’un. Tu parles ! Cadeau empoisonné oui !

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Martin curieux.  
\- Rien, s’agaça Yann, ma sœur m’offre un rendez-vous arrangé pour le réveillon. Elle peut même pas se mêler de ses affaires celle-là ! 

Martin rit de bon cœur et Yann se tourna vers lui. Il était habitué aux moqueries de son collègue et ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Mais dans ce cas précis, Martin aurait dû répliquer quelques chose, pas seulement rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il y a ? lui demanda Yann.  
\- Rien, sourit Martin, c’est juste que ma mère m’a prévu exactement la même chose.  
\- Oh, c’est mignon, le fils à sa maman, se moqua Yann.  
\- Je t’emmerde, répliqua Martin. Je t’avoue que j’ai pensé à tous les moyens d’échapper à ce rencard, mais bon, je veux pas faire de peine à ma famille. En plus, on dîne chez une amie à elle. Ce serait pas très correct.  
\- On aurait pu passer noël ensemble, pensa Yann à voix haute.  
\- Oh, ça, ça peut toujours s’arranger, répondit Martin sensuellement.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de fermer leur casier et de rejoindre le service pour commencer leur journée.

 

************

 

Yann sortait d’une des chambres où il venait de poser une perfusion. Une fois sorti, il tomba directement sur Martin, et il ne put s’empêcher de continuer le petit jeu débuté ce matin avec son binôme.

\- En fait, je suis sûr que ça doit être le genre de type soporifique à souhait, lui lança Yann.  
\- Oh oui, je vais passer la soirée à lutter contre le sommeil, répondit Martin. Mais toi, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Si ça se trouve tu vas tomber sur un fétichiste !  
\- T’en as encore d’autres des comme ça ? rit Yann.  
\- Nan mais je te jure ! Ta sœur a dû choisir un mec qui est fétichiste des lunettes, se moqua Martin.  
\- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! répliqua Yann.  
\- Tellement fétichiste qu’il a toute une collection chez lui! C’est un vrai passionné il va toutes te les faire essayer ! insista Martin.  
\- Mais t’es sérieux ? ricana Yann.  
\- Il va finir par te séquestrer dans sa cave, et on te reverra plus ! Tu vas devenir son mannequin personnel ! continua Martin.  
\- Pitié ! s’exclama Yann qui pleurait de rire.  
\- Tu seras attaché à une chaise toute la journée, les mains ligotées dans le dos, complètement nu…  
\- Ça c’est le rêve dont tu m’as parlé ce matin ! intervint Valentine qui sortait de la chambre d’en face.  
\- Ah oui, mince ! geignit Martin essayant de cacher son trouble.

Valentine le fixa un instant pour bien lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. Une fois fait, elle reprit sa route. Yann le regardait le sourire aux lèvres, un sourcil relevé, il était clairement en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais des rêves érotiques ? le taquina Yann.  
\- C’est de ta faute ! rétorqua Martin qui n’avait aucune défense.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! ricana Yann.  
\- Mais oui ! Arrête de mettre des pantalons moulants et change toi avant que j’arrive, ça me donnera moins d’idées ! essaya de se défendre Martin.  
\- Ah bon ? Ça te donne des idées ? le provoqua Yann.  
\- Puis, t’arrêtes pas avec tes sous-entendus toute la journée ! poursuivit Martin  
\- Dixit le gars qui a commencé ce petit jeu débile, fit remarquer Yann son sourire toujours plus large.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite Yannick ! ordonna Martin qui était rouge comme une tomate.

Yann rit de bon cœur et retourna à son travail, laissant un instant le plus jeune au milieu du couloir. Martin essayait de se reprendre, il sentait encore ses joues le brûler tellement elles avaient rougies. Il avait un peu honte. D’autant que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ce genre de rêve. Il le savait bien. Il était tombé fou amoureux de son collègue, mais il avait peur d’avoir déjà gâché toutes ses chances. C’est lui qui avait initié ce jeu entre eux, ce flirt. Il avait bien peur que Yann ne pense que tout cela n’était qu’un jeu, alors que c’était tellement plus pour lui. Il avait vraiment trouvé l’homme idéal en rencontrant Yann. Il se sentait si chanceux de partager tous ces moments avec lui. Il aimait tout chez lui. Ses cheveux gris en bataille le rendait vraiment tout chose, il n’aurait pas cru. Enfin, Yann tout simplement le rendait tout chose, et il espérait tellement que ça soit réciproque, même s’il était persuadé du contraire.

Pitié, que Yann ne craque pas pour son rencard de ce soir ! Pitié !

 

********

 

La journée était finie, leur rendez-vous arrangé respectif se rapprochait beaucoup trop rapidement. Ils s’étaient changés ensemble dans un silence dont ils n’avaient pas l’habitude. Ils discutaient toujours, se lançaient encore quelques sous-entendus, de moins en moins sage, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançaient. Mais à ce moment précis, l’un comme l’autre, n’avaient aucune envie de ce genre de choses. Ils ne voulaient plus jouer. 

Toujours dans le même silence gênant, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures. Yann ouvrit la sienne, y jeta son sac et se retourna vers Martin.

\- Je suppose bonne chance pour ton rencard, et joyeux noël ! dit Yann sans grande conviction.  
\- Oui, toi aussi, joyeux noël Yann ! répondit Martin sur le même ton.

Martin se retourna pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Yann soupira, quel idiot il pouvait être ! Un peu de courage Yann !

\- Martin, attends ! cria Yann en courant vers lui.

Martin se retourna tout de suite, un sourire timide aux lèvres, il se demandait bien ce que voulait lui dire Yann. Il était arrivé à sa hauteur. Comme il était beau. Ses lunettes sur le nez et ce bonnet sur la tête le rendaient encore plus irrésistible. Il avait une envie folle de goûter à ses lèvres. Il se retenait de tout son être. 

Yann ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s’approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D’abord timide, Martin ne put s’empêcher de pencher la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Pouvoir tenir son collègue tout contre lui comme il le faisait en cet instant, était le plus beau cadeau de noël qu’il ait reçu de toute sa vie. Ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts collés. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Ils ont conclus !!!!! hurla joyeusement Lilia de l’autre côté du parking.  
\- Jalouses ! cria Yann en retour.  
\- Nous ça fait longtemps que c’est fait mon chou ! rétorqua joyeusement Valentine qui tenait amoureusement Lilia par la taille.  
\- Joyeux noël les amoureux ! A demain ! leur dit Lilia heureuse qu’ils se soient enfin trouvés.  
\- Joyeux noël les filles ! répondit Martin, plus heureux que jamais.

Les deux femmes rirent avant de s’embrasser et de monter dans leur voiture. Martin et Yann se regardèrent en souriant, et Martin vint tout de suite réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas l’intention de se passer de lui, pourtant il savait que c’était inévitable. Lui comme Yann ne pouvaient pas abandonner leur famille au dernier moment. Alors il essaya de transmettre à Yann tout ce qu’il ressentait, tout cet amour qu’il lui portait depuis le premier jour. Non. Pas le premier jour. Il lui avait plu dès le premier jour, c’était indéniable, mais c’était peu à peu qu’il était tombé amoureux de lui. De son humour, de son esprit, de ses yeux, de son sourire, de tout. Il aimait tout chez Yann. Même ses défauts qui ne faisaient que rajouter à son charme selon lui. Il l’embrassa tendrement, avant de s’éloigner un peu.

\- Je t’interdis de craquer pour ton rencard ce soir ! lui intima Martin.  
\- Je te renvoie le compliment, sourit Yann contre ses lèvres.  
\- Promets-moi ! le supplia presque Martin. Moi je te le promets.  
\- Je te le promets aussi, le rassura Yann.  
\- Si c’est trop horrible, tu viendras me sauver, souffla Martin qui avait enfoui son nez dans son cou.  
\- Toujours, murmura Yann.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore. On pouvait sentir dans leurs baisers le besoin de se rassurer sur les sentiments de l’autre. Le besoin de montrer qu’ils étaient là, et qu’ils ne comptaient pas se laisser oublier. Le besoin, de prouver à l’autre qu’ils ne comptaient pas en rester là.

\- On se retrouve chez toi après ? osa à peine demander Martin.  
\- Je comptais pas te laisser m’oublier, chuchota Yann à son oreille.

 

********

 

Yann regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir tout laissé tomber pour passer noël seul avec Martin. Rien que le trajet en voiture était insupportable. Sa mère ne cessait de lui parler de ce fameux rencard, elle vantait les mérites de cet homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Il acquiesçait en silence, alors que dans son esprit ne cessaient de se rejouer les baisers qu’il avait échangé avec Martin plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne pensait qu’à l’infirmier. Comment un type qu’il ne connaissait pas pourrait remplacer son collègue en une soirée ? Impossible. Cet homme pourrait être l’homme le plus parfait de la Terre, Yann choisirait toujours Martin. 

Il n’arrivait pas vraiment encore à mettre de mots sur ses sentiments, sur leur force, leur profondeur. Il savait juste qu’il aimait son Martin bien plus qu’il n’avait encore aimé jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Bien plus qu’il n’aurait pensé le faire un jour. Il avait pensé qu’il trouverait peut-être quelqu’un, tranquille comme lui, qui accepterait de passer sa vie avec lui, à rendre son quotidien plus supportable par sa présence. Mais Martin ? C’était bien plus que ça. Il ne rendait pas seulement son quotidien supportable, il le sublimait. Il lui donnait envie de découvrir d’autres choses, de vivre d’autres choses.

\- Mon chéri, tu sors ? demanda sa mère. Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que tu t’es garé !  
\- Oui, oui on y va, balbutia Yann.  
\- Fais un effort mon petit lapin, le réprimanda gentiment sa mère, déjà que tu n’as pas fait d’effort sur ta tenue tu…  
\- J’ai jamais mis de costume pour fêter noël, je vais pas commencer aujourd’hui ! la coupa Yann. S’il veut de moi, faudra qu’il m’accepte comme ça, autant qu’il soit au courant dès ce soir.

Sa mère soupira et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison de sa sœur. Ils sonnèrent et sa sœur arriva rapidement pour ouvrir. A peine avait-elle vu Yann qu’elle soupira elle aussi. Elle commençait à le réprimander et Yann ne l’écoutait pas. Il la laissait s’exprimer, de toute façon, il n’en avait rien à faire.  
Alors que sa sœur continuait son discours, le regard de Yann fut attiré par une silhouette dans le salon, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Se pourrait-il ?

Oui. C’était Martin.

Le jeune homme l’aperçu et eut un sourire joueur. Il prit son portable, et Yann comprit qu’il venait de lui envoyer un message. Il sortit immédiatement son propre téléphone. Le message de Martin ne tarda pas à arriver. Yann sourit et lui répondit.

\- Tu le dis si je te dérange petit frère ! râla sa sœur.  
\- Je te laisse juste parler pour que t’évacues, répondit Yann agacé, bon tu nous fais entrer où tu nous laisses geler dehors ?  
\- Tu le mériterais, Yann ! lui reprocha sa sœur.  
\- Je peux partir et poser un lapin à mon rencard ? Je te remercie, sourit Yann.  
\- Même pas en rêve ! Tu rentres !

Sa sœur le tira par la manche pour le faire rentrer, un coup d’œil vers Martin, un regard discret, et leur plan était en place.

\- Bon, présente le moi tout de suite, ce sera fait ! Et puis, c’est qui en fait ? demanda Yann exaspéré.  
\- Arrête de faire ton ronchon ! le réprimanda encore sa sœur. C’est le fils d’une collègue. Martin ?

Le jeune homme s’avança vers eux, un verre à la main. Il ne portait sur lui que son t-shirt bordeaux que Yann aimait beaucoup, mais il dû se retenir de sourire.

\- Martin, je te présente mon frère Yann, et ma mère Marie, sourit sa sœur.  
\- Enchanté Yann. Madame, salua Martin.

Ils donnaient l’impression de souffrir le martyr tous les deux, mais intérieurement ils étaient écroulés de rire. Leurs familles avaient voulu gérer leur vie privée à leur place, ils allaient s’en donner à cœur joie.

********

Le dîner se passait dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Seul Yann et Martin semblaient s’ennuyer à mourir, leurs familles étaient désespérés. On les avait placés face à face, et ils ne se disaient pas un mot, ou se contentaient du strict minimum. La sœur de Yann et la mère de Martin échangèrent un regard agacé, et sans que les deux hommes ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, ils étaient respectivement embarqués par les deux femmes. 

Martin se retrouva dans le couloir avec sa mère, pendant que Yann était dans la cuisine avec sa sœur. Le plus jeune était sûr qu’ils allaient très bien s’amuser.

\- Alors ? Comment tu trouves Yann ? demanda sa mère.  
\- Pfff, soupira Martin. T’aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi ! le défia sa mère. Trouve-moi une raison valable de le rejeter comme tu le fais !

Le voilà le moment, enfin ils allaient vraiment pouvoir rire.

\- Il est trop petit, lâcha Martin.  
\- Mais il est plus grand que toi Martin ! le contredit sa mère.  
\- Oui. Mais il est trop petit ! répéta Martin.

Du côté de Yann, sa sœur venait de lui sortir exactement la même phrase.

\- C’est un gamin, on dirait qu’il sort à peine du bac à sable ! débuta Yann.  
\- Oh je t’en prie, d’accord il a treize ans de moins que toi mais…  
\- C’est du détournement de mineur, tu sais ?

Martin pouvait entendre ce que disait Yann, et il comptait bien se défendre.

\- Il a les cheveux gris, continua Martin.  
\- Mais tu dis que George Clooney est sexy, fit remarquer sa mère.

Yann allait lui faire payer.

\- T’étais censé me présenter mon futur mec, la réprimanda Yann, pas un gamin à accompagner à l’école, je suis infirmier pas baby-sitter !

Ok, tu veux jouer à ça Yann ?

\- Si tu voulais que j’aille voir grand-père plus souvent, il fallait le dire !

Oh l’enfoiré ! Tu vas voir, le grand-père va s’occuper de ton cas après !

\- Il met des t-shirt bordeaux, s’agaça Yann, qui met encore des t-shirt bordeaux ?  
\- T’as vraiment décidé de faire aucun effort en fait !

On s’attaque au style vestimentaire maintenant ? D’accord, tu l’auras voulu.

\- On dirait un ado attardé avec son sweat et ses baskets !

Ok, donc les deux hommes avaient clairement décidé de ne faire aucun effort. Les deux femmes soupiraient chacune de leur côté. Au moins, elles auraient essayé. 

\- Essaie d’être gentil avec lui Martin, d’accord ? lui glissa gentiment sa mère en lui tapotant le crâne tel un enfant.

Yann qui avait pu observer la scène, se devait de faire une remarque.

\- Je te l’avais dit, c’est un bébé à sa maman, chuchota-t-il à sa sœur.

Martin lui lança un regard noir, Yann en fut extrêmement satisfait.

\- Ca va mon petit lapin ? lui demanda sa mère.

Yann ferma les yeux en soupirant. Martin se retint juste à temps de ne pas éclater de rire. Un bébé à sa maman, mais oui bien sûr, c’est l’hôpital qui se fou de la charité, pour un infirmier c’est dommage.

********

 

Le dîner était enfin terminé, les enfants étaient couchés, la vaisselle avait été faite, les cadeaux déposés sous le sapin, Yann et Martin pouvaient enfin partir. Yann disait au revoir à sa famille. Sa mère et sa sœur ne cessaient de le pousser à aller vers Martin. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec sa propre mère, et leur discussion semblait avoir le même contenu. Leur petit jeu avait cessé, ils se regardaient alors que leur famille respective continuait d’essayer de les pousser dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Martin lui souriait, Yann lui rendait son sourire. Il était clair à présent, que tout ce qu’ils voulaient, c’était partir de cette maison et se retrouver juste tous les deux, comme ils se l’étaient promis. 

Le sourire de Martin se fit soudain joueur mais aussi tendre, et Yann comprit immédiatement. Martin s’écarta de sa mère et se dirigea vers Yann et sa famille en prenant sa veste au passage. Sa mère fronça les sourcils, où voulait-il aller ? Elle n’avait pas encore l’intention de partir. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il parte seul, à pied, en disant à peine au revoir à leurs hôtes. Mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Yann, le prit par la taille, et l’embrassa amoureusement. Yann était plus qu’heureux de ce contact, il avait délicatement posé sa main sur sa joue alors que son être tout entier frissonnait. Martin aurait voulu ne jamais mettre fin à ce moment, mais après tout, ils n’étaient pas seuls. A contre cœur, il se détacha de ses lèvres mais garda son bras entouré la taille de son collègue.

\- Bon, tu me ramènes mon cœur ? demanda Martin.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que tu rentres seul, sourit Yann en embrassant sa tempe.  
\- Merci beaucoup pour l’invitation, et à bientôt je suppose ? les salua Martin.  
\- A la prochaine ! Je te raccompagne demain Maman, ou tu t’en charges sœurette ?

Leurs familles étaient tellement sidérées par la scène qui venait juste de se jouer sous leurs yeux qu’elles furent bien incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors Yann et Martin se contentèrent de rire avant de s’embrasser encore une fois. Et c’est main dans la main qu’ils quittèrent la maison.  
La neige avait commencé à tomber, c’était vraiment un cliché de film de noël, qui les fit sourire tous les deux sans qu’ils aient besoin de se dire quoique ce soit.

\- Alors mon petit lapin, se moqua Martin.  
\- Tais-toi, tout de suite, le prévint Yann.  
\- Oh arrête, j’ai trouvé ça super mignon, continua Martin.  
\- T’as juste trouvé un nouveau moyen de te foutre de ma gueule ! fit remarquer Yann.  
\- Mais c’est que t’es susceptible ! le taquina Martin.  
\- Oh, c’est toi qui t’en es pris à mes cheveux gris juste parce que t’as pas supporté que je dise que tu ressemblais à un gamin ! se défendit Yann.  
\- Oh pardon papy, je t’ai vexé ? lui répondit Martin joueur.  
\- Ah bon ? Papy ? Je croyais que j’étais un ado attardé ? le défia Yann.  
\- Tu sais, toi, si t’as un problème avec mon t-shirt bordeaux, t’as qu’à me l’enlever…

Il avait susurré cette phrase à son oreille d’un ton des plus sensuels. Yann était déjà électrisé par ces simples mots, il se sentait totalement à la merci de son collègue mais il ne comptait pas lui montrer.  
Il ouvrit sa voiture et la porte côté passager.

\- Monte dans la voiture de grand-père mon PETIT, lança-t-il avec jeu.

Martin l’embrassa à pleine bouche avant de mettre un pied dans sa voiture. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de se retourner.

\- T’avais raison, au fait ! lui dit-il.  
\- Sur quoi ? demanda Yann.  
\- Ce type était vraiment soporifique ce soir ! lâcha Martin hilare.  
\- Oui, et moi je suis vraiment tombé sur un fétichiste des lunettes ! répliqua Yann.  
\- D’où je suis fétichiste des…  
\- T’as les pupilles plus dilatées dès que je les mets ! le coupa Yann.

Martin resta cloué sur place devant la répartie de son collègue. Yann ne se fit pas prier pour rire de bon cœur, et il ne résista pas à l’embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils partirent ensemble sous les yeux toujours incrédules de leurs familles qui n’avaient pas manquer une miette de la scène.

 

********

 

Martin se réveillait doucement, ses yeux papillonnaient avant de se poser doucement sur le corps endormi à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas rêvé cette soirée. Il n’avait pas rêvé cette nuit. Il avait vraiment enfin pu goûter aux lèvres de Yann en quittant le travail. Il s’était vraiment retrouvé chez la famille de Yann pour le réveillon. Il avait vraiment terminé la soirée chez Yann. Avec Yann. Contre Yann. Dans son lit, dans ses bras. Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle dans son oreille, sa peau contre la sienne, ses gémissements qui avaient envahi la pièce dès que leurs corps nus s’étaient rencontrés.  
Martin jeta un coup d’œil au réveil. Il était déjà dix heures. Ils prenaient leur service dans un peu plus de deux heures. Martin soupira. Non. Pas déjà, il avait envie de profiter encore un peu de Yann, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à se réveiller. Bon, que faire ?

Yann, sentit les lèvres de son amant effleurer son dos délicatement. Quel doux réveil ! Il n’aurait pu rêver mieux en ce lendemain de réveillon, surtout après la journée de boulot qu’ils avaient eu, et celle qui les attendait. Yann sentit le drap glisser encore plus bas. Martin avait l’air décidé à explorer l’entièreté de son dos, et Yann ne s’en plaignait pas. Le plus jeune traçait le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec ses lèvres. Allant de plus en plus lentement alors qu’il se rapprochait dangereusement du creux de ses reins. Martin soupira de frustration.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas, râla-t-il tout doucement.  
\- Parce que j’ai pas envie que tu t’arrêtes, c’est très agréable, marmonna Yann encore endormi.

Martin sourit contre sa peau, ravi d’entendre la voix de Yann et de remarquer l’effet qu’il avait sur lui. S’il regardait bien, il pouvait voir les frissons courir sous sa peau. C’était une information importante pour la suite. Yann lâcha un soupir de plaisir alors que ses lèvres reprenaient leurs baisers encore et encore. Encouragé par ces sons, Martin remonta le long de sa colonne avec sa langue. Le soupir de Yann fut plus sonore.

\- J’ai envie de me réveiller à tes côtés comme ça encore longtemps, souffla Martin à son oreille.  
\- Je veux bien que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les jours, murmura Yann.  
\- Moi je suis d’accord, chuchota Martin d’un ton joueur que Yann ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais pour l’instant, je voudrais profiter encore un peu de mon cadeau de noël.  
\- Et le cadeau a son mot à dire ? demanda Yann sur le même ton.  
\- Peut-être, susurra Martin en glissant sa main le long de son ventre lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir. Mais, je crois que ce n’est pas nécessaire.

Yann effaça son sourire d’un baiser passionné. Martin rit contre ses lèvres et s’allongea de tout son long sur son amant et commença à bouger lentement.

\- Je n’ai pas tenu ma promesse, dit Martin.  
\- Quelle promesse ? s’étonna Yann.  
\- Je totalement craqué pour mon rencard, avoua Martin.  
\- Alors on est deux, sourit Yann.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement. Yann jeta un œil par la fenêtre, regarda la neige tomber, c’était un magnifique matin de noël.

\- Joyeux noël papy ! sourit Martin.  
\- Joyeux noël gamin ! répondit Yann.  
Les deux rirent et s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures avant de retourner travailler, et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit par GabrielleR.


	3. C'était aussi simple que ça

Tout avait toujours été si simple avec Vincent. La tête posée sur son torse, oreille contre son cœur, Martin en écoutait les battements réguliers dans un doux silence.  
Vincent caressait ses cheveux les yeux clos, dans un geste devenu naturel tant il était régulier. Dehors, il faisait très froid, mais Paris étant Paris, il ne neigeait pas. Tant pis, l'ambiance restait la même : chaleureuse, d'une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Le repas avait été délicieux, un repas de Noël assez classique, mais un dîner en tête à tête, les yeux dans les yeux et la main dans la main. Ils n'avaient pas dit grand chose, quelques banalités dans des murmures sincères. Vincent était beau, comme toujours. Martin lui avait dit ; il avait rit timidement en détournant le regard, quelque peu gêné qu'on lui porte autant d'attention.  
Ils s'aimaient. Non, ils n'étaient pas amoureux, et ce n'était pas non plus un amour uniquement charnel. Ils s'aimaient simplement, à travers les mots, à travers les regards, parfois à travers les baisers -des baisers d'adolescents, à la fois tendres et hésitants.

« Je t'aime. »

Ils se le disaient. Souvent. Naturellement. Ce n'était pas un aveu comme pour beaucoup d'autres, c'était juste des mots simples, aussi simples qu'un « bonjour » ou qu'un « merci ». Vincent les lui murmurait souvent au creux de l'oreille, en l'enlaçant le matin pendant qu'il prenait son café.

« Je t'aime. »

Martin rit doucement et se redressa. Ses yeux fatigués rencontrèrent ceux amoureux de Vincent. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans rien se dire, sans rien s'avouer. Martin souriait, Vincent aussi. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Ils étaient beaux.

« Je t’aime aussi »

Ils s'aimaient.  
Ils se le disaient.  
C'était aussi simple que cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte est de Moodydisorder


	4. Snowball and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit OS de Noël vous plaira. Joyeuses fêtes !

Un bonnet en laine vissé sur le crâne et les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, Martin flânait dans les rues de Lille recouverte de blanc. Une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur la ville quelques jours plus tôt, entrainant l'arrêt des circulations aérienne et ferroviaire. Même si la tempête s'était un peu calmée, la neige continuait de tomber et le trafic n'avait pas repris. Son meilleur ami faisait partie des chanceux qui avaient réussi à attraper le dernier train pour rentrer chez ses parents, condamnant l'aspirant journaliste a passé Noël seul.

Martin n'était pas déprimé à l'idée de passer les fêtes seul, il avait toujours aimé la solitude mais il ressentait tout de même une pointe de tristesse en pensant à ses parents et à sa sœur réunit autour du sapin. Cette année, il n'entendrait pas les traditionnelles musiques de Noël que son père aimait tant, il ne verrait pas le sapin que sa mère avait méticuleusement décoré et il ne se ferait pas réveillé au aurores le 25 par sa sœur, impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il ne mangerait pas le gâteau au chocolat acheté à la boulangerie du coin la veille devant un vieux film, entouré de ses parents et de sa sœur.

Martin était dans son monde, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux jeunes hommes qui se livraient à une bataille de boule de neige à côté de lui ni la boule qui arrivait droit vers lui. Il entendit un "Attention" mais la neige glacé le frappa de plein fouet au visage avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps de réagir. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais un bras le retint, l'empêchant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol comme il l'imaginait et l'aida à se débarrasser de la neige tout en s'excusant.

 

«Je suis désolé. Je ne vous visais pas. Mon ami s'est baissé au dernier moment et vous devez me haïr. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé., répétait l'homme, affolé.»

 

Martin ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux orbes vertes paniquées. Il cligna des paupières quelques secondes avant de remarquer les joues rougies de son interlocuteur et les quelques mèches bouclés qui s'échappait de son bonnet. Le futur journaliste se demanda pendant quelques secondes si son interlocuteur savait dire autre chose que désolé qu'il répétait en boucle avant de secouer la tête et de lui assurer qu'il allait bien.

 

«Ça va, ça va. C'est qu'une boule de neige, c'est pas très grave.  
\- Quand même... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux peut-être vous offrir un chocolat chaud pour me faire pardonner ? Mon appartement est juste là., le bouclé pointa vers l'immeuble juste derrière lui.  
\- C'est pas la peine, je vais bien.  
\- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi me racheter.  
\- D'accord mais on se tutoie alors. Je suis Martin.  
\- Clément, enchanté., répondit le bouclé en souriant.»

 

Clément et Martin réalisèrent très vite qu'ils étaient dans la même promo à l'ESJ en discutant autour du chocolat chaud que le bouclé avait préparé. Tout les deux suivaient la formation pour être journaliste reporter d'images. Martin rêvait de faire le tour du monde avec sa caméra et Clément l'écoutait attentivement énumérer les différents pays qu'il voulait découvrir et filmer. Le Mexique, l'Allemagne, le Brésil, le Nigéria, le Japon, l'Inde, les États-Unis...

 

«J'adorerais faire les États-Unis aussi, ça a l'air génial.  
\- Peut-être qu'on le fera ensemble un jour, qui sait ?  
\- Peut-être., répondit le bouclé, un petit sourire au lèvres.»

 

Quant-ils se quittèrent en fin d'après-midi, c'était sur la promesse de se retrouver pour fêter le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Clément avait proposé à Martin de passer cette soirée avec lui quant-il avait appris que lui aussi était bloqué à Lille à cause de la neige et le parisien avait joyeusement accepté. Ils s'étaient trouvé énormément de points commun pendant cette après-midi passé ensemble. Les deux étudiants s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'offrir un présent chacun mais s'étaient fixé un petit budget et ça posait problème à Martin qui n'avait absolument aucune idée cadeau.

 

«T'as qu'à lui offrir un mug., avait lancé Hugo quand le brun lui avait demandé des conseils.  
\- Ça fait un peu le mec qui a pas d'idées non ?  
\- Ce qui est ton cas, je te rappelle. Tu peux pas lui offrir un truc que t'es sûr qu'il aimera vu que tu connais pas ses goûts.»

 

Martin avait grommelé avant de changer de sujet, toujours sans idée de cadeau. Hugo avait été totalement inutile. Le parisien avait en suite essayé de demander à sa sœur et même à sa mère si elles n'avaient pas une idée mais aucune des deux n'avait été d'une grande aide non plus. C'est donc sans inspiration que le brun déambulait dans les rues commerçantes de Lille. Tout ce qui lui plaisait était soit beaucoup trop cher, soit pas vraiment dans le style de Clément, ou du moins dans l'idée qu'il se faisait du style de Clément. Il finit tout de même par trouver son bonheur dans une petite boutique qu'il ne connaissait pas et se dit que ce serait un chouette clin d'œil à leur rencontre. Il lui tardait d'être le 24 maintenant.

L'étudiant au cheveux bouclé occupait l'esprit de Martin depuis leur rencontre. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il arrivait toujours à parler de lui, même si cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le sujet initial. Hugo avait été celui qui le lui avait fait remarquer en se moquant de lui tel le petit con et pire colocataire du monde qu'il était.

 

«T'as que son nom à la bouche, à défaut d'avoir autre chose., avait balancé le blond en riant au éclats.  
-Va te faire foutre.»

 

Le réveillon de Noël arriva très vite, pour le plus grand bonheur de Martin qui n'attendait qu'une chose : revoir celui qui accaparait ses pensées. C'est emmitouflé dans sa parka verte qu'il affectionnait tant et un cadeau emballé approximativement dans les mains qu'il arriva chez Clément en début de soirée. Les deux étudiants décidèrent d'attendre la fin du repas pour s'offrir leur cadeaux qu'ils finirent par totalement oublier, étant obnubilé autant l'un que l'autre dans leur conversation. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été dans la vie de l'autre depuis des années.

Au fil de leur conversation, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'amis en commun ce qui les amusa au plus haut point. Ils avaient eût énormément d'occasion de se rencontrer avant mais non, il avait fallu que Martin se reçoive une boule de neige dans le visage pour qu'ils fassent enfin partit de la vie de l'autre. 

Quand ils se rappelèrent enfin de leur cadeaux, le parisien se mordit les lèvres en voyant la grandeur du paquet que son ami lui tendait. Le sien était tout petit et il le trouva franchement ridicule quand il déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit une carte du monde.

 

«Quand tu fera ton tour du monde, tu pourras mettre des punaises sur les endroits que tu as visité comme ça., glissa Clément, un énorme sourire au lèvres.  
\- C'est génial, merci beaucoup. Mon cadeau est naze à côté.  
\- Mais non, je suis sûr que je vais adorer !»

 

Le paquet cadeau orné de petit bonhomme de neige finit au sol et le bouclé observa attentivement la boule à neige qui trônait désormais sur la paume de sa main. Une mini statue de la liberté était représenté à l'intérieur et il s'amusa à la secouer, la recouvrant ainsi de blanc.

 

«Un jour, je verrai ça en vrai., déclara t-il et Martin se contenta d'hocher la tête, un petit sourire gêné au lèvres.  
\- C'est un peu nul comparé au tien, je suis désolé.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est le premier de ma collection.   
\- Ta collection ?  
\- Je vais acheter une boule à neige dans toutes les villes des États-Unis que je visite., le brun rit devant l'air sérieux de son ami.  
\- Ravi de t'avoir aidé à commencer ta collection alors.»

 

Clément posa délicatement la boule à neige sur la table en souriant. Il semblait visiblement heureux et Martin se sentit rassuré d'avoir réussit à lui faire plaisir. Il se promit tout de même qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois et un sourire un peu bête se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Il avait sûrement l'air d'un abruti et si Hugo était là, il se moquerait très certainement de lui mais il s'en fichait complétement.

C'est vers 2 heures du matin que Martin se dit qu'il devrait vraiment rentrer. Son cadeau dans les mains, il frissonna en sortant de l'appartement, la froideur de l'extérieur le frappant de plein fouet malgré son épaisse parka sur le dos. 

 

«Hé regarde chérie, ils sont sous le gui. Embrassez-vous les jeunes, c'est la tradition et joyeux Noël !, s'écria un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, visiblement alcoolisé en les pointant du doigt avant de disparaître dans la nuit.»

 

Les garçons levèrent les yeux et remarquèrent qu'un bout de gui avait été scotché sur plafond du couloir avant d'échanger un regard gêné, rougissant tout les deux. Sans le savoir, ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. L'échange de regard qui suivit fût si intense que Martin brisa le contact, préférant regarder ses chaussures. Il commença à bafouiller qu'il allait rentrer chez lui avant que Clément l'interrompe en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fût d'abord timide, hésitant avant de devenir plus intense, chacun laissant leur envie prendre le dessus.

C'est avec un dernier baiser, un sourire timide et une promesse de se revoir dans les prochains jours qu'ils se quittèrent. En s'engouffrant dans la nuit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Martin se sentit presque reconnaissant envers la tempête de neige qui l'avait bloqué à Lille pendant les fêtes. Grâce à elle, il avait sûrement passé le meilleur réveillon de sa vie avec Clément et il l'espérait, le premier d'une longue liste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par iBowtieCrew


	5. Un gang pour Noël

Heure : 2315. Code : 5834A. Deuxième porte à gauche : poste de surveillance, 2 gardiens à neutraliser avec les armes chargé à la kétamine. Au dessus de la porte d’en face : une caméra. Ali prend un polaroid de la pièce et le clipse devant celle-ci. A partir de là, c’est zone de jeu dans tout le musée. Les tableaux qu’ils recherchent sont trois salles plus loin, sur le coin droit. « 3 minutes » dit l’un des trois membres du groupe, en déclenchant le minuteur sur sa montre.  
Bien sur, ils avaient des armes à balles réelles prête à servir. Mais les armes, c’était seulement pour l’intimidation, si jamais ils croisent les forces de l’ordre ou des gardes; enfin, surtout pour l’avant dernier membre du groupe à les avoir rejoint. 

Il avait rejoint le gang par amour. Il était tombé amoureux d’un bad boy, un homme musclé entretenant le mystère sur ses fréquentations et sa vie personnelle. Et puis après quelques années de vie commune, vint la grosse révélation. Fin observateur, le plus jeune des deux avait reconnu les signes de la criminalité chez son petit ami, sans savoir que le rocher qu’il était en train de bouger allait faire s’effondrer toute la montagne qui se trouvait derrière. Yann avait découvert que Laurent, était en fait l’un des plus grand voleur d’oeuvres d’art du monde. Et malgré tout, il était resté. Tout était parfaitement orchestré à la seconde près. On tient, on décoche à peine le tableau, on coupe les cinq fils qui tiennent le tableau au mur, on pose ; et on recommence. Bip. « Une minute. » C’était fluide. Propre. Comme toujours avec Laurent. C’était presque une chorégraphie. Non c’en était une, tout compte fait. Des déplacements, des gestes minutieusement pensés pour ne laisser aucune place à l’improvisation. « Trente secondes. » Tableaux dans les sacs, ils repartent vers la sortie courant légèrement mais sans se presser. 

Lorsqu’ils passent la porte, le coffre est déjà ouvert. Martin les attend à côté, appuyé nonchalamment contre la voiture, les bras croisés, la clope au bec, sous une nuée de petits flocons annonçant l’arrivée de Noël. Pendant que Laurent, Yann et Ali chargent la voiture, Martin envoie valser d’une pichenette sa cigarette et s'assoit au volant, prêt. A peine les portières claquées que le plus jeune démarra en trombe.

C’était toujours Laurent et Ali, fondateurs de leur groupe qui, arrivé à la villa de ce dernier, débarrassaient le coffre pendant que Martin et Yann se retrouvait autour d’une cigarette. 

Martin se pencha près de Yann lui présentant son briquet. Si près, qu’il failli ne plus avoir assez de souffle pour inspirer et allumer son bâton de nicotine.  
« Je sais que tu vas te foutre de ma gueule, mais j’aime cette période. » ils auraient pu rester en silence, comme ils le faisaient souvent, mais Yann aimait tant entendre la voix rocailleuse du brun. « Le vin chaud, la neige, le feu de cheminée, les décorations de Noël. J’aime l’hiver. » ajouta-t-il.  
« T’as raison, je me me fou de ta gueule. » ricana le jeune, « Je t’offrirai un vieux pull dégueulasse alors. »  
« Je t’emmerde, Martin. »  
« Non, tu m’encules, Yannick. »  
« Martin ! » lâcha Yann outré, avant de changer de sujet ne sachant pas vraiment où cela les conduirait, « Ali t’as parlé de la prochaine mission ? »  
« Oui, et ça pue. On va bien trop vite, c’est dans à peine quinze jours, et c’est bien plus gros que ce que l’on a toujours fait. Et puis, ça va grouiller de flics, le commissariat est deux rues plus bas. »  
« Laurent et Ali savent ce qu’ils font. Ils vont tout calculer. T’en fais pas. » tenta-t-il de le rassurer, une main posée sur son avant bras musclé.  
« Je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça Yann. » chuchota Martin, « C’est même pas pour de la revente, putain ! ».  
« Dis pas des trucs comme ça, et parle pas de nous quand on est là. Dois-je te rappeler les talents d’Ali en informatique ? » lui cracha-t-il sur le même ton. « J’aime Laurent. »  
« Ouais bah c’est pas ce que tu disais y’a deux jours dans mon lit. », vexé Martin rentra chez lui.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, Yann était confronté à ses paroles. Aimait-il réellement Laurent ? Oui, il était tombé dans le grand banditisme pour lui. Mais avait-il réellement eu le choix ? Laurent est un charmeur, manipulateur, obsédé du contrôle. Et puis, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il le trompe avec Martin. Aaaah Martin, il avait beau montrer une tête d’ange à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, il était en réalité un tout autre personnage. Sûr de lui et de sa mignonne figure, Yann avait été hypnotisé par le jeune homme, flirtant avec lui d’une façon indécente jusqu’au jour où il s’était surpris à le désirer passionnément. Une passion qu’ils ont consumé maintes et maintes fois.

*

15 jours plus tard.  
La musique était lancée, la chorégraphie allait commencer. Tout le monde était prêt et tout se déroula comme prévu. « 30 secondes. On s’casse. ».  
Jusqu’à maintenant.  
« La police arrive, les gars ! Magnez-vous ! », c’était Martin. Laurent embrassa Yann, une main sur son cou pour durcir le baiser : « Ça va aller ? »  
« Ouais, de toute façon on a plus le choix. »  
« Je passe devant, Yann prends les tableaux, t’es plus petit, tu seras plus difficile à viser. » ajouta Ali, forçant Laurent à le lâcher.  
« Passes au milieu, Yann. Je ferme la marche. » Tout le monde se mit à courir, armes aux poings en passant la porte.  
Martin voyait déjà les voitures de police approcher. Cette fois, le coffre n’était pas ouvert, c’était la portière arrière qui l’était, pour leur permettre de rentrer plus rapidement. Lui était caché derrière la sienne, prêt à tirer en retour. Les balles fusèrent, les cris des passant en retard pour les derniers achats grondèrent, rendant sourde la musique de Noël qui se jouait à la radio. Deux corps qui tombe. Deux cris sourd. L’un blessé, l’autre affolé.  
« Les tableaux Yann, les tableaux ! Pars ! » gaina Laurent.  
« Nooon ! Laurennnt ! » alors que Yann commençait à se dirigeait vers lui, des bras l’empoigna et il se retrouva sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Martin ne put éviter la balle en regagnant sa place au volant. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de briser le barrage de policiers formés plus haut sous les pleurs haletants de Yann, et Jingle Bells qui résonnait à nouveau dans l’habitacle. Martin roulait sans se préoccuper de sa blessure en dessous de sa clavicule gauche, pendant que le poivre et sel somnolait, vidé après tant de pertes. Ali était mort, Laurent arrêté et eux, fugitifs à la veille de Noël. Il allait passer les pires fêtes de fin d’année de sa vie.

La voiture s’arrêta devant un petit chalet cosy, décoré comme une maison en pain d’épice, entouré et recouvert d’une vingtaine de centimètres de poudreuse. D’ailleurs ça sentait le pain d’épice. C’est en entendant Martin gémir en sortant de la voiture qu’il se rendit compte. « Merde Martin, tu es blessé ! Pardon, pardon, je... » s’excusa Yann désemparé.  
« T’en fais pas, c’est rien. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Allez rentrons. » dit Martin d’une voix douce, remarquant toujours les larmes qui étaient prêtent à tomber à n’importe quel moment. Le plus jeune récupéra une clé dans le pot de fleur et ouvrit la porte. En entrant, ils furent tous les deux émerveillés par l’aspect mystique du lieu. La cheminée était déjà allumée, le sapin et les murs décorés, des petits gâteaux étaient sur la table de la cuisine à côté d’une note : « Bon séjour, et joyeux Noël. »  
« Comment est-ce que tu... » bégaya Yann, ne sachant quoi dire.  
« J’ai loué ça y’a quelques jours.. »  
« C’est magnifique. Mais viens, je vais m’occuper de ton épaule. »

Et si Yann fut triste de sa rupture brutale avec son ex-compagnon. Il se disait maintenant, qu’ils avaient assez de sous pour se faire une petite vie tranquille, avec Martin, sans risques. C’était ce qu’il pensait, pendant qu’il était recroquevillé dans un plaid, contre le jeune homme, lui tendant un paquet cadeau.  
« C’est quoi ? »  
« Ouvre. »  
« Un pull ?! T’es sérieux Martin ? » s’esclaffa Yann.  
« Un pull moche, nuance. » et il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de son amant, qui lui buvait un peu de lait de poule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par AMC


	6. Une histoire de taille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une bricole de Noël

Les lunettes légèrement de travers, les cheveux totalement décoiffés et la bouche pincée, Martin n'avait jamais vu Yann aussi concentré. Vêtu d'un pull de Noël rouge ridicule et bien trop grand pour lui, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant perdu dans cette grande pièce si vide. Martin regarda à nouveau attentivement autour de lui, admiratif. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était maintenant chez lui, dans ce tout nouvel appartement qui comptait en tout et pour tout un canapé, leur lit et un immense sapin de Noël.   
Enfin, plutôt chez eux. Une douce torpeur s'insinua doucement dans son ventre jusqu'à atteindre son cœur à la pensée qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux. Il se sentit sourire à l'idée de vivre sa vie ici, aux côtés de l'autre homme présent dans la pièce.  
Yann finit par souffler d'agacement, le sortant de ses pensées, et s'exclama dramatiquement en tapant du pied :

\- C'est impossible, ça ne fonctionnera jamais !

Martin ricana exagéremment, ravi de pouvoir embêter son compagnon qui prenait un malin plaisir d'habitude à le martyriser au travail. Entre les blagues enfantines à la rédaction et les sous entendus en duplex, Martin appréciait de ne pas être le dindon de la farce cette fois-ci.

\- C'est plus de ton âge mon vieux Yannick, tu vas finir par te faire encore plus de cheveux blancs si tu continues à te torturer l'esprit.

Il ne reçut aucune réaction de l'autre homme, trop occupé à chercher toutes les solutions possibles à leur problème. Une fois que Yann avait une idée derrière la tête, il était presque impossible de le détourner de son objectif final. Le plus souvent au grand dam de Martin qui le regardait présentement d'un air mi-tendre, mi-désespéré.

\- Tu peux grimper sur moi si tu veux.

Yann tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction en haussant un sourcil, et affublé de son éternel sourire en coin. Martin prit quelques secondes à comprendre l'air goguenard que lui offrait son compagnon.

\- Mais non pas de cette manière-là idiot, répondit Martin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Yann haussa les épaules faussement vexé et déçu.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant Martin, lui répondit-il finalement la moue boudeuse.  
\- On a qu'à demander à Hugo si tu y tiens tant.  
\- Tu n'as pas plus humiliant à me proposer ?

Martin rit de bon cœur devant son entêtement typiquement Yann Barthès à vouloir toujours tout faire lui-même.   
Il sentit finalement les bras de Yann lui enserrer doucement la taille et son front se poser sur sa tempe. Il frémit lorsque le souffle chaud de Yann lui caressa la joue, et Martin tourna légèrement la tête pour lui embrasser le coin des lèvres. Il se blottit encore plus contre lui et soupira de bonheur. La main de Yann se faufila délicatement sous son t-shirt, et caressa du bout des doigts la peau dénudée de sa hanche. Martin lui sourit tendrement et attrapa sa main libre pour l’entraîner vers leur chambre. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre une étoile tout en haut du sapin pour passer un joyeux Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit par Midonalpha


	7. Comme des enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci énormément aux deux organisatrices du projet pour cette superbe iniatitive, c’est vraiment une super idée.  
> Bon on m’a demandé un truc bien niais donc j’ai fait un truc archi niais, à base de niaiserie de Noël et de films nuls. Enjoy et joyeux Noël

Ils étaient enfin en vacances, les meilleures de toutes, et elles étaient bien méritées. Après un début de saison sur les chapeaux de roues et une seule semaine de pause à la Toussaint, les deux hommes avachis sur le canapé de leur appartement parisien étaient épuisés. Ils avaient décidé de ne partir de la ville surpeuplée qu’après quelques jours passés ensemble, dans leur bulle et loin du monde. 

Ce week-end Martin avait insisté pour faire un petit sapin de Noël, ne serait-ce que pour fêter leur premier Noël dans leur appartement commun. Il avait insisté pour en acheter un vrai, mettant en avant l’odeur, l’authenticité et la beauté des vraies aiguilles, et les protestations de Yann concernant ces mêmes aiguilles qui allaient finir par tomber avaient vite été balayées par la lumière enfantine qui illuminait les yeux du plus jeune. Ils avaient acheté quelques guirlandes, quelques boules aussi, et Yann avait même cédé à la couronne de la porte d’entrée. Tout n’était que tendresse depuis qu’ils avaient fermé la porte en rentrant vendredi soir.

On était lundi, et ils quittaient la capitale dans deux jours, ce qui leur laissait encore un peu le temps de profiter de la présence de l’autre. 

Après une longue grasse matinée qu’ils n’avaient jamais l’occasion d’expérimenter dans l’année, sous leurs draps blancs blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils s’étaient finalement levés, répondant à l’appel de leurs estomacs. Le ciel sombre et menaçant les avait vite poussés à se réfugier à nouveau sous la chaleur confortable d’une couverture et ils étaient donc avachis sous un plaid sur leur canapé depuis déjà bien deux heures.

Yann, profitant d’un repos bien mérité s’endormait doucement la tête posée sur l’épaule de Martin, qui avait laissé la télé se perdre sur les téléfilms de Noël. Du plus loin qu’il se souvienne, il les avait toujours trouvés stupides mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de les regarder quand le froid s’abattait sur la fin d’année. 

Ils s’étaient préparé des chocolats chauds pour remplacer leurs habituels cafés de fin de repas et les avaient rapidement engloutis, appréciant la chaleur sucrée qui envahissait leurs corps attaqués par le froid. Les lèvres étaient sucrées, gourmandes et chaque baiser était d’une tendresse absolue. 

Installé confortablement, le présentateur était donc en train de somnoler sur les épaules solides de son compagnon qui maugréait après les téléfilms de Noël.

« Mais je comprends pas comment ils se débrouillent pour faire des millions de films avec le même scénario vide ! »

Yann se contentait de lui répondre de façon invariable par des monosyllabes, gardant les yeux fermés. Plus le brun râlait plus la tête poivre et sel glissait contre son corps, pour au final atterrir sur les genoux du plus jeune.

« Non mais c’est c e r t a i n qu’ils vont finir ensemble tu vas voir ! Il va racheter la boutique pour se faire des thunes et il va finir avec parce qu’ils vont réaliser qu’ils sont faits l’un pour l’autre et il va devenir gentil ! C’est débile ça n’arrive jamais ça dans la vraie vie ! »

« Mais le pire dans tout ça c’est que je suis sûr que ça a été tourné en août cette connerie Yann ! »

Les sourcils froncés et la critique facile, Martin laissait les images défiler sous ses yeux et caressait la tête endormie sur ses genoux, qui se laissait faire sans protester. Les commentaires du plus jeune le faisaient sourire dans son repos et son pouce caressait le genou du reporter un peu trop investi dans son visionnage. 

Au fil des maugréassions du reporter le présentateur s’était finalement éveillé, regardant les navets d’un air perplexe. Il se demandait pourquoi son compagnon tenait tant à s’infliger cette torture si en plus il n’appréciait pas le cinéma grotesque qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. 

Lassé par le jeu d’acteur aussi douteux que le scénario du film, il se redressa et vint poser son menton sur l’épaule de Martin.

« Et si tu éteignais ces conneries ? »

Seul un « mmmh » lui parvint, l’autre étant absorbé par l’intrigue probablement haletante d’un film de qualité faisant dialoguer des chiens.

Il plaça ses mains entre son menton et l’épaule du reporter et entreprit d’admirer les grains de beauté qui couraient des pommettes pouponnes à l’adorable nez du plus jeune. Il admira les tracés, les courbes, la teinte de la peau. Il respira l’odeur de celui qui était si souvent envoyé loin de lui. Elle se mélangeait à celle, discrète, des aiguilles du sapin et à celle encore marquée du chocolat chaud. 

Ses doigts se mirent à tracer des formes abstraites reliant les taches noires sur la peau bronzée, doucement. Le reporter broncha à peine, sembla seulement rapprocher son visage de la main de Yann. L’épiderme sembla réagir aux délicates caresses et pétilla autant que les yeux gris qui l’observaient. 

« J’ai envie de relier tes grains de beauté au stylo, ça te dérange ? »

Martin sembla décontenancé quelques instants, rigola tendrement et tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Yann. Devant les yeux pétillants il céda en souriant.

« Si ça t’amuse Yann… »

Le plus vieux le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, surpris mais ravi. Cependant il resta assit aux côtés de son amant, reportant son attention sur le film.

« - Tu ne le fais pas ?  
\- J’ai la flemme de me lever pour un stylo….. »

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage du jeune homme sauvé par la flemme de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que le regard de Yann ne soit à nouveau attiré par le visage du jeune homme.  
Bientôt c’est avec ses lèvres qu’il décida de compter les grains de beauté du jeune homme, délicatement, un par un. L’homme à la peau bronzée souriait avec tendresse mais ne semblait pas plus distrait que ça par les baisers de son compagnon.

Un peu piqué dans son orgueil, Yann entreprit de dévaler avec lenteur la mâchoire de Martin du bout de son nez, tendrement. Il déposa quelques baisers sur le bord de celle-ci et se laissa descendre dans le cou du brun.  
La peau tendre et fragile ne tarda pas à réagir aux délicates attentions de Yann. Son souffle chaud parcourait l’étendue sensible semblant sans fin, et sa barbe mal rasée martyrisait le cou délicat qui s’exposait sous les lèvres fines.

Inconsciemment Martin avait penché la tête, libérant plus d’espace pour Yann, faisant sourire ce dernier.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas éteindre ces imbécilités Martin ? »

Sa voix s’était empreinte de malice et courait le long du cou du reporter, frissonnant.

« Non ça va Yann, ça m’intéresse. » 

De façon évidente l’homme n’avait que faire du théâtre ridicule qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, déjà troublé par l’acte joué dans l’intimité de son cou, mais semblait avoir compris l’intention du plus vieux.  
Le plus difficile fut donc d’essayer de garder un air impassible alors que Yann commençait à marquer en douceur sa peau et que sa main s’était glissé sous son pull de Noël, caressant la peau douce d’une hanche qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce contact. 

Si Martin essayait de garder un air impassible, son corps, lui, ne pouvait s’empêcher de réagir. Les frissons naissaient au creux de ses reins, où les caresses étaient appuyées mais tendres et parcouraient son corps jusqu’à venir mourir dans son cou, où Yann s’appliquait à jouer de ses talents avec lenteur et malice, jouant de son souffle chaud et de ses lèvres humides, avides de la peau tendue qu’il stimulait sans relâche. 

La pulpe des doigts du plus vieux s’appliquait à caresser la peau douce et rebondie du ventre bronzé par les étés passés au bord de l’océan, alors que la respiration du plus jeune commençait à s’altérer. La seconde main du présentateur vint se poser dans la nuque où les mèches de cheveux un peu trop longues caressaient l’épiderme délicat qui frissonnait sans nul rapport avec le froid saisonnier. 

Martin songea que la meilleure décision de l’année écoulée avait été d’emménager avec Yann. Bien sûr il y avait eu les accros, le manque de la présence de l’autre quand on s’habitue à rentrer tous les soirs chez soi, avec quelqu’un qui nous attend, les soucis. Mais en sentant les lèvres de son amant sur lui, dans leur appartement, après avoir fait leur premier sapin de Noël, il lui sembla que le bonheur était finalement bien facile à trouver. 

Ces quelques jours hors du temps, loin de l’agitation et des problèmes avaient été une parenthèse incroyable dans une vie parfois bien trop remplie à son goût. Évidemment son rôle de baroudeur lui tenait toujours autant à cœur mais vivre avec Yann lui avait apporté une volonté de se poser un peu. 

Ses yeux se fermèrent et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tendre. Ils avaient parcouru un chemin bien compliqué avant d’en arriver à cette sérénité.

Les doigts de Yann jouant avec l’élastique de son jogging le ramenèrent à la réalité paisible et lente de cette après-midi légère. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, lui faisant relever la tête et le regarda de ses yeux brillants enfantins. Le sourire tendre qui n’avait pas quitté ses lèvres s’accentua en regardant Yann, en regardant ces yeux qui faisait écho au ciel dehors, sombre mais paisible. Ces yeux qu’il avait vu si tourmentés mais qui semblaient s’être apaisés malgré la tempête qui grondait constamment dans le cœur du plus vieux. Il était serein, et enfin sûr de ce qu’il y avait entre eux. 

Alors après l’avoir observé encore quelques secondes, Martin se pencha pour embrasser Yann avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Le baiser fut lent, langoureux, et le temps sembla s’étirer alors que ses mains venaient caresser les joues grisées par la barbe. 

Il s’allongea contre Yann, l’embrassant toujours, et leurs jambes s’emmêlèrent. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, les fronts collés l’un à l’autre et les yeux fermés. Le temps sembla s’arrêter dans sa progression alors que les doigts caressaient une pommette rebondie, une nuque frissonnante. 

« Tu ne veux toujours pas éteindre ces bêtises Martin ? »

Le plus jeune rigola doucement et se retourna pour éteindre.

« Bah voilà, tu as à nouveau toute mon attention mon gros matou. »

Comptant bien en profiter, Yann se plaça au dessus de lui, le sourire en coin et le timbre de voix taquin.

« C’est pas trop tôt, j’ai un peu froid moi…. »

Il s’appliqua à réchauffer l’atmosphère en douceur, sensuellement. Il mordilla la chair rebondie du lobe du plus jeune, caressa le torse toujours couvert par l’épais pull, embrassa la peau chaude sans relâche. Le corps de Martin commençait à réagir plus que de raison aux attentions du plus vieux quand ce dernier s’écarta subitement.

« En fait j’ai envie d’une clope. »

Éberlué, le brun mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Non mais tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule là Yann ?? Reviens poser tes fesses là tu vas voir t’aura envie de fumer après ce que je vais te faire ouais !!! »

Rattrapant de justesse un Yann très amusé par la manche, il le fit s’affaler sur le canapé et en profita pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui. 

« Alors comme ça tu veux jouer ? »

Il observa les yeux amusés et les rides du sourire qui étaient sans équivoque quant aux intentions du plus vieux et l’embrassa avec force.

« T’as pas tord, il fait un peu froid cet après-midi. »

Il fit basculer Yann sur le canapé, le surplombant et s’appliqua à faire monter la température toute l’après-midi durant.  
Emménager ensemble avait décidément été la meilleure décision de leur année.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ce texte a été écrit par ironempire


	8. Ever since New York

Ever since New York 

Tell me something I don’t already know

Le vent se levait, faisant ployer les arbres qui longeaient la Seine sous la violence de ses bourrasques. Des nuages gris menaçaient d’obscurcir entièrement le ciel de Paris. Martin accéléra la cadence de ses coups de pédale, luttant contre l’air glacial de cette fin décembre qui giflait son visage de manière répétée. 

A cette heure matinale, les quais étaient encore déserts, mais ce chemin, il le connaissait par cœur. Il l’avait emprunté à de nombreuses reprises, à pieds, en scooter ou encore en taxi. Il s’enfonça dans la ruelle familière et abandonna son vélo devant le numéro 74. La porte d’entrée en chêne massif de l’immeuble se dressait face à lui, imposante. Elle semblait se complaire de son incertitude, de la moiteur de ses mains et son rythme cardiaque, qui s’emballait malgré lui. 

Si son instinct l’avait poussé jusqu’ici, il marqua un temps d’arrêt au moment de composer le code d’entrée. Il n’était pas revenu ici depuis la fin de l’été et il imaginait sans peine toutes les personnes qui, dans cet intervalle, avaient pu pousser cette porte, portés par le même espoir que celui qui l’animait aujourd’hui. 

Dans l’ascenseur qui l’amenait au cinquième étage, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. 

_Une lumière crue éclairait la salle de réunion, où toute l’équipe s’était réunie pour la traditionnelle fête de fin d’année. Un sapin en plastique décoré à la hâte constituait la seule décoration de la pièce même si quelqu’un avait pris soin d’accrocher une branche de gui au-dessus de la porte d’entrée._

_Des bouteilles de champagne avaient été ouvertes et après une semaine sous pression, Martin avait senti ses muscles, lentement, se détendre. Involontairement, il avait gardé Yann dans son champ de vision toute la soirée. Il l’avait observé papillonner d’une personne à l’autre, enchaînant les discussions, sans jamais s’approcher d’eux. Distrait, il avait maladroitement tenté de suivre le fil de la conversation d’Hugo et Valentine, en vain. Etant arrivé de New-York quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient pourtant beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais rien à faire, il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer._

_Yann s’était finalement approché de leur groupe. Sous le maquillage de studio, Martin avait pu deviner de larges cernes et une peau bien pâle. Les vacances arrivaient et avec elles, la fin d’un mini-marathon pour toute l’équipe. De l’autre côté de l’océan, Martin s’était souvent inquiété de sa fatigue, même s’il savait que la plupart du temps, il n’avait pas l’air plus en forme que lui._

_Séparés par 5.836 kilomètres, ils n’avaient pourtant jamais été aussi proches. Malgré la distance qui s’imposait à eux, ils étaient restés en contact quasi-permanent. Martin ne comptait plus les messages laissés sur son portable qui le réveillaient au milieu de la nuit, ou les appels qui égrenaient ses matinées et ses soirées. Mais depuis son retour en France, il l’avait à peine croisé. En dehors des plateaux, Yann semblait inaccessible._

_A la fin de la soirée, les membres de l’équipe s’étaient dispersés et la salle s’était progressivement vidée. Martin s’était attardé, espérant pouvoir parler un peu à Yann mais celui-ci s’était discrètement éclipsé aux alentours d’une heure du matin et Martin ne l’avait plus revu._

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent dans un claquement sec, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il avait la désagréable sensation que Yann lui échappait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il posa son front contre la porte d’entrée et appuya sur la sonnette. Dans un premier temps, seul le silence lui répondit, mais après quelques instants, la porte s’entrouvrit sur un couloir désert. 

Il s’avança vers le salon et à travers les baies vitrées, aperçut Yann sur le balcon, emmitouflé dans un pull en laine trop grand. Il le rejoignit lentement, laissant leurs bras se frôler sur la balustrade. Le visage rougit par le froid, Yann évitait soigneusement son regard mais Martin pouvait déjà la ressentir, cette électricité qui se déployait entre eux de manière implacable, à chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls. 

Il avait conscience que le lien qui les reliait actuellement n’avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui existait entre eux au moment de son départ, en août dernier. L’éloignement les avait poussés à abandonner tous faux-semblants et ils avaient commencés à voir l’autre pour ce qu’il était vraiment. Cette démarche aurait pu entraîner des déceptions, il le savait, mais cela n’avait pas été le cas. Yann avait ses défauts mais il avait appris à les accepter, car ils faisaient partie de lui et c’était cette personne toute entière que Martin voulait aimer. 

Mais à présent qu’ils étaient face à face, Martin commençait à douter que Yann veuille admettre l’évolution naturelle qu’avait prise leur relation. 

Finalement, Yann plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens et pressa son épaule contre la sienne. 

\- Heureux de te revoir à Paris, murmura-t-il. 

Avec ces quelques mots, ses craintes s’évanouirent. 

\- Idiot, on s’est à peine croisé depuis mon retour en France. 

Yann hocha la tête d’un air désolé. 

\- Je sais. Je t’avoue que j’ai un peu paniqué en te revoyant à la soirée.  
\- Ebloui par mon charme ?  
\- Tu connais mes points faibles. 

Et c’était vrai, il les connaissait presque tous et n’hésitait jamais à en jouer. Mais il ne voulait plus se cacher derrière des plaisanteries comme il l’avait tant fait dans le passé. 

\- Yann, tu m’as vraiment manqué. 

Au son de sa voix, Yann compris qu’il était sérieux et son sourire se figea. 

\- On se parle tous les jours au téléphone. Je ne fais même plus attention au décalage horaire, énonça-t-il, surpris.  
Et on pourra continuer, mais maintenant que je suis rentré, tout peut changer. 

Plus besoin de se connecter à Skype alors qu’il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et que Yann avalait un sandwich sur le pouce dans son bureau, plus besoin d’échanger des emails au milieu de la nuit sous prétexte de préparer le prochain duplex. Si Yann le voulait et le lui demandait, Martin ne quitterait plus jamais cet appartement. 

Alors il attendit. Et Yann après un instant d’hésitation, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. 

\- Je sais, je fais n’importe quoi, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.  
\- Ça va, j’ai l’habitude maintenant. 

Yann protesta vaguement avant de déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres en signe d’apaisement. Martin rattrapa sa nuque au moment où il s’éloignait, pour l’embrasser plus franchement. Il glissa une main libre sous son pull, pour mieux sentir la chaleur de peau. Yann frissonna sous son toucher et approfondit leur baiser. 

Les minutes s’étirèrent. Lorsqu’ils se détachèrent, le soleil avait percé les nuages et illuminait tout Paris. 

*

Glacés, ils quittèrent finalement le balcon pour rejoindre la chaleur de l’appartement et Yann le guida dans la seule pièce où il ne s’était encore jamais attardé. 

Les volets étaient fermés et les quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre donnaient un éclat irréel à la chambre et dessinaient des ombres chinoises sur son visage. Martin posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda longuement. Yann s’immobilisa sous son toucher avant de tourner la tête et de déposer un baiser sur sa paume offerte. 

Martin trembla. A New York, durant ses nuits d’insomnie, il avait beaucoup imaginé ce moment. 

_En ce mois d’octobre, les feuilles mortes s’entassaient sur les trottoirs de la ville. L’aurore avait surpris Martin allongé sur son lit, à moitié nu et le cœur battant. Il venait de terminer un appel de plus d’une heure avec Yann. Officiellement pour discuter de son prochain voyage au Texas. En réalité, ce sujet ne les avait occupés que quelques minutes, avant qu’ils ne dévient sur d’autres sujets plus futiles. Leur jeu de séduction avait alors repris de plus belle, le laissant le corps dur et le souffle court._

_A présent, il ne pouvait qu’espérer que cette discussion avait eu le même effet sur Yann. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse. Il pouvait encore entendre les allusions de Yann, ses chuchotements dans son oreille. Il avait tellement hâte de rentrer en France._

Mais alors qu’il s’agenouillait devant Yann, ses genoux s’enfonçant dans la moquette épaisse, il comprit qu’aucun fantasme n’aurait pu le préparer à la beauté de cet instant. 

*

L’eau chaude de la douche brûlait sa peau, la buée engourdissait ses sens. Dans la pièce d’à côté, Yann dormait encore, enroulé entre les draps. 

Martin venait de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Sous ses mains, il l’avait vu perdre progressivement le contrôle de ses mouvements, de sa voix. Pour quelqu’un d’aussi directif que Yann dans la vie de tous les jours, un tel lâcher-prise était inattendu, presque inespéré. 

Certains souvenirs ne pouvaient être effacés. Quel que soit la direction que prendrait leur relation demain, il savait que ce moment avait existé ailleurs que dans son esprit. 

*

Quelques jours plus tard, il débarqua Gare du Nord pour rentrer dans sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d’année. La neige avait commencé à tomber la veille, rendant les décorations lumineuses plus appropriées qu’à l’accoutumée. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre la voie n°21 et s’engouffra dans la rame la plus proche. 

Depuis cette matinée de Décembre, il avait échangé plusieurs messages avec Yann, adoptant un ton bien détaché pour les circonstances, mais ils ne s’étaient pas revus. Yann ne l’avait pas proposé et Martin n’avait pas osé s’imposer. Au final, il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à savoir si Yann regrettait ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, ou s’il préférait attendre la rentrée pour en reparler. 

Finalement, le train s’ébranla et s’enfonça dans la nuit noire. Les lumières de Paris disparurent progressivement de son champ de vision et il reporta son attention sur son portable, qu’il avait délaissé sur le siège adjacent. 

Sur l’écran, un court message : _« Passe de bonne fêtes Martin. Promis à ton retour j’arrête de faire le con. Je t’embrasse »._

Un espoir.


	9. Panayotis et l'Esprit de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce calendrier de l'avent un peu spécial, j'ai décidé de vous narrer un conte de Noël. Assez librement inspiré du Voyage de Chihiro. Un grand merci à GabrielleR et Enilembo pour leurs corrections et encouragements.:3

                                                                      

 

 

 

 

\- Et donc… vous ne fêtez jamais Noël ?

Dire que Panayotis était surpris par une telle révélation serait aussi pertinent que de décréter qu'une chose au Pays des Merveilles est plus étrange qu'une autre. Pana n'en était plus à une bizarrerie près. C'était assez triste à dire, mais il commençait à s'habituer aux fantômes qui traversent les murs et aux dragons qui passaient au-dessus de l'immeuble en poussant des cris terrifiants. Martin haussa les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de café. 

\- C'est comme ça, soupira Martin en agitant sa tasse pour ne pas que le sucre adhère au fond. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de Noël depuis que je suis arrivé. Je ne sais même plus à quoi ça ressemble, Noël !

\- Mais enfin… c'est… triste, releva Panayotis en fronçant les sourcils. Comment est-ce que tu peux oublier Noël ?

Un voile de souffrance assombrit le regard de Martin. Ses épaules solides se firent soudain bien basses. 

\- Tu sais, soupira Martin, tu devrais oublier ce genre de choses. Le temps s'écoule différemment, ici ! D'ailleurs, maugréa le plus petit, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Ils ont peut-être l'éternité, sourit-il, mais ils n'aiment pas attendre !

En retenant un soupire, Panayotis consentit à suivre Martin à travers le dédale de couloirs que composait la Galerie de l'Entre-Deux-Monde. Elle était si vaste que l'adolescent aurait tôt fait de se perdre.  
La Galerie était composée d'une multitude de magasins bigarrés, d'où s'échappaient parfois des odeurs alléchantes. Il y en avait tant et de toutes sortes qu'il était pratiquement impossible de toutes les visitées. D'ailleurs, Panayotis n'en connaissait qu'une vingtaine tout au plus.  
Le couloir qu'il remontait en compagnie de Martin était interminable, tout comme ses journées Ici, le temps s'écoulait différemment. Les Êtres Humains perdus dans cette dimensions semblaient curieusement inadaptés. Et à bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Rien n'était adapté pour eux : ni leur environnement, ni la lumière, ni même la nourriture. Même l'immense horloge qui trônait dans l'immense hall d'entré, tout de marbres et de dorures, semblait disproportionnée. Panayotis s'était très souvent arrêté devant, perplexe, peinant à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait avec ses cinq aiguilles et ses symboles. Il avait vaguement compris que ses journées se terminaient lorsque la grande aiguille s'arrêtait sur la demi-lune. Pour le reste, il préférait suivre le mouvement. 

\- Bon, soupira Martin en tournant la clé dans la serrure d'une porte en verre. Hé bien à ce soir ! Et tâche de ne pas faire trop de bêtises !

\- C'est ça, sourit Panayotis en lui tirant la langue. À ce soir, Tintin !

Martin leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans la boutique dont il avait la charge. Panayotis le vit retourner le petit carton « Fermé », avant de se diriger vers sa caisse. Martin travaillait dans un magasin de musiques. Entre ses rayons, on trouvait toutes sortes d'instruments dont certains assez mystérieux.  
Tournant à l'angle du couloir, Panayotis ouvrit sa propre boutique. Lui, vendait de la vaisselle, allant des assiettes en porcelaine aux verres de cristal.  
S'installant derrière sa caisse qu'il ouvrit sans y penser, Panayotis en sortit une petite feuille pliée en quatre. D'un geste vif, il raya une série de quatre bâtons. C'était son calendrier de fortune. Il était ici depuis six mois, deux semaines et trois jours. Sur Terre, c'était le 11 décembre. 

Se composant un sourire de convenance, il reprit son poste, alluma la lampe à pétrole au-dessus de sa tête avant de donner un coup de sonnette pour signaler qu'il était prêt à recevoir ses clients. Aussitôt, deux Esprits de l'eau apparurent face à lui et Panayotis aurait été bien en peine de les décrire. Il supposa que la forme la plus haute à tête de poulpe et recouverte de plumes était plus à même de lui répondre. Sous ses tentacules, elle avait une bouche, elle. 

\- Bonjour cher Esprit, que puis-je pour vous ?

Depuis presque deux mois à présent, Panayotis travaillait ici, dans cet univers étrange, perdu entre le mystérieux monde des Esprits et celui des Êtres Humains. 

C'était sa punition pour avoir essayer de voler un Esprit. Les fées, parfois, s'éprenaient de justices et leurs châtiments étaient aussi expéditifs qu'ils étaient cruels.  
Il arrivait très souvent que les Esprits franchissent la barrière de entre les Deux Mondes. Déguisés en simples humains, ils arpentaient la Terre comme de simples touristes pourraient le faire, accompagnés de petites fées destinées à les protégées. 

Panayotis était un adolescent en perdition. L'avenir, il s'en fichait pas mal. Entraîné par de mauvaises fréquentations, il s'était laissé embarqué dans des histoires sordides. Et il avait commencé à faire les poches des gens dans le métro. Habile, insoupçonnable avec sa gueule d'ange, il était rapidement devenu très doué pour récupérer discrètement les téléphones, les montres et les porte-feuilles.  
Un jour cependant, il avait commis l'erreur de plonger sa main dans la besace d'un Esprit. La créature l'avait brutalement repoussée, et la petite fée qui le protégeait était sortit d'une poche de sa veste, avant voleté devant son visage avant de lui jeter un sortilège. D'une simple formule magique elle l'avait fait disparaître, et l'avait transporté dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes, ici, aux pieds de cet étrange immeuble perdu dans une brume sans fin où se croisaient Humains et Esprits. 

Le directeur des ressources humaines, Yann, l'avait accueilli avec un sourire triste. Lui, avait été trader, et avait ruiné des familles entières pour s'enrichir lui et ses partenaires. Un Esprit, outré, avait demandé à sa petite protectrice de venger toutes ces familles. « On s'y fait, avait-il rit amèrement en lui présentant la Galerie. Au bout d'un moment, les gens qui n'ont pas de visages, les femmes à tête de chat et les dragons, on les voit même plus... » 

Panayotis avait donc découvert que même les Esprits avaient besoin de centre commerciaux, qu'ils avaient une monnaie et qu'ils étaient tout aussi matérialistes et consuméristes que les Êtres Humains.  
Et depuis deux mois, il tenait cette toute petite boutique où toutes la journée des Esprits venaient acheter de la vaisselle. Il en avait vu de toute sorte si bien qu'il avait arrêté de s'étonner. Il avait vu des hommes-hiboux, des femmes avec une bouche à l'arrière du crâne, des manteaux sous des chapeaux qui se déplaçaient tout seul, des ombres dissimulées sous des capes et dont le visage étaient dissimulés par des masques vénitiens… Des monstres sublimes, d'autres effrayants… qui venaient simplement faire leurs achats comme tout à chacun. Détail le plus curieux à ses yeux étaient cette étonnante passion des Esprits pour les petites cuillères ouvragées.

Ce n'était pas si différent du monde des Humains, en soi. Un peu effrayant, parfois. Très long surtout. Ici, le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Ses journées étaient incroyablement longues et toutes semblables les unes aux autres.  
Panayotis avait accepté la sentence. Il l'avait mérité, comme tout le monde ici. Martin avait été un assureur malhonnête, Hugo un ripoux, Étienne un petit truand, Valentine une contrevenante trop zélée… Tous avaient contrarié un Esprit qui avait vengé tous ceux dont la vie avait été gâchée par leur faute.  
C'était sévère, mais c'était juste. Et ici, au moins, ils ne pouvaient faire de mal à personne. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas intérêt. Les fées plaisantaient pas ! 

Mais il était une chose que Panayotis n'arrivait pas à oublier : c'était Noël. C'était une fête trop importante, trop belle pour qu'on l'oublie quand bien même on vivait dans une prison de brouillard.  
Noël était de ces fêtes merveilleuses où l'on retrouvait son âme d'enfant, où l'on oubliait d'être égoïste et où l'idée de faire plaisir à quelqu'un devenait une priorité. C'était partager un bon repas avec les gens que l'on aimait…  
Comment pouvait-on simplement oublier Noël ? 

Panayotis soupira, avant relever fièrement le menton. Fées où pas, ils fêteraient tous Noël ! Parce que c'était peut-être la plus belle fête que l'humanité ait jamais inventée ! 

 

*

 

\- Pana… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Comme un enfant prit en faute, Panayotis eut comme premier réflexe celui de cacher ce qu'il était en train de bricoler sous son oreiller. Constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hugo, il expira lentement, avant de récupérer son matériel de fortune et de retourner à l'ouvrage. 

\- On va fêter Noël ! assura-t-il avec aplomb.

\- Noël ? Répéta Hugo. C'est quoi, Noël ?

Panayotis haussa un sourcil, avant d'observer avec plus d'attention celui qui avait été un brillant avocat avant d'être puni par un Esprit. Il l'aimait beaucoup Hugo, et pas seulement pour son beau sourire.  
Panayotis était persuadé que Hugo était quelqu'un de bien sur Terre, mais avait simplement fait de mauvais choix. D'une petite blague, d'un sourire, d'une tape sur l'épaule ou d'une petite attention, Hugo veillait toujours à ce que tous ceux qui lui étaient cher aillent bien. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se l'imaginer ripoux. D'ailleurs, il avait eut beaucoup de mal à se représenter celui qui aujourd'hui vendait des vêtements pour Esprit comme ayant été dans la police. Il avait finit par l'admettre le jour où pour plaisanter Hugo l'avait immobilisé au sol.  
Son regard était morne, comme vidé de toute émotion, comme s'il était toujours triste. Sans doute était-ce la conséquence logique d'une vie trop longue dans cette Galerie avec pour toute possession une chambre individuelle dans un dortoir situé sous les combles, et pour tout horizon de la brume.  
Panayotis soupira. Il oubliait souvent que cet endroit était pour eux une prison dont il était impossible de s'échapper. Valentine lui avait apprit un jour qu'une certaine Camille s'était aventurée dans le brouillard, espérant sans doute retrouver la Terre. Elle n'y était perdue, et un Esprit l'avait ramenée sur le seuil de la Galerie, transie de froid. Depuis, l'inconsciente ne quittait presque plus sa boutique. 

\- Assieds-toi, l'invita l'adolescent en lui désignant une place à côté de lui. Je vais te montrer.

Suspicieux, Hugo obtempéra. Pas peu fier, Panayotis lui présenta son petit chef d’œuvre. Celui-ci ne suscita chez Hugo qu'un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ce truc, Pana ?

\- C'est une boule de Noël !

\- C'est une boulette de papier que tu as peintes en rouge.

S'il fallait être honnête, ce que Panayotis brandissait fièrement sous les yeux d'Hugo ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. L'adolescent ramassait consciencieusement, depuis plusieurs jours, le contenu des corbeilles à papiers, et essayait de se constituer un arsenal de fortune pour décorer leur dortoir !  
Il s'en sortait pourtant très bien avec le peu de moyens dont il disposait. Noël n'était pas véritablement Noël sans un sapin décoré ! Alors il s'était mis en tête de tout fabriquer lui-même. Sortant d'un geste triomphant un petit carton dissimulé sous son lit, Panayotis présenta à son désormais complice une trentaine de boulettes bigarrées. Individuellement, elles étaient toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Prises dans leur ensemble, elles étaient plutôt jolies… 

\- Mais ça sert à quoi ? Hésita Hugo.

\- À décorer le sapin !

\- Mais… pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un sapin ?

Panayotis fronça les sourcils. 

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de Noël ? Tu n'as même pas un petit souvenir ?

Le regard perdu d'Hugo lui suffit comme réponse. Il devait être là depuis trop longtemps. Yann l'avait pourtant prévenu, dès le premier jour. Les Hommes qui vivaient ici finissaient pas appartenir au monde des Esprits. Yann lui-même estimait qu'il tenait davantage du fantôme que de l'être Humain. 

\- C'est une fête, expliqua le plus jeune en froissant une nouvelle feuille, qui commence le 24 décembre au soir. On coupe un sapin, on l'installe dans le salon, on le décore avec des boules et des guirlandes et on mange tous ensemble au coin du feu. Après on va tous se coucher, et le lendemain matin, on ouvre les cadeaux.

\- Quels cadeaux ?

\- Bah… les cadeaux ! Ceux qu'on se fait à Noël !

\- Mais pourquoi on s'offre des cadeaux ? 

\- J'en sais rien, hésita Panayotis. Parce qu'on s'aime !

\- Mais pourquoi attendre le 25 décembre pour ça ?

\- Non, mais dans l'absolu… Bon, Hugo, soupira Panayotis. On se fait des cadeaux le 25, c'est comme ça, d'accord ? T'as eu des cadeaux, tout le monde en a eu, c'est une tradition ! Et après on passe la journée ensemble, entre amis ou en famille… On boit du chocolat chaud, on reste au coin du feu ou alors on fait des batailles de boule de neige, on fait un grand repas… on chante des chansons de Noël…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard. Le plus vieux, observateur ne manqua pas de la remarquée. Il eut un sourire attendri. D'un geste très tendre, il posa une main solide sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le réconforter.

\- Ça te manque, affirma-t-il.

\- Ce sont les souvenirs les plus heureux que j'ai, avoua Pana. Je veux pas perdre ça. Je veux bien perdre beaucoup de choses, mais pas Noël !

\- Et tout le monde la fête sur Terre ?

\- Tout le monde ! La planète entière ! Enfin, je crois… mais des milliards de personnes, c'est sûr !

\- Donc je l'ai déjà fêtée ?

\- C'est certain !

\- … Et on mange quoi à Noël ?

La passion qui animait Panayotis était si belle à voir qu'Hugo n'avait pas le cœur à le refréner. Il aurait pourtant pu lui dire que le temps s'écoulait bien plus lentement ici, que Noël était probablement déjà passé sur Terre, qu'il ne servirait à rien de ne fêter ici, qu'on partagerait très certainement assez peu son enthousiasme… Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un homme désespéré qui essayait de retrouver un infime fragment de normalité dans cet univers complètement fou. 

Hugo l'écouta alors parler de dindes farcies et de biscuits à la cannelle. Machinalement, il façonna une nouvelle boulette de papier avec de prendre un pinceau et de la peindre en bleu. Il ignorait où il avait trouvé toute cette peinture, et préférait ne pas savoir. 

\- Et comment on va trouver un sapin ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée !

 

*

 

Panayotis sursauta violemment lorsque Yann pénétra dans sa boutique en claquant la porte, visiblement furieux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le DRH de la Galerie lui enfonça un morceau de papier dans la poitrine. 

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! T'as perdu la tête ?!

Panayotis baissa alors les yeux vers la petite lettre, avant de déglutir. Il en avait rédigé une dizaine de la sorte dans la nuit et les avaient placardées dans le hall d'entrée monumental à la vue de tous les Esprits qui passeraient par là. 

« Chers Esprits, 

Si vous êtes déjà venu sur Terre, vous avez très certainement entendu parler de Noël. C'est une fête très importante pour les Humains, elle représente le partage et la joie d'être ensemble. Aidez-nous à la fêter ! On a besoin d'un sapin ! Vous en trouverez partout sur Terre (dans les pays froid.)

Et si vous pouviez faire tomber un petit peu de neige le 24 au soir et toute la journée du 25 ce serait vraiment très gentil !

Merci d'avance ! Et bon shopping chez nous !

Panayotis.

PS : Si vous avez des questions je suis dans la boutique 234 ! »

Un peu penaud, Panayotis leva des yeux implorants vers un Yann qui le décolérait pas. Il était dans son rôle après tout : Yann était ici depuis si longtemps. Il connaissait les règles, et veillait à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il réglait les conflits entre les Esprits et les Humains, il négociait tous les jours avec les fées pour libérer quelqu'un dont il estimait que la punition avait été trop longue, il veillait comme il le pouvait à ce qu'ils ne soient pas gagnés par la monotonie… Il finissait ses journées sur les genoux, mais avec la satisfaction d'avoir été utile à tout le monde. 

\- J'aurai du t'en parler avant, admit Panayotis.

\- Pana, soupira Yann, radoucit par son expression de gamin prit en faute, je ne t'interdis pas de faire ta fête. Si tu tiens tellement à fêter Noël, tu as le droit mon garçon mais… ne mêle pas les Esprits à nos problèmes !

Déçu, Panayotis approuva pourtant d'un signe de tête. Yann avait bon cœur. C'était sans doute en aidant les autres qu'il espérait se racheter. 

\- Ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, insista l'homme à la chevelure d'argent. C'est juste que… il faut qu'on soit prudent, d'accord ? Pour les Esprits, au mieux nous sommes des employés, au pire, nous sommes des animaux. Nos histoires ne les concerne pas. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un d'entre eux décide de se plaindre aux fées. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi de l'aide, mais ne fait pas appelle à nos… clients ?

Panayotis sourit, avant de promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de choses. 

\- Hé bien puisque tu en parles, sourit-il, j'ai besoin de quelques trucs…

\- Si tu me demandes de faire tomber la neige, ça, gloussa Yann, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi !

*

Les jours avançant, la folie de Noël gagna peu à peu tous les Humains qui travaillaient dans la Galerie. Personne ne se souvenait de Noël, mais tout le monde voulait participer. Panayotis mettait tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage que finalement, tous se prirent au jeu. 

Yann, fidèle à sa promesse, lui avait fourni tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé : des pinceaux, des dizaines de pots de peintures entreposés dans le couloir qui desservait le dortoir, du papier coloré, du coton… Panayotis avait l'impression d'être revenu plus de dix années en arrière.  
Le jeune garçon se souvenait des ses cours d'art plastique, de ses professeurs exigeants et des notes catastrophiques qu'il récoltait après des heures et des heures d'acharnement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il prenait plaisir à réaliser des petits bonhommes de neige en papier mâché et des sucres d'orge en pâte à modeler. 

La légende du Père Noël avait beaucoup amusé Étienne. Il ne cessait de lui demander des détails sur ce bon génie qui déposait généreusement des cadeaux sous le sapin. Panayotis avait parfois l'impression de parler à un enfant, et avait bien du mal à lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'était qu'un conte. 

\- Hé, mais t'en sais rien ! avait sourit Étienne en accrochant des chaussettes en velours rouge qu'il avait lui-même fabriquées sur chaque porte. Si ça se trouve la légende est réelle ! Regarde : on a bien des grenouilles qui parlent qui viennent m'acheter du pain tous les matins !

La remarque avait donné à Panayotis matière à réfléchir, et il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à scruter les clients de la Galerie. Ce pourrait-il que la légende n'en soit pas tout à fait une ?

Habile de ses mains, Valentine avait tricoté des guirlandes. La simple idée de passer une soirée entre amis, d'oublier pour quelques heures les Esprits et la brume l'enchantait. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de sapin, mais ils avaient au moins de quoi le décorer. Elle qui vendait des fleurs de toute sorte avait même décrété qu'ils pourraient, en désespoir de cause, emprunter un arbuste le temps d'une soirée. 

\- Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait une étoile au-dessus de ton sapin, non ? avait sourit Martin. Tu crois que ça, ça ira ?

Avec un sourire, Martin lui avait tendu une étoile en carton délicatement réalisée.

\- C'est génial, s'était exclamé Panayotis après un sifflement admiratif.

\- Et j'ai été voir les collègues au restaurant, lui avait-il apprit. Ils pensent que ton menu devrait pouvoir se faire. Tu vas les avoir tes petites pomme de terre et ta dinde aux marrons !

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Beh puisque je te le dis, avait ri Martin. Je me suis débrouillé avec Yann ! Il trouve que c'est une super idée que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Panayotis sourit davantage encore. 

\- Toi et Yann vous êtes vraiment…

\- Et attends, c'est pas fini ! ajouta Martin dans un rire. Tu vas finir par croire que Yann est ton fameux Père Noël mais… il a négocié avec les fées et elles ont accepté ! La Galerie sera fermée le 25 ! Aucun Esprit dont il faudra s'occuper ! Un vrai Noël, non ? 

Touché par l'investissement de Yann et de Martin, Panayotis s'était pendu au cou de son camarade en faisant fi de ses protestations. 

 

*

\- C'est censé ressembler à ça ton sapin de Noël ? demanda Hugo.

Hélas non. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et celle de ses camarades et désormais amis depuis plus de dix jours, en ce 24 au soir, ils étaient bien loin d'une véritable décoration de Noël. Le sapin en carton qu'il avait fabriqué avec Valentine avait l'air bien misérable ainsi perdu dans le recoin du salon commun. Peint en vert criard, coincé entre deux canapés, recouvert d'à peu prêt tout et n'importe quoi, il était épouvantable. Seule l'étoile accrochée à son sommet sortait du lot. 

\- Pas du tout, soupira Panayotis. Mais bon… c'est mieux que rien, hein ? D'ailleurs, c'est pas le plus important ! Le plus important c'est d'être ensemble !

\- … mais ? releva Hugo avec un sourire.

Panayotis avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'étonner. Hugo était toujours parvenu à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. L'instinct de flic, sans aucun doute. Ses grands yeux enjôleurs scrutaient toujours le moindre détail, son ouïe percevait la moindre inflexion dans la voix. L'adolescent était incapable de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. 

\- … j'aurai juste aimé que ça soit comme dans mes souvenirs, avoua-t-il. Mon père mettait toujours un grand sapin dans le salon ! Ma mère râlait tout le temps à cause des épines ! Et tous les ans on rachetait des décos de Noël !

Hugo sourit, avant de glisser une main tendre dans le dos du plus jeune. 

\- Rappelle-moi le sens de ta fête, Pana ?

\- Je sais bien, soupira le plus jeune. Mais…

\- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on a fait, sourit Hugo. C'est peut-être pas le plus beau des sapins mais c'est le nôtre. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Pana approuva d'un signe de tête, un peu rasséréné. Au fond de la pièce, ses amis dressaient déjà la table du Réveillon. La nappe était en papier, la décoration sommaire. Mais Hugo avait raison : qu'importe !  
Le large sourire d’Étienne qui sortait des braises les marrons chauds, le rire de Valentine qui installait un magnifique bouquet de fleur au milieu de la table, Martin qui improvisait un air de musique sur les chants que Panayotis lui avait ré-appris, Yann qui découpait grossièrement la dinde…  
Toute la Galerie avait été gagnée par cette légèreté. Un à un, les employés quittaient leurs chambres pour les rejoindre et bientôt, un immense brouhaha festif gagna le salon. Yann, dans un rire, confia à l'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais connu une telle joie en ces murs !  
Sous la houlette d'un Panayotis remonté comme un coucou suisse, tous chantèrent, dansèrent, improvisèrent des gens idiots. Cette soirée, à mi-chemin entre une fête de village et un repas de famille improvisé réchauffa le cœur de tous ces âmes qui hantaient la Galerie. 

À la tombée de la nuit, Hugo alluma les bougies, et d'un coup tout ce que cette soirée avait d'imparfait n'existait plus. 

C'était sans doute ce que l'on désignait comme étant la « magie de Noël. » Toutes leurs peines, toutes leurs souffrances, tout le poids qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules s'envola. Ils n'étaient plus entassés dans un minuscule salon, mais attablé dans le plus beau des palais. 

Et quelques souvenirs, parfois, revenaient. Panayotis en était persuadé. Il crut discerné dans le froncement de sourcil de Yann, dans le regard un peu absent d'un Martin qui saisit son amant par le bras pour ne pas se laisser emporté, dans une sourire ému de Valentine… Il y avait en eux comme un écho qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller.  
Et puis la magie se dissipa comme les perles d'un collier brisé. Un à un, les convives se retirèrent, si bien qu'au cœur de la nuit, entre chiens et loups, il ne restait plus que ceux dont Panayotis se sentait le plus proche. Réunis autour du foyer, ils contemplaient les braises mourantes un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

Un silence reposant s'était installé. Le rougeoiement de l'âtre diffusait une douce lueur, et caressait le visage de Panayotis. L'espace d'un instant, Panayotis ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'être entouré de ceux que l'on aime, cette sensation d'être à sa place, protégé et choyé. D'ailleurs, même dans son monde, Panayotis ne se souvenait pas s'être senti ainsi aimé depuis très longtemps. Il n'était pas devenu un petit voleur sans raisons.  
Ici, les choses étaient différentes. Il fallait croire qu'ici, tout était différent… 

\- Tu as eu une excellente idée, admit Yann en caressant les cheveux d'un Martin endormit, la tête sur les genoux de son amant.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Valentine. C'était merveilleux.

\- Je crois que je me souviens de Noël, admit Étienne avec un rire. Je crois que j'avais trouvé un skateboard sous le sapin…

\- Et moi je reprendrai bien un peu de vin chaud, sourit Hugo en se redressant péniblement. T'as été génial, petit Pana, s'esclaffa-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'adolescent. T'en as d'autres sous le coude, des fêtes comme ça ?

\- Pleins ! rit Panayotis. Il y a le Nouvel An qui va bientôt arrivé, la Chandeleur, la Galette des Rois, Pâques, la fête du Travail, le 14 Juillet…

\- Oui, oui, éluda Yann. On se contentera de Noël pour l'instant ! J'ai déjà eu bien assez de mal à convaincre les fées de nous laisser un jour de congé !

\- HÉ VENEZ VOIR !

Répondant à l'appel d'Hugo, tous se précipitèrent au balcon – à l'exception de Martin qui, groggy par le sommeil, se contenta de traîner des pieds. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en constatant que le brouillard avait reculé et que des nuages gris qui s’amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes tombaient de délicats flocons de neige.  
Surpris, Panayotis suivit un instant du regard un petit cristal gelé qui voletait lentement jusqu'à atterrir à ses pieds. Il n'y fondit pas. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais fait aussi froid ici. 

\- Mais c'est impossible, souffla Valentine en essayant d'attraper un flocon. Il ne se passe jamais rien, d'habitude !

Elle avait raison. Panayotis n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que de la brume. Ni vent, ni pluie, ni même le moindre rayon de soleil. Seulement cette sinistre purée de pois qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini et duquel émergeait les Esprits qui brandissaient bien haut des lampes à pétrole sans doute pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds – quand ils en avaient. 

Les quelques flocons délicats laissèrent bientôt place à d'énormes cristaux de glace qui recouvrirent le sol en quelques minutes. Sur le toit se formèrent d'épaisses congères. Cette neige miraculeuse ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter, à la plus grande joie de Panayotis qui se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. 

\- IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE LES AMIS ! J'AVAIS RAISON ! J'AI DEMANDÉ DE LA NEIGE ET J'AI EU DE LA NEIGE !

Souriant à son tour, Martin façonna une boule de neige qu'il lança au visage d'un Yann ahuri. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce fut une véritable bataille rangée qui s'organisa sur le balcon glissant.  
Soudain, on sonna. La grande cloche de la porte d'entrée brisa les éclats de rire qui s'élevaient dans la nuit. Se penchant au garde-corps, Yann fronça les sourcils, avant de réajuster sa cravate dont il ne se séparait jamais. 

\- Je crois bien que la fête est finie. Il y a un Esprit en bas. J'avais pourtant demandé un jour de congé !

Les sourires s'effacèrent bien vite de leurs visages. Panayotis sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Fallait-il vraiment qu'on leur ôte leur seul jour de congé ? Qu'on les prive jusqu'au bout de tout ce qui faisait la beauté de Noël ? 

\- Je vais aller lui parler, décréta Yann, l'expression soudain très dure. Vous, vous restez ici !

\- Pas question ! S'agaça Martin en le saisissant d'autorité par le bras. C'est Noël ! On va tous venir et on va leur faire comprendre une fois pour toute qu'on est pas des esclaves !

\- Je…, tenta bien de rétorquer leur supérieur.

\- Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ces Esprits ? s'emporta la pourtant très calme Valentine. D'accord, on est puni, mais ça c'est trop cruel ! On a bien mérité une journée de repos !

Un vent de révolte s'éleva et Yann ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Trop, c'était trop ! Ils ne demandaient jamais rien, n'exigeaient jamais rien, avaient accepté sans rechigner leur lourde punition, les longues journées de travail et cette vie sinistre dans une cage dorée, on allait tout de même pas les priver de Noël ? Eux qui venaient à peine de s'en souvenir ! 

C'est donc sous bonne escorte que Yann emprunta l’ascenseur de service jusqu'au grand hall dont il foula le marbre d'un pas conquérant. « Un accord, c'est un accord ! siffla-t-il entre les dents pour se donner du courage. Qu'il aille se plaindre aux fées s'il n'est pas content ! » D'un geste vif, Yann se saisit des deux grands anneaux avant de tirer dessus pour ouvrir les lourdes portes de la Galerie.  
Sur le perron, entouré d'une multitude de petites créatures volantes au nez bien trop long, un très vieil homme attendait. Plus petit qu'eux d'au moins deux ou trois têtes, son visage recouvert de glace semblait empreint d'une immense sagesse. Ses yeux d'un bleu puissant scrutèrent un instant Yann, avant de balayer la petite cohorte du regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Panayotis. Sa vieille bouche ridée s'étira en un large sourire. 

\- Je suis navré pour le retard, s'excusa l'Esprit. Mais d'importantes responsabilités me retenaient ailleurs. Et puis, je tenais à terminer ma tournée par vous que j'ai trop longtemps ignoré.

Il semblait si bon que tous en avaient oublié leur colère. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'étrange impression de le connaître depuis toujours, ce vieil homme gelé emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de fourrure blanche. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? osa Hugo d'une toute petite voix.

\- Voyons, Hugo, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Comment savez-vous que je m'appelle… 

\- Père Noël ? souffla Étienne. C'est vous ? 

L'Esprit éclata de rire, avant de faire demi-tour. D'un signe de la main, il les invita à les suivre à l'extérieur. Tous remarquèrent alors l'immense traîneau tiré par quatre ourse polaires rempli de cadeaux. 

\- « Père Noël » n'est qu'un des nombreux noms que l'on me donne. Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez m'appeler, allez-y.

\- Mais c'est impossible, souffla Panayotis. Vous ne pouvez pas exister !

\- Allons donc ! Tu t'occupes tous les jours des Esprits les plus étranges ! Pourquoi je ne serai pas plus réel qu'eux ? Bien sûr que j'existe !

Le petit homme s'approcha d'un pas claudiquant de son immense carriole. Il semblait étrangement petit à côté d'elle. Il tendit le bras pour essayer de se saisir d'une sacoche, avant de pousser un petit gémissement plaintif. 

\- Ah, mes enfants, je crois que j'ai bien de l'âge. Valentine, toi qui est grande, tu peux attraper cette lettre qui dépasse, s'il te plaît ?

Rendue muette par la surprise, Valentine s'exécuta. D'un geste très délicat, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, elle se saisit du billet. Le petit homme gelé déplia la missive de ses mains tremblantes, avant de sourire à belles dents. La neige, elle, ne cessait de tomber. 

\- Alors, gloussa l'Esprit. Nous avions donc la neige, il ne manque plus que le sapin ! C'est bien ça que tu voulais, Panayotis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- O-Oui, bégaya l'adolescent.

Aussitôt, perçant la brume, un immense golem s'avança avant de planter littéralement un gigantesque sapin dans le sol. Il y mit tant de force que tous sursautèrent avant de se boucher les oreilles. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que toutes les lumières du dortoir ne s'allument en même temps.  
D'entre ses branches, s'échappèrent des centaines de petites fées qui le décorèrent avec beaucoup de soin. L'Esprit, lui, était péniblement remonté dans son traîneau, et d'un habile mouvement de rêne, ordonna aux quatre ours de s'avancer. 

\- Allez, Grande Ourse, s'agaça-t-il, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais c'est la dernière livraison ! Yann, si je pose tout ça sous le sapin, tu sauras en faire la distribution ?

\- B-Bien sûr, balbutia l'intéressé, abasourdi.

Une petite trappe se libéra à l'arrière, et la centaine de cadeaux qui s'entassaient dans le chariot glissèrent dans la poudreuse. Après quoi, le petit homme tourna son visage pétrifié vers Panayotis. Ses yeux se firent plus rieurs. 

\- Merci à toi de ne pas avoir , mon garçon. Et par pitié : ne pense plus jamais que je n'existe pas. C'est assez vexant, tu sais ? C'est comme-ci je te disais que je ne crois pas en l'existence des Hommes !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il donna de la voix. Aussitôt, les quatre ours se mirent à galoper, emportant avec eux l'Esprit rieur et ses petites fées. Le golem, quand à lui, après avoir salué d'une geste les Humains ébahis, retourna dans la brume de son pas lourd qui résonna encore quelques instants. 

Panayotis se tourna vers l'immense sapin richement décoré, avant d'éclater de rire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Étienne, lui aussi hilare, se précipita à son cou et lui hurla dans les oreilles un « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il existait ton Père Noël ! » avant de prendre Valentine dans ses bras. Et tandis que Martin s'était précipité vers la Galerie pour inviter tout le monde à les rejoindre, Yann posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du plus jeune de ses subalternes. 

\- Merci, Pana'. Ton audace à fini par payer !

\- T'as vu ça ? sourit Panayotis. Tu vois ! Je n'ai toujours que de bonnes idées ! Il va falloir qu'on organise le Nouvel An !

\- Une chose à la fois ! D'abord, on va distribuer tous ces cadeaux ! Et toi, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux ! Je peux même essayer de te faire revenir sur Terre, je crois que tu l'as bien mérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Panayotis fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder autour de lui. Le large sourire d'Hugo dont les yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi brillant acheva de le conforter dans son choix qui, du reste, était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de prendre Yann dans ses bras. 

\- Non merci. J'ai tout ce que je voulais ici.

Yann sourit, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Écartant la remarque d'un geste de la main, il s'approcha d’Étienne et de Valentine pour leur donner quelques directives de peur que tout le monde ne se précipite sur les présents et ne les abîme. 

\- Hé ! J'ai trouvé ton cadeau ! sourit Hugo en lui tendant une petite boîte colorée.

L'adolescent prit délicatement la boîte… avant de la poser à ses pieds, et de serrer Hugo avec force dans ses bras. L'ancien policier hésita un instant, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. 

\- Merci d'avoir été le premier à croire en moi. Joyeux Noël, Hugo.

\- Joyeux Noël, Pana'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par CelineN
> 
>  
> 
> Note d'une organisatrice : profitez du dessin, il est très beau et j'ai morflé à l'insérer.


	10. Un air de douceur

Cette année-là, Yann n'avait qu'un seul souhait pour Noël: que son voisin du dessus ne cesse de chanter en boucle des chansons de Noël, chose dont il avait pris l'habitude depuis la fin du mois de Novembre.

Au début, cela ne l'avait pas gêné, après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais après quelques jours, il avait déjà hésité à aller le voir pour lui demander de baisser le son. Honnêtement, c'est ridicule qu'un homme adulte chante des chansons pour enfants à longueur de journée non? Cependant, le poivre et sel n'avait pas osé, ayant peur que le jeune homme habitant l'appartement du dessus ne le reconnaisse et l'accuse de se croire tout permis pour la simple raison qu'il était présentateur télé. Alors il s'était tu, se contentant de s'acheter des boules quies afin de pouvoir travailler dans un calme relatif, mais force avait été de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas les porter en permanence et toutes les nuits il s'endormait donc avec de telles musiques qui résonnaient à travers les parois trop fines. 

La première fois qu'il avait entendu une musique de Noël filtrer à travers les murs mal isolés de son appartement, cela l'avait fait sourire, intrigué par la voix chaude et rauque qui avait accompagné l'air festif. Depuis ce jour, le poivre et sel s'était toujours demandé quel âge avait son voisin, ne l'ayant jamais croisé dans l'immeuble. A en juger par son excitation pour Noël, il devait s'agir d'un tout jeune adulte, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, et Yann ne voulait pas le priver de son plaisir car lui était malheureux. 

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Noël, simplement il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait autant à propos de cette fête qu'il trouvait commerciale, et puis “l'esprit de Noël” ne l'avait jamais particulièrement inspiré. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Yann aurait pu dire que Nöel le rendait triste, lui rappelant les repas de famille passés à la montagne, attablé autour d'une longue table de chêne recouverte de plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres préparés avec amour par sa mère et un beau feu de bois brulant dans la cheminé. Noël lui rappelait les batailles de boules de neige endiablées avec sa soeur, l'inquiétude de sa mère qui lui faisait couler un bain chaud quand il rentrait chez lui les cheveux trempés et les lèvres bleuies par le froid après être resté trop longtemps dehors à contempler les reflets des derniers rayons du soleil sur le manteau blanc des montagnes entourant leur maison. En bref, Noël lui rappelait une période heureuse de sa vie, une période où il avait des gens avec qui célébrer ce moment de partage, une période où il n'était pas orphelin. Depuis plusieurs années, les sapins décorés de guirlandes ne servaient que de douloureux rappel de tout ce qu'il avait perdu à cause d'un abruti qui avait été incapable d'attendre de dessoûler pour prendre la route alors qu'il avait probablement pris la coupe de trop en attendant l'heure de passage du père Noël. 

Alors Yann s'était mis à espérer que son voisin ne se lasse de ces chants enfantins, ou qu'il perde soudainement l'usage de la parole mais ce ne fut pas le cas et après 3 semaines de tortures, il ne lui restait plus aucune patience.

Ainsi, le poivre et sel quitta son appartement et monta d'un étage avant de s'arrêter sur le pallier, gêné par avance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il respira fortement avant de toquer contre la porte de bois décorée d'une petite couronne de gui. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant place à un jeune homme aux cheveux brun ébouriffés, habillé d'un pull de Noël rouge et blanc qui eut l'air étonné.

-Bonjour! Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas encore rencontrés. Enchanté. Martin. J'ai emménagé ici il y a un mois, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de tendre la main vers Yann.  
Celui-ci s'en empara, gêné avant de répondre.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Yann, j'habite l'appartement juste en dessous. Je voulais savoir si euh...Face au regard noisette pétillant de malice, le poivre et sel se sentit soudainement ridicule d'une telle demande et continua donc sans oser regarder son interlocuteur. “Euh...si il serait possible que vous baissiez le son... de votre musique... Parce que c'est mal isolé...et...”

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face eut instantanément l'air gêné et rentra rapidement chez lui pour baisser le volume de l'air qui résonnait derrière lui.

-Oh pardon, dit-il, les joues rougissantes, je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux vous inviter à entrer boire un verre pour me faire pardonner? Proposa-t-il, un sourire de nouveau ancré aux lèvres.

-Non je ne veux absolument pas vous déranger davantage. Merci beaucoup pour...

-J'insiste! Le coupa le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir la porte encore davantage, forçant le présentateur à entrer.

 

Yann pénétra dans l'appartement et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Sur chaque mur il pouvait voir des tableaux ou des photos de paysages variés et des babioles provenant des quatre coins du monde occupaient tous les recoins du salon.

-Vous voyagez beaucoup? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Ah oui, on peut dire ça. Je suis photographe, j'ai l'occasion de me déplacer pas mal en effet. Et vous, que faites-vous?

Surpris mais heureux que le jeune homme ne l'ai pas reconnu, le présentateur hésita avant de répondre.

-Je suis journaliste, je travaille pour une émission d'info-divertissement, expliqua-t-il, évasif. “Si je peux me permettre, vous me paraissez jeune pour être photographe...”

-Pas tant que ça, j'ai 30 ans, mais on me dit souvent que j'ai l'air plus jeune oui.. Et donc vous faites de la télé?

-Assez régulièrement, répondit Yann, choqué par l'âge de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

 

Après un silence confortable, le plus jeune repris la parole.

-Vous n'aimez pas les chansons de Noël?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire ça? Répliqua aussitôt Yann, étonné que le photographe ait pu le deviner.

-Pour être honnête, vous avez eu l'air soulagé quand j'ai éteint la radio tout à l'heure...Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir dérangé avec ma musique, c'est simplement qu'il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à me détendre.

-Vous détendre? S'enquit Yann avec sarcasme, “je vois pas bien comment ça peut vous détendre. C'est le genre de truc qui rentre dans la tête et qui gâche la journée!”

-Justement, répondit Martin. “Ça rentre dans la tête et ça empêche de penser à autres choses. Comme je vous le disais, je viens d'emménager, je reviens d'un long voyage où nous nous sommes intéressé à la pauvreté dans le monde, alors prendre la misère humaine en photo, ça laisse des marques. Et je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, j'imagine que ma mère avait raison et que je devrais vraiment aller voir un psychologue!” termina-t-il en baissant les yeux, gêné d'avoir ainsi dévoilé sa vie à un inconnu.

-Ne vous excusez pas, il n'y a pas de mal. Pour la première fois, Yann voyait que derrière l'apparente jeunesse de son interlocuteur se cachait une maturité et une sagesse dont il n'aurait pas eu idée si ce n'était pour la lueur fantomatique qui habitait ses yeux. “Si ça vous aide, oubliez ce que je vous ai dit sur la musique, vous pouvez la laisser aussi fort que vous le souhaitez!”

-C'est gentil mais je vais tout de même faire attention. 

-Je vais vous laisser tranquille, j'ai encore du boulot.. A bientôt peut-être, salua-t-il en se levant pour indiquer son intention de partir.

-Je l'espère, souffla Martin en fermant la porte.

 

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le jeune homme avait répondu “je l'espère”. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Bien sûr, il avait tout de suite trouvé son voisin attirant mais ce n'était pas une raison! Il se fustigea lui-même avant de ranger son salon puis alla se coucher, seulement pour se retourner sans répit dans son lit et il finit par se relever pour s'installer à son ordinateur. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir plus d'informations sur l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et aux yeux azur qui habitait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement. Le soulagement qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand il avait éteint la musique l'avait troublé mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux et avait vite remarqué la pudeur de son aîné qui semblait peu enclin à parler de lui-même. Yann journaliste rechercha-t-il dans Google et tomba des nues en voyant les résultats. Yann Moix et Yann Lavoix était les premiers résultats donné par le moteur de recherche mais les images proposées montraient bel et bien son voisin assis face à la caméra. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Martin connaissait l'essentiel de la vie de l'homme qui l'avait profondément troublé. Quand il disait qu'il “travaille pour une émission” et qu'il apparaît “assez régulièrement” à la télévision, il voulait en réalité dire qu'il était producteur de cette dernière avec sa propre boîte de production, et présentateur.

Le photographe décida alors de retourner se coucher et lança de nouveaux des airs de Noël sur son téléphone, mais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, ce n'est pas les yeux accusateurs d'une femme âgée qui semblait lui reprocher son inaction alors qu'un jeune du village était traîné dans la boue par des policiers qui furent gravés dans son esprits, mais deux prunelles azurs et rassurantes, bien que teinté d'une tristesse incommensurable que Martin ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer étant donné la carrière brillante et la vie de rêve que semblait mener son voisin.

 

De son côté, Yann rentra chez lui en cherchant à savoir si son cerveau lui avait joué des tours en raison du manque de sommeil dont il souffrait ou si le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré avait réellement flirter avec lui de manière si outrancière. Il était honoré qu'un garçon aussi charmant puisse s'intéresser à lui puisqu'il n'était lui-même pas resté de marbre face à la détresse qu'il avait lu dans les confessions du jeune homme et à la multitude de grains de beauté qui semblait s'étirer depuis son teint halée vers son cou, mais le présentateur savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas s'imaginer de choses impossibles et décida donc d'aller se coucher pour mettre fin à ses pensées qui prenaient un tournant des plus dangereux. Alors qu'il luttait pour trouver le sommeil depuis un long moment, un air de musique s'infiltra depuis le plafond, lui arrachant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaine un sourire attendri en s'imaginant le photographe habillé d'un autre pull qu'il aurait qualifié de ridicule, allongé lui aussi seulement quelques mètres plus haut.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par la voix délicieusement rauque de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la vieille qui, pour la première fois, chantait en anglais. L'exactitude de son accent et l'émotion que Yann ressentit véhiculée à travers les paroles de Hard Candy Christmas l'ébranlèrent au plus au point.

Maybe I'll settle down  
Maybe I'll just leave town  
Maybe I'll have some fun  
Maybe I'll meet someone  
And make him mine  
Me, I'll be just  
Fine and dandy  
Lord it's like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow bring me way down  
I'll be fine and dandy  
Lord it's like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow bring me way down  
I'll be fine and dandy  
Lord it's like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow bring me way down  
'Cause I'll be fine  
(I'll be fine)  
Oh, I'll be fine

Quand les dernières notes résonnèrent, Yann se dit que Martin avait raison. Que même si Noël était une période difficile pour lui et qu'il devait lutter avec lui-même chaque jour pour se lever et se forcer à sourire alors que toute la rédaction tournait à plein régime, décorées de mille part par des petits sapins aux guirlandes scintillantes, qu'il devait faire sembler d'aller bien quand tous ses collègues autour de lui parlaient de leur projet pour les fêtes, le présentateur venait de prendre une décision, il ne laisserai plus sa tristesse le terrasser.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il passa une journée agréable, parvenant même à s'extasier de la beauté des décorations qui avaient été installées dans les locaux de Bangumi qu'il n'avait jamais admirés à leur juste valeur. 

 

Quand il rentra chez lui le soir-même, épuisé de sa longue journée mais pour une fois intérieurement apaisé, il eut la surprise de découvrir le jeune homme qui l'attendait devant chez lui.

-Vous m'avez menti, l'accusa ce dernier.

-Qu... Quoi? Interrogea Yann, surpris d'une telle déclaration.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez journaliste pour une émission, mais en réalité vous en êtes le patron.

Trop fatigué pour opposer la moindre résistance, le poivre et sel se contenta d'ouvrir la porte. “Ça vous dérange si on en parle à l'intérieur? La journée à été longue et je donnerai tout pour enfin me poser.”

Le photographe sembla le juger du regard avant qu'un air de défi face son apparition dans ses yeux. “Seulement si tu acceptes de me tutoyer Yann.”

Le présentateur le fixa aussitôt, autant troublé par la familiarité dont son interlocuteur faisait preuve que par la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentit en entendant son nom rouler sur les lèvres du jeune homme. “C'est d'accord, entre. Tu peux faire comme chez toi.”

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils situés dans le salon et Yann ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et s'y installant.

-Bin alors? Ton fauteuil de présentateur n'est pas confortable?

-Comment tu...

-Comme tu m'as dit que tu passais souvent à la télé, j'ai voulu essayer de te voir ce soir donc j'ai parcouru toutes les chaînes d'informations et je te laisse imaginer ma surprise quand je t'ai vu aux commandes d'une émission. Mentit Martin, ne voulant pas révéler qu'il avait voulu en savoir plus sur son voisin car celui-ci lui avait plu. “D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé! Tu sembles tellement à l'aise dans ce que tu fais.”

-Euh... merci, souffla Yann, parvenant mal à cacher sa déception quant au fait que son cadet savait désormais qu'il était une “star” et avait peur d'un changement de comportement.

-Et bah, te réjouis pas plus que ça surtout hein! Se moqua le jeune homme. Après un silence songeur, il poursuivit “Tu sais, si tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose à la façon dont je me comporte t'as pas à t'inquiéter! Je m'en fous que tu sois connu. Tu restes le voisin relou qui est venu me demander de baisser le son.” termina-t-il, un air facétieux sur le visage.

-Connard! Répondit Yann.

-En plus t'es vulgaire, bah bravo Yannick, c'est du propre! C'est pas très digne d'un des plus grands animateur de France tout ça!

-Je t'emmerde. Si t'es pas content, la porte est par là, indiqua Yann en montrant l'entrée du doigt d'un air de défi, souhaitant dissimuler le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues en entendant son surnom.

“C'était très beau ce que tu as chanté ce matin... Tu as une très belle voix.”

Martin baissa les yeux à son tour, embarrassé d'avoir encore une fois fait trop de bruit.

-Désolé pour le bruit, j'ai pas …

-Non, ne t'excuses pas, vraiment! C'était très joli! Le coupa le poivre et sel.

 

Après un silence confortable durant lequel Martin inspecta l'appartement du regard, il reprit la parole.

-Tu sais que Noël est dans 2 semaines? Parce que c'est hyper triste chez toi, aucune décoration ni rien... C'est morne.

-Ouais je sais, j'aime pas Noël, c'est tout.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire réagir le jeune homme.

-QUOI?! Mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE de ne pas aimer Noël enfin! Les cadeaux, les lumières, la famille! Quoi de mieux qu'un repas avec ses proches? Demanda-t-il avant de voir l'expression peinée de son interlocuteur. La même que celle qu'il avait aperçu la veille et qui l'avait profondément troublé. “Je suis désolé, reprit Martin, se sentant terriblement coupable, j'aurais pas dû dire ça, tu dois avoir tes raisons après tout.”

-C'est rien, tu pouvais pas savoir, sourit maladroitement Yann en essuyant une larme qu'il n'avait pas réussit à retenir. Il sembla hésiter à prendre la parole à plusieurs reprise avant de se lever pour aller chercher deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin qu'il déposa sur la table entre eux et se lança. “Tu as raison tu sais, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un repas avec ses proches. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas Noël. Mes parents et ma soeur sont décédés quand j'avais 14 ans. Ils rentraient chez nous après le repas du réveillon, j'avais décidé de rester dormir chez mes grand-parents. Un homme qui avait probablement trop bu n'a pas vu que le feu était rouge...”

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Martin. “Et je suis encore plus désolé de dire ça, je sais que ça change rien et que c'est complétement débile. J'ai horreur qu'on le fasse quand je raconte l'horreur que j'ai pu voir dans mon métier, et pourtant je viens de faire pareil.” 

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, rompu seulement par la respiration irrégulière de l'aîné qui tentait de sécher les larmes qui lui échappaient toujours. Quand il fut calmé, le photographe se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Mais si ça te rend triste, pourquoi tu m'as dit que je pouvais continuer à faire autant de bruit?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que toi, tu sois triste. Si les chansons peuvent t'aider, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis ce matin, tu m'as montré que ça pouvait être beau aussi. Comme le disent les paroles, faut pas que je laisse tout mes mauvais souvenirs me gâcher la vie, peut-être que je pourrai m'amuser si j'essayais.

 

Martin se sentit fondre à cette déclaration. Non seulement son voisin était particulièrement attirant mais il était également prêt à endurer des chansons qui lui rappelaient le deuil de sa famille pour peu que cela puisse l'aider. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, aux âmes soeurs ou a tous ce qu'il qualifiait de “conneries qu'on trouve dans les livres d'enfants”, mais les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui depuis la veille commençaient à le faire douter.

-Tu n'as retenu que ça comme paroles? Demanda-t-il, les joues rougies mais une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

-Euh..je sais pas trop, j'étais surtout concentré sur l'exactitude de ta voix et ton parfait accent british, pourquoi?

-Parce que je crois que Dolly Parton avait raison. “Maybe I'll meet someone...” répondit Martin en se levant pour s'approcher de Yann.

Celui-ci ne sut comment réagir, cloué sur place par tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux noisettes qui étaient ancrés dans les siens. Quand le jeune homme envahit son espace personnel pour s’asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de cuir, il ressentit sa respiration se bloquer et ne pu empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur les lèvres ô combien tentantes du photographe. Sans qu'il ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il se jeta sur la bouche de Martin qui répondit avec autant de passion à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur respiration, le photographe glissa sa bouche à l'oreille du poivre et sel, et fredonna “Maybe I'll meet someone and make him mine.” avant de s'attaquer à la peau de son cou pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui ne put retenir un gémissement. 

-Attends Martin, le repoussa finalement Yann avant de perdre pied. “On s'est rencontrés hier...Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis ce genre de personne.”

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Et ne t'imagine pas que je ne te veux que pour cette nuit Yannick. Je veux pouvoir te soûler avec mes chants de Noël à chaque instant, et te montrer que tu ne seras plus jamais seul pour le fêter. Je sais que c'est bizarre de te dire ça alors que je sais pratiquement rien de toi, mais je m'en fous. J'ai assez côtoyé la guerre pour savoir que tout peut prendre fin d'une seconde à l'autre et qu'il ne faut pas perdre une seconde en considérations débiles. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi, mais je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Depuis que tu es venu chez moi sans oser me regarder en face tellement tu étais gêné, je n'ai pas réussir à me sortir ton image de la tête.

 

Yann se sentit submergé par une nouvelle vague de tendresse à l'égard du jeune homme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec douceur, comme si, à travers chacun des baisers, il apprenait à le connaître plus intimement qu'il n'aurait pu le faire durant des heures de conversation. “Tu sais Martin, pendant 3 semaines je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de t'étriper pour que tes musiques cessent de venir me hanter en permanence, mais je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir fait.” chuchota-t-il en le tirant par la main vers sa chambre. “Moi aussi” murmura la photographe avant de se laisser aller à sa passion.

 

2 semaines plus tard, Yann fut réveillé par un air de guitare sur lequel chantait Martin. Il ouvrit les yeux de mauvaise grâce avant de réaliser quel jour il était et se retourna sous les couvertures en grognant “Mmm Martin. Laisse moi dormir jusque demain histoire que Noël soit passé.” “Non Yannick, je t'ai dit que je voulais te faire aimer Noël” susurra le jeune homme en se penchant sur le lit pour lui embrasser les omoplates. “Continue comme ça et je crois bien que tu vas y arriver” répondit l'animateur, les yeux brillants de désir. “Pas tout de suite, déclara le photographe en se relevant. Lève toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt.”

Après plusieurs minutes passées à grogner et à maudire son amant, Yann finit par quitter le refuge des couvertures pour rejoindre e salon où son homme l'attendait déjà.

-Tu joues de la guitare toi? Demanda-t-il, réalisant enfin que l'air provenait de l'instrument que son cadet tenait toujours. “Je savais pas!”

-Hé oui, je suis un homme plein de mystères. Répondit Martin en essayant de jouer des sourcils, ce qui eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire attendri au journaliste. 

-Mouais.. Bon, l'homme mystérieux, ce matin, je t'emmène à la patinoire.

Le photographe faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de boire et s'écria “Quoi?! Non mais euh.. je sais pas patiner moi!”

-Tant mieux, ce sera encore plus drôle.

-Et pourquoi je devrais accepter alors? Demanda-t-il, la mine boudeuse.

-Parce que tu as dit que tu voulais me rendre heureux aujourd'hui, que tu m'as forcé à me lever et que j'ai accepté de passer le réveillon avec ta mère.

-C'est injuste de te servir de ma bonne volonté pour me faire ça! 

-Je sais mon coeur. Bon, dépêche toi de manger sinon on partira jamais. 

-Mais on a toute la journée. Ma mère ne nous attend qu'à 20h.

-Je sais mais je voulais passer au cimetière dans l'après-midi.. déclara Yann d'un air mélancolique. Tu veux bien m'accompagner d'ailleurs?

Ému d'une telle demande, Martin se contenta de hocher la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du journaliste. “Ça me touche vraiment que tu me proposes.”

Yann ne répondit rien, préférant approfondir le baiser avant que le jeune homme ne s'éloigne. “Faut que tu te décides, tu veux qu'on aille à la patinoire ou pas? Parce que si tu commences à m'embrasser comme ça, je vais pas te laisser arrêter hein!” 

De mauvaise grâce, l'animateur ôta ses mains de la hanche de son partenaire et alla se préparer. “Mets des vêtements chauds, surtout si tu ne sais pas patiner!” ordonna-t-il d'un air moqueur.

 

-Yann, je vais tomber! Gémit le journaliste.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, t'es pire qu'un gamin. Tu risques rien, surtout que tu n'as pas lâché la barrière une seule fois! D'ailleurs, on va remédier à ça! S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre les deux mains du photographe et de l'emmener à sa suite vers le centre de la piste déserte.

-NON YANN. RAMENE MOI AU BORD! Paniqua la jeune homme quand le poivre et sel le relâcha.

Attendri devant son expression terrifié, il s'empara de nouveau de ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. “Tu me fais confiance?”

-Normalement oui mais là...

-Regarde moi, chuchota Yann avant de se coller contre le photographe et de le prendre par la taille. Après plusieurs minutes, l'animateur se détacha du corps de son amant. “Tu vois, tu tiens sur tes jambes depuis déjà 5 minutes. Essaye de faire un tour de la piste avec moi.” demanda-t-il l'air suppliant.

Après le 1er tour, le jeune homme lâcha la main de l'animateur et se lança seul pour venir se pavaner devant lui quelques secondes plus tard. “T'as aucun mérite à savoir patiner en fait, c'est beaucoup trop facile!”

Yann lui lança un regard de défi avant de se lancer à son tour sur la piste, enchaînant les figures.

“Pfff frimeur. Je suis sur que je peux y arriver.” 

Le poivre et sel eut du mal à retenir son éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit son amant déraper pour se retrouver les fesses par terre peu de temps après cette déclaration et se précipita tout de même vers lui quand il vit que le jeune homme ne se relevait pas. Quand il arriva à son niveau, Martin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec l'air d'un enfant qui faisait un caprice “Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que je vais avoir des bleus sur les fesses avec tes conneries.” Yann le regarda avec douceur et l'aida à se relever. “Ça t'apprendra à défier un enfant de Chambéry!” railla-t-il alors qu'ils enlevaient leur patins.

Les deux hommes prirent un repas dans un petit restaurant qui était par chance ouvert le jour de Noël et Yann du s'empêcher de rire durant tout le repas en voyant les grimaces du douleur de son amant à chaque fois qu'il remuait sur sa chaise. 

-Viens on va faire du patin à glace, ce sera amusant.. gnagnagna.. je t'en foutrai de l'amusement moi! Je peux plus m'asseoir correctement, grogna-t-il avant de se mettre à rire en voyant l'expression choqué du serveur qui venait d'arriver alors qu'il disait la dernière phrase, entraînant dans son éclat de rire le journaliste.

“Je crois que je l'ai choqué” articula-t-il entre deux gloussements quand le serveur fut parti. “Mais pour être honnête, tant qu'à plus pouvoir m'asseoir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à cause d'une autre activité hein!” admit-il d'une voix sensuelle dans le seul but de voir son amant rougir et baisser les yeux, sa pudeur en public l'amusant toujours autant.

 

Le repas terminé, Martin et Yann repassèrent à l'appartement du plus vieux dans lequel le photographe avait progressivement amené la majeure partie de ses affaires, fatigué d'avoir à remonter chez lui en permanence et se changèrent pour des vêtements plus sobres que les doudounes et les pulls de Noël que le plus jeune avait forcé son aîné à porter. L'animateur s'empara du bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté la veille et les deux hommes partirent en direction du cimetière. Le trajet en taxi se fit en silence, Martin ayant compris que son compagnon avait besoin de tranquillité pour honorer la mémoire de ses proches et il se contenta de lui prendre la main et d'y tracer des cercles réconfortants quand il vit une larme couler sur sa joue. 

Alors qu'ils se tenaient tout deux devant une pierre tombale joliment décorée sur laquelle Yann venait de déposer un bouquet de fleurs rouges contrastant harmonieusement avec le manteau de neige blanche qui recouvrait la tombe, Martin prit la parole. “Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'entendre, mais on ne sait jamais. Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi vous dire que je vais prendre soin de Yann. Il ne passera plus jamais le réveillon seul, je vous en fait la promesse. Et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour l'obliger à porter des pulls moches, à acheter un sapin ou encore à décorer son appartement. En fait, je vais être là pour lui faire vivre la magie de Noël maintenant, parce que c'est un homme merveilleux qui mérite d'être heureux, et parce que je l'aime.” L'animateur se tourna vers lui, les yeux voilés de larmes et se réfugia dans ses bras avant de relever la tête vers lui. “Tu me l'avais jamais dit....Je t'aime aussi Martin. Ça me fait un peu peur parce que ça va si vite, mais c'est pas grave, parce que tu as raison, tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain à cause d'un chauffeur bourré ou d'un accident stupide.” 

Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de la poche de son manteau et lança la chanson qu'il avait chanté 2 semaines qui lui paraissaient être une éternité plus tôt, avant de se mettre à danser maladroitement, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amant. 

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ils auraient sans doute eu l'air un peu ridicule, deux hommes se trémoussant de façon ridicule sur une chanson de Dolly Parton, semblable à une tache noire éclairé par la lumière d'une bougie posée à leur pied alors que la nuit avait déjà fait son apparition, mais pour Yann et Martin, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce sentiment nouveau qui les habitait, si puissant qu'il les troublait et qu'ils laissaient exprimer dans chacune de leur actions.

“T'avais raison” murmura Yann. “C'est souvent le cas, va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis” souffla Martin à son oreille. “Toutes les chansons de Noël ne sont pas si nulles, celle là est un petit air de douceur.”

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit par Alyena


	11. Un Noël à Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un OS bartheill à Disneyland, j'espère que la description du parc sera suffisamment conforme à la réalité, elle tient surtout grâce à mes souvenirs.^^ Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeuses fêtes.

Yann resserra sa veste contre lui, prisonnier frissonnant du froid estival. Il se demanda encore comment il avait pu se laisser embarquer là-dedans et quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Laurent pour qu'il fasse privatiser le parc d'attraction. Sans aucun doute devenir papa à presque 50 ans l'avait ramolli en cette approche des fêtes de Noël. 

“C'est l'occasion rêvée Yann, tout le monde est revenu des reportages et on a fait une superbe saison à tous les points de vue.” Il avait bien sûr omis d'ajouter que c'est TF1 qui payait presque en intégralité cette soirée et que leur société à eux ne participait que très peu aux frais. Ce qui expliquait probablement la bonne humeur de son associé qui s'amusait présentement avec Vincent et Martha. Evidemment, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller dans les attractions à sensation, il détestait ça, préférant rester dans la somptueuse salle de réception de l'hôtel qui les abriterai tous cette nuit du 23 décembre. Le lendemain matin, le 24, tous rentreraient passer les fêtes en famille et cette parenthèse festive entre collègues prendrait fin.

“Elle était même pas obligée de commencer.” souffla Yann en tirant sur sa cigarette. Normalement on avait pas le droit de fumer dans le parc, et Yann devait user toutes les tactiques ninjas qu'il avait apprises lors de ses fréquents voyages au Japon, qui consistaient plus exactement à utiliser sa petite taille pour se cacher derrière les buissons. Pas très ninja mais diablement efficace. 

“Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir.”

Bon s'il devait se l'admettre, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait dit oui. Il avait croisé le regard amusé et plein de défi de Martin à l'autre bout de la pièce quand Laurent leur avait annoncé à tous la nouvelle. 

“Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller ?” avait-il demandé au reporter une fois dans le calme relatif de son bureau, alors que l'envoyé spécial prenait place en face de lui. 

“Pourquoi pas, ça peut être drôle. Tu as peur ?” avait-il ajouté, un adorable sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres. »

Yann lui avait envoyé son paquet de mouchoirs à la figure, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir autant envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire perdre son petit sourire. Il avait fini dans la voiture de Julien avec Vincent et Nora, tentant d'absorber leur bonne humeur. 

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le bitume teinté en rose et soupira à nouveau. Le lieu n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, l'ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant du lieux semblant juste l'enfoncer dans sa mauvaise humeur. 

“Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?” la voix derrière lui riait silencieusement. Il reconnut le parfum qui vint lui frapper les narines, douloureusement tentant et si familier. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement et quand il les rouvrit, il lui sembla qu'un océan vert avait envahi son champs de vision. Comme d'habitude, il eut du mal à soutenir son regard. 

“Je ne boude pas, je vois pas trop ce que je fous là. Le monde de Mickey, c'est pas mon truc. Et c'est pas le tien non plus, je te signale.”

Martin haussa les épaules, désinvolte. “Ca peut être sympa. On a le parc pour nous seuls et on peut faire des attractions. Pas à sensation, je sais,” ajouta-t-il en voyant Yann ouvrir la bouche. Viens, juste avec moi.” Il le tira doucement par la manche et Yann finit par céder en lui emboîtant le pas. 

 

Étonnamment, le parc grouillait de monde. Moins qu'en journée mais tous les employés de Bangumi avaient emmené leur famille et les rires et la bonne humeur embaumait l'air du soir en un doux parfum. Auquel Yann était totalement hermétique. Pour sa défense, il ne sentait pas grand chose à par la chaleur du corps du Martin qui effleurait le sien à chaque pas. Ils marchaient à contre-sens de tout le monde, profitant des attractions les moins populaires et les plus calmes. Ils parlaient beaucoup, ce qui était devenu assez rare ces derniers temps et Yann faillit plusieurs fois lui demander pourquoi sa petite amie n'était pas avec lui.

Celle d'Etienne avait fait le déplacement, ainsi les compagnons de Nora et Martha qui les avaient rejoint. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit là, ce qui avait en parti expliquer sa réticence à venir. Il s'attendait encore à ce qu'elle les rejoigne au détour d'une allée sombre alors il restait sur ses gardes, tentant prudemment de garder ses distances. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'établir une distance entre eux, Martin se rapprochait et Yann n'avait jamais la force de le chasser. 

“Tu ne veux pas attendre de faire ça avec elle ?” lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le couloir obscur de la maison hantée. Ils étaient presque seuls, les quelques personnes qui les accompagnaient n'étant pas des proches. 

“Qui ?” Lui répondit Martin, absorbé par les portraits horrifiques alors qu'ils prenaient place dans leur wagon.

“Bah, ta petite amie Martin. Qui d'autre ? Tu veux pas attendre qu'elle soit arrivée pour faire ce genre d'attractions avec elle ? Tu sais, seuls dans la pénombre tout ça ? Intimité ? Romantisme ? Non?”

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

“Euh non. Mais elle viendra pas Yann.” 

“Ah ? Désolé, je croyais.” Le présentateur espérait que les lumières tamisées cacheraient ses joues rougies par l'embarras.

“En vrai, t'as juste pas envie que je te vois flipper hein ?” le taquina le reporter en le pinçant légèrement pour le faire sursauter. 

Yann lui donna une petite tape sur le bras pour le punir et ils finirent leur tour en riant. Une fois sortis, ils se dirigèrent vers la partie Est du parc pour y retrouver Vincent, Etienne, Julien et Hugo pour faire la grande partie de laser géant qu'était le Buzz L'Eclair. 

A peine arrivée devant le petit groupe, Julien et Etienne attirèrent Yann à eux, le déclarant officiellement comme leurs partenaires et le poivre et sel crut entrevoir un éclair de colère zébrer les yeux verts du journaliste devant la main du spécialiste média posée sur son avant-bras. Il devait se faire des idées. Il avait remarqué que Martin se montrait souvent anormalement froid avec leur plus récent arrivant. Mais cela n'avait probablement rien à voir avec lui. 

Martin s'acharna particulièrement sur leur duo pendant la partie et il afficha un sourire particulièrement arrogant qui montrait l'étendue non existente de son regret. alors qu'ils sortaient de l'attraction sous les protestations indignées de Vincent qui estimait qu'il fallait recommencer parce qu'Hugo lui avait mal expliqué les règles. 

“Tu me dois du pop-corn pour cette victoire.” murmura le journaliste à son oreille et Yann frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau.

“ Du popcorn, carrément ? Tout ça parce que tu t'es acharné sur Julien ?” Le sourire de Martin n'atteignit pas ses yeux. 

“C'est pas de ma faute si tu as choisi le mauvais binôme. Fallait venir avec moi.”

Yann leva les yeux au ciel. “Je m'en rappelerai la prochaine fois. Espèce de tricheur.”

Non loin, Vincent et Hugo continuaient de se chamailler. 

“T'aurais quand même pu me dire qu'il y avait aussi des cibles en haut.”

“C'est pas de ma faute si t'as des pieds à la place des mains Vincent et que tu es nul à ce jeu. Valait mieux que tu te concentres sur les cibles les plus simples!”

“Moi j'ai des pieds à la place des mains ? Généralement elles te dérangent pas mes mains, tu les trouves plutôt habiles quand elles s'occupent de ta ..”  
“Vincent, pas devant les enfants, on est à Disney enfin!!”

Yann et Martin échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent en riant, recommençant à marcher sans se consulter ni même se retourner. Ils ne virent pas les regards amusés de leurs collègues dans leur dos qui ne firent aucun geste pour les rejoindre. Le plus vieux acheta le fameux popcorn en chemin qu'ils savourèrent en se rendant à leur prochaine destination. 

“Tu sais, on aurait probablement pu y arriver plus vite si on était passé par mon chemin..”

Yann se débattait avec la carte du parc dans la pénombre du parc peu éclairé à cet endroit et la voix taquine dans son dos ne l'aidait pas à s'y retrouver.” 

“Je suis sûr qu'on est pas loin,” maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. “Je vois le crâne, on est du côté de l'île des Pirates et on vient de croiser le Capitaine Crochet. On doit être à côté.” 

Il se tourna pour s'adresser à son cadet et sursauta en le trouvant juste à côté de lui. Il était si près qu'il pouvait détailler chaque cil sous la lumière ténue des lampadaires. Sa voix le laissa tomber momentanément et il retint son souffle. Le silence s'étira entre eux alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards. 

“Je crois que c'est juste là, regarde.” finit par dire Martin en lui montrant un point sur la carte. 

“Hum..” 

Yann se détourna, bien qu'il eut conscience que les yeux de Martin creusaient son visage, s'attachant à ses traits. Faisant semblant de l'ignorer, il prit la direction que lui avait indiqué le reporter, et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le bateau qui constituait la prochaine attraction. Le cliquetis de l'eau qui dissimulait les rails avait quelque chose d'apaisant mais Yann se sentait électrique. Il pouvait sentir une légère tension dans l'air, comme une gêne. Il eut l'impression d'avoir piétiner une opportunité à l'extérieur, une chance infime qui aurait mené à … il ne savait pas quoi. Il regarda le profil de Martin qui se dessinait dans la pénombre. Il regardait autour de lui et les lumières chaudes et tamisées qui éclairaient le début du parcours épousaient amoureusement son profil, l'adoucissant. Le présentateur décida de revenir à leur taquinerie d'avant, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère. 

“Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance au pauvre Julien. Tu l'as laminé.” fit-il d'un ton léger. A son étonnement il vit la mâchoire du jeune homme se contracter. 

“Je savais pas que ça te secouerai autant. En même temps, vous êtes tellement proches ces derniers temps.” 

Yann sentit son sourire seffacer de son visage. Vincent l'avait déjà prévenu régulièrement que l'entente n'était pas particulièrement au beaux fixe entre les deux hommes. Il n'avait jamais constaté aucune altercation et Martin n'avait jamais parlé de lui en de mauvais terme. Il ne parlait pas de lui tout court. 

“Proches? Lui et moi? Bah oui, on s'entend bien.” 

Le bateau montait les rails en grinçant, couvrant presque leur conversation. Il n'était pas sûr que Martin l'ait entendu mais sa réponse se fit entendre un peu plus tard lorsque leur brusque descente dans la pénombre se termina dans les éclaboussures. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et se colla contre le reporter pour tenter d'échapper à l'eau qui recouvrit l'avant de bateau et qui s'inflitrait à l'intérieur jusqu'à eux. Son bras était passé sous celui de son cadet mais il n'essaya pas de le retirer un fois le wagon stabilisé. 

“Vous ne vous quittez pas depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il passe son temps dans ton bureau, vous vous taquinez comme s'il était là depuis des années. Il parait même que vous faites des soirées ensemble.” 

“Je l'aime beaucoup, il est très sympa, en plus de faire un super boulot. Et on a fait une seule sortie en groupe pour fêter les vacances..” 

“Huuum”. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il attarda son attention sur les marionnettes de pirates qui dépeignaient une scène de pillage.  
“Il t'aime beaucoup.” 

“Tu laisses entendre que c'est pas une bonne chose?” 

“Il t'aime trop. D'une certaine manière tu vois.” Yann le regardait éberlué. C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait entendu de la soirée. Martin continua. “Il passe son temps dans ton bureau. Je... “ il secoua la tête négativement. “Disons qu'on peut plus tellement te parler la journée, il est tout le temps là.” 

Yann accusa le coup sans répondre. Il retira son bras lentement et le froid sembla s'engouffrer entre eux. Martin le regardait, une lueur provocante dans le regard. 

“T'as pas été très présent non plus dernièrement.” chuchota Yann, le regard rivé devant lui. Au loin, une ouverture béante se profilait. Ils arrivaient à la fin de l'attraction. “Avec tes Spéciales et le reste. La chaise était vide, il est juste venu la remplir. “Personne ne t'a chassé hein, tu es toujours le bienvenu.” 

Le bateau montait lentement la pente presque raide, les rails crissant désagréablement. La descente rapide les fit glisser l'un contre l'autre à nouveau. L'eau les éclaboussa et ils échangèrent un regard un peu surpris avant de rire presque malgré eux. La tension se dissipa quelque peu. Pourtant cette fois-ci Yann se dégagea plus rapidement, et il sentit Martin augmenter la cadence de ses pas pour le rattraper une fois à l'extérieur du wagon. Un main se posa sur son bras alors qu'il sortait à l'air libre.

“Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai vu à quel point vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Je sais pas... ça m'a dérangé. J'aime pas ça. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il prenait ma place auprès de toi.”

“Ca n'a rien à voir Martin. C'est un très bon ami..”  
“Et pas moi?” La voix du reporter était sérieuse mais quelque chose semblait poindre derrière elle, comme les lueurs de l'aube avant que le soleil ne se lève.

“Mais tais-toi, tu sais bien que oui. Toi et moi c'est spécial..”

“Oui ça je sais..” Le silence se fit à nouveau entre eux, plus confortable que le précédent. Le poivre et sel sentait quelque chose remuer en lui, un tiraillement. Bien sûr qu'entre Martin et lui, c'était spécial, tout le monde le savait, bien qu'il tentait son maximum pour le cacher. Il sentait les regards sur lui dès que Martin revenait et il essayait alors de cacher sa joie à l'idée de voir le reporter. Il se pensait plutôt discret jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les maquilleuses un jour d'émission : 

“Ca se voit que Martin est revenu, il rayonne aujourd'hui.”

Il se rappela le sentiment de mortification qui avait suivi. Si des gens qu'ils ne voyait que quelques minutes par soir pouvaient s'en rendre compte,alors qu'en était-il des gens qui les côtoyaient tous les jours.  
Le pire était quand Martin trouvait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Il supportait difficilement les regards de pitié qu'il se coltinait à longueur de journée durant ces périodes-là. Alors oui, il devait avouer qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se montrer proche de Julien depuis le début de l'année, moins pour se distraire que pour rendre jaloux Martin, lui montrer qu'il pouvait plaire aussi....et flirter. Le jeune homme était possessif avec lui, détestait que Yann montre de l'attention pour un autre. Le présentateur avait joué sur cette ambiguïté, heureux de pouvoir se distraire de la pensée du journaliste avec sa compagne. 

Il frissonna un peu plus fort, le froid s'infiltrant à travers le pas de son pantalon trempé. Le plus jeune le remarqua et se rapprocha un peu plus, collant son flanc contre celui de son aîné, le regard sombre sous les longs cils. 

“Tu vas attraper froid, viens. J'en ai marre de marcher de toute façon.” Il l'attira doucement à lui et il les dirigea droit vers le château. Généralement bondé, il était désert et ils montèrent au premier étage, les lueurs joyeuses des vitraux se projetant avec douceur sur leur visage. Ils observèrent distraitement les panneaux représentant l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent doucement et Yann se demanda si le monde s'arrêterait de tourner un moment s'il trouvait le courage de nouer leurs doigts ensemble. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient mais il avait l'impression que c'était un monde entre eux, entre ce qui était et ce qui pourrait être. 

“Petite amie, rappelle-toi.” lui souffla une voix désagréable quelque part dans son cerveau et il grimaça douloureusement, éloignant sa main. 

“Il est avec quelqu'un, Julien, tu sais? Il bosse à la rédac.” l'écho de sa voix rebondit sur les murs et Martin tourna la tête en sa direction, vif comme l'éclair. Le poivre et sel lui tournait le dos et il capta son regard dans la vitre. 

“Ca n'empêche pas.” Martin haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. 

“Bien sûr que si.” Yann s'assit sur le banc, sous l'ovale en verre si caractéristique du château. “De toute façon la question est close.” 

Il manqua de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Martin avant qu'il s'asseoit à ses côtés. “Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là? Tu sais de qui je parle.” ajouta-t-il avant un air de reproche alors que le reporter prenait sa mine la plus innocente. 

“Ah oui... tu sais la situation s'est pas vraiment arrangée depuis la fois où tu nous as interrompu.” 

Quelques jours plus tôt, Yann avait rejoint Martin chez lui pour une de leurs soirées seulement à deux. C'était une tradition qui leur appartenait depuis qu'il connaissait le journaliste, ils se retrouvaient chez lui pour partager un repas et juste se retrouver seuls, ce qui signifiait souvent écouter de la musique pendant des heures ou regarder un des films préférés de l'un ou l'autre, blottis sous le même plaid. Cette habitude faisait souvent lever des sourcils interrogateurs chez leurs proches qui s'étonnaient de ce besoin impérieux de se retrouver, seuls. Il avait dû batailler contre les insinuations taquines de Vincent et Nora, tentant de passer outre le fait qu'il avait rêvé lui même du type de rapprochement qu'ils leur imaginaient. 

Ce soir-là, il était arrivé avec son sac empli de sushis pour trouver un Martin au regard mordoré et furibond, les lèvres tremblantes de colère. Elle était là et Yann était resté saisi par la surprise, ayant toujours réussi à l'éviter jusqu'alors. Il avait été foudroyé par les yeux bleus plein d'amertume à sa vue. Toujours sur le seuil, Il s'était figé devant le ton agressif de la petite amie qui exigeait de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne supportait pas les cris et les hurlements, ils le pétrifiaient sur place, depuis toujours. Subtilement, Martin avait glissé vers lui, se plaçant de telle façon à le masquer de moitié. 

“C'est à cause de lui que tu me laisses tomber pour la soirée? Ca fait la dixième fois ce mois-ci! Tu as toujours mieux à faire que de rester avec moi. On sort encore ensemble? A part les vacances on fait plus rien!”

Martin avait répliqué quelque chose tout aussi durement, les mots acides roulant sur sa voix grave. Yann ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Il avait balbutié qu'il allait partir mais son employé l'avait rattrapé par la manche, le regard impérieux. 

“Il reste.” Ses mots auraient pû être adressés à n'importe laquelle des deux personnes présentes mais ce n'est pas lui que martin avait regardé. Yann s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour y poser leur repas de ce soir, faisant semblant le regard plein de fureur qui lui transperçait le dos. 

Ils s'étaient disputés pendant dix longues minutes après ça et le présentateur n'en avait pas perdu une miette, incapable de résister à sa curiosité, surtout quand le principal concerné était celui qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Il avait entendu la belle brune cracher son mépris sur lui et sur la place qu'il avait dans la vie de Martin, sur leur relation entière. 

“Tu peux pas te passer de lui. Il faut tout le temps que tu l'appelles. On peut même pas passer huit jours aux Etats-Unis sans que tu l'appelles tous les jours. Putain, mais tu sors avec lui ou avec moi??!”

Le dos collé contre la porte, les éclats de voix faisant vibrer le panneau de bois, il avait absorbé chaque mot, écouté attentivement chaque défense de Martin. 

“Notre relation à Yann et moi n'est pas négociable. Il est mon patron mais aussi mon ami. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?” avait-il répliqué mordant. 

“Ton ami.” avait-elle raillé. “Tu le regardes comme si tu voulais qu'il te soulève mais c'est “ton ami”. Arrête de me prendre pour une conne. Tu crois que je vois pas comment il te regarde, ce qu'il espère. On peut dire qu'il est fort en tout cas.” 

Elle pleurait, il pouvait entendre les sanglots dans sa voix que la rage rendait désagréablement aigüe. La réponse de Martin lui échappa. Ils avaient dû s'éloigner... 

Yann était retourné sur le balcon et avait attendu en silence. Il avait entendu une porte claquer au loin et quelques secondes plus tard, Martin était apparu à ses côtés, les joues rouges, les doigts tremblants. La colère avait voilé son regard, le rendant plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en se posant sur Yann. Mais il s'était vite adouci en sa compagnie et ils avaient passé la soirée comme si de rien n'était, le poivre et sel sentant qu'il ne servait à rien de revenir sur ce dont il avait été témoin entre les deux jeunes gens.

 

“Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.. C'est à cause de moi tout ça?” demanda-t-il au reporter, redoutant sa réponse. Pourtant une partie de lui savait qu'il était intouchable, que jamais Martin ne ferait quoi que soit pour le faire sortir de sa vie. Ils étaient trop... simplement trop, ensemble. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient patrons et employés, non, ils étaient juste un ensemble, tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir, pas après tout ce temps. Il le savait et souvent, il en avait joué devant elle. Charmeur, toujours omniprésent, il avait étalé sa complicité fusionnelle avec Martin aux yeux de toutes ses compagnes, peu avaient compris mais ce n'était pas le cas de la dernière, Elle avait su voir la sincérité derrière la façade. 

“Elle est jalouse. Elle pense... elle pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi.. Quelque chose de plus..” Évidemment. Elle avait raison.

“Bah, c'est bientôt Noël. Elle va forcément te pardonner.” Comme son ton sonnait creux! Les vitraux aux lumières douces semblaient éclairer ses mensonges alors que les sourcils de Martin se fronçaient sous l'éclat rose de la fenêtre centrale. 

“Je ne crois plus aux miracles de Noël depuis longtemps Yann. Et surtout, je pense pas qu'ils seraient assez forts pour arranger les choses.” ajouta-t-il sombrement. L'estomac de Yann se retourna douloureusement. Martin avait l'air perturbé par cette idée, peut-être qu'il était vraiment plus attaché à elle qu'à toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée après tout. Il se détourna du jeune homme , perdant volontairement son regard dans le parc qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, déformé par le verre coloré, chimère inquiétante. 

Il sentit une chaleur brusque dans son dos et frissonna en sentant le souffle de Martin dans sa nuque. Ils avaient été proches toute la journée, les corps s'étaient frôlés durant chaque attraction, à de multiples reprises lors de leurs longues promenades mais là, c'était différent. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre que c'était la maladresse dû à leurs pas trop rapprochés ou la force d'attraction de la Tour de la Terreur. Il se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face et manqua de sursauter en réalisant à quel point il était près, comme tout à l'heure. Le souffle chaud caressait désormais ses lèvres et il se laissa absorber par les yeux sombres. Le temps sembla se suspendre entre eux et l'anticipation semblait rendre sa peau vivante, les frissons s'emparant de son épiderme. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler. 

Un bruit sourd les interrompit brusquement et ils se séparèrent, mortifiés. L'épaisse chevelure brune de Nora apparut dans l'escalier qui menait à leur cachette. 

“Ah bah vous êtes là!” s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, faisant fi de leurs joues rougies et de leurs airs embarrassés. Si elle s'était rendue compte de quoi que soit, elle n'en montra rien et Yann lui en fût profondément reconnaissant. 

“Vous venez? Le repas de Noël va bientôt commencer. On m'a envoyé vous chercher, on vous réclame, surtout Julien” ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du présentateur. Il sentit le claquement de langue agacé de Martin dans son dos et ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever sans oser regarder le brun. 

La salle de réception était richement décorée aux couleurs de Noël, l'immense sapin, ornés de décorations représentants les personnages de dessins animés les plus célèbres, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce scintillait de mille feux sous les guirlandes de lumière et tous les convives allaient et venaient joyeusement dans parmi les tables qui servaient de buffet. Yann tentait vainement de se concentrer sur les différents plats mais la voix rauque qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles ainsi que la sensation de deux yeux brûlants posés sur son dos l'en empêchait. Martin et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis leur moment au premier étage du château. Son verre trembla légèrement dans sa main alors qu'il se remémorait l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient verrouillés, où leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés.. Ses joues chauffèrent et il tenta de s'intéresser à la conversation de ses voisins, apparence qu'il ne tenait apparemment pas très bien si l'on en croyait le sourire narquois qui ornait les lèvres du plus jeune qui l'observait au loin. 

Heureusement pour Yann, Julien était là pour éviter qu'il ne se laisser submerger par son trouble. Il resta à ses côtés tout au long du repas, ravi de lui parler de son compagnon dont il avait pu se rapprocher en acceptant ce poste au sein de la rédaction.  
Yann l'écoutait attentivement, satisfait de voir son ami aussi heureux. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et le poivre et sel enviait gentimment le bonheur de son nouvel employé. Il semblait bien qu'il soit le seul à avoir une vie sentimentale aussi déserte. 

“C'est faux” lui fit remarquer Julien en chuchotant alors qu'ils observaient la parade au loin, par l'une des fenêtres de la salle de réception. “Tu as Martin. Ou tu pourrais avoir Martin si l'un de vous deux se décidait à sauter le pas pour de bon au lieu de vous faire l'amour du regard.” 

Yann suffoqua sur son champagne, les fines bulles lui agressant désagréablement le palais. Le journaliste rit de sa gêne et profité de son silence pour lui donner un léger coup de coude complice.

“Il t'a couvé des yeux toute la soirée, passé son temps collé à toi dans toutes les attractions.. Si c'est pas une tentative de rapprochement, je sais pas ce que c'est.” 

“Tu débloques mon pauvre. Il est avec quelqu'un, je te rappelle.” Il essayait de se montrer taquin mais il sentait bien que l'autre homme n'était pas dupe;

Julien leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération. 

“Il l'aime tellement qu'il préfère passer son Noël, enfin presque, avec nous. D'ailleurs..” il se tût brusquement et Yann tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. “Non rien..” Devant le regard intense de son patron, il bafouilla. “C'est juste que je l'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était plus avec elle.. Plus du tout. Il a dit qu'il était redevenu célibataire pour l'instant.”

“Comment ça pour l'instant?” Devant le regard interrogateur du présentateur, Julien sembla hésiter.

“Il avait l'air de dire qu'il comptait pas le rester longtemps.”

“Oh.” Yann détacha son regard du feu d'artifices qui venait de commencer, les yeux douloureux. “Oui bah c'est normal, il est jeune.. et très demandé.” Julien le regardait étrangement, dans un mélange de pitié et d'attendrissement. Il posa une main son épaule, rassurante mais incertaine comme s'il ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Des éclats de voix retentirent dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle où ils se trouvaient. Martin, Hugo, Vincent et Nora débarquèrent en riant, impatients de voir le spectacle de sons et lumières sur le château. L'expression sur le visage du plus jeune se modifia légèrement quand il aperçut la proximité entre Julien et son patron, comme une lumière qui vacille.  
Bien que la pièce fut immense Yann se sentit étouffer, son coeur trop lourd pour sa propre poitrine. 

“Je vais y aller.” s'entendit-il murmurer aux autres, alors que le feu d'artifices venait de s'achever. Il était bien plus de minuit. “Je vais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, on a beaucoup marché ce soir..” Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Martin ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte qui donnait vers l'escalier, prenant son temps pour saluer tout le monde. Peu à peu, d'autres que lui quittaient la soirée. Arrivé à hauteur de la sortie, il fut surpris de retrouver Julien qui l'attendait. 

“Je crois que personne n'a fait attention.” lui dit-il étrangement, pointant son index vers le plafond. Yann le regarda sans comprendre avant de suivre ce qu'il lui indiquait. Plusieurs décorations faites de gui trônaient fièrement au-dessus d'eux, parmi lesquelles des figurines des personnages de Disney avait été glissées. Il fronça les sourcils. La boule de gui sont laquelle il se trouvait lui semblait en décalage avec le reste. Une sensation étrange le parcourut, comme de la méfiance. 

“C'est une tradition.” ajouta le journaliste avec sérieux. “Ne sois pas surpris, je fais ça pour toi.” Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une pression douce mais insistante. 

Yann sursauta mais le baiser ne dura pas suffisamment pour qu'il repousse le jeune homme. Julien l'avait relâché avant même qu'il ait pu réagir. Il sentit le poids des regards sur lui, le rire de Vincent et une présence furieuse non loin. Laurent probablement. S'il avait dirigé son attention dans cette direction, il aurait constaté que ce n'était pas son associé qui les fusillait du regard. Mais il ne le fit pas et garda son regard sur les yeux noisettes pétillants de malice.  
“Tu me remercieras plus tard.” lui souffla son ami avant de s'éclipser, le laissant interloqué sur le seuil. Il finit par quitter la pièce, les joues rouges après un dernier signe à ses amis aux sourires goguenards. 

 

La chambre n'était que moquette rouge et draps d'une blancheur éclatante. Un petit sapin de Noel décorait un coin de la pièce tandis que de la fenêtre, il pouvait observer le parc et ses lumières qui brillaient de mille feux. Même déserté, l'endroit dégageait une énergie douce. Yann ne s'était jamais beaucoup soucié de Nöel mais en voyant cette infinité de lumières clignotantes, il comprenait l'attraction que cette fête, ainsi que l'endroit, pouvait générer. 

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était remonté dans sa chambre, il était donc plus d'une heure du matin quand on frappa à sa porte. Les coups étaient secs et déterminés. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et resta figé de surprise alors que Martin rentrait brusquement dans la pièce, amenant un courant d'air froid avec lui. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée avec la fraîcheur du soir et sa peau semblait glacée. Elle formait un contraste saississant avec les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. 

“Qu'est ce que tu fais là Martin, tu dors pas encore?” 

Martin avança dans la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose; puis avisa le lit que Yann avait défait en s'y reposant plus tôt, avant de focaliser son attention sur son patron. 

“Je m'attendais à moitié à trouver Julien là. Vu le spectacle que vous nous avez donné tout à l'heure, je pensais qu'il allait revenir finir le travail.” lança-t-il, amer. 

Yann resta interdit un instant, douché par le ton glacial. Les mots l'avaient piqué étrangement, ravivant la gêne que cette scène avait occasionné chez lui une heure plus tôt. Comme souvent, l'attaque était sa meilleure défense. 

“Il est déjà reparti, tu viens de le manquer. Il est plutôt rapide.” Il avait envie de se gifler, sa voix sonnait trop comme un défi et ce n'était pas son but. Quoique... En tout cas, il avait réussi. Martin s'était rapproché de lui en une grande enjambée, bien trop près de lui pour que ce soit confortable. 

“J'imagine. J'espère qu'il est meilleur pour ça que pour embrasser, sinon ça a dû être particulièrement ennuyeux.” persifla-t-il le regard noir. 

“Son baiser était normal Martin, pas de quoi se moquer. Qui aurait fait mieux vu la circonstance?” 

Martin le fixa sans lui répondre et Yann sentit l'atmosphère changer autour d'eux. Le jeune homme semblait attendre quelque chose. Le poivre et sel sentit le courant électrique qui passait si souvent entre eux, celui-là même qui l'avait parcouru à maintes reprises. Ils se toisèrent un instant, les yeux brûlants et emplis de défi. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le regard du plus vieux dériva vers les lèvres pleines, que le froid faisait ressortir plus foncées et cela fut le signal que Martin semblait attendre. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et sa main droit vint, ferme et conquérante, étreindre l'épaisse chevelure aux multiples reflets argentées. Yann eut un léger hoquet de surprise mais il fut vite étouffé par les lèvres qui vinrent fondre contre les siennes. Une avalanche de sensation s'abattit sur lui, courcircuitant ses pensées. A sa grande honte, il entendit un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper et un sourire conquérant étirer la bouche qui recouvrait la sienne. 

“Petit con arrogant.” pensa-t-il, mortifié mais fou de tendresse. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec défi et se retrouva le dos plaqué fermement contre la porte en représailles. Le baiser dura encore un long moment avant qu'ils ne séparent mais Yann eut l'impression qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Les prunelles assombries se cherchèrent, craignant de déceler une lueur d'incertitude, l'envie de reculer. Elles ne trouvèrent rien et les lèvres se s'unirent à nouveau, encore plus empressées. 

La peau de Martin était encore froide mais elle se réchauffait vite sous sa langue alors que Yann partait à l'assaut de son cou, embrassant chaque grain de beauté sur son chemin. Un rire chancelant s'échappa du plus jeune et Yann insista jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en gémissement. Martin le laissa faire encore un peu avant de l'entraîner vers le lit et de l'y pousser doucement, son sourire conquérant refaisant son apparition. 

“Je suis pas sûr que les chambres d'hôtel à Disney soient faites pour ça, surtout à Noel.” tenta d'objecter Yann sans grande conviction alors que la bouche de Martin dérivait dangereusement vers le bas, les mains la précédant pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements. 

“On va inaugurer celle-là alors.” répliqua le journaliste taquin avant de disparaître entre ses cuisses. Yann laissa sa tête rebondir sur l'oreiller, le plaisir ravangeant son corps vague par vague jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Martin, sur lui, en lui, partout.

 

Plusieurs choses lui revinrent en même temps, la texture de l'oreiller contre sa joue, le souffle qui venait chatouiller sa nuque par intermittence, le bras qui entourait sa taille et surtout la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Il se figea un instant puis sentit son corps se détendre alors que Martin remuait faiblement contre lui, probablement encore endormi. Leurs activités lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller de cette façon. Il revoyait le visage empreint de plaisir de Martin au-dessus de lui, leurs baisers affamés, les dents contre sa peau, les coups de reins impétueux et délicieusement dévastateurs. Il sentait déjà les courbatures que leur nuit était en train de lui laisser.

Malgré cela, il sentit l'inquiétude revneir au galop. On était le 24, ils repartiraient tous rejoindre leur famille pour le réveillon et ne se retrouveraient que plus tard. Martin n'avait agi que sur un coup de tête, quand ils se reverraient, il aurait probablement réfléchi et jugé leurs actes totalement irrationnels. Il n'aurait pas tord mais Yann sentit son estomac se tordre sous la douleur à cette pensée. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps.. Il l'avait espéré sans rien dire toute la journée et quand Martin l'avait enfin rejoint.. Non, cela ne devait rester que pour une nuit.. une sorte de cadeau de Noel en avance, merveilleux et éphémère. 

“Tu penses trop.” Il sursauta en entendant la voix rauque contre sa nuque.Un baiser vint se déposer sur son épaule et il sentit les muscles de son dos se détendre. Il fit face à Martin, absorbant la beauté imparfaite devant lui : le nez trop grand, les yeux assombris mais tendres, la bouche étrangement dessinée mais plus sensuelle qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. 

“Tu peux pas t'échapper d'ici, j'ai mis Pluto pour garder la porte.” taquina le plus jeune, le visage serein. S'il avait dû lutter intérieurement pour s'offrir à Yann de cette façon, ce n'était visiblement plus le cas. Yann sentit l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine, écrasant ses cordes vocales, le rendant muet. 

'Tu ne regrettes pas?”

“J'ai l'air de regretter?” Martin se rapprocha un peu plus et leurs nez se touchèrent. 

“Tu penses trop.” répéta-t-il avant de se redresser et d'entourer le visage de Yann de ses mains, le surplombant. “Et tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.” Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, profondément. Le baiser laissa Yann étourdi, une douce chaleur s'emparant de lui. Il le lui rendit et bien vite, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. 

“Et Joyeux Noël.” murmura le brun à l'oreille de son aîné, après que l'orgasme les ait laissé, épuisés mais ravis. 

Yann rit, à bout de souffle mais débordant de joie. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent alors que les premiers rayons du soleil balayaient le parc. 

**************************************************

Plus tard alors qu'ils se préparaient pour sortir de la chambre, Yann vint entourer Martin de ses bras, lui proposant à demi-mots de venir passer le réveillon avec lui, lui qui détestait les fêtes de Noel. Martin lui sourit, rayonnant et accepta, non sans murmurer quelques unes de ses idées pour célébrer correctement la fin de soirée qui firent rougir son patron, allant de pair avec le frisson de désir qui le parcourut à nouveau. 

Collés l'un à l'autre lors du petit déjeuner, Yann ne fut pas prêt de se départir de la couleur rouge qui ornait ses joues face aux remarques de Vincent qui disait à tue-tête que Yann avait dû oublier d'éteindre la bande-son des chansons de Disney diffusées dans les chambres.Il pouvait jurer “qu'il avait entendu des cris bêtes provenant de sa chambre qui ne pouvaient venir que du Roi Lion ou du Livre de la Jungle.” S'étouffant à moitié dans son jus d'orange, il évitait le regard pétillant de son amant que la situations semblait beaucoup amusé. 

Ils se quittèrent plus jusqu'au soir du réveillon, Yann se pinçant discrètement toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas en voyant Martin aider sa mère à déposer les plats sur la table. A un moment de la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent seuls à la fenêtre de la salle à manger, profitant de leur intimité si nouvelle. 

Martin écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier d'un air déterminé avant de se tourner vers lui. 

“C'est mon tour.” murmura-t-il tout bas en désignant la boule de gui qui les surplombaient. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, savourant leur proximité. Quelque chose remua dans le cerveau de Yann et la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

“Il n'y en avait pas!'” s'exclama-t-il devant l'air surpris du jeune homme. “A Disney, quand on est entré dans la salle de réception la première fois, au début de la soirée, il n'y en avait pas il y en avait pas! Du gui. Quelqu'un a dû le placer là après.” ajouta-t-il. 

“Je m'en doutais un peu. Il me semblait bien qu'il y en avait pas quand on est tous arrivés en début d'après-midi et la salle était déjà décorée pour le soir.  
Si je n'avais pas vu Julien t'embrasser, je n'aurais probablement pas rejoint ta chambre cette nuit-là. C'est la jalousie qui m'a poussé, j'ai passé une heure dans le froid à hésiter. Mais l'idée que vous puissiez être en train de.. Il fallait que j'arrête ça.. Alors c'est une bonne chose non?” confessa Martin, un pu embarrassé.

“Oui je sais.. Mais qui l'a mis là, juste pour notre groupe? ”.

“La magie de Noel probablement, ou de Disney.. Ou des deux.” rit le plus jeune avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de l'emmener avec lui vers la salle à manger où on les attendait pour le dessert. 

Plus tard, ils apprendront que c'était Julien et Nora qui l'avaient placé là, pour leur donner un coup de pouce ; que Julien l'avait embrassé parce qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il déclencherait. Et surtout, que Martin et Yann ne l'avaient pas vu quand ils étaient tous les deux en dessous, au grand désespoir de Nora dont c'était le plan depuis le début. Les deux principaux concernés remercieront leurs amis et Martin s'excusera d'avoir été jaloux de Julien alors que ce dernier se confondera en excuses pour avoir embrassé Yann uniquement pour le faire réagir. 

Mais pour l'instant, ils savouraient leur repas de fête, leurs genoux se frôlant sous la table et les doigts entremêlés sur la nappe dorée. Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier leur Noël à Disney et c'était parfait comme ça. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par CarmillaSheridan aka @VampiLizzie sur twitter


	12. Le Taré de Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Très joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous.

Tout avait commencé à la rentrée des vacances de la Toussait, quand les catalogues de jouets se glissaient dans les boîtes aux lettres et que le froid s’engouffrait un peu partout dans les rues de la capitale. Au début, c’était discret. Une simple guirlande lumineuse qui se trouvait dans l’une des salles de détente. 

Et puis, les jours s’étaient écoulés, et un peu partout, on trouvait de nouvelles choses. Des coussins aux couleurs rouges et or, des gâteaux aux formes festives qui trainaient et attendaient d’être mangés et puis, des Pères Noël, sous des formes diverses et variées qui s’implantaient ça et là. 

Tous se demandait qui était la personne, qui visiblement accro à Noël, se permettait d’instaurer sa joie quant à l’approche de la fête à toute la rédaction. Des paris se mettaient en place et, avouons-le, beaucoup de personnes pariaient qu’il s’agissait de Théodore, le rédacteur en chef. Cependant, quand lui aussi subit les foudres du « taré de Noël » en retrouvant un grand Père Noël gonflable dans son bureau, les autres furent obligé de se rendre à l’évidence : personne ne savait qui il était. 

 

Assis dans l’une des salles de repos, Azzedine, Martin et Valentine tenaient une conversation sérieuse et professionnelle. La seule femme du trio semblait rester sur son avis tandis que les deux hommes essayaient de la raisonner. 

« Tu te rends compte que tu as pas de preuve ? » lui demanda Martin en levant un sourcil. 

« Pas de preuve, pas de preuve, il a toujours pas été touché ! » répliqua-t-elle. 

Bon, peut-être pas si sérieuse et professionnelle, cette conversation. Et pour cause, ce qui semblait être le seul sujet de conversation revenait sur le tapis : le taré de Noël. Ce matin-là, Valentine avait retrouvé accroché à son bureau une chaussette de Noël avec à l’intérieur un bonnet et une paire de gants. Ce petit cadeau l’avait certes fait sourire mais depuis elle semblait avoir résolu le grand mystère. 

« C’est peut-être ton Père Noël mystère ? » proposa alors Azzedine pour calmer la conversation. 

En effet, chaque personne travaillant à la rédaction avait retrouvé sur le bureau une enveloppe à leur nom avec à l’intérieur le prénom de la personne à qui il devait faire un cadeau, sous le seuil de 20€. Martin avait écopé du cadeau de Lilia et il attendait toujours que son coli arrive. 

« Nan, j’ai entendu Paul dire qu’il avait eu mon nom. Et puis, on est sensé offrir les cadeaux pendant la dernière semaine avant Noël. Là, on est qu’au 4 décembre. » répondit-elle d’un ton sûr. 

« On est encore beaucoup à pas avoir été touché, tu sais… » souligna Martin en se relevant du canapé. Plus de pause pour lui, il a encore un reportage à vérifier. « Et si je peux me permettre, très sincèrement, ça m’étonnerait qu’il mette autant d’énergie là-dedans. » 

Etienne entra dans la pièce pile au moment où il l’a quittait, sans attendre de réponse. Martin décida de s’arrêter au bureau de son boss, ami et compagnon. Yann finalisait une interview, visiblement, et il sourit quand il vit Martin. « Toujours là-dessus ? » demanda le plus jeune en s’appuyant à moitié sur le bureau. Yann hocha juste la tête en souriant. 

« T’as fini ton reportage ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Presque. J’étais dans la salle de détente avec Val et Azz. » expliqua-t-il en regardant par la vitre la Seine. « On parlait du Taré de Noël. » 

« Encore ? » demanda avec étonnement Yann, tout en continuant de relire ses questions. 

« Ouais, Val pense savoir qui c’est. » 

« La semaine dernière, elle pensait que c’était toi. » fit remarquer le présentateur en se retournant vers son amant. 

« Je crois qu’elle aime plus que de raison ce petit jeu. » Yann leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. « N’empêche, je le trouve sympa le petit calendrier, dans le couloir… » 

Yann ricana. « Va donc dire ça à Théodore, j’avoue que sa tête était incroyable quand il l’a vu. » Un calendrier haut de 2m recouvrait une partie d’un mur où des numéros rouges en stickers disparaissaient sous des autocollants à tête de Père Noël. En soit, c’était sublime. « Allez, va te remettre au boulot, tu me déconcentres. » 

Martin rigola doucement et après s’être assuré que personne ne regardait en direction du bureau du boss, il se pencha pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec douceur. C’était doux, délicat et incroyablement rapide. Un sourire, un clin d’œil et puis, un simple « A toute à l’heure… » 

 

Deux jours plus tard, trois sapins commandés au nom de Martin Weill arrivèrent à la rédaction et personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire jusqu’à ce que Laurent Bon, producteur de l’émission, pète littéralement un câble. Beaucoup d’entre eux semblaient déçus, d’autres gardaient l’espoir que l’homme soit le taré de Noël, et qu’il ne joue que la comédie.   
Martin, lui, poussa juste un long soupir quand il dut signer le bon de commande sous le sourire amusé de ses collègues. 

« C’est drôle que tu aies remis en question le pouvoir du Taré de Noël juste après avoir souligné que tu n’avais toujours pas été touché. » ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Valentine avec un grand sourire. 

Pour seule réponse, Martin leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. « J’ai la très certaine impression qu’on y passera tous à un moment ou à un autre. » 

Et ses mots ne pouvaient pas plus être vrais. 

 

Les jours passèrent et les autocollants de Père Noël se collaient mystérieusement sous les regards attentifs de la rédaction. Finalement, cette ambiance de Noël apportait une petite dose de joie, dans l’attente de ces vacances de Noël qui se profilaient enfin. 

Certains avaient rapporté des décorations en trop de chez eux et avaient décoré les trois sapins qui occupaient désormais les salles de repos. De nombreuses guirlandes lumineuses avaient été rajoutées et s’éclairaient dès la fin d’après-midi.

Laurent Macabiès, qui arrivait au bureau avec les premiers métros, avait révélé recevoir chaque matin un café fumant dans une tasse de Noël. A ses yeux, les actions de ce Taré de Noël apportaient une dose de douceur à cette période de l’année bien morose. Arrivé dans un bureau illuminé aux guirlandes lumineuses faisait presque oublié la nuit noire dehors. 

Cette ambiance festive apaisait des cœurs et Yann remarqua que quelques personnes apportaient de temps en temps, au cours de cette période de Noël, des gâteaux faits main ou encore achetés en boulangerie. Alors, peut-être que certains d’entre eux se mirent à espérer que le Taré de Noël reste plus longtemps que la simple période de Noël…

 

Yann travaillait sur sa prochaine interview du jour quand on toqua à sa porte. Il releva la tête et Etienne entra dans son bureau. Le jeune homme dit. « Yann, il faut absolument que tu vois ça. » 

Un long soupir échappa à Yann et il demanda. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, aujourd’hui ? » 

« Il s’en est pris à moi. » 

Alors, Yann suivit Etienne jusqu’à l’une des salles de repos. En chemin, il croisa les élèves de 3ème, en stage chez eux, à qui il dit bonjour d’un geste de la tête et d’un signe de la main, il arrêta Augustin, l’un des assistants, pour lui faire comprendre que ça n’était pas le moment. D’un coup d’œil au calendrier, il remarqua que déjà, on était au 18 décembre et que les vacances arriveraient dans à peine une semaine. 

« Je… je sais même plus quoi dire. » dit pourtant Etienne en montrant le baby-foot à Yann. Et pour cause, chacun des joueurs du jeu se retrouvèrent avec un bonnet de lutin collé sur la tête. Rouge ou vert, le tout donné un ensemble particulièrement… festif. 

Yann se retint de faire un commentaire, comme quoi, au moins, c’était original et il se retourna pour adresser à son collègue et ami un sourire désolé. Il faillit dire qu’il n’y pouvait rien mais il garda bouche close et partit rejoindre son bureau. 

 

Finalement, personne ne sembla véritablement gêné par les chapeaux des lutins. Etienne, même, trouvait l’idée sympa, maintenant qu’il s’y était habitué. Et Yann, lui, souriait juste en voyant cela. Martin réussit à prendre à part Valentine et dans un sourire, il lui demanda. « Alors, tu penses toujours que c’est Etienne, le Taré de Noël ? » 

Et tout ce que la femme lui répondit fut un bruit indéterminé qui le fit exploser de rire. 

 

Les paris tenaient toujours mais finalement, alors que dans moins de 24h, tout le monde serait en vacances, plus personne ne semblait plus vraiment apportait de l’importance quant à l’identité du Taré de Noël. Valentine avait lâché l’affaire il y a quelques jours déjà et Julien s’amusait à relancer les paris. 

Au plus grand plaisir de Willy, All I want for Christmas se jouait dans l’openspace et ni Théodore ni Laurent Bon ne firent de commentaires quant à ce choix d’ambiance de travail. Eux aussi avaient besoin de vacances et ils n’avaient presque plus l’énergie de s’énerver la veille des vacances. 

L’ambiance bonne enfant et joyeuse réchauffa le cœur de Martin qui rigolait à une blague de Hugo. Yann arriva dans cette douce ambiance, un bonnet de Père Noël à la main. « Je trouve plus mon vrai bonnet et j’ai trouvé ça à la place, qui est responsable ? » 

Ils rigolèrent et Julien répliqua, un sourire arrogeant au coin des lèvres. « Je sais pas, peut-être que c’est le Taré de Noël. » 

Quelques personnes encouragèrent Yann et peut-être que le regard attendrit de Martin le convainquirent à mettre le bonnet rouge sur son crâne. Oh, qu’il était mignon et beau et adorable avec. Martin se retint de franchir l’openspace pour embrasser l’homme à pleine bouche et se contenta de lui sourire, en le suivant du regard. « Dégeu. » répliqua pour le taquiner Hugo. 

« Roh, tais-toi. » répondit dans un rire Martin en essayant de se remettre au travail. 

 

Le soir même, et ce malgré le fait que ça soit les vacances, l’émission dura plus longtemps que prévu. Tant pis, l’ambiance sur le plateau était si bonne que même Yann ne voulait pas quitter son siège et couper les caméras. L’émission se clôtura sur l’hymne de Mariah Carey et Yann qui essayait de danser avec Valentine. 

Dans les loges, peut-être qu’il dut danser avec un Martin jaloux et peut-être qu’ils s’embrassèrent avant de rentrer chez eux. Martha qui les croisa pris Yann dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter des bonnes fêtes de fin d’années et le féliciter de son si bon travail. Martin attendit son tour pour embrasser la femme qu’ils connaissaient si bien. 

Dans leur taxi, Yann reçut des SMS d’Augustin et Martin leva juste les yeux au ciel. « Tu le martyrises, le pauvre. » ne put s’empêcher de dire Martin. 

« Martyrisait. » le corrigea Yann avec un sourire. « Puis, j’étais pas seul. Martha m’a aidé. Et Audrey aussi. » 

Martin leva juste les yeux au ciel et enfin, ils entrèrent dans leur appartement qu’ils partageaient depuis des longs mois, du moins, quand Martin était sur Paris. 

La femme de ménage était passée dans l’après-midi, de ce fait, les guirlandes lumineuses illuminaient le salon d’une douce chaleur accueillante. Le sapin de Noël, décoré avec soin, enivrait l’entrée et le salon d’une odeur délicieuse. 

Yann lui retira son manteau qu’il rangea dans l’armoire de l’entrée. Pendant ce temps, Martin se dirigea vers la cuisine et ne put s’empêcher de prendre un sablé à la cannelle, tout en cherchant ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir manger ce soir-là. Yann l’enlaça doucement, en posant son manteau contre son épaule. 

Ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant, Martin se retourna en fermant la porte du frigo pour se retrouver face à face avec l’homme. Dans un sourire, il l’embrassa doucement, en prenant en coupe son visage, avant de s’éloigner doucement. « Tu as presque réussi cette année à ne pas te faire repérer. »

Yann grogna. « Personne n’en est sûr, en vrai. » 

« Julien sait. » répliqua juste Martin dans un rire. « Et je pense que Paul aussi. » 

Yann ne répondit à cela que par un baiser, bien plus long que le précèdent. Il attira le plus jeune avec lui alors qu’ils quittaient la cuisine pour tomber sur le canapé. Il se détacha de lui doucement pour embrasser la peau tendre de son cou. « Taré… » dit Martin, en essayant de reprendre le dessus. 

Et à cela, Yann répondit juste, tout en douceur, en se réappropriant les lèvres douces de son amant. « Mais Martin, c’est ça la magie de Noël. »


	13. Je déteste Noël

« Je déteste Noël. »

Martin avait lancé sa phrase comme ça, le regard dans le vide, sans qu’aucune raison ne s’y prête. Assis sur le canapé de l’appartement du blond, ils avaient abandonné leur travail depuis un certain moment, leurs notes éparpillées par terre se mélangeaient, délaissées pour la soirée. Cela leur arrivait souvent, ces moments de flottement où ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas, une sorte de silence confortable dans lequel ils se complaisaient s’en vraiment sans rendre compte.

« -Je savais pas que t’étais ce genre de personne déprimante.

-Comment ça déprimante ? » Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement, comme vexé, relevant vivement la tête.

« -Bah je sais pas, l’ambiance de Noël c’est quelque chose quand même, pourquoi tu n’aimes pas ça ?

-Personne aime ça, c’est juste toi qui n’a pas grandi », répliqua-t-il avec une certaine mauvaise humeur qui ne fit qu’accentuer le sourire de Hugo qui venait de se dessiner sur son visage.

« J’hallucine, on te demande encore ta carte d’identité quand t’achètes de l’alcool parce que t’as la tête d’un gosse de huit ans et tu me dis que tu détestes Noël. »

Il ne releva pas la pique volontaire de Hugo qui savait pertinemment qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’on lui rappelle son apparence juvénile.

« Je suis sûr que je peux te faire changer d’avis », ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de provocation puérile dans sa voix.

« Essaie toujours. »

Cela avait été lancé de façon anodine de sa part, mais Martin comprit rapidement que le blond l’avait clairement pris comme un défi à relever et il soupira intérieurement, loin de se douter de la détermination qui animait désormais son ami. Et cela avait démarré dès le lendemain, lorsque Hugo débarqua à son appartement à une heure beaucoup trop matinale pour un samedi matin. Il ouvrit rapidement les volets qui cessèrent de faire barrière à la lumière, agressant ses rétines trop habituées à la pénombre.

« Bon sang Hugo il est quelle heure ? » Maugréa-t-il en recouvrant sa tête de son drap qui lui fut aussitôt brusquement arraché.

« Lève-toi ! Je te jure que si tu bouges pas, le contenu de cette bouteille d’eau arrive sur toi » menaça-t-il en attrapant celle posée sur sa table de nuit.

« C’est ça », grommela-t-il en tirant de nouveau sur son drap avant de sentir une résistance et le tissus lui échapper des mains alors qu’un liquide froid se déversait sur lui.

« Abruti ! » s’exclama-t-il en se relevant vivement face à l’air goguenard du blond. Il baissa la tête vers son t-shirt complètement mouillé avant de le fusiller du regard. Il le retira hargneusement, en évitant soigneusement le regard de l’autre -qu’il savait moqueur- sur lui, pour en attraper un autrement plus sec.

« Tu m’expliques ?

-On a un programme chargé, donc pas le temps pour la grasse matinée, si pour la fin de la journée je n’ai pas réussi à te faire aimer Noël, et bien... 

-Attends, tu m’as réveillé à cette heure-ci pour une connerie pareille ? » s’indigna Martin, les bras croisés et les sourcils joints.

Le blond avait l’habitude de voir cette expression à la fois agacée et dépassée sur le visage de son ami, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’en formalisait plus.

« Bah oui », répondit Hugo en haussant des épaules sous l’œil consterné du brun.

C’est vrai, il se sentait parfois dépassé par les idées incongrues qui passaient par la tête de son ami, et il avait apprit avec le temps à les accepter sans chercher à en comprendre le sens. Non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour la forme, il finit par accepter de se laisser traîner dehors dans les rues de Lille. …

« Est-ce que tu vas me faire expérimenter tous les trucs stupides qui se rapportent de près ou de loin à Noël ? Bougonna-t-il en se tenant fermement au bord du mur.

Après l’avoir promené pendant une bonne heure dans un marché de Noël installé près d’ici, le blond l’avait tiré par le bras pour l’amener à la patinoire, et voilà que Martin Weill se trouvait les genoux tremblants à tenir debout avec des patins à glace aux pieds, la rambarde du petit mur comme seul malheureux appuis. Il se voyait déjà trébucher, voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir sur le sol glacé à cause d’un traumatisme crânien. Non décidément, c’était une mauvaise idée, et le pire dans cette histoire, c’est que Hugo ne semblait y voir aucun problème

« T’as saisi l’idée », avait-il répondu avec légèreté avant de se lancer sur la piste de glace avec une aisance qui révolta Martin au plus haut point.

« Abruti » lança-t-il mentalement pour la deuxième fois de la journée, toujours accroché au bord pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre à la manière d’un gosse de six ans à qui l’on apprenait à faire du roller.

« -T’as jamais fais de patin à glace, lui fit-il remarquer en revenant vers lui.

-T’es perspicace Hugo » ronchonna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son interlocuteur eut un léger sourire avant de lui tendre sa main. Il l’observa perplexe pendant quelques secondes, son regard passant de son visage hilare à sa main tendue dans le vide.

« Promis je te lâche pas. »

Il fixa encore pendant quelques secondes son bras tendu avec un certain dédain qui ne sembla pas vexer Hugo du moins du monde, puis se résigna à poser sa propre main sur la sienne avec méfiance. Le plus jeune la serra un peu plus pour le tirer vers lui sous l’œil paniqué du brun qui ne tarda pas à protester vivement, sa voix étouffée par celles des enfants bruyants qui patinaient non loin d’eux. Son air peureux ne fit qu’amplifier les rires de l’autre qui le ramena un peu plus vers lui. Sous la surprise, Martin ne pu s’empêcher de s’accrocher à ses épaules.

« -Je veux bien être ton preux chevalier Martin, mais là tu vas nous faire tomber en t’accrochant comme ça.

-Ton idée, ta responsabilité » répliqua-t-il sans desserrer ses doigts fermement enfoncés dans son épaule.

Le brun passa bien une bonne demi-heure cramponné à la main de Hugo, trop terrorisé pour s’en détacher. Quand il senti le froid effleurer sa peau, signe que l’autre l’avait lâché, une peur panique s’empara de lui, avant qu’il ne se rende compte qu’il parvenait finalement à rester en équilibre, et même à déambuler quelques mètres sans attenter à sa vie, ou celle de quelqu’un d’autre. Il se trouva vite fasciné la sensation sous ses pieds, le fer du patin qui raye la glace, ce sentiment de liberté que procurait le glissement qui paraissait désormais si facile et semblait pouvoir le soustraire aux lois de la gravité. …

« -T’as aimé ? s’enquit finalement Hugo à la sortie en l’observant du coin de l’œil.

-Ça allait, répondit-il en un léger sourire qui trahissait sa mauvaise foi.

-T’as aimé » confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire ravi et victorieux face au rouge qui colorait désormais les joues de son ami.

Le brun était sûrement un peu trop fier pour lui avouer qu’il s’était vraiment amusé malgré sa -presque tragique- condition de débutant, Hugo le connaissait trop bien et il était trop mauvais acteur pour qu’il puisse lui cacher quoique ce soit. Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants pendant un bon moment, avant que Martin ne demande :

« Il n’est que midi, tu me réserves quoi maintenant ? 

-Trois fois rien. »

Hugo le promena encore dans les rues bondées de Lille, là où les illuminations se faisaient plus nombreuses et scintillaient à travers les vitrines des magasins et autres stands de Noël. Finalement, ils ne firent pas grand-chose de leur après-midi, isolés dans la bulle qu’ils avaient formée autour d’eux. Hugo avait sûrement oublié les quelques choses qu’il avait prévu, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir son importance. Absorbés l’un l’autre dans leurs rires la simple présence de l’autre suffisait. … La journée passé, le blond lui proposa de passer la soirée chez lui, sans qu’il ne puisse refuser face à l’insistance de son ami. De toute évidence, il avait clairement oublié son objectif de la journée s’était-il fait la remarque intérieurement, avant d’observer perplexe la plante qui se trouvait au dessus de leur tête alors qu’il lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement.

« -Sérieusement ? Du gui Hugo ?

-J’ai pas trouvé de gui, c’est du lierre», se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Il pouffa de rire en se retournant vers lui pour se moquer gentiment :

« Est-ce que je dois en déduire que ton sapin de noël est un bonzaï ? »

« -Un ficus, répondit-il du plus naturellement, sans que l’autre ne sache s’il était réellement sérieux.

« -Et du coup on fait quoi quand on a du lierre au-dessus de la tête ?

-Un chifumi. »

Martin leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire avant de bloquer sur l’expression sérieuse du blond. Son regard ahuri décrocha à Hugo un grand sourire.

« -Allez, c’est marrant !

-T’as l’humour d’un collégien Hugo», railla-t-il désabusé avant de céder et le passer sa main derrière son dos, imitant son ami.

Les deux présentèrent face à face leurs poings fermés après avoir scandé à l’unisson « chi-fu-mi », Martin tentant d’ignorer combien la situation semblait ridicule, recommença pour une deuxième manche. Cette fois-ci, sa main à plat fit face au poing toujours fermé de Hugo. Par réflexe, il l’enveloppa avec un sourire victorieux à peine réprimé.

« -J’ai gagné !

-Je vois ça », fit-il remarquer. 

« Le gagnant doit embrasser le perdant », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« -Pardon ? 

-On est sous du lierre tout de même. »

Martin le fixa pendant quelques secondes comme si son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre sur « pause » avant de détourner les yeux. Pourquoi son ami s’amusait-il toujours à le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ? Il fut d’abord hésitant, maudissant le sourire qu’il abordait face à lui, avant de se résigner à poser furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Hugo durant une fraction de seconde avant de se reculer, la crainte dans les yeux. Le blond le regarda avec une certaine surprise alors que le rouge colorait leurs joues à tous les deux. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment que sa main était toujours refermée sur la sienne.

« Je pensais à une bise sur la joue, mais ça me va », s’amusa-t-il face au visage gêné de Martin.

Ce dernier n’avait pas laissé un seul mot s’échapper de ses lèvres alors que le blond perdait son sourire face au mutisme de l’autre. Aussi près l’un de l’autre, Martin remarqua pour la première fois la beauté du visage de Hugo. Tout à coup, il comprenait pourquoi son ami plaisait autant aux filles. Il n’était pas jaloux de ces traits parfaits qui condamnaient le blond à voir autrui se retourner sur son passage, tout simplement parce que lui aussi se trouvait en être fasciné, peut-être même un peu sous le charme. Finalement, Hugo s’écarta de lui en s’exclamant :

« J’espère que tu aimes les pizzas de Noël ! » tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Martin laissa échapper un rire nerveux pour s’extraire de la gêne dans laquelle il s’était enlisé avant de le suivre et d’effacer ces pensées qui lui avaient traversé l’esprit. … Plus tard dans la soirée, Hugo l’emmena à cette Place où il ne mettait jamais les pieds d’habitude, et ils s’étaient simplement assis sur des marches. Il observa la neige tomber, et disparaître aussitôt sur le goudron humide. Le froid mordait sa peau découverte sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, captivé dans sa contemplation. Les illuminations ornaient les façades des magasins et les lampadaires qui étaient d’habitude tristement grisâtres. Ils étaient désormais habillés de scintillements qui brillaient dans la pénombre de début de soirée. Comme un enfant, il regardait avec fascination l’effervescence des allées encore peuplées de ces gens qui déambulaient dans les rues. Il prit alors conscience de cette agréable chaleur qui avait fait son nid en lui et qui l’irradiait jusqu’à lui donner ce léger sourire.

«-Alors, j’ai réussi ? » demanda-t-il du coin de l’œil, son sourire toujours collé à la figure.

-Quoi donc ?

-À te faire aimer Noël.

-Avoue qu’on a pas fait grand-chose qui se rapportait à ça quand même », répondit-il un peu moqueur, sans que cela ne soit vraiment méchant.

« -C’est des choses un peu insignifiantes qui créent l’esprit de Noël je trouve, mais je m’en doutais, j’aurais dû te forcer à porter des pulls en laine immondes et à écouter Jingle Bells en boucle, j’ai pas été assez convaincant.

-Je dois être trop terre à terre pour ça » lui répondit-il finalement en guise d’excuse.

« -Et si je t’avais fais rencontrer le père Noël dans un supermarché ?

-C’est pas toi Hugo, c’est moi qui… Non, laisse tomber, se ravisa-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Il sentit le regard de l’autre sur lui, soudain inquiet de l’air maussade qui peignait son visage, contrastant vivement avec le sourire qui ne l’avait pas quitté de la journée.

« C’est juste que… tout a l’air si simple pour toi, tu vis dans ton monde, comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment t’atteindre, et j’ai l’impression d’en être complètement exclu, que c’est quelque chose d’inatteignable pour moi.

Martin avait raison quelque part, Hugo était celui qui paraissait être le plus âgé, et paradoxalement il était pourtant celui qui avait complètement gardé son âme de gosse. Un émerveillement constant semblait l’habiter, il ne pensait que rarement au futur, après tout il avait toute la vie devant lui et bien plus encore. Rien ne semblait lui faire peur et ses angoisses passagères étaient noyées dans n’importe quelle distraction qui se trouvait à sa portée, la mélancolie venait toquer à sa porte en même temps que son amie l’avenir et Hugo prenait toujours le soin de les ignorer. Il ne voulait pas grandir. Il avait cette soif d’absolu capricieuse pareille à celle d’un enfant, une exigence qui lui permettait de voir les grandeurs les plus inimaginables, et que son ami lui enviait parfois.

« T’es juste entré trop tôt dans le monde des adultes Martin.

-Peut-être, admit-t-il avec une moue mélancolique en expirant par le nez. J’aimerais bien en sortir des fois.

-C’est pas impossible tu sais.

-Je sais pas comment toi tu fais, il y a tellement de responsabilités qui pèsent sur nous, c’est intoxicant et juste…

-C’est pas une question de responsabilité, simplement… arrête de penser que tu dois toujours agir en fonction du monde qui t’entoure, lâche prise. C’est pas fuir, c’est être libre en quelque sorte. -Ça a l’air si facile quand toi tu le dis, sauf que-Sauf que je ne suis pas différent de toi. » Martin releva la tête vers lui, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres, sans prononcer un seul mot. Hugo lui rendit son sourire avant de fixer un point imaginaire, comme si quelque chose le taraudait.

« Tu sais quoi ? Suis-moi j’ai une idée, la journée n’est pas finie. »

Martin lui lança un regard empli de questionnements alors que l’autre s’était déjà levé, prêt, une fois de plus, à arpenter les rues. Il lui tendit sa main comme il l’avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, et cette fois-ci, Martin n’hésita pas à la prendre.

« On va faire quoi ? » demanda Martin d’un air théâtralement suspicieux, les yeux plissés.

« Quelque chose d’illégal », déclara le blond en jouant de ses sourcils, décrochant un sourire à l’autre.

Martin le suivit, plus curieux qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi heure à un rythme rapide pour empêcher le froid d’avoir raison d’eux, soudainement le plus vieux ralentit en observant l’endroit qu’il reconnaissait sans difficulté dans le noir.

« -Attend, mais on est… ?

-Ouais », confirma-t-il simplement sans donner plus d’explication.

Devant eux se dressait le bâtiment qu’ils côtoyaient trop souvent depuis bientôt deux ans.

« Je suis pas sûr de te suivre » se contenta-t-il de dire avant d’observer son ami sortir une clé de sa poche.

« T’es pas sérieux » fut-il simplement capable d’articuler alors que l’autre se faufilait déjà vers une porte annexe, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« Comment est-ce que t’as pu te procurer les clés ? Et d’ailleurs pourquoi t’as cherché à les avoir ? » le questionna-t-il, à la fois dépassé, et un peu amusé par la situation.

« Je garde mon secret. » lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

« Et pourquoi on se trouve ici ?

-Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. »

Il pénétrèrent rapidement dans le rapidement, et Hugo le guida vers les escaliers jusqu’au dernier étage pour accéder au toit.

«- Tu viens souvent ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Ça m’arrive ouais, souffla-t-il le regarde dans le vide.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, j’aime bien. C’est calme, ça m’aide à réfléchir des fois. Expliqua-t-il doucement. Puis j’ai les clés pour pénétrer dans l’enseigne de la meilleure école de journalisme de France, autant en profiter. »

Martin secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en un sourire mi-amusé mi-réprobateur en se contentant d’observer le paysage qui se laissait simplement deviner dans la nuit. Leurs deux corps s’étaient rapprochés pour faire rempart au froid de décembre après s’être assis sur ce toit sous lequel ils avaient l’habitude d’étudier. Le temps les saisissait, mais aucun ne bougeait, comme si ce moment valait toutes les chutes de température. Dans la nuit, Lille était presque complètement endormie. Quelques foyers étaient allumés, de même, quelques décorations de Noël étaient visibles depuis les fenêtres. La lune seule pouvait encore leur permettre de se voir. Le silence s’était fait maître, presque aucune voiture ou passant ivre ne venait perturber ce calme. Aucun des deux ne parlait, et ça ne les dérangeait pas du moins du monde. Martin tourna la tête vers son ami et ne pu s’empêcher de ressentir cette agréable chaleur qui enveloppa doucement son cœur.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où l’on s’est parlé ?

-J’aurais pas dit qu’on parlait, moi j’appellerais ça une agression verbale, tu m’avais dis quelque chose d’assez violent. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire face au souvenir qui s’imposait dans son esprit.

« Je te trouvais prétentieux et immature.

-T’avais pas tort.

-C’est toujours le cas. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hugo le bouscula de son épaule alors que l’autre s’en amusait, et finirent par se battre gentiment comme des enfants une énième fois. Une fois calmés, la tête de Martin se laissa tomber sur son épaule, doucement, comme s’il s’endormait. L’autre resta tout aussi silencieux et se contenta de venir chercher sa main glacée pour la prendre dans la sienne, entremêlant naturellement leurs doigts. Ce n’était pas le genre de gestes qu’ils partageaient habituellement, mais tout semblait normal à cet endroit, alors il garda sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent dans cette position un certain moment avant que Martin ne se redresse. Désormais, c’était leurs regards qui parlaient pour eux à la façon d’un dialogue silencieux. Il s’en détourna l’espace de quelques secondes, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps, avant de revenir à lui, comme aimanté. Cette fois-ci, il fallut simplement que leurs regards s’effleurent quelques secondes pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent et amorcent une lente danse qui sembla durer une éternité. Un fourmillement inhabituel chatouilla la surface de ses lèvres parties se fondre contre les siennes, et il y trouva une infinie douceur. C’était quelque chose d’à la fois si envoûtant et pourtant trop innocent pour qu’il puisse avoir honte de ses soupirs qui lui échappaient de temps à autre, ou de la vitesse affolante à laquelle battait son cœur. Les sensations qu’éprouvait Martin le remplirent d’un bien-être, d’un apaisement auquel il n’avait pas goûté depuis longtemps et dont il exigea immédiatement d’en ressentir de nouveau les effets après avoir s’être séparés de quelques centimètres pour reprendre leur souffle. D’un seul coup, les baisers de Hugo étaient devenus ce qu’il préférait le plus au monde. Ils étaient sur le toit de leur école, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux pour ne pas succomber à la température du dehors, en train de s’embrasser malgré leurs lèvres gercées par l’hiver, la scène entière paraissait ridicule, mais cela n’avait aucune importance, pas quand Hugo lui transmettait cette légèreté, ses gestes à la fois aériens et intoxicants qui lui faisaient tourner la tête de la plus agréable des manières. Il n’y avait aucune explication, eux-mêmes n’y comprenaient pas grand chose, et ils s’en fichaient pas mal, ce baiser, c’était simplement cette ambiguïté latente qui régnait entre eux deux, celle qu’ils ne voulaient pas vraiment éclaircir, mais seulement en jouer.

« Tu vois, tu peux lâcher prise » le taquina-t-il en un sourire faisant écho au sourire bête qui s’était naturellement dessiné sur le visage du brun.

« Merci… pour tout ça », murmura-t-il alors qu’un silence s’était de nouveau installé entre eux deux.

« -Pour le baiser ?

-T’es bête, s’exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je voulais dire… pour cette journée, et d’être là. »

« -Mais de rien, je retenterai ma chance l’année prochaine, et peut-être celle d’après, voir celle où je serai assez friqué pour te faire découvrir Disneyland, je finirai bien par te convertir à l’esprit de Noël.

-Mais bien sûr. » lui répondit-il ironiquement, peu convaincu.

C’était certain, Martin ne pourrait sûrement jamais retrouve son âme d’enfant, celle qui lui faisait chérir Noël, qui lui soufflait tous ces rêves auxquels il avait autrefois aspiré sans se poser plus de questions, et qui lui prêtait des illusions emplies de naïveté. Cependant, l’éternel gosse à ses côtés pouvait au moins le tirer du monde terrifiant qu’était celui des adultes, le soustraire des quelques tourments qui l’obsédaient, à eux deux ils étaient l’insouciance, la jeunesse dont ils ne voyaient pas encore la fin, et c’était bien comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par Rizvolution


	14. Then again, fate surprises you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je me moque des bobos parce qu’on se moque le mieux de ce que l’on connaît :D  
> also, la chanson de martin est l’une de celles que j’ai écrites moi-mêmes haha (et un jour j’aurai la foi de composer tout l’instru qui va avec)  
> et j’ai fait une réf à l’un de mes propres one-shot, et j’ai casé sans discontinuer tous mes crush artistiques because that’s what i do  
> et aussi j’ai fait de manière abusée du fanservice, pour l’amour d’Emma  
> super bêta par Lev (@LeChangenom) merci keurkeur  
> enjoie

Il commençait à désespérer de trouver un label un jour.  
Martin y avait cru pendant longtemps, et sa famille l’avait toujours incité à suivre ses rêves, et il n’avait pas eu grand-chose à perdre de toute manière ; quand on lui demandait ce qu’il voulait faire, au lycée, il hésitait toujours entre la musique, le journalisme ou la fac d’art du spectacle. Il se souvenait des regards déconfits des conseillers d’orientation en voyant qu’un garçon aussi brillant que lui semblait vouloir, peu importe quelle voie il choisirait, finir au chômage.  
Il avait fini par choisir la musique, en se disant que le journalisme ou les arts du spé’, il pourrait toujours se ré-orienter dedans plus tard. Les concours de journalisme étaient ouverts jusqu’aux étudiants de 25 ans pour la plupart, et il n’y avait pas de limite d’âge à l’université. Il avait toujours composé, après qu’on lui eût offert sa première guitare à 13 ans et qu’il eût pris des cours de solfège à 15. Il se souvenait des paroles de chansons qui lui venaient brusquement pendant les cours, et qu’il gribouillait au coin du cahier de maths, à côté des identités remarquables qu’il fallait retenir.  
Il avait créé un groupe et le pire, c’est qu’il savait qu’ils étaient bons. Peut-être pas ce qui se faisait de plus original sur le marché, mais une folk efficace, avec une bonne présence sur scène. Sauf qu’ils n’avaient aucun contact dans le domaine de la musique et que personne, après un an et demi, n’avait accepté de les recevoir malgré des heures de prospections et d’auditions. Si Hugo, le bassiste, était d’une classe sociale plus élevée que Martin, même lui ne pouvait avancer l’argent nécessaire à la production indépendante d’une vraie maquette -- qu’ils auraient pu envoyer aux studios.  
Martin sortit sur son balcon avec sa gratte à la main. Ils avaient joué dans un bar jusque tard dans la nuit, hier et ils remettraient ça toute la semaine, et il sentait déjà poindre la fatigue. Mais il n’était que 17h, trop tard pour se remettre à la sieste et trop tôt pour se préparer au show de la soirée à venir ; pile le bon moment pour finaliser la chanson qu’il avait en cours.

_I told myself that I was wise_   
_Careful, smart boy in disguise_   
_Learning to let it fly_

Il commença à fredonner en installant son instrument, ramenant vers lui la chaise d’extérieur qui avait survécu à quatre hivers consécutifs, et posant son carnet de notes sur le guéridon qui prenait les trois quarts de la place de son balcon parisien. Il était obligé de se mettre en tailleur pour pouvoir rentrer dans l’aire minuscule, mais au moins il avait un balcon, ce qui était véritablement une bénédiction quand on connaissait la situation immobilières à Paris.  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette après-midi de mars, le printemps clairement décidé à imprimer sa marque sur ce monde ingrat qui avait décidé d’élire Donald Trump comme chef de la plus grande puissance démocratique mondiale. Martin ferma les yeux et commença à jouer, suivant les accords déjà trouvés griffonnés sur les pages, laissa passer quatre mesures.

_I told myself that I was wise_   
_Careful, smart boy in disguise_   
_Learning to let it fly_

_I told my mom not to worry_   
_I’d never cause any trouble_   
_Or leave them behind_

Une chanson qui criait doucement ce qu’il avait ressenti durant toutes ses années lycée : l’envie de se barrer et de commencer autre chose, d’étouffer en restant trop longtemps au même endroit, la frustration de toujours piétiner. Il changea de tonalité d’un rapide mouvement de doigts, frappant du pied contre le mur pour marquer le tempo en approchant du refrain, sa voix jolie, un peu rauque, prenant de l’ampleur peu à peu.

_But then again, fate surprises you_   
_Crossing distances when you were always so slow_   
_I woke up feeling the world was closing in on me_   
_And I, and I had to go._

Il s’arrêta brusquement, arrivant au bout de ses notes. Voilà à quoi se résumait la chanson pour l’instant : un couplet, un refrain et des problèmes existentiels adolescents.  
— Déjà fini ?  
Il sursauta, extirpé brusquement de ses pensées, balayant d’un regard perplexe l’espace autour de lui. Qu’est-ce que-  
— En bas, s’exclama de nouveau la voix inconnue, et Martin baissa les yeux.  
Plus bas, sur le trottoir, un passant s’était arrêté et avait levé le menton vers son balcon, apparemment attentif à la musique. Martin rougit brusquement et prit sur lui pour ne pas bégayer.  
— Euh, oui. Ce n’était qu’un intermède, lança-t-il en retour en ayant l’impression que ses paroles se répercutaient dans toute la rue, dans tout Paris. Je m'entrainais.  
— C’était vachement bien, répondit l’inconnu. Je connais pas, c’est quel groupe ?  
Il semblait plus âgé que lui, sans être vieux ; ses tempes étaient déjà grises, mais contrebalancées par la posture dynamique, la voix qui portait loin. De ce que pouvait voir Martin -- il n’était pas myope mais l’autre était quand même deux étages plus bas -- il était dans un costume-cravate sérieux qui n’allait pas tout à fait avec son foulard de couleur vive et ses yeux (clairs, quoique Martin ne pouvait déterminer à cette distance s’ils étaient verts ou bleus). Et il était plutôt pas mal. Le guitariste rougit un peu plus et se passa une main sur la nuque pour cacher son embarras naissant.  
— C’est normal, c’est de moi. C’est une chanson que j’ai composée, reprit-il moins fort, avec l’impression de gêner l’autre homme et de le retenir (il était quatre heures de l’après-midi, il devait sans doute retourner au boulot, personne à Paris n’avait le temps pour ce genre d’échanges de toute manière, encore moins à quinze mètres de distance).  
— Ah oui ?, et à cette exclamation enthousiaste Martin fut forcé de se rendre compte que non, il ne gênait pas l’autre du tout et que celui-ci était, au contraire, plutôt intéressé.  
— Oui, j’ai un groupe, on essaye de se faire un peu connaître, mais c’est difficile, ces temps-ci...  
Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes (les minutes les plus bizarres de la vie de Martin, à n’en pas douter) avant que l’autre homme ne regarde sa montre et s’exclame qu’il fallait qu’il file. Ils se saluèrent un peu maladroitement et alors que Martin le regardait s’éloigner, celui-ci se retourna et, marchant à reculons sur quelques pas, lança : “Bonne chance pour votre groupe !  
— Merci ! répondit Martin sur le même ton, puis, dans un élan qu’il ne s’expliqua pas, il ajouta : Au fait, on joue à l’Earl Grey toute la semaine à 20h30 !”  
Il vit le pas de l’autre ralentir, prenant apparemment note, puis celui-ci s’éloigna pour de bon.

(Martin ne l’entendit pas chantonner dans sa barbe : “Earl Grey, 20h30, Earl Grey, 20h30”, pour fixer l’information.)

*

Le jeudi après-midi, alors que Martin venait de finir de manger, il reçut un sms d’Azzedine (leur joueur de cajón) sur lequel on pouvait simplement lire : “MEC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” suivi de huit lignes ininterrompues de points d’exclamation. Tout en rangeant son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, Martin haussa un sourcil et envoya un sobre “?”

 **from: Azz**  
ça parle de nous dans le journal !!

 **from: Martin**  
...quoi ?

 **from: Martin**  
quel journal ??

 **from: Azz**  
“le quartier latin” ?  
un canard surtout à destination des bobos du cinquième je crois haha  
bon c’est pas les Inrocks mais c’est pas mal  
c’est l’un des journaux dispos au taf, je te montrerai avant la répèt’ de ce soir !! c’est très élogieux !

 **from: Martin**  
fais pas durer le suspense mec envoie une photo maintenant

 **from: Azz**  
[MMS reçu]

Martin ouvrit la photo avec de grands yeux. C’était presque rien, 100 mots tout au plus dans une colonne rouge vif titrée ON VA VOIR QUOI CE SOIR ? : “Si votre date tinder n’est pas aussi beau que sur la photo ou que, prêt à lancer Netflix, la vacuité et la solitude de votre existence vous ont enfin sauté aux yeux, vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour au Earl Grey, un petit café-théâtre, pour vous changer les idées. Les boissons sont plus qu’abordables et rattrapent les tartines, bonnes mais un peu chères ; on aime surtout Bait and Switch, un trio prometteur entre les Lumineers et Iwan Rheon, tout en sobriété, qui se produit jusqu’à vendredi soir. 3, rue James Whistler, Vème arr. - pas de réservation.”

Le brun jeta un oeil à l’auteur de la brève, animé d’une intuition un peu folle, puis secoua la tête ; Vincent Dedienne : le passant de l’autre jour n’avait pas du tout une tête à s’appeler Vincent.

 **from: Azz**  
alors ?? pas mal, non ? notre première fois dans un journal ! :-D

 **from: Martin**  
ouais, pas mal ! on verra ce soir si ça ramène des gens  
(je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre de tiret dans tes smileys, on dirait ma mère)  
au fait  
je ne t’ai pas raconté ce qui s’est passé mardi !

*

Azzedine avait trouvé l’anecdote géniale et lui avait dit -- Martin avait pu sentir son rire même à travers les SMS -- qu’il allait peut-être venir un de ces soirs, que sans doute c’était l’amour de sa vie, et qu’à coup sûr Cupidon lui-même l’avait mis sur son chemin. Martin avait roulé des yeux.  
Il espérait (vaguement) que l’homme viendrait quand même.

*

De la semaine le bar n’avait jamais été si plein. (Il faut croire qu’ils avaient sous-estimé le côté influençable des bobos du cinquième.)  
Bon, il n’était pas rempli à craquer, mais à présent qu’ils avaient fini de jouer, les gens se pressaient au bar en une petite masse compacte et très satisfaisante à regarder -- savoir qu’ils avaient été assez attentifs à la setlist pour attendre la fin avant de prendre un verre, ce n’était pas rien. Martin contemplait avec des yeux presque émerveillés le public disparate qu’il avait sous les yeux. C’est pas mal, avait écrit Azzedine. Martin laissa les mots effleurer son esprit. C’est pas mal.  
Hugo s’étira un instant, tandis qu’Azz, quand on parle du loup, dépliait son corps de la caisse à percussion sur laquelle il s’était assis pendant quarante-cinq minutes. Après être allé chercher la protection de la basse de Hugo et celle de sa propre guitare, Martin discuta avec eux quelques secondes, expliquant à Hugo dont le téléphone était mort d’où venait leur soudaine “célébrité”.  
— En tout cas, si Dedienne pouvait continuer à écrire sur nous, je cracherais pas dessus, déclara brusquement le blond. J’ai envie de l’embrasser.  
— Si ça se trouve, il est moche.  
— Merci, Martin. Mais non, quelqu’un qui écrit sur nous est forcément magnifique, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur.  
— Martin, interrompit Azzedine, y a quelqu’un qui te fait signe.  
Le brun se retourna et balaya la foule du regard, repérant, adossée contre le mur, une silhouette qui faisait de grands gestes de bras. Un sourire éclaira le visage du chanteur lorsque celui-ci le reconnut, et il trotta tranquillement jusqu’à lui.  
— Vous êtes venu ! lança-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, une joie légère dans la poitrine.  
— Il fallait bien, répliqua l’autre avec un sourire. Vous remarquerez que j’ai quand même envoyé un ami en éclaireur. Histoire de savoir si c’était aussi bien que je le pensais...  
Il sortit ça avec une telle malice dans la voix, un tel rire dans les yeux que Martin comprit de suite : “Vincent Dedienne, ce serait pas un ami à vous ?”  
— Exact ! s’exclama-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez vu le journal.  
— J’ai des yeux partout, rit Martin. On ne me cache rien. Sauf votre nom, monsieur…  
— Yann, dit l’autre (Martin avait eu raison, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que Vincent), avant d’enchaîner, direct et décontracté : Vous avez soif ? Je vous offre une bière.

Alors que Martin hochait la tête et suivait Yann jusqu’au bar -- le corps léger et le regard assuré, presque sans rougir -- tout d’un coup, elles lui vinrent. La suite des paroles de sa chanson. Claires et nettes et sans besoin aucun de retouche.  
Yann lui tendit une choppe et Martin leva la main pour la saisir, souriant.

_But then again fate surprises you_   
_Crossing distances when you were always so slow_   
_I woke up with a good feeling, the world no longer out of reach_   
_Now I, I am ready to go_

 

*

On était en août et la chaleur avait prit d’assaut la capitale. Martin, assit à son bureau, un pauvre ventilateur pointé directement sur son visage en sueur, rechargeait sans discontinuer la page tipeee de Bait and Switch. Leur dernière chanson, Wise, avait fait plus de 15 000 vues en deux semaines, preuve de la montée régulière mais impressionnante de leur petite popularité. Il ne manquait plus que 450 euros sur le financement participatif dédié à l’enregistrement d’une future maquette, et encore tout un mois pour les collecter.  
Il commençait à penser (idée pleine d’espoir, presque dangereuse) qu’ils n’auraient pas forcément besoin de label.  
L’ordinateur surchauffé ne répondait plus à ses demandes que par intermittence, et pour souffler un peu, Martin décida de prendre sa guitare et de sortir sur le balcon. (Il lui vint bien à l’esprit qu’il y ferait encore plus chaud, mais en homme valeureux -et plein d’ennui- il se dit qu’il pouvait au moins essayer de combattre le feu par le feu. Au moins son appartement lui semblerait-il frais, après cette sortie.)  
S’installant sur la chaise d’extérieur qui survivait à son cinquième été, il accorda son instrument en sifflotant, puis chantonna du Vianney pour se chauffer la voix.

_tu le sais, dis, tu le sais,_   
_dis-moi que tu sais que derrière toutes ces conneries_   
_ce n’est jamais, dis, pour te blesser, dis_   
_ce n’est que parce que je t’aime que je te châtie…_

Il finit presque essoufflé après deux couplets à peine, la chaleur pesant sur lui comme une chape de plomb, un handicap plus sérieux qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord. Alors qu’il se levait pour attraper la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait eu l’esprit de prendre, il entendit une voix plus bas qui criait : “Déjà fini ?”  
Un sourire s’étalant sur son visage, Martin se pencha et aperçut une silhouette en t-shirt devant la porte de son immeuble. Une silhouette qui passait régulièrement à présent, et dont Martin (sans se l’avouer vraiment, parce qu’il était un grand garçon et qu’il ne croyait pas Azzedine et ses histoires de Cupidon) avait bon espoir qu’elle s’imposerait encore davantage, dans un futur proche.  
— Eh oui, lança-t-il en riant. Tu connais, j’espère ?  
Yann lui rendit son sourire, avec un clin d’oeil absolument cliché qui le fit rouler des yeux :  
— Bien sûr ! C’est mon chanteur préféré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : “I was on my balcony playing music and you were walking past and stopped to listen because it’s your favourite band too” - pioché sur www.au-collection.tumblr.com  
> ou : watch me écrire sur 1) l’industrie musicale 2) la composition de chansons 3) la vie parisienne alors que ce sont les trois choses que je connais le moins bien au monde
> 
> Texte écrit par Isagawa


	15. Un cadeau inattendu

Pour les vacances de Noel, Yann avait rejoint sa famille. Il était arrivé depuis deux jours et était très heureux de revoir sa famille mais malgré cela, son humeur n’étais pas au plus haut. En effet, un jeune reporter aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts occupait toutes ses pensées. Martin. Avant le départ en vacances, leur relation s’était assez distendue. Yann ne comprenait plus vraiment l’attitude du jeune homme ces derniers temps et avait préféré s’en éloigner, pour éviter d’en être trop blessé, mais cela avait eu l’effet inverse. Plus il sentait ses liens avec Martin se distendre, plus son cœur se brisait. C’est le cœur lourd qu’il rejoignit sa famille pour fêter Noël, mais il se dit que revoir sa famille et passer du temps avec eux allait lui réchauffer le cœur et lui faire oublier ses soucis.

Cela avait plus ou moins bien fonctionné. La journée lorsqu’il discutait avec eux, il était heureux et n’y pensait plus, mais le soir en allant se coucher, il voyait se dessiner sous ses paupières la silhouette du jeune homme et son visage hantait ses rêves

Cela faisait plusieurs mois, voire années maintenant, que le présentateur ressentait de forts sentiments envers son employé, mais il était bien trop timide pour lui en faire part. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur du rejet, peur de briser leur relation. Cependant il arrivait qu’il ne comprenne pas vraiment l’attitude du plus jeune, lorsqu’il le regardait avec cet éclat si particulier dans les yeux, leurs moments à deux autour d’une cigarette où l’ambiance qui régnait était bien trop intime, la façon qu’il avait de lui effleurer la main et le courant électrique qu’il ressentait lorsque cela arrivait. Il avait parfois l’impression que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais la vérité, ou du moins ce qu’il pensait être la vérité, se rappelait bien vite à lui.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

 

Le soir du réveillon, Yann était plus heureux que jamais, bien plus qu’il ne l’avait été ces derniers temps. Il partageait un moment avec sa famille et rien ne pouvait le ravir plus. L’ambiance était joyeuse, ils étaient tous réunis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, à coté du sapin.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, et chacun se préparait à aller se coucher, ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour procéder à l’ouverture des cadeaux au matin de Noël, car les plus petits croyaient encore à toute la magie de Noël. Yann se dirigeait lui même vers sa chambre, lorsque il entendit un bruit contre la porte d’entrée.

Il regarda alors sa mère, surpris, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un invité de dernière minute, arrivé trop tard ?

Des enfants venant toquer aux portes pour chanter des chants de noël? Non, il était bien trop tard.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller ouvrir » lui dit-elle en souriant, avant de monter.

Yann se dirigea alors vers la porte non sans une légère inquiétude. Lorsqu’il ouvrit, il resta l’espace de quelques secondes, interdit.

« Martin? Qu’est ce que tu fais ici? »

« Joyeux Noël, Yann » dit Martin, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Yann sourit en retour et l’invita à entrer, encore un peu perturbé. Le jeune homme avança d’un pas, puis leva les yeux vers le haut. En apercevant la branche de gui qui flottait au dessus d’eux, il sourit de nouveau et regarda son aîné.

« C’est Noël, je crois qu’il y a des traditions non ? »

Yann leva alors les yeux, et aperçu lui aussi le gui, c’est bizarre, il y a quelques heures encore il aurait juré qu’il n’était pas là. Peu importe, il était bien trop heureux de la proposition que venait de lui faire l’homme en face de lui, et, la magie de Noel aidant, il l’attrapa par les pans de sa veste pour l’embrasser et le tira vers l’intérieur.

 

******************************************************

 

« Allez Martin s’il te plait ! »

« Non non non et non Yann, c’est hors de question »

Martin boudait car cela faisait plus de 5 bonnes minutes que Yann insistait pour le prendre en photo avec ce joli bonnet de Noël qu’il venait de trouver. Le plus vieux sortit alors sa dernière arme. Il le regarda avec ses yeux de cocker, il savait que cela le faisait craquer à tous les coups. Il ajouta en levant ses yeux vers lui.

« S’il te plait Martin? »

Martin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon d’accord, mais juste une alors ! »

Yann sourit alors en sautillant sur place, tel un enfant. Martin enfila alors son bonnet de Noel et se plaça devant le sapin derrière lui. Il sourit pour la photo, d’un sourire légèrement forcé. Il détestait qu’on le prenne en photo, mais lorsque l’homme en face de lui le suppliait avec le regard qu’il venait de lui lancer, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, pas même ça.

Une fois la photo prise, Yann rejoignit Martin et ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte dans le marché de Noel du village. Le froid de décembre était agréable, par moment quelques flocons de neige tombaient même sur leur nez.

On était le 25 décembre et en cette fin d’après midi, Yann avait décidé d’emmener Martin visiter le marché de Noel de la ville. Les derniers rayons de soleil perçaient encore et cela donnait de jolis reflets émeraudes aux yeux de Martin, et Yann le trouvait encore plus beau. Le plus jeune des deux était comme un enfant : il s’émerveillait devant chaque illumination, chaque décor. il avait les yeux qui brillaient d’émerveillement devant absolument tout. Martin adorait la période de Noël, alors avoir l’opportunité de passer ce jour de Noël avec son aîné le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

Yann le regardait du coin de l’oeil, attendri de le voir si enthousiaste. Il aimait tellement le voir ainsi, comme un enfant, insouciant du monde qui l’entoure, les yeux brillant devant les décorations et les lumières de Noël, admirant les flocons de neige qui tombaient lentement du ciel et se déposaient sur leur visage.

Yann se sentait léger, l’espace de quelques jours, ou quelques heures, peu importe, c’était comme si le temps était suspendu. Un fond de musique de Noël résonnaient dans leurs oreilles, des enfants couraient autour d’eux dans la neige, une douce odeur de pain d’épice chatouillaient leurs narines, les lumières scintillaient devant leurs yeux, et leur sourire étaient accroché à leurs lèvres. La magie de Noël était quelque chose dont ils ne se lasseraient jamais.

C'est le cœur et l’esprit rempli de cette magie qu’ils rentrèrent à la maison familiale de Yann.


	16. Quiproquo de Noël

Ajustant le col de sa chemise pour l’aligner parfaitement avec la couture de sa veste, Azzedine ne fit même pas d’effort pour retenir un lourd soupire. Sur le miroir qui lui faisait face, une trace de buée troubla son reflet avant de disparaitre comme un songe. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minute que le journaliste se tenait devant la large penderie de la chambre, indécis quant à la perfection de son ensemble.

Il n’y avait pourtant rien à redire, le costume était fait sur mesure, d’une grande marque italienne qui lui échappait et dans un tissu qu’il ne serait jamais permis de froisser. Mais c’était l’occasion qui le forçait à s’habiller aussi élégamment qui angoissait l’algérien. L’écran de son smartphone indiquait la date du vingt-cinq décembre et moins d’une heure avant qu’il ne doive rejoindre la banlieue parisienne. Et pour cause il avait promis à son compagnon de venir fêter Noël pour la première fois avec sa famille.

Marc lui avait assuré que ce n’était qu’une petite fête en comité restreint et qu’ils passeraient la majeure partie de la journée à manger. Pourtant Azzedine aurait aimé l’avoir à ses côtés à l’instant pour lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer, mais le styliste était parti au petit matin pour aider sa sœur à la préparation de la fête qui se déroulait chez elle et récupérer leur mère en maison de retraite en campagne.

\- Tu verras c’est comme un repas normal sauf qu’on mange pour quarante et qu’il y a un sapin au milieu du salon. L’avait rassuré Marc.  
\- Mais tu sais moi j’ai jamais vraiment fêté Noël…

Le journaliste mode avait balayé l’argument d’un geste de la main avant de voler un baiser à son compagnon. Malgré tout Azzedine avait appris à connaître la famille plus que traditionnelle de son compagnon, et même si sa sœur s’était montrée très ouverte lors de leur première rencontre il craignait d’être l’élément de foire au milieu du repas. Il ne pouvait cependant plus revenir en arrière après avoir déjà décliné l’invitation l’année précédente et ayant promis à Marc de venir.

\- Tu as déjà vu ma sœur, mes cousins et mon oncle ; franchement c’est dans la poche.

Azzedine n’avait pas répliqué, il voulait profiter de tous les moments possibles avec son compagnon, même si cela lui coûtait un peu. Pour les fêtes de fin d’année eux avaient déjà fait leur réveillon la veille ; ils avaient dégusté un chaleureux dîner au cœur de Montmartre avant de se glisser devant la ridicule cheminée qui ornait leur salon.

Entre deux gorgées de champagne Marc lui avait offert un épais paquet, une boite à la marque dorée qui renfermait le costume qu’il portait à présent. Le reporteur ne s’était même pas étonné du cadeau, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que son compagnon soupirait devant ses chemises à carreaux et ses pulls trop larges.

\- Ce n’est pas que je n’aime pas mais bon…

Azzedine avait laissé passer quelques instants avant d’oser offrir le sien, il tenait presque dans le creux de sa main, une simple boite de velours sombre dissimulé sous un épais nœud rouge. Ce paquet l’algérien l’avait depuis des mois, il n’était même pas prévu pour Noël. Il attendait juste le moment, ou plutôt le courage pour l’offrir enfin à son amant.

Il avait pensé que l’atmosphère intimiste du feu de bois, les bulles glissant dans son sang et les joues rougies de Marc l’aideraient à oser, mais il restait bloqué au final, les mots au bord des lèvres et la peur lui tordant les entrailles.

Lâchement Azzedine avait fini par lui offrir l’écrin enfermant un anneau d’argent finement taillé sans un mot de plus.

\- Elle est magnifique ! C’était ébahi l’homme de mode en la glissant comme par automatisme autour de son annulaire.  
\- J’avais peur que tu trouves ça ton…intime.  
\- Bien au contraire !

Les lèvres de Marc avaient ainsi fondues sur celles de son compagnon, le remerciant de son cadeau et le reste de la soirée était passé sans plus de question. Pourtant Azzedine ne pouvait s’empêcher de garder un fond de frustration et de tristesse, se trouvant stupide de ne pas avoir réussi à faire passer le vrai message de cette bague.

  
~~~~

  
\- Azzedine je te ressers ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Faisant tinter les nombreux bracelets dorés qui ornait son poignet la sœur de Marc remplit de nouveau l’assiette de son hôte avant de se rasseoir, satisfaite de la tournure de la journée. Toute la famille était réunie autour de la table savamment dressée, avec en arrière-plan le sapin illuminé. Sa mère ne s’était pas encore endormie sur la chaise et son frère rayonnait aux côté de son compagnon, elle ne pouvait attendre mieux.

Cependant son regard ne cessait de s’oublier sur la main de Marc, là où s’était glissé un anneau qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Personne ne semblait pourtant y avoir prêté attention et son frère n’avait pas cette tête qu’il tenait si bien quand il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

La jeune femme avait bien évidemment tenté de creuser la question avec quelques remarques subtiles mais en vain. Même Azzedine, pourtant très tendu à son arrivée, c’était montré impassible.

\- Pour le coup vous rempliez tous les deux pour une année de plus dans l’émission ? Questionna un oncle curieux.  
\- C’est ça ! Sourit Azzedine entre deux bouchées.  
\- Vous faites quand même un sacré boulot !  
\- Et du coup le mariage ce sera pendant l’été ?

La bombe était lancée, la maitresse de maison n’avait pas pu garder sa langue plus longtemps, bien qu’elle s’en voulait déjà devant le silence lourd qui suivit sa question. D’un geste explicatif elle désigna la bague autour du doigt de Marc alors qu’à côté le visage d’Azzedine était devenu écarlate.

\- Ce n’est pas…enfin… Tenta de bafouiller l’algérien.  
\- Rien d’officiel pour l’instant petite sœur, occupe-toi donc de ce qui te regarde !

Marc ponctua sa réponse d’un grand éclat de rire, chassant l’étrange malaise autour de la table. Gênée sa sœur murmura une vague d’excuses à voix basse avant de s’éclipser dans la cuisine. Les conversations reprirent de plus belles mais Azzedine lui restait silencieux, n’osant détourner son regard du fond de son verre. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, sentant toute l’attention de son compagnon valser de la bague à son profil. Mais l’homme de mode ne fit pas plus de commentaire, se contentant de glisser sa main sur le genou de son voisin.

Dans le flou de la digestion la fin du repas arriva lentement, jusqu’à ce que l’odeur de café emplisse l’air, signant le glas des mets variés.

\- Un petit tour avant la tombée de la nuit ?

La proposition fut accueillie avec entrain. En une poignée de seconde tous se dirigèrent vers la maigre forêt qui bordait la départementale, ultime bout de verdure dans une ville en pleine expansion. Bien vite Marc et Azzedine se retrouvèrent à l’avant du groupe, ralenti par les membres les plus âgés. Le plus grand profita de ce moment d’isolement pour aborder le sujet qu’il lui retournait le cœur depuis une bonne heure.

\- Tu peux me répondre franchement Azzedine ?  
\- Vas-y. Souffla le cadet, connaissant déjà la teneur de la question.  
\- Cette bague, c’est juste un cadeau ou c’est plus ?  
\- …c’est plus, bien plus, mais j’ai jamais réussi à te l’annoncer.

Inconsciemment Azzedine avait accélérer le pas, creusant l’écart entre lui et son compagnon. Mais il le rattrapa d’une simple enjambée, son bras s’enroulant autour de ses hanches. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa joue mal rasée avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à leurs homologues. Stopper dans sa course Azzedine n’osa plus bouger, ne remarquant que du coin de l’œil que le reste de la famille de Marc semblait soudain très intéressée par le bord du chemin, leur tournant le dos.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment te le dire tu sais…  
\- Peut-être qu’il n’y a pas besoin de mots. J’ai été con de ne pas comprendre plus vite aussi.  
\- On fait une pierre de deux coups. Mais du coup c’est oui, ou c’est non ?

  
~~~~

  
\- C’était la dernière de Quotidien pour cette saison ! Merci à tous d’avoir été là, on se retrouve à la rentrée avec toute l’équipe ! Alors quoi de prévu chacun, chacune ?!

D’un geste large Yann tendit la parole à tous ses chroniqueurs qui se tenaient tant bien que mal autour du plateau. Une année venait de s’écouler et pourtant c’était comme si tout avait commencé hier. Martin avait réussi à se défaire de son étiquette pro-Etats Unis en annonçant un peu de repos en famille et au soleil. Et du surf avait précisé Hugo en souriant. Nora elle avisait son spectacle en Avignon, non loin de Vincent, heureux comme un enfant de démarrer un nouveau show. Et quand vint le tour de Marc, l’animateur ne put s’empêcher de le retenir.

\- Ah Marc ! Tu vas travailler sur les costumes de mariés non ?  
\- Exactement Yann, exactement. En plus j’ai mon modèle sous la main donc tout va bien.  
\- Eh oui parce que Marc va se marier !

Une slave d’applaudissement secouèrent le plateau alors que le sourire d’Azzedine à l’autre bout de la table se fit plus large. Il retint malgré tout son regard brillant et se concentra sur l’axe de la caméra jusqu’à ce que l’angle soit parfaitement aligné avec sa chemise bleue ciel.

\- Et toi Azzedine ?  
\- Sûrement quelques fêtes de famille et une beau voyage, mais je ne sais pas encore où !

Hors champ l’équipe ne put s’empêcher un rire complice, sachant tous très bien qu’Azzedine s’inquiétait beaucoup de la destination du voyage de noce qu’avait organisé son futur mari. Et il avait eu beau le supplier de lui donner des indices Marc était resté de marbre. Ce dernier voulait rattraper le fiasco de leurs fiançailles avant de laisser exploser le bonheur, à deux.  
\- Alors merci à tous de nous avoir suivi, pleins de vœux de bonheur pour les futurs mariés et on se retrouve à la rentrée. Salut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit par Enilembo


	17. Jalousie de fin d'année

Yann était assis à son bureau, théoriquement, il devait préparer l’émission mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des regards vers l’open-space toutes les 20 secondes. Martin était rentré le matin même de reportage et c’est à peine s’il lui avait dit bonjour. Il était venu dans son bureau, avait échangé deux ou trois banalités puis il était parti retrouver Hugo. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux assis à leur bureau à rigoler comme des baleines. En toute objectivité Yann les trouvait ridicules. Bon concentre toi Yann, tu en toucheras deux mots à Martin tout à l’heure. 

Ce soir c’était la dernière émission de 2017, après ils partaient tous en vacances. Mais comme tous les ans, un repas de Noël était organisé avec tous les gens qui travaillaient pour Quotidien. Le rendez-vous avait était pris depuis septembre, la petit fête aurait lieu dans une salle louée pour l’occasion et décorée par ceux qui se portaient volontaires et pouvaient arriver en avance. 

Vers 17h, Yann partit en répétition sans prévenir Martin comme pour se venger d’avoir été ignoré toute la journée. Il traversa l’open-space en constatant que le brun n’était pas là, mais le blond non plus, ils devaient être parti sur le toit pour fumer. Normalement c’est avec lui qu’il partait fumer. Surtout en hiver, Yann ne lui avouerait jamais mais il aimait aller consumer son bâton de nicotine avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour se blottir contre son amoureux parce qu’il faisait froid. Mais bon, aujourd’hui il a choisi Monsieur salle de sport, grand bien lui fasse. 

Quand Martin descendit du toit, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Yann. En théorie c’était pour lui poser une question sur l’émission du soir, mais en réalité c’était surtout pour s’affaler sur le canapé et l‘observer travailler. Martin retombait amoureux du plus âgé à chaque fois qu’il le voyait concentré sur ses fiches, lunettes sur le nez.  
Il fut surpris de voir qu’il n’était pas là, ses affaires non plus.  
« Quelqu’un sait où est Yann ? »  
« Ouais il est parti en répèt il y a à peine 10 minutes je crois. »

Quoi ? Mais depuis quand Yann partait sans le prévenir ? Il avait oublié qu’il était revenu ou quoi ? 

Martin décida de lui envoyer un SMS pour comprendre.  
« Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit que tu partais ? Je serais bien venu avec toi... » 

Yann venait de s’installer sur sa chaise quand il reçut le message du brun. Il le lut et leva les yeux au ciel. Tiens, il se rappelle que j’existe. Étienne qui était assis autour de la table lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Yann répondit en secouant la tête. L’attitude de Martin ne valait même pas la peine qu’il en parle. Bon, en réalité, il rêvait de se plaindre auprès du chroniqueur sportif, mais il était presque sûr qu’Étienne lui dirait qu’il exagère. Alors il ne dit rien, et continua de contenir sa jalousie. 

Lorsque Martin arriva aux studios il chercha Yann pour lui parler car celui-ci n’avait pas répondu à son message. Il était inquiet, depuis quand Yann ne lui répondait pas ?  
Il le trouva en pleine discussion avec Laurent et Théodore dans les couloirs. Il lui fit un clin d’œil aguicheur, un de ceux qui le faisait toujours sourire mais cette fois le présentateur garda un visage impassible et détourna les yeux. Bon, la discussion doit être importante, ouais ça doit être pour ça car après tout il n’avait rien fait de mal, si ? 

L’émission approchait, les membres de l’équipe étaient dans les loges. Hugo était assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Martin et tous deux discutaient avec Étienne quand Yann entra pour leur parler d’un changement de dernière minute. Rancunier, le poivre et sel prit soin de faire comme si son reporter préféré n’était pas dans la pièce, même lorsque celui-ci fit une blague qui fit rire tout le monde. Non, il resta impassible, il était définitivement vexé. Après avoir donné ses instructions, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa loge personnelle. Martin fronça les sourcils, vexé d’avoir été ignoré de la sorte. Les autres ne pipèrent mots, conscients qu’il se passait quelque chose entre le reporter et leur patron, mais comme d’habitude, il valait mieux rester en dehors de tout ça. Le blond surtout ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait essayé une fois de s’en mêler, et avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait jamais. Le brun se leva et partit à la suite de Yann. Qu’est ce qu’il pouvait être agaçant quand il faisait la gueule sans vouloir expliquer pourquoi. 

Martin ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, et referma la porte aussitôt.  
« Bon, tu m’expliques le problème parce que je crois que j’ai pas suivi. »  
« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. », lui répondit Yann sans même lever les yeux.  
« Oh je t’en prie ! Qu’est ce que t’es chiant quand tu fais ça ! »  
« Merci du compliment. » 

Martin souffla bruyamment. Bon il allait devoir attaquer pour l’obliger à parler. Il n’aimait pas ça, conscient que son amant détestait les conflits mais là il n’avait pas le choix. Alors il respira un grand coup et commença à crier : 

« Bon ! Yann, arrête tes conneries ! Tu m’as ignoré toute la journée c’est quoi le problème ? J’ai fait qu... »  
« Tu te fous de moi là ?! », Yann s’était levé d’un coup, que Martin l’accuse de l’avoir ignoré, LUI qui avait passé sa journée collé à Hugo, et puis quoi encore, «C’est moi qui t’ai ignoré ?! T’as passé ta journée collé à l’espèce de blond hyper-protéiné là et c’est moi qui t’ai ignoré ?! Non ma… je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris en fait ?! »

En effet Martin était littéralement écroulé de rire. C’était donc ça le problème ! Son amant était jaloux, mais qu’il pouvait être bête parfois !

Yann, en revanche, voyait rouge et lui ne riait pas du tout. Il venait d’avouer à Martin qu’il s’était senti abandonné et l’autre était mort de rire. Très bien. Il ramassa ses affaires, et sortit en claquant la porte. 

Martin qui pleurait presque se releva d’un coup pour constater que son compagnon était parti. Oups.  
Il sortit en courant mais aucune trace de l’animateur. Et merde…  
Il le chercha partout, fit tous les couloirs, revint dans sa loge, dans la loge commune, demanda aux autres… Yann était introuvable…  
Puis il fut appelé pour se mettre en place pour le pré-générique, Martin détestait commencer une émission en étant en froid avec Yann. 

Yann vint se placer devant eux, le visage fermé. Tous lancèrent un regard vers le brun dans le but d’avoir une explication, mais Martin ne voyait que Yann. Yann avec ce pantalon noir qui lui allait si bien. Yann et sa veste grise qui s’accordait très bien avec ses yeux. Et surtout Yann qui faisait la gueule.  
L’émission se fit donc dans une ambiance tendue, au grand dam de Martin qui attendait avec impatience qu'elle se termine pour qu’il puisse s’expliquer avec lui.  
Mais dès que le générique de fin retentit, le poivre et sel se leva de sa chaise et courut presque pour arriver jusqu’à sa loge. Qu’il était dur d’être fâché contre Martin quand celui-ci lui lançait des regards de chaton triste ! Il ne jouait pas à la régulière. Mais il avait tenu bon, se remémorant SON reporter assis presque sur les genoux du blond quand il avait été sur le point de craquer. 

Il était en train de défaire sa cravate rageusement quand on frappa à la porte. Il aurait parié que c’était Martin. Il demanda tout de même qui c’était et entendit la voix d’Étienne lui répondre. 

« Ouais vas-y entre. Je peux t’aider ? »  
« Ça va Yann ? C’est quoi le problème avec Martin ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas le froisser.  
« Il y a aucun problème », répondit Yann en se fermant.  
« Bon, c’est pas trop mon genre de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais t’es mon ami Yann, tu te rappelles quand tu m’avais dit qu’il fallait que je te dise que tu exagères ? Bah là tu exagères. Franchement il me faisait de la peine ton chaton ! »

Étienne fut ravi de voir qu’il avait réussi à décrocher un sourire de la part de son patron. 

« C’est les vacances ! Be cool ! Je suis sûr que ça vaut pas le coup que tu gâches la soirée de toute la rédac' en faisait une tête de six pieds de long comme ça ! Allez, souris à la vie et la vie te sourira Yann ! »  
« Oh Étienne tais-toi ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. 

« Bon on se voit là-bas, je pars maintenant, j’ai reçu un SMS d’Azz. Vincent est ingérable apparemment », cria le chroniqueur sportif depuis le couloir avant de partir en courant.

A peine fut-il partit que cette fois Martin entra dans sa loge. Ah oui, Martin ne frappe jamais. Bon Étienne avait peut être raison, ça ne valait pas le coup de se mettre dans un état pareil. Mais il allait quand même faire languir son amant pour se venger. 

« Ah Martin, je suis désolé je serais bien resté à discuter avec toi tu me connais, mais Étienne vient de me dire que c’est la panique à la salle, à cause de Vincent notamment. Faut que j’y aille de toute urgence ! », lui dit Yann avec un sourire en coin mal dissimulé. 

Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller, Yann ne semblait plus faire autant la tronche. Bonne occasion pour rentrer dans son jeu. 

« Je comprends bien, mais je viens avec toi. C’est mieux d’être nombreux pour gérer une urgence pareille ! » avait-il répondu d’un air grave.  
L’animateur de Quotidien avait ri. « Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ?  
« Non pas vraiment. »  
« Eh bah voilà, en voiture Simone ! » 

A peine installé sur le siège passager, Martin se pencha pour l’embrasser et Yann eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Je te précise que je fais toujours la gueule car ça n’a pas l’air d’être clair pour toi. »  
« Yannick t’abuses ! »  
Le plus âgé secoua la tête pour exprimer son désaccord.  
« Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux continuer à faire la gueule même si on s’embrasse non ? C’est écrit où qu’on a pas le droit ? »  
« T’es con. Bon tu t’attaches s’il te plaît, je te rappelle que c’est une urgence. » 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Pas grave, il l’aurait à l’usure. 

Ils arrivèrent à la salle vers 21h30. En rentrant, ils ne purent que s’émerveiller face à la décoration. Une jolie alternance de blanc et de rouge, des guirlandes qui pendaient au plafond, des tables recouvertes de flocons de neige artificiels, et enfin, un immense sapin de Noël qui clignotait dans le fond de la salle. Dans un second temps, Yann se rendit compte que quelque chose le dérangeait. La musique ! Les enceintes crachaient des chants de Noël insupportables, qui ne donnait qu’à Yann l’envie de devenir sourd.  
Martin s’en rendit compte également et explosa de rire à la vue de son amant qui se bouchait les oreilles, conscient du problème. Yann ne supportait que les chants de Noël en anglais, et encore il fallait que ce soit lui qui les chante.  
Le poivre et sel chercha Vincent du regard sachant pertinemment qu’il était le coupable de cette playlist. Quand il l’eut trouvé, il fonça sur lui. Il était en train de paniquer, une bougie à la main, ne sachant pas où la poser, et de crier sur Julien et Lilia qui faisaient, selon lui, n’importe quoi avec les guirlandes. 

« Vincent, coupe moi cette musique sur le champs ou t’es viré ! »  
« Salut mon chéri. Je suis également ravi de te voir. »  
« Je suis sérieux. Les chants de Noël me donnent envie de me tirer une balle ! »  
« OK OK très bien, je change ! » 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, pour le plus grand bonheur de son patron. Martin qui avait observé la scène était plié. 

« Arrête de te moquer Martin Weill, je pourrais te virer aussi. »,lui lança Yann en passant devant lui pour aller voir le sapin de plus près.  
« Alors ça c’est de la menace crédible ! J’en tremble ! » répondit le brun avec sarcasme en lui emboîtant le pas. Le plus âgé se retourna vers lui pour lui tirer la langue. 

Étienne et Azzedine s’affairaient à terminer de décorer l'arbre de Noël. Yann posa ses affaires et se mit à les aider tandis que Martin resta en retrait, préférant contempler le visage concentré de son amant lorsqu’il se demandait à quel endroit il accrocherait la prochaine décoration. 

A 22h, tout le monde étant arrivé, les gens commencèrent à s’installer à leur place "Vincent a fait un plan de table pour tous les invités, c’est un malade" avait dit Azzedine à Étienne quand celui-ci l’avait rejoint, "il s’est imposé en chef des opérations, je me suis fait engueuler toute l’après-midi, c’était long... Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés pour m’aider à le gérer !".  
Vincent s’était placé à côté d’Hugo qui lui était à côté de Martin. En face de lui se trouvait Yann assis près d’Étienne et bien évidemment d'Azzedine. 

Le repas commença, dès le fois gras Martin attaqua en lançant des regards sulfureux à son compagnon et en lui envoyant un SMS lui demandant s’il faisait toujours la tête. Yann leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Hugo est assis juste à côté de toi, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi savoir si je boude toujours ou non t’importe.  
\- Je ne vois que par toi c’est aussi simple que ça <3

Yann rougit furieusement. Martin, lui, s’amusait beaucoup à jouer des sourcils pour appuyer ses propos. 

Martin ne le lâcha pas du regard. Le fixant amoureusement pendant tout le repas jusqu’à ce que Vincent réalise que Yann et Martin ne se parlait pas ce qui était bizarre, surtout qu’ils étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre. Au lieu de ça, Yann écoutait Azzedine et Étienne parler de foot alors qu’il n’aimait pas ça et n’y comprenait rien. Il remarqua que les deux hommes s’envoyaient des messages en essayant d’être discrets mais comme d’habitude, ça ne l’était pas du tout. Il vit les tentatives de Martin, celui-ci caressant la main de son amant en lui passant les plats, tenter de s’inclure dans la conversation, et surtout qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Puis très vite il réalisa que Yann semblait faire la gueule. 

« Bah alors Yannou pourquoi tu boudes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.  
Le principal concerné manqua de s’étouffer avec sa pomme noisette.  
« Euh...Je ne boude pas ? »  
Martin explosa de rire. Yann lui fit les gros yeux.  
« Mais c’est vrai je ne boude pas. J’ai juste besoin de fumer, quelqu’un veut venir avec moi ? »  
« Oui ! Moi je viens ! » se leva d’un bond Martin trop heureux de l’occasion. Bizarrement tous les autres refusèrent. 

Ils sortirent alors dehors. Martin offrit son paquet à Yann et s’approcha de lui pour lui donner du feu. Yann rougissait, ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis longtemps, les tentatives de drague de son reporter le rendait toujours tout chose. 

« Tu boudes toujours ou tu vas admettre que ta jalousie était stupide ? »  
« Mais je n’étais pas jaloux. »  
« Pff oui bien sûr ! Tu m’as fait une scène parce que j’ai passé du temps avec Hugo. »  
« Passé du temps ? Vous étiez collés toute la journée, on aurait dit des siamois, c’était ridicule. »

Martin rit puis s’approcha pour l’embrasser et cette fois, son aîné se laissa faire. Ils restèrent un moment dans le froid, puis rentrèrent prendre le dessert. 

La suite du repas se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Vincent malmenait Hugo, comme d’habitude, et faisait rire tout le monde. Yann riait à gorge déployé et Martin se disait que son amoureux était beau. Étienne et Azzedine avaient arrêté de parler foot après s’être fait réprimander par Hugo. Toute la petite bande se remémorait 2017 quand Martin réalisa qu’il était heureux. Là, tout de suite, il était heureux de se détendre en présence de ses amis et de son compagnon, qui ne semblait plus bouder du tout puisqu’il lui lançait des regards amoureux depuis tout à l’heure. Regards auxquels il se faisait un plaisir de répondre.  
Soudain le poivre et sel se leva, suivit par le chroniqueur sportif. Martin les suivit du regard alors qu'ils prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent dans le froid. Ils ne se quittent plus ces deux-là.

Il essaya de ravaler sa jalousie mais à peine 3 minutes plus tard, le reporter se leva à son tour pour sortir fumer lui aussi. Il vit les deux hommes, appuyés contre la rambarde, Yann regardant quelque chose qu’Étienne lui montrait sur son téléphone. Martin les trouvait trop proche. Depuis le début de la soirée ils étaient collés : assis côte à côte, Yann s’esclaffant à la moindre blague du chroniqueur sportif, franchement, Martin les avait trouvé un peu ridicule. 

« Je venais fumer mais si je dérange je peux revenir dans 5 minutes. » lança-t-il d’une voix cassante.  
« Oh non t’inquiètes mec. J’ai essayé de lui faire des avances mais il m’a repoussé. Je m’avoue vaincu, répondit Étienne avec un clin d’œil, en plus il caille ! » 

Yann rit puis regarda son amant, un sourire victorieux sur le visage avant de tourner la tête pour contempler Paris. Le brun s’avança et posa sa tête sur l’épaule du plus vieux. 

« Alors, on était jaloux ? » lui dit-il d’une voix moqueuse.  
« Ça va, la ramène pas ! » 

Yann sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux. Il lui semblait que le temps s’était arrêté. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et s’approcha pour l’embrasser doucement, tendrement. Puis assez vite leur baiser se transforma en un baiser passionné, où chacun essayait de transmettre son amour pour l’autre.  
C’est Yann qui mit fin à leur étreinte pour reprendre sa respiration, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit que Martin les avait gardé fermés. Pendant qu'il le contemplait, le poivre et sel se disait qu’il n’existait pas plus belle image que Martin les joues rougies pas le froid, des flocons de neige dans les cheveux. Soudain Martin frissonna, et Yann le prit dans ses bras en le serrant le plus fort possible pour lui transmettre sa chaleur, comme s’il voulait fusionner avec lui. Le reporter, lui, pensait qu’il n’y avait meilleur moyen de se réchauffer que d’embrasser Yann sous la neige. Alors celui-ci scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Yann soupira de plaisir et murmura contre ses lèvre, d'une voix suave.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? »  
« Ah ce week-end Hugo m’emmène à la campagne, j’ai hâte » répondit l’autre en souriant, très fier de lui.  
« T’es vraiment un connard ! » lui dit Yann en lui mordant la lèvre.  
« Aie ! ».  
Le producteur se fit vite pardonner en l’embrassant plus tendrement tout en promenant ses mains dans la crinière du brun.  
« Je t’aime aussi » murmura Martin, le ton se voulant joueur mais aussi incroyablement sincère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit par Sub


	18. Nos années folles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings (et tags inoffensifs) : UA roaring twenties ; multi-fandom ; mention de violences parentales ; polyamour ; allusions bartheill 
> 
> Résumé : Paris, 1923. C’est quelque part le Réveillon, et la neige se fond au bitume dans les rues désertes. Quelques matraques soulèvent des flocons entassés, à l’affût d’un dernier baiser mortel. Mais sur les toits d’un café du bord de Seine, Yann cueille l’esprit de Noël sur les lèvres d’un homme au regard de pétrole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteure : Voici ma petite contribution pour ce chouette projet, merci aux organisatrices, vous remettez des bûches dans le foyer du fandom, et ça, ça me fait chaud au cœur. J’espère que vous apprécierez l’histoire, ainsi que ce pairing. Pardon d’avance pour les possibles anachronismes oraux et les abus de figures de style. Attention aux TW, qui sont pas bien méchants, mais take care les ami.e.s !
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie privée des personnes mises en scène et je m’engage à retirer le texte si nécessaire. Je n’écris pas non plus pour des sous-sous.

___  
La neige a ce pouvoir-là, de vous faire croire qu’à chacun de vos pas, vous marchez sur du verre. Et Yann se sent un peu ridicule, à ainsi à peine oser poser son pied par terre, comme si le poids de son corps allait brusquement déchirer le sol, ou perturber la gravité. Les flocons se brisent sous sa semelle, et le visage de Yann donne l’impression qu’il pourrait s’excuser à tout moment. En cette nuit de décembre, il avait marché de longues heures, et son souffle chaud tressé de fatigue se matérialisait devant son visage. Son sang, bon soldat, avait déserté les extrémités de ses mains et de ses pieds, pour pouvoir bouillonner à ses joues. Yann traçait son sillage dans une des artères vides du cœur gelé de Paris, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches trop petites, jouant du bout des doigts avec une pièce de cinq francs. Pourquoi déambulait-il comme un esprit misérable, alors que chaque fenêtre de chaque maison découvrait une famille enveloppée de bonheur, baignée dans des couleurs chaudes et lénifiantes, comme une succession de panneaux publicitaires mensongers ? Il ne savait plus très bien. Le froid s’insinuait dans son crâne et lui glaçait la mémoire. Ou peut-être choisissait-il le froid comme une opportunité de se faire oublier. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les tambours de la colère reprendre crescendo leur air endiablé. Inspirant à s’en déchirer les poumons, Yann dut se faire violence pour tous les ravaler, pour arracher à ses bras cette envie dévoreuse de frapper et de faire mal. Alors, comme une punition, son esprit lui envoya en pleine figure le portrait de son père, droit et fier, un monstre torve au regard vitreux, la moustache tachée du vin de la veille et la rage au poing. Yann savait qu’il était la raison pour laquelle il marchait à présent sur du verre. Il avait été emporté par le flot d’insultes, luttant de toutes ses maigres forces pour ne pas s’y noyer. Et s’il pleurait, est-ce que ses larmes gèleraient ?

-De toute ma vie, j’crois que j’ai jamais vu un regard aussi triste.

La surprise mordit son diaphragme et, réflexe humain ou non, Yann se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Un homme d’une trentaine d’année se tenait adossé contre le mur d’un café, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il était tout de noir vêtu ; son pantalon, qui semblait trop court, remontait légèrement au-dessus de ses chevilles, dévoilant des chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Ses chaussures étaient usées, comme si le secret du monde, qu’elles avaient tant piétiné, les rendaient malades. C’était une belle usure, une usure poétique et certainement sentimentale. Son pantalon trop court était tenu par deux bretelles rougeâtres que Yann distinguait à peine, car l’homme portait nonchalamment sur ses épaules, une vieille redingote qui, à coup sûr, ne lui appartenait pas tant sa taille était réduite. Yann ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis il fit claquer ses dents. Du café émanait une légère odeur d’alcool et un cantique de Noël. C’était le seul endroit qui semblait réellement en vie.

-Non, sérieusement, reprit l’homme en tirant sur sa cigarette. Ce regard me brise le cœur.

Sa voix devait provenir des profondeurs de la Seine ; grave, abimée, mystérieuse, mais aussi lisse, et calme. Yann sentait qu’il pourrait s’éroder à son contact, alors, d’un geste vif, il se détourna et, sans un mot, reprit son chemin. Il entendit un léger rire s’évaporer dans la brise nocturne, puis le bruit si distinctif de la poudreuse que l’on écrase. L’instant d’après, l’homme marchait à ses côtés. Yann accéléra le pas, la mâchoire serrée, son souffle allant et venant à un rythme discontinu dans sa poitrine. Mais l’autre était plus grand que lui, et son pas était souple ; il ne semblait fournir aucun effort. Yann sentait son corps se réchauffer, sa trachée se resserrer. Finalement, l’importun attrapa son bras et Yann dut se faire violence pour ne pas se dégager avec force. Le bougre avait une sacrée poigne, bien qu’il relâchât bien vite sa prise, ne laissant plus qu’une main douce posée avec délicatesse sur la manche du manteau de Yann. Celui-ci n’osa pas affronter le visage de l’étranger, fixant plutôt les doigts qui s’aventuraient dans son espace personnel, espérant secrètement les déloger d’un froncement de sourcils.

-Où tu te rends ?  
-Je… Chez moi, balbutia Yann, dont la voix était à peine plus haute que le murmure du vent.  
-C’est proche d’ici ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Ce n’est pas une très bonne idée, si je peux me permettre.

Yann déglutit. Creusant profondément en lui-même, il trouva le courage de récupérer son bras et de lever les yeux. Splendide erreur : Méduse venait de l’engloutir. Une œillade à peine et voilà que ses membres se changent en pierre. Lourds appendices douloureux, rattachés à son tronc qui, bientôt, se retrouve également piégé. Une fois encore, son souffle s’échappe pour ne pas revenir. Il y a une barre dans sa poitrine, un métal plus froid que le verre qui craque sous ses chaussures, et cette barre le transperce lentement. Son enveloppe charnelle a beau se durcir, il sent chacun de ses organes bouillir en son sein ; son cœur, son estomac, ses reins, son cerveau. Il est une statue renfermant un nuage de vapeur, et il brûle de l’intérieur, il brûle et il ne peut pas parler. Sa voix s’est perdue en lui, et ses sens le désertent un à un. Tout ce qu’il perçoit, ce sont les deux iris braqués sur lui. Deux iris noirs ; un mélange intense d’encre de Chine et d’écorce d’if, avec, au fond, comme une lune posée sur le large d’une marée noire, une lueur pâle, un phare dans la nuit. Son phare dans la nuit. Il voit la marée déborder, il la sent le happer, le tirer dans ses profondeurs interminables, dans son ventre chaud et accueillant.  
Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, comme celui d’un pendule dont la course aurait été ralentie, et Yann se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis agitait sa main devant son visage, un sourcil arqué.

-Tout va bien ?

Yann acquiesça lentement. Clignant des yeux, il remarque que les traits de l’inconnus n’étaient pas si exceptionnels que cela, une banalité harmonieuse, de ses lèvres fines à ses oreilles légèrement courbées, en passant par son nez arrondi. Rien ne choquait, rien n’étonnait. Rien hormis ses yeux. Ce regard gluant et pénétrant qui flottait tranquillement à l’ombre de ses sourcils. Yann le regretta rapidement lorsque des paupières le recouvrirent.

-Désolé, lâcha l’homme. J’voulais pas te faire peur, au contraire. C’était sûrement un peu trop brutal comme approche. Désolé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux coiffés en brosse, et lorsqu’il la retira, une mèche tomba devant son front. Il leva la main, comme pour saisir le bras de Yann une seconde fois, se ravisa, serra son poing, le laissa un instant suspendu, puis s’éloigna, une moue gênée devenue régicide de son assurance de monarque.

-J’vais retourner, hum… là-bas. Encore désolé et, hum, bonne soirée. Nuit. Rentre bien. Fais attention. Désolé !

Lorsqu’il abandonna sa marche arrière et se retourna enfin, Yann put presque entendre le craquement dans sa coquille spirituelle. Soulagé, il adopta la respiration du noyé et passa une main moite sur son visage. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s’était senti aussi… vulnérable. Son pouls pulsait fort à son coup, et la première chose à laquelle il pensa, ce fut ô combien il avait eu peur. Mais quelque chose en lui, une voix intime et discrète, lui fit remarquer que ce qu’il avait ressenti n’avait pas le même goût que la peur. Les mêmes symptômes, certes, mais pas le même résultat. Et alors qu’il le voyait s’éloigner, Yann sut qu’il devait faire un choix. Un regard en arrière ; il pouvait rentrer chez lui, se traîner sur des kilomètres, étouffé par cette exposition ridicule de familles parfaites de part et d’autre de sa route, avec, à la fin du tunnel, non pas la lumière, mais bel et bien son père, l’alcool suintant par tous les pores de sa peau, lui gravant un « joyeux noël » à grands coups de ceinturon. Un regard en avant ; ou bien il pouvait le rappeler, lui demander son nom, se glisser une nouvelle fois dans son regard et qui sait, peut-être goûterait-il aux secrets enjoués que refermait la porte du café, comme une promesse d’ivresse à laquelle il n’osait même pas songer.

-Attendez !

L’inconnu s’arrêta, et Yann pouvait dire, par la forme que venaient de prendre ses joues, qu’il souriait.

-Je suis pas si pressé, au final.

L’homme se tourna vers lui -son sourire déclencha une avalanche dans l’estomac de Yann, et il maudit son traître de corps pour cela. La redingote sur une épaule, tenue par deux doigts, l’autre main enfoncée dans une poche, et toujours cette cigarette brillant comme un soleil en déclin au bout de ses lèvres.

-Et tu t’appelles ?  
-Yann.  
-Enchanté, Yann.

Il tendit la main. Il y eut un long silence, et Yann finit par saisir que l’autre ne bougerait pas. La panique au fond de la gorge, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et serra la main tendue. Doucement. Toujours doucement.

-Moi c’est Laurent.  
-Enchanté aussi, Laurent.  
-Donc, lança-t-il sans pour autant lâcher la main de Yann, je te ramène chez toi… Ou alors…

La lumière du phare pivota jusqu’à éclairer la porte du café. Yann suivit son regard, et l’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne faisait pas ça, habituellement. Jamais. Parce qu’on lui interdisait, et qu’il était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas désobéir. Mais il n’avait pas non plus pour habitude de quitter le domicile en furie, à fuir l’haleine à quatre-vingt-dix degrés de son paternel, et alors que Laurent tenait sa main au creux de la sienne, il sentait qu’il avait le droit. C’était le cadeau qu’il s’octroyait, l’instant de silence dans le cauchemar tonitruant qu’était sa vie, son vrai Noël depuis bien des années. Laurent attendit un peu -lui n’avait sûrement pas l’habitude d’être poli, et Yann pensa qu’il essayait probablement de ne pas l’effrayer, puis décida pour lui et le tira vers l’entrée. Il poussa la porte et lança, de cette voix qui ressemblait étrangement à un éclat de rire perpétuel :

-Me revoilà !

Il laissa traîner son « a » final, histoire d’être sûr que son retour avait été remarqué. Yann était juste derrière lui, et lorsque la lumière lui parvint, il dut presque fermer les yeux tant elle était forte. Lorsqu’il vit le monde qui peuplait le café, Yann lâcha prestement la main de Laurent, honteux et plus que mal à l’aise. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, et il se sentait comme une passoire, criblé de tous les côtés par des balles invisibles. Laurent passa un bras autour des épaules de Yann.

-Les amis, voici Yann ! Le pauvre errait tout seul dans la rue un soir de Noël, j’ai pensé qu’il serait bien mieux avec nous, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?  
-Sérieusement, Laurent ? T’as été l’pêcher directement dans l’seizième celui-là ?

S’il avait pu se fondre dans le décor et disparaître à tout jamais, Yann l’aurait sûrement fait. Toute cette attention lui donnait la nausée, et les ricanements qui suivirent la remarque acerbe n’arrangèrent rien à la situation. Yann leva le nez vers Laurent, suppliant, communiquant le maximum de sa détresse pour qu’il l’autorise à sortir de cet endroit. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans l’expression du plus vieux, la marée n’était soudainement plus si calme, et la lumière du phare semblait masquée par une tempête terrifiante.

-Tu peux garder ton humour méprisant pour toi, Guillaume. Yann est mon invité, que ça vous plaise ou non. Depuis quand vous êtes aussi fermés ?  
-Oui mais est-ce qu’après avoir tiré ton coup, tu vas lui faire les poches ?

Yann sentit Laurent se crisper, et il ne pouvait se contenter que de jeter des regards perdus à l’assemblée qui le jugeait avec dureté. Tirer son coup ? Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire, où est-ce qu’il était tombé ?

-Ça va, Charline, il n’a rien demandé, fiche lui la paix.

Celui qui venait de parler -de prendre sa défense- était un jeune homme, plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, d’à peine vingt ans, peut-être. Il était accoudé au bar, un vers dans la main. Il se tenait avec indolence contre le comptoir, et d’aucuns penseraient qu’il pourrait s’écrouler à tout moment. Pourtant Yann perçut son attitude comme un art travaillé, un talent incroyable, une fausse désinvolture qui n’était pas prête de s’affaisser. C’était un don qui faisait pousser le charme sur ce visage si enfantin. Lorsqu’il s’accrocha à ses yeux, il se sentit animal au bout d’un fusil.

-On plaisante, Martin, rit Charline. Joyeux Noël !

Et avec cela, elle lui claqua un baiser sur la joue.  
Contre lui, Yann avait senti Laurent se détendre. Celui-ci lui frictionna l’épaule et lui offrit le plus chaleureux de ses sourires. Il déposa la redingote sur un fauteuil et invita Yann à faire la même chose. Il faisait chaud dans le café, et l’ambiance était baignée dans l’alcool, le rire et la musique. Pour Yann, c’était comme quitter Edimbourg pour l’Andalousie, et ce en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire. Il plongeait dans un univers enivrant, transpirant, et peut-être addictif. Il se doutait qu’en franchissant cette porte, il avait abandonné sa morale sur le seuil, l’avait laissée choir sans y prêter attention. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d’endroit, et en promenant son regard sur les nombreux visages, il se rappelait. Ces lieux que maudissaient tous ses amis riches, ces lieux qui faisaient que les vieilles femmes retroussaient leurs lèvres en une moue dégoûtée, ces lieux qui gonflaient les poitrines des hommes et les faisaient beugler comme les bovins qu’ils étaient. Tout en retirant sa veste, Yann prit le temps de s’interroger. Est-ce que cela le dérangeait ? Pas le moins du monde. C’était toujours mieux que là-bas. Et, qui sait, peut-être finirait-il par se détendre complètement ?

-Je vais te présenter !  
-Vous venez de le faire…  
-Tu, Yann. Pas de formalités ici. Mais toi, t’as pas envie de connaître ce beau monde ?  
-Si, si bien sûr.  
-Génial ! Commençons par…

Laurent tourna sur lui-même, les yeux plissés, un doigt tapotant son menton. Puis il lâcha un « ah » qui sonnait comme l’onomatopée même de l’évidence, et désigna le bar d’un geste rapide.

-Le chevalier Martin, évidemment !

Le plus âgé fendit la foule qui s’était remise à danser, Yann sur ses talons. Lorsqu’ils parvinrent au bar, Yann remarqua que Martin n’était pas seul. Flanqué de deux autres hommes -l’un blond, bien sapé, élégant, son sourire semblant prendre toute la place dans la pièce, l’autre, brun, avec des lunettes étranges et un drôle d’ensemble aux motifs douteux- il avait l’air de profondément s’ennuyer, laissant ses lèvres tremper dans le liquide ambré qui remplissait son verre sans en boire une seule goutte. Lorsqu’il les vit arriver cependant, il releva la tête et leur sourit. Les deux autres, qui étaient, apparemment, en pleine chamaillerie, cessèrent brusquement, puis l’imitèrent.

-Salut Yann, dit Martin, sans quitter son sourire.  
-Salut Martin.  
-Yann, annonça Laurent en enveloppant encore ses épaules, voici Hugo (il indiqua le blond), et Vincent.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ils sont jeunes, mais j’ai l’impression qu’ils sont mariés depuis cinquante ans, c’est incroyable.  
-La ferme, Laurent.

Yann se demanda si tous ici étaient… déviants ? Déviant sonnait comme quelque chose que son curé pourrait dire. Il ne voulait pas que la voix de l’Eglise s’insinue dans ses pensées, encore moins qu’elle se mêle à la sienne. Ils étaient amoureux. Ou seulement partenaires. Ou peut-être qu’il ne s’agissait-là que de sexe. Ou d’amitié. Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait ? Vincent pouffa de rire et se pencha en avant, son verre contre sa poitrine. Il avait les yeux rieurs, et Hugo ne tarda pas à se pencher à son tour.

-C’est une idée, ça, le mariage.  
-Meurs, Vincent.  
-D’accord, les gars, ça suffit, trouvez-vous une chambre, un coin sombre ou je ne sais quoi mais allez étaler votre miel ailleurs, merci.

Et pour ponctuer son amertume, Martin les écarta de force, dévoilant son regard encore plus blasé qu’auparavant. Yann dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Fais pas attention à lui, dit Vincent en s’adressant à Yann avec le ton de la confidence, il est ronchon parce que monsieur ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied.

Martin le fusilla du regard, et Vincent dut juger qu’il était temps de décamper, car la seconde d’après, il entrainait un Hugo hilare sur la piste de danse.  
Après cela, tout se passa très vite. Yann laissa traîner ses empreintes sur plusieurs verres qu’on lui arrachait pour les remplacer par d’autres. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié des alcools qu’il buvait, mais le lac de lave qui prenait lentement forme au creux de son estomac se chargeait vite d’effacer ses doutes. Il se sentait bien. Apaisé. Comme si, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, après une nième tape dans le dos, ses maux avaient fini par se liquéfier. Le sourire de Laurent lui expliquait les visages ; là, avec du coton dans le regard, c’est Valentine. Ici, Guillaume, Alex et Charline. Oui ils sont ensembles. Tous les trois, oui. Sans l’un, rien ne fonctionne. Lilia, Azzeddine, Etienne, Marc, Nora, Camille… Les prénoms tombaient dans sa gorge et se fondaient à la lave. Demain, il les aurait oubliés. Les prénoms, les dessins sur les pulls, la voix d’Alex qui annonçait joyeusement « c’est l’heure des cadeaux ! », et celle de Nora qui lui rétorquait que « pour la millième fois, il est même pas vingt-trois heures, Alex ! ». Mais tout ce qui importait, à ce moment-là, c’était cette nuit épaisse qui vibrait sous les cils de Laurent, et la lumière du phare qui semblait gonfler dès qu’elle tombait sur Yann. Il avait fini par cesser les présentations volatiles, mais Yann n’en était conscient seulement parce qu’il ne sentait plus sa voix chaude et suave, comme un manteau de plume, drapée autour de lui. Ils étaient proches, baigné dans le regard de l’autre. Autour d’eux, c’était la cacophonie et le silence. Et Yann savait, alors que l’ambiance était comme un nuage tangible et palpable autour de lui, alors que les lumières lui rappelaient les couchers de soleil qu’il avait ignorés, alors que le reflet de son père bouffi de hargne se brisait en même temps que ce verre qui embrassait le sol, que pour la première fois, il apprenait à vivre. Car son essence ne se trouvait pas dans les artères figées aux sols de verre pilé, elle ne se trouvait pas dans cette petite chambre triste d’un quartier riche, elle ne se trouvait pas dans le cuir du ceinturon qui pendait tel l’épée de Damoclès attendant sa morsure fatale. Elle se trouvait dans les rictus de Laurent, dans la désinvolture de Martin, dans les mains jointes de Hugo et Vincent, dans la laine de ce pull hideux que Guillaume portait, dans le rire affable de Valentine… Yann savait qu’il ne se limitait plus qu’à son propre corps ; il était partout, il était libre.

-N’espère pas trop, quand même, finit par dire Laurent comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. C’est simplement l’esprit de Noël dont t’es témoin. La plupart du temps, on est des coquilles d’escargot abandonnées, comme toi.  
-J’avais jamais fêté Noël auparavant. Pas comme ça, en tout cas.  
-Oh, hum, tu sais, avec ces gaillards-là, Noël ressemble plus au Nouvel An. Normalement Noël c’est un long repas barbant, avec une longue messe barbante et des paires de chaussettes sous le sapin.  
-Ça me va comme ça.

Puis il y eut un bruit, d’une violence extrême. La porte avait été ouverte avec force, jusqu’à ce que la poignée s’enfonce dans le mur. Yann frissonna ; l’hiver s’invitait dans son cocon de bien être, et il sentait un ongle importun titiller son enthousiasme. Il se tourna vers l’entrée, en même temps que Laurent, et vit la silhouette de Martin se découper dans la nuit. Il avait l’air catastrophé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, la poitrine agitée. Laurent appela son nom, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude. La cacophonie avait disparu, et le silence était comme un roi sur son trône. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Martin fixa Laurent et murmura :

-Ils sont là.

Tout changea dans la pièce. Tout le monde inspira en même temps, puis expira cette peur qui enserrait les poumons. Yann respirait à contre-sens, inconscient. Il se tourna vers Laurent, cherchant la lumière du phare qui éclairerait la situation. Mais dans les yeux de son aîné, la nuit avait dévoré le monde, et il ne restait plus rien, sinon le néant. Yann pensa que Laurent avait chassé son âme au fin fond de son corps, pour que personne ne voit à quel point il était inquiet. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer, et il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre une quelconque faiblesse.

-Les connards ! Un soir de Noël ! explosa-t-il.  
-C’était à prévoir, répondit Hugo, on a été tranquille ces derniers temps. Les salauds devaient préparer leur coup. Ils en sont où, Martin ?  
-Au bout de la rue… J’ai pu rentrer sans qu’ils me voient, mais ils ont dû entendre la musique.  
-Merde, souffla Laurent en passant une main sur son visage, et Yann devina la rage qui coagulait derrière ses dents. On a pas le choix, tout le monde sur le toit, et le plus discrètement possible ! On va improviser la suite du Réveillon, les gars. Allez, allez, allez !

Et sur ce, tout le monde obéit. C’était un vrai travail de fourmi : chacun prenait sa veste, son verre ou autre objet qui aurait pu indiquer sa présence. Yann les observa partir, les uns après les autres, et vit le bar redevenir un bar quelconque, vide de joie, vide de sens. Laurent saisit Yann par les épaules et le fit avancer jusqu’au fond du café. Un petite échelle menait à une trappe grande ouverte. Yann put voir le ciel chargé peint aux couleurs des réverbères. Il grimpa à l’échelle, et lorsque tout le monde fut sur le toit, Laurent la retira avant de refermer la trappe. Valentine, Martin et Yann escaladèrent lentement les tuiles, puis se penchèrent au-dessus de la rue, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Cinq hommes en uniforme regardaient à travers les fenêtres du café, leurs ombres immenses tâchant le sol et les murs de briques. Ils prenaient de la place sans même se déployer. Le premier eut un sourire de requin, et Yann s’étonna de percevoir une voix banale plutôt qu’un sifflement acide.

-Ils sont de plus en plus rapides, les pervers.  
-Passer sa vie à se cacher, ça aide, j’imagine.  
-Ta gueule, Dubois, ou j’t’en colle une.  
-Ils ont pas dû aller bien loin, de toute manière. On les croisera sûrement.

Yann entendit le neige crisser, et il vit cinq silhouettes reprendre leur chemin. Il y eut un long silence pénible, puis un mouvement derrière lui. La seconde d’après, Guillaume, Alex et Charline se tenaient enlacés au sommet du toit, droits et fiers. Ils s’époumonèrent, l’alcool aux joues et le rire dans la voix :

-Et Joyeux Noël à vous !

Les cinq hommes se retournèrent d’un même mouvement, et Yann se figura une hydre à cinq têtes. Il resta tendu, attendant une réaction terrible, comme si une tempête de neige allait maintenant tous les balayer. Mais rien ne se produisit. Dans son dos, Laurent éclata de rire, et les autres le suivirent. Les cinq policiers leur lâchèrent une kyrielle d’insultes sans néanmoins tenter quoique ce soit. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, et ils avaient déserté la rue. Yann n’avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Laurent vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, trempant son pantalon dans la neige immaculée. Alex annonça une nouvelle fois l’heure des cadeaux, et Laurent se tourna vers Yann. Il s’adressa à ses lèvres lorsqu’il lui demanda s’il pouvait. Yann acquiesça, sans trop savoir à quoi. La seconde d’après, on l’embrassait. Son diaphragme se tordit, et il se sentit comme un chiffon que l’on essore, comme une tige que l’on arrache, comme une feuille que le vent soulève. Il y avait des doigts dans sa nuque, et des applaudissements immatures à ses oreilles. Et quelque part il sentit que la désinvolture de Martin s’était légèrement fissurée. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, le phare tournait son gros œil blanc dans les iris de Laurent. Et Yann fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, laissant sa morale agoniser sur le paillasson, quelques mètres plus bas.

-Tu sais Yann, murmura Laurent quand ils s’éloignèrent enfin, j’pense que t’es un faux timide. J’vais te pousser un peu et tu vas tous nous écraser. T’as ça en toi. C’est ce qu’il y avait au fin fond de ton regard triste.

Il regarda les autres, un sourcil arqué.

-Laurent se trompe jamais sur les gens, déclara Lilia qui se mordait la lèvre. C’est son talent.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l’église sonna. Elles ne sonnaient pas habituellement, mais le tintement des cloches ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose. Son hypothèse se confirma quand il se retrouva coincé sous une quantité non négligeable de corps brûlants qui lui chantaient un « We wish you a merry christmas » dans un accent approximatif.  
L’étreinte de la brise et celle de toutes ces âmes enjouées lui confirmèrent qu’il n’existait pas de meilleur endroit sur Terre. L’esprit de Noël, son Graal inestimé, brillait dans sa poitrine comme une rivière infatigable.  
Lentement, et sans même s’en rendre compte, Yann commençait presque à comprendre les familles à leurs fenêtres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit par LaPetiteET sur AO3 et @emma__took sur twitwi


	19. Chapter 19

Les guirlandes scintillaient de milles feux dans les rues de Paris. Le froid polaire dominait la capitale provoquant un épais brouillard constitué de flocons qui descendaient du ciel pour s’écraser sans un bruit sur les grand boulevards de la ville lumière. Parmi les millions d’âmes qui se pressaient à travers les rues dans un brouhaha assourdissant, un jeune homme marchait lentement à travers cette euphorie hivernale. Ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, son bonnet jaune sur la tête et une bouteille de bière à la main. Paradoxalement, Il se sentait bien seul dans cette énorme foule compacte et cette saison ne faisait qu’empirer son ressenti. La neige craquelait désormais doucement sous ses pieds quand le jeune homme arriva sur les quais de seine. Un puis deux pas en arrière, une ombre. Encore une hallucination. Cela faisait des mois qu’il avait l’impression de le voir à chaque coin de rue, assis à une terrasse ou bien sur un quai de gare. Après son départ, rien n’était comme avant, il s’était déconnecté du monde, presque isolé comparé à son ancienne vie.

Il posa sa bouteille sur le sol, puis s’assit a côté de celle ci sur le bord du quai. Ses pieds étaient désormais dans le vide. Mille fois il aurait voulu sauter, s’asséner une chute mortelle pour mettre fin à la douleur qui dévorait de son âme depuis deux longues années désormais. Il dégrafa la guitare attachée à son sac, pris une grande respiration puis gratta quelques notes accompagnée de sa frêle voix qu’il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement - Lucky One de Simple Plan.

————

 

**Why the stars are lined up so perfectly**

_Pourquoi les étoiles sont elles si parfaitement alignées_

**For everybody, but not for me ?**

_Pour tout le monde sauf pour moi ?_

 

 

**Wish it could be easy**

_J'aimerais que ce soit facile_

**But it never goes away**

_Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme ça._

**It's never like the movies**

_Ce n'est jamais comme dans les films._

**It's never like they say**

_Ce n'est jamais comme ils disent._

 

 

**But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet**

_Peut être qu'un jour je me remettrai sur mes pieds_

**And all of this pain on me gone**

_Et toute cette douleur sera partie._

**And maybe it won't be so hard to be me**

_Et peut être que ce n'est pas si dur d'être moi_

**Then I'll found out just where I belong**

_Que je trouverais où est ma place_

**It feel like it's taking forever**

_J'ai l'impression que ça prends une éternité,_

**But one day things can get better**

_Mais un jour, les choses iront mieux_

**And maybe, My time will come**

_Et peut être mon temps viendra_

**And I'll be the lucky one**

_Je serais le chanceux._

 

 

**Now I can't stop thinkin'**

_Maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser_

**How this life could be**

_A ce que cette vie pourrait être_

**I can keep pretendin'**

_Je peux continuer de faire semblant,_

**But honestly**

_Mais honnêtement_

**Could we really make a difference?**

_Est ce que nous faisons la différence ?_

**Could we really ever change a thing?**

_Est ce que nous avons déjà changer les choses ?_

**It's never like the movies**

_Ce n'est jamais comme dans les films._

**It's never like you think**

_Ce n'est jamais comme tu penses._

 

 

**But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet**

_Peut être qu'un jour je me remettrai sur mes pieds_

**And all of this pain on me gone**

_Et toute cette douleur sera partie._

**And maybe it won't be so hard to be me**

_Et peut être que ce n'est pas si dur d'être moi_

**Then I'll found out just where I belong**

_Que je trouverais où est ma place_

**It feel like it's taking forever**

_J'ai l'impression que ça prends une éternité,_

**But one day things can get better**

_Mais un jour, les choses iront mieux_

**And maybe, My time will come**

_Et peut être mon temps viendra_

**And I'll be the lucky one**

_Je serais le chanceux._

 

———-

Sur ces dernières paroles, la voix de Panayotis se brisa. Il lui avait annoncé quelques jours avant les autres. Cela faisait des mois qu’ils ne s’étaient plus adressés la parole. Un simple « Je pars » qu’il avait reçu un soir d’automne : sans fioritures, sans émotion quelconque. Un message plutôt froid et formel. Au début, Panayotis fut surpris du départ précipité de son collègue et puis il se souvint. Cela avait commencé en septembre par une simple alerte de son ami Martin « Tu sais, il n’est plus le même depuis la rentrée, parfois il a le regard vide, comme si il cherchait quelque chose » lui avait-il lancé tard le soir après une soirée à discuter de tout et de rien sur Skype comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand l’expatrié de Bangumi partait pendant une longue période en reportage. Puis de mois en mois les alertes augmentaient : « Une petite déprime, mais ça passera! » ,« Je pense qu’il se sent seul », « Je crois que tu lui manques beaucoup », « il rit beaucoup moins depuis quelques temps».

Parfois la vie était remplie de ses petits « et si ». Tard le soir il y repensait encore et toujours : faire le premier pas, un geste compliqué, risqué et souvent douloureux. Sa vie aurait-elle pu être si différente que cela? Cela le dévastait au plus haut point. Il en avait marre de tous ces regrets accumulés pendant des années, la vie est faite pour être vécue et ce soir là il allait franchir le pas. Cette limite invisible le terrifiait autant qu’elle le fascinait. Tout le monde était heureux autour du jeune homme alors pourquoi pas lui?

La neige si douce se transforma rapidement en pluie. Des trombes d’eaux s’abattaient aussi vite sur la capitale que les battements de coeur du jeune homme qui courait désormais sous la pluie. Il était trempé jusqu’aux os. Plus les avenues se succédaient, plus le jeune homme était trempé quand soudain il arriva devant une porte colossale d’un bleu profond. C’était ici, il connaissait bien cet immeuble pour y avoir passé de nombreuses soirées. En cette nuit d’hiver couverte et ombrageuse tout était différent, il ne franchirait pas la porte de la même manière qu’il l’avait fait la fois précédente.

Ce soir, c’était tout ou rien.

Panayotis fit un pas en arrière, peut être se trompait-il? Il gâcherait une amitié de longue date?

Puis il se ressaisit immédiatement. Il n’était pas question qu’il flanche comme les autres fois. Il composa le numéro sur son smartphone puis les tonalités terrifiantes retissaient dans son oreille.

« Oui Pana? » Fit l’interlocuteur d’une voix rauque.

« Salut Hugo, je me disais que je pourrais venir te voir ce soir. J’ai besoin de parler un peu. »

Le jeune homme fit une pause. Son cœur battait à mille à l’heure comme si celui ci allait se décrocher d’un moment à un autre de sa poitrine. Le souffle court, il continua.

« Je suis en bas de chez toi »

Hugo sembla quelque peu interloqué puis après une brève pause il ouvrit la porte à Panayotis. Plus Panayotis montait les quelques marches qui le rapprochait de la porte, plus l’entièreté de son corps se désolidarisait sous ses pas, comme figé. Il ne lui restait que quelques marches à franchir, quand le jeune parisien aperçu un léger faisceau lumière qui émanait de l’appartement de son ancien collègue. Il l’attendait sur le palier, vêtu d’un jogging et d’un simple t-shirt cintré qui laissait transparaître sa silhouette légèrement musclée.

« Salut Hugo, désolé de te déranger mais j’ai besoin de te parler un peu ce soir »

« Pas de soucis, comme je te l’ai dit tu peux compter sur moi à n’importe quelle heure » fit il en posant sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune.

Ce contact immédiat entre les deux hommes paralysa tout de suite l’humoriste. La tâche s’annonçait compliquée et la nuit longue.

Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé mais sincère.

Ils prirent la direction du salon. Le logement du journaliste était plutôt banal, la décoration était très épurée, pas de beaucoup de touches personnelles hormis quelques photos de ces proches sur la table à côté du canapé noir charbon. Le sapin trônait fièrement à côté de la cheminée et de petites décorations de noël étaient disposées un peu partout dans l’appartement. Un odeur de vanille flottait dans l’air. Les deux hommes s’assirent sur le canapé. Panayotis faisait désormais face au visage d’Hugo. Celui ci avait un air grave, inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il Pana? »

Le jeune homme prit sa respiration mais celle ci se coupa brutalement par les sanglots qui envahissaient peu à peu sa gorge. Des larmes envahissaient désormais son visage.

Hugo posa une main sur celle de son ami.

« Tu sais que tu peux me dire tout Pana? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas? »

D’une main, il enleva les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de l’humoriste. Celui ci baissa la tête.

« Je vais te faire un thé pour te remonter le moral, j’arrive ok? »

Il releva les yeux puis répliqua d’un simple « ok » d’une voix blanche. Le journaliste se dirigea dans la cuisine. Panayotis se sentait tellement démuni et idiot. Ce n’était pas dans son habitude d’être aussi sensible. Sa carapace commençait à céder peu à peu et il ne pouvait rien faire face à ses sentiments qui ne faisaient que s’amplifier au contact de son âme sœur.

Il se leva puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Le journaliste était adossé au mur, les bras croisé sur son ventre et ses yeux fixés sur la bouilloire qui chauffait doucement l’eau. L’humoriste s’approcha doucement et s’adossa à côté de son ami. Seul le bruit de l’eau qui frémissait transperçait le silence pesant dans la cuisine.

Hugo tourna sa tête vers Panayotis, lui fit de même. L’espace entre leurs deux visages n’étaient plus que de quelques centimètres désormais. Le journaliste regardait avec précision chaque partie du visage du plus jeune, son regard laissait transparaître toutes ces années mouvementées de leur amitié mais aussi ces mensonges qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Ses yeux vinrent ensuite se plonger dans ceux noisette de l’humoriste. Le comédien su à se moment là. Il avait compris ce qu’il se passait. Il mis son doigt sur la bouche Hugo sans que celui ci proteste puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Parfois pour trouver le bonheur, il faut risquer le malheur. Si vous voulez être heureux, il ne faut pas chercher à fuir le malheur à tout prix. Il faut plutôt chercher comment - et grâce à qui - l'on pourra le surmonter. »

Sous les toits parisiens à travers la nuit brumeuse, deux âmes s’étaient enfin retrouvées après de nombreux rêves qui veillent, de désirs accumulés et de solitude sans fin.

Et puis plus rien

limpide

Comme suspendu dans le temps

Le coeur de Panayotis battait tellement vite, il ne sentait plus ses pieds, plus rien. Le temps avait disparu, c’était eux contre le reste du monde. Hugo prolongea le baiser, puis saisit la main du plus jeune avant de l’emmener sur le canapé dans le salon. L’humoriste s’assît sur les genoux de son âme soeur puis embrassa chaque partie de son cou. Il voulait tester, goûter et savourer chaque partie du corps de son bien aimé qui désormais était sien. Lentement, il enleva chaque couche de textile qui séparait leurs peaux, toujours avec une douceur infinie. Sa bouche parcourait tout le corps du journaliste doucement, s’attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles. Hugo ne pu s’empêcher de gémir face à ses gestes délicats mais surtout affectueux. Puis Panayotis, essoufflé rapprocha ses lèvres de l’oreille du plus vieux.

« Je t’aime »

Sur ces mots, Hugo saisit le visage du jeune homme afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. A travers le salon désormais plongé dans l’obscurité leurs yeux scintillaient de passion, leurs corps étaient en transe et leurs souffles courts.

 

***************************

 

Une légère odeur de fleur d’oranger flottait dorénavant à travers le petit appartement cossu parisien. A travers la fenêtre on pouvait distinguer les fumées s’échapper par petits morceaux des cheminées puis au loin la puissante lumière de la dame de fer traversait les brumes hivernales avant de se refléter sur les vitres de l’appartement.

Sur le canapé, caché dans l’obscurité une légère couverture bleu nuit recouvrait deux corps enlacés. Hugo et Panayotis savouraient leur première nuit, insouciants jeunes et amoureux dans un rêve sans fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par Amnesy


	20. Aucun problème

_Une tempête de neige sans précédent… du jamais vu depuis 19**… visibilité zéro… voitures coincées sur l’A6… des secours en attente eux aussi de secours…_

 

« Est-ce que tu peux éteindre ça s’il te plaît ? »

Il y avait une rare tension dans la voix d’Étienne. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant de la voiture et son regard fixait obstinément la route que la neige avait fait disparaître. Autour d’eux, il y aurait pu ne rien avoir du tout. Tout ce que la nuit permettait de distinguer semblait blanc. Les arbres, les champs, les rares autres véhicules qui progressaient tout comme eux avec une énervante lenteur. Et la neige qui continuait obstinément de tomber à gros flocons, le vent de souffler et de l’emporter en tourbillons. Azzeddine l’entendait gronder contre la carrosserie et à chaque bourrasque son estomac se contractait. Il ne représentait un réel danger que parce qu’il entraînait avec lui des nuages de poudreuse, mais c’était une réaction instinctive.

Entre autres, voilà pourquoi il haïssait la neige, l’hiver, le froid. Tout ça.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux écouter ?  
\- Peu importe. Mets ce que tu veux. »

Azzeddine brancha son téléphone à la radio et surfa un instant sur ses différentes playlists. La tension d’Étienne l’inquiétait et le stressait plus que la tempête, plus que les 40 cm de neige à l’extérieur et plus que la nuit qui s’épaississait. Il était la personne la plus calme qu’il connaissait et savait habituellement toujours garder son sang-froid et sa bonne humeur. Il sélectionna une playlist de Noël et l’effet fut immédiat. Étienne pouffa aux premières notes.

« Azz…, dit-il en détachant enfin ses yeux de la route et du GPS pour lui lancer un regard amusé.  
– On est le 23. J’ai le droit, protesta Azzeddine en lui rendant son sourire.  
– Tu détestes les chansons de Noël. Et tu aimes dois aimer Mariah Carey presque autant que Willy.  
– Autant que Willy ? Quand même pas. Il la déteste avec une passion qui ressemblerait presque à de l’affection. »

Le sourire d’Étienne s’élargit et une partie de la tension d’Azzeddine se relâcha.

« Il y a cette petite ville sur le chemin, dit son ami en pianotant sur le volant. Je pense que c’est mieux qu’on s’arrête. On va jamais arriver nulle part à ce rythme et j’ai pas envie de dormir sur l’autoroute.  
– Mais on va louper le repas de Noël de ta soeur. »

Étienne haussa les épaules. Il s’efforçait clairement d’apparaître désinvolte, mais Azzeddine voyait bien que la situation l’attristait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire autre chose qu’enclencher des chansons kitsch pour lui redonner le sourire.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais à quel point c’était important pour toi.  
– Bah, peut-être qu’elle se décidera à venir à celui des parents demain soir. »

Azzeddine savait aussi bien qu’Étienne que ça n’arriverait probablement jamais, et il ne trouva pas les mots pour consoler son ami.

Les relations entre sa soeur et ses parents avaient toujours été très compliquées et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que les deux partis ne s’adressaient pratiquement plus la parole. À ce qu’Azzeddine avait compris du conflit, la soeur d’Étienne avait toujours été difficile, et lorsqu’elle avait fugué le jour de ses dix-huit ans pour épouser un motard de quinze ans son aîné, ça avait été la rupture. Les parents, depuis la naissance de son premier enfant, n’avaient eu de cesse de tendre la main vers la fille et se repentir, mais la fierté et la rancoeur de celle-ci empêchaient toujours la moindre réconciliation.

À chaque célébration, Étienne arrangeait son emploi du temps pour ne laisser ni sa soeur ni ses parents en reste. Il avait pour la première une affection sans borne et s’inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, appréciant peu son mari. Quant à ses parents, ç’auraient été un euphémisme que de dire qu’il les adorait. Mais c’était très souvent un casse-tête d’essayer de faire plaisir aux deux. Azzeddine admirait sa patience. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait depuis belle lurette enfermé soeur et parents dans une pièce pour qu’ils règlent leurs différends une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Désolé de t’avoir entraîné dans cette merde, mec, soupira Étienne en mettant son clignotant pour prendre une sortie.  
– Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, j’ai accepté de t’accompagner, non ?  
– Ouais. »

Étienne sourit, reconnaissant, et comme à chaque fois qu’il le voyait sourire, Azzeddine ne put s’empêcher de sourire aussi.

Il n’avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi Étienne lui avait demandé de l’accompagner au souper de Noël organisé par sa soeur. Mais la réserve de son ami à chaque fois qu’il lui parlait de son beau-frère, son regard fuyant quand Azzeddine lui avait demandé quel genre de personne il était, avaient suffi à lui donner envie d’accepter. Clairement, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui mettait Étienne à crans.

Ils progressaient avec une lenteur tout à fait énervante ; chaque mètre leur prenait plusieurs minutes. Azzeddine essuya la buée qui recouvrait sa fenêtre et tenta, en vain, de distinguer la ville (ou plutôt le village) où ils venaient d’arriver. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Est-ce que tu sais où on est ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet vers le GPS.  
– Je m’y suis déjà arrêté pendant un road trip. Il y a ce petit hôtel pas loin où on pourra probablement passer la nuit. »

À travers le blizzard qui soufflait sur la ville, Azzeddine distingua les lumières de décorations de Noël. Plusieurs maisons étaient ornées de guirlandes multicolores, de gnomes et de pères Noël en plastique fluorescents. Plus que de lui procurer un sentiment festif et rassurant, toutes ces installations lui donnaient la chair de poule. Ce devait être à cause du vent, de la neige, et des rues complètement désertes, mais l’ambiance lui rappelait plus celle d’un film d’horreur que d’un film de Noël.

Bientôt, une bâtisse émergea dans la nuit. Un écriteau lumineux ‘Hôtel’ était suspendu non loin de l’entrée, mais Azzeddine ne reconnaissait pas la chaîne. Ce devait être l’un de ces petits hôtels familiaux comme on en trouvait parfois dans les trous perdus.

« J’espère qu’ils ont un parking couvert. Sinon demain c’est déblayage assuré. » marmonna Étienne en se garant.

Un malheur n’arrivait cependant jamais seul. Il fallait toujours qu’il ramène ses enfants, parents, petits-enfants, et très nombreux cousins. Lorsqu’ils se présentèrent à la réception après avoir pataugé dans la neige et le froid et lutté vaillamment contre le vent, on leur annonça, désolé, que l’hôtel n’avait pas d’endroit couvert où ils pouvaient entreposer leur voiture.

« Mais il n’y a presque personne ce soir, s’empressa d’ajouter la réceptionniste. On peut vous faire un prix pour l’une de nos suites. »

Elle portait un bonnet de Noël dont le rebord s’allumait de petites lumières rouges et vertes en forme d’étoiles. En fait, toute la réception était décorée. Il y avait des boules à neige sur toutes les surfaces, de la neige artificielle près du sapin gigantesque qui siégeait près de l’entrée, et du gui accroché à toutes les arches du plafond. Azzeddine avait l’impression d’être rentré dans l’un de ces sitcoms américains édition spéciale pour les fêtes. Hugo et Martin n’allaient jamais les croire quand ils leur raconteraient.

« C’est gentil, mais…, commença Étienne.  
– Non, non j’insiste ! C’est Noël après tout et vous êtes coincés ici à cause de la tempête.  
– Bon… si vous voulez alors...  
– Yeah génial ! Un ou deux lits ?  
– Deux ! » s’exclama Azzeddine, sans doute un peu trop fort et trop vite.

Étienne lui jeta un regard étrange et il détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues prendre feu. La réceptionniste – qui s’appelait Claire si on devait en croire son badge – ne parut rien remarquer, trop excitée à l’idée de leur vendre une suite même si c’était à rabais. Pour tout dire, Azzeddine était surpris que le lieu ait des suites, étant donné la petitesse du bâtiment et son aspect plus que rustique.

« Chambre 24, dit-elle en leur donnant leurs clefs. Le code wifi est sur l’enveloppe.  
– Merci beaucoup. » dit Étienne, toujours poli et souriant en toutes circonstances.

Il tira Azzeddine par la manche et ils empruntèrent les escaliers (évidemment, il n’y avait pas d’ascenseur).

La « suite » était une chambre basique avec deux lits simples, un espace salon où siégeait un vieux canapé, et une salle de bain avec baignoire. Rien de particulièrement extravagant, mais Azzeddine ne s’était pas non plus attendu à quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Peu lui importait de toutes les façons. Les lieux semblaient propres et n’avaient pas été touchés par le décorateur frappé de kitschisme aigu qui s’était chargé du hall ; ça lui suffisait amplement.

Étienne se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et poussa un lourd soupir.

« Je vais devoir appeler Éva, gémit-il en sortant son téléphone.  
– Courage, elle comprendra.  
– Je sais bien, mais elle sera déçue. Elle m’avait dit de partir un jour plus tôt et elle m’avait prévenu pour la tempête. J’ai été nul sur ce coup-ci.  
– Tu n’as pas été nul. Tu n’es pas nul. On pouvait pas savoir que ce serait aussi violent. Les météorologues exagèrent toujours d’habitude. »

Étienne eut un mince sourire.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. »

Une petite fleur de chaleur s’ouvrit dans la poitrine d’Azzeddine et étira ses pétales partout, partout, partout. Il sourit.

« Allez champion, ta soeur ne va pas te manger. » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le téléphone.

Étienne grogna, mais se décida à chercher le nom d’Éva dans son répertoire. Pour lui laisser un peu plus d’intimité, Azzeddine s’installa dans l’espace salon avec le menu du room service. Il faisait à peine une page et les prix lui donnèrent des hauts-le-coeur, mais il savait que ce serait naïf que d’espérer commander autre part que dans l’hôtel. Et puis même s’il y avait encore des livreurs prêts à braver la tempête, il se sentirait trop coupable de leur demander de traverser l’horreur qui régnait à l’extérieur alors que lui restait bien au chaud.

Connaissant Étienne, il voudrait probablement quelque chose de gras. Azzeddine décida d’opter pour la valeur généralement sûre qu’était le hamburger-frites. Ça n’avait certes pas l’allure d’un souper de Noël, mais il ne pensait pas que son ami lui en tiendrait trop rigueur – et ils n’étaient que le 23, il pourrait se rattraper le lendemain. Histoire de s’en assurer, il commanda aussi un chocolat chaud parce qu’il savait qu’Étienne aimait en abuser dès qu’il commençait à faire un peu froid dehors.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il dès qu’il l’entendit raccrocher.  
– Déçue, mais compréhensible.  
– Je t’avais dit. »

Étienne vint le rejoindre sur le fauteuil.

« Je ne voulais pas non plus qu’elle passe la soirée seule avec Olivier.  
– Elle passe toutes les soirées de l’année seule avec Olivier. C’est son mari.  
– Je sais bien, mais ce n’est pas une idée qui me réconforte beaucoup. »

À cela, Azzeddine ne trouva rien à répondre. S’il avait déjà rencontré Éva, il n’avait jamais rencontré Olivier et ne pouvait le juger qu’à travers ce qu’Étienne lui avait dit de lui – et ce n’était pas très glorieux. L’homme paraissait impulsif, autoritaire et odieux. Étienne en parlait toujours en évitant son regard et en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots. La crainte et l’antipathie qu’il avait pour lui étaient pour Azzeddine un assez bon indicateur du genre de personne qu’Olivier devait être ; Étienne aimait tout le monde après tout.

Azzeddine soupira et glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Je suis désolé, mais ne te torture pas trop, s’il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. »

Étienne posa sa tête sur son épaule et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue.

« J’espère qu’elle comprendra un jour qu’elle vaut mieux que lui. » murmura-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne dirent plus rien et restèrent l’un contre l’autre, se nourrissant de leur chaleur mutuelle. En se concentrant, Azzeddine pouvait entendre la tempête derrière la fenêtre de la chambre et les flocons heurter la vitre. Il somnolait lorsqu’Étienne eut un petit rire.

« Je t’entraîne dans tout mon drama familial, dit-il mollement.  
– Ça ne me dérange pas.  
– Tu es trop gentil avec moi. Je vais finir par en abuser.  
– Ça ne me dérange pas. » répéta Azzeddine, surpris de le penser réellement.

Étienne tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour le regarder de sous ses cils, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Azzeddine se sentit rougir.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
– Rien. »

Étienne l’observa encore un instant sans mot, avec une expression incompréhensible qui donna l’impression à Azzeddine d’être mis à nu. Puis il soupira, annonça qu’il prenait la première douche, et se leva. Son absence subite laissa un vide glacé. Azzeddine frissonna et alla se réfugier sous la couette de son lit.

La télévision était un vieil objet à l’image grésillante, mais elle fonctionnait. Il l’alluma pour recouvrir le bruit du vent et de la neige à l’extérieur, et il se roula en boule sous les couvertures avec son téléphone. Un instant, il ferma les yeux pour les reposer. Il eut la sensation que cette petite pause ne dura que quelques millisecondes, mais lorsqu’il les rouvrit ce fût péniblement, avec cette lenteur pâteuse qui accompagne toujours le réveil.

Étienne était assis à côté de lui et pianotait sur son portable. Il ne portait qu’une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Sa peau était encore rouge de la douche brûlante qu’il venait de prendre et Azzeddine observa la façon dont ses cheveux collaient et ondulaient contre sa nuque. Il coinça une mèche derrière son oreille d’un geste distrait, mordant pensivement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu vas prendre froid. » pensa Azzeddine avant de réaliser, dans un sursaut, qu’il l’avait dit à voix haute.

Étienne se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Était-ce la façon dont les lumières de la chambre tombaient sur ses cheveux humides et sur sa peau nue ? La façon dont il le regardait, amusé et… attendri ? Azzeddine n’en savait rien. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, de chaud et délicat, remua et s’épanouit.

« Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. J’ai dormi longtemps ?  
– Nan quelques minutes. Le dîner est arrivé par contre.  
– Tu as ouvert en serviette ?  
– Je sortais de la douche. Et puis Claire n’a pas semblé impressionnée. »

Les yeux d’Azzeddine glissèrent le long du torse d’Étienne avant de retourner vers ses yeux. Ces derniers l’observaient avec un amusement qui le fit rougir.

« Elle s’occupe aussi du room service ?  
– Elle fait tout mec, répondit Étienne en forçant un accent du sud qui poussa Azzeddine à rouler des yeux. La cuisine, le ménage, la déco...  
– Je ne serais en effet pas surpris que ce soit elle qui se soit chargée de la déco du hall…  
– Ah oui ! Elle est vraiment sympa la déco du hall. C’est très festif, j’aime bien. »

Azzeddine plissa des yeux, à la recherche d’une trace d’ironie dans la voix de son ami, mais n’en trouvant aucune, il dut se résigner. Dans un sens, ça ne le surprenait pas. Étienne aimait parfois – souvent – les choses les plus ridicules.

Il s’allongea contre lui par dessus la couverture, sa tête contre la sienne. Azzeddine frémit. Sa peau nue le brûlait à travers le drap et il pouvait sentir malgré l’arôme entêtant du savon générique de l’hôtel, son odeur à lui, familière et rassurante.

« Merci pour le chocolat chaud, murmura Étienne.  
– De rien. Joyeux Noël. »

Étienne rit doucement et des fossettes se creusèrent dans ses tempes. Il tourna la tête vers lui et leurs nez se frôlèrent.

« Ç’aurait été bien si Éva avait épousé un gars comme toi… plutôt qu’Olivier.  
– Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta soeur, Étienne, répondit Azzeddine sans trop savoir pourquoi ce détail lui importait tant.  
– Ah. »

Il y eut quelque chose dans le regard d’Étienne. Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une pointe de malice. Puis il se pencha un peu plus, et juste comme ça, il l’embrassait. Le baiser laissa une empreinte de chaleur sur les lèvres et dans le coeur d’Azzeddine. Il ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu’il frissonne de la sensation de leurs barbes rentrant en contact. Puis quand Étienne se recula, Azzeddine papillonna des yeux, engourdi par tout le réconfort qu’il prenait du tas de couvertures sur lui et du corps de son ami tout près.

« C’était pour quoi ça ? » marmonna-t-il.

Étienne haussa les épaules.

« J’avais juste envie.  
– Ok. »

Ils restèrent allongés jusqu’à ce qu’Étienne finisse par se lever pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Quelques minutes, Azzeddine observa sa mince silhouette se mouvoir dans la chambre. Il sourit quand il réalisa qu’il fredonnait les premiers couplets de ‘Mon beau sapin’.

« Étienne, tu t’oublies.  
– Hm ? Viens manger au lieu de paresser comme ça dans le lit. »

Ils mangèrent en regardant des rediffusions de vieux films de Noël puis celles des meilleurs matchs de football de l’année. Étienne ne changea pas de lit. Ils demeurèrent l’un contre l’autre, à somnoler et à s’abrutir devant les programmes festifs.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, répéta Étienne dans un bâillement.  
– Je suis content d’être là aussi. Il n’y a nulle part autre où j’aimerais être.  
– Est-ce que c’est ironique ? J’espère que c’est ironique. »

Azzeddine n’était pas sûr que c’était ironique. Il rit.

« Encore désolé pour le dîner de ta soeur.  
– Bah, soupira Étienne en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu m’aurais laissé t’embrasser si elle avait été là. »

Instinctivement, Azzeddine baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres. Étienne venait de les humidifier et la coupure qu’il avait ouverte dans sa lèvre inférieure à force de la mordiller était rouge sang. Il se fit violence pour détourner les yeux et se reconcentrer sur la télé.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de baisers.

Le lendemain, la tempête s’était calmée et le parking était blanc de neige. Étienne et Azzeddine passèrent deux heures à déblayer la voiture tandis que Claire leur servait du chocolat chaud en riant. Ils regagnèrent Paris, Étienne déposa Azzeddine devant chez lui, lui souhaita joyeux Noël et promis qu’ils pourraient se revoir pour le Nouvel An.

Cette soirée devint entre eux l’une de ces choses dont on parlait sans en parler. Et Azzeddine n’avait aucun problème avec ça. Aucun.

Aucun problème du tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par Granmoon


	21. Les pulls moches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Même si tout n'est pas réaliste, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années.

« Ils vont me tuer… »

L’air dépité qu’aborde le visage du jeune reporter redonna le sourire à Hugo. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière –dégeulasse, soit disant passant- et répondit d’un ton amusé. « Je pense pas qu’ils peuvent, légalement, faire ça. »

Sa remarque arracha un rire à toutes les personnes autour de la table, à part Martin, bien évidemment. Il fixait le fond de son verre, comme si l’idée de ce défi ne l’avait pas enchanté avant qu’il n’en soit la victime. « Ils vont me virer. »

Cette fois-ci, Hugo gloussa tandis que Valentine répondait dans un rire. « Ca, c’est plus probable. »

Martin bouda un peu de cette réponse. Yann ne voudrait jamais le virer, surtout pour une raison aussi stupide. Mais, Laurent… rien n’était aussi sûr. Peut-être y avait-il dans son contrat permettant au producteur de le virer si une histoire comme ça arrivait ?

Machinalement, il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Yann. « Selon quelles conditions vous pouvez me virer, Laurent et toi ? »

Le message fut lu immédiatement, bien sûr qu’il le fut, et rapidement, sa réponse s’afficha. « Pourquoi ? »

Un soupire léger lui échappa, ne sachant que lui répondre, et Clément lui demande ce qu’il avait. « Yann veut savoir pourquoi je veux connaître les clauses de mon contrat, au cas où ils me viraient. »

Le groupe rigola encore plus, attirant le regard des quelques autres clients de ce bar où ils se retrouvaient, une fois par mois, si tout le monde se trouvait à Paris. L’ambiance y était douce et chaleureuse et on pouvait s’y réchauffer, autour de bonnes bouteilles, alors que la froideur prenait possession de la ville de Paris, en cette mi-décembre.

Martin rentrait tout juste d’un voyage en Somalie, là-bas où les températures avoisinent les 30°C. Le choc thermique, retour à la réalité française l’avait fortement surpris et encore continuait-il de chercher de la chaleur, en évitant de rester bien longtemps dehors.

En soi, l’idée de ce pari de ne le dérangeait pas. Malgré le fait qu’il ait fêté ses trente ans quelques mois plutôt, Martin aimait Noël plus que tout, peut-être même plus qu’un gamin de dix ans. Il avait attendu avec impatience que les décorations de Noël s’infiltrent dans les magasins pour se permettre de sortir des placards les grands cartons qui le suivaient depuis des années. Guirlandes lumineuses, décorations en tout genre et sapin artificiel avaient pris possession de son appartement.

Mais surtout, ce qui semblait être le plus important pour Martin occupait maintenant une place de choix dans son armoire : les pulls de Noël. Symbole d’une période de l’année où les problèmes semblaient s’estomper, ces pulls souvent hideux rendaient Martin plus qu’heureux. Alors, bien sûr, il ne s’autorisait à porter ces horreurs qu’une fois la porte de son appartement bien close, nostalgique de la maison où il avait grandi et de son feu de cheminée familier.

Et, à cause de ce pari stupide, bientôt la France entière connaîtra cette faiblesse.

« Allez, Martin, boude pas, tu vas voir ça va être drôle ! » le sortit de ses pensées Boris avec un grand sourire.

« Si tu veux, je peux en porter moi aussi… enfin, si j’en trouve un bien d’ici lundi. » répliqua Paul Bouffard, ami fidèle et collègue professionnel.

« Jamais tu n’arriveras à en trouver un aussi beau que ceux que Martin collectionne, jamais ! » s’écria alors Hugo avec un air bien trop connaisseur. « Mais, vous verrez ça cette semaine. D’ailleurs, vous faites quoi pour les fêtes ? »

La discussion dériva rapidement, les uns et les autres parlant des projets qui se réaliseront après cette petite semaine de travail. Et alors que le défi revint à l’esprit de Martin, il se demanda si cette semaine n’allait pas être bien longue…

 

Jour 1

 

Le manteau bien fermé malgré la douce chaleur de l’Openspace, Martin marchait d’un pas pressé. Il n’était pas vraiment en retard, mais pas en avance pour autant. Et, s’il y a bien une chose que Laurent déteste, à part les imprévus, ce sont les retards. Finalement, il attint rapidement la salle où la réunion avait lieu. Apparemment, ils avaient à peine commencé. Laurent le fusilla du regard mais ne fit, heureusement, aucun commentaire. Il reprit alors la réunion.

A sa droite, Hugo lui montrait les quelques notes qu’il avait prit et Martin sentait sur lui un regard brulant. Doucement, il releva la tête et il rencontra sans surprise les pupilles bleues de Yann, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il lui fit un sourire, un peu timide, avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait toujours pas ôté son manteau.

Après s’être assuré que Laurent était occupé avec Théodore à expliquer un point soit disant important, Martin retira avec des gestes lents son manteau, révélant aux yeux de tous sa tenue. A ses côtés, il crut même entendre Hugo lâcher un glapissement, tout sauf sexy, quand il vit le haut qu’il portait.

Yann le regarda, avec des yeux ronds tandis qu’un léger silence saisit la pièce, tous les yeux rivés sur Martin. Et pour cause, le jeune reporter portait un pull qui attirait tous les regards. Rouge, en grosse laine, on reconnaissait sans mal des motifs de flocons de neiges et de rayures dans une laine plus clairs, dans les tons gris. En soi, c’était un magnifique pull de Noël.

Un pull que personne ne se verrait porter pour aller travailler dans une rédaction avec sa tête Laurent Bon. Ledit Laurent releva la tête vers lui et lui demanda, d’une question silencieuse, ce que ça signifiait. Dans ses moments-là, où d’un simple regard il semblait pouvoir tout demander, il était terrifiant. Martin déglutit avant de répondre d’un ton posé. « Je me suis levé en retard, c’était la première chose qui se trouvait sous ma main. »  
L’homme hocha juste la tête et reprit la réunion comme si de rien n’était. Finalement, elle prit fin et chacun partit rejoindre son bureau, avec des indications pour la journée et la semaine suivante.

Assis l’un en face de l’autre, Hugo et Martin se fixaient avant que le châtain dise. « Très joli pull. Il te va très bien. J’espère que tu as bien choisi celui que tu porteras ce soir. » Même dans sa voix, on pouvait entendre son ton fier et le sourire provocateur qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Avant la fin de la semaine, je suis sûr que je peux remettre à la mode les pulls de Noël à la rédaction. » répliqua Martin avec un petit ricanement alors qu’il commençait ses recherches pour le reportage de ce soir-là.  
Hugo ne répondit rien à cela mais prit le temps d’aller sur twitter. Plus tard, Martin se rendit compte qu’il avait reçut les quelques notifications comprenant les retweets de ce dernier. Et, dans ce flot de notification il y avait un tweet qui s’adressait visiblement à lui. « Très sincèrement, ça te sciait au teint ce petit pull @mweill »

Martin rigola doucement et répondit à ce message par un baiser qui fut retweeté assez rapidement. Il ferma l’application et rejoignit l’une des salles de repos, décorée pour les fêtes de Noël qui approchait, où il discuta avec quelques uns de ses collègues. Certains jetaient des regards intrigués à sa tenue mais il ne préféra pas expliquer la raison de celle-ci, surtout pas avant d’en avoir parlé avec Yann.

Justement, l’homme entra dans la salle de repos et quand son regard croisa celui de Martin, il lui demanda d’un simple geste de la tête de le suivre. Sans surprise, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau un peu encombré du journaliste pour s’échouer dans le canapé.

Dans l’intimité de leur relation, Yann offrait à Martin son visage sans masque ni maquillage, révélant ça et là des rides et une fatigue tirant ses traits. Bien sûr, c’était normal : la semaine des vacances arrivait à grands pas et il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à gérer. Et pourtant, même dans ce tee-shirt un peu trop grand et derrière ses lunettes cachant ses yeux un peu fatigués, il était beau.

Alors, peut-être que Martin était aussi un peu atteint, qu’il avait passé trop de temps avec lui et qu’il était devenu un satellite autour de Yann. Peut-être est-ce cette maladie stupide, la maladie des sentiments. Celle qui s’installe, qui s’accroche et qu’aucun médicament ne pourra jamais soigner. Cette maladie qui fait ressentir tant de choses, de douceurs qui rendent accro.

Martin s’installa à ses côtés et par-dessus les lunettes rondes, il voyait le regard du plus vieux, accroché à son pull. Il s’apprêtait à parler, peut-être à lui raconter, pour le défi, quand Yann le coupa, avec exagération. « N’empêche, il est vraiment moche ce pull. Comment ça se fait que t’as ça dans ton armoire ? Comment ça se fait que je découvre que maintenant cette horreur ? »

« Moi, je le trouve très beau ce pull… » ne put s’empêcher de rire Martin en défiant du regard Yann.

Il le regarda avec un petit sourire et dit « Peu importe, d’ailleurs, Laurent a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il l’a vu. Mais bon, heureusement qu’on a des fringues au studio et que tu pourras mettre une chemise pour en plateau. »

Brusquement, Martin se souvint que le pari qu’ils avaient convenu avec les autres incluaient aussi des passages à l’antenne. Il déglutit un peu difficilement pour sourit à Yann. « Je suis sûr que tu vas porter un pull comme ça avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Un pull moche comme ça ? Rêve ! » répondit-il dans un rire avant de se lever. Il s’installa à son bureau sous le regard de Martin. « si tu veux, je dois avoir des pulls ou autre, quelque part dans le bureau… »

« Sans façon, je reste avec mon pull moche. » répliqua Martin avec un petit sourire en coin. « Chinois, ce soir ? »  
« Okay, mais pas de pull moche alors… » répondit Yann, avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.

« Si je te fais porter un pull moche, tu me payes le resto vendredi soir, okay ? » proposa le plus jeune dans un rire en se rapprochant de Yann. Ce dernier sourit et se releva légèrement, pour que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de son oreille avant de chuchoter des mots qui firent frissonner le reporter. Il regarda son patron/ami/compagnon/amant dans les yeux avant de dire. « Crois-moi, tu vas en porter un, pull de Noël. Et ça, même si je dois me battre contre Laurent Bon. »

  
Heureusement pour Martin, bien qu’il ait vérifié chacune des rubriques, Laurent n’assista pas au tournage de l’émission, ce soir là. Et pour cause, si Laurent avait été là ce soir-là, il n’aurait jamais accepté ça : que Martin son bien sérieux reporter ne porte pas sa bien sérieuse chemise.

Martin se tenait bien droit, dans le couloir menant au plateau, entouré de quelques uns de ses collègues. Un sourire moqueur étirait le visage d’Hugo et Valentine tentait de cacher son amusement. Une maquilleuse revint vers eux et observa longuement Martin avant de demander. « Martin, tu n’as pas oublié de te changer… ? »

« Non, il est parfaitement prêt pour ce soir ! » répliqua Hugo en passant son bras autour des épaules du reporter qui le fusilla du regard avant de remercier d’un geste bref de la tête la femme. Finalement, Yann arriva au loin et le groupe entra sur le plateau avant lui. L’idée venait de Valentine, compatissante et sachant parfaitement qu’elle aurait pu être la victime de ce pari stupide. En plateau, Yann ne pourrait pas se permettre d’empêcher Martin de porter ce que bon dieu voulait.

Alors que le public les entourait, les yeux gris de Yann se posèrent sur le pull. Il se rapprocha de Martin, les yeux pleins de perplexité et demanda « D’habitude, tu portes pas des chemise en plateau, toi ? »

Pour seule réponse, Martin lui adressa un sourire et Martha appela Yann pour régler quelque chose. Et puis, les caméras s’allumèrent et l’émission fut tournée. Le jeune reporter sentait souvent le regard de Yann se faire capturer par son pull, bordeaux aux motifs blancs. Il s’autorisa même à faire une blague à propos de la couleur du dit vêtement ce qui arracha un rire à Martin.

En coulisse, cependant, il prit Martin à part. « Je sais que c’est bientôt Noël, mais sincèrement, des pulls de Noël, en plateau ? »

Et Martin lui répondit juste avec un sourire. « Mais Yann, c’est ça aussi la magie de Noël. »

  
  
Jour 2

 

« … Bonsoir, nous sommes le mardi 19 novembre. Bienvenue sur le plateau de Quotidien. L’équipe du jour est constituée de Julien Belver dans sa chemise à carreaux, Hugo Clément dans sa chemise bleue, Valentine Oberti dans sa veste en cuir, Etienne Carbonnier dans son petit gilet gris, et puis Martin Weill qui est avec nous ce soir… »

Yann se tenait face caméra, debout dans son jean, sa chemise blanche et sa veste de costume sur-mesure. Derrière lui, se tenaient ses chroniqueurs qui à l’annonce de leur nom apparaissaient dans le champ de la caméra. A chaque nouvelle apparition sur les grands écrans de la salle d’enregistrement, le public applaudissait avec ferveur. Et enfin, Martin apparut. Et le public applaudit plus fort, encore.

« Et donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, Martin n’a ni son tee-shirt bordeaux ni sa chemise bleue… » continua Yann, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

« Oui, eh bien faut bien se mettre dans le thème hein ! » se défendit lamentablement le jeune reporter sous les rires de quelques personnes.

Et pour cause, Martin portait un pull vert, qui relevait d’une manière bien trop attirante la couleur de ses yeux. Cependant, au centre de ce pull se trouvait un énorme bonhomme de pain d’épice. Le dessin fut alors applaudi par le public tandis que Yann continuait de parler. « Et comme vous pouvez le voir, Martin Weill porte donc un pull de Noël qui est… délicieux. Mais tu sais, mon petit chat, le concours des pulls moches, c’était le mois dernier ! »

Martin rigola juste à cela, en regardant Yann fixement. Il y avait quelque chose, dans le fond de son regard. Meme face caméra, il ne pouvait empêcher la tendresse à son égard. « Bienvenue à Paris ! » dit Yann donnant le signal pour que les différents chroniqueurs atteignent leur place attribuée.

« Oui, et donc, si vous l’aviez pas remarqué, hier déjà, Martin portait un pull de Noël et il me disait juste avant qu’on rentre en plateau qu’il comptait porter un pull de Noël chaque jour de la semaine. Donc vous aussi, vous pouvez faire une semaine de Noël à la Martin Weill en portant des pulls hideux. » expliqua l’animateur en souriant au jeune reporter.

« Oui bah c’est la seule semaine de l’année où on a le droit de porter ça ! » se défendit-il, faisant rire le public.

« On verra ce que Marc en dira, en fin de semaine ! Donc, Hugo, comptes-tu porter un pull de Noël cette semaine ? » demanda alors Yann en se tournant vers le journaliste.

« Eh bah nan Yann, désolé Martin, mais moi, je reste avec mes petites chemises. »

« Comme c’est dommage. » répliqua Yann avec un ton légèrement ironique avant d’enchainer sur le rythme habituel de l’émission. Comme toujours, tout était cadré au millimètre près et Martin hochait fréquemment la tête. Sa rubrique intéressa le public, qui sembla en être satisfait.

Et, le soir, alors qu’il occupait le côté droit du lit et qu’il regardait ses mentions, Martin eut la bonne surprise de voir que bons nombres de personnes l’avaient notifié pour montrer que, eux aussi, portaient des pulls hideux de Noël. Ce constat lui arracha un rire, qui résonna dans son appartement, décoré pour la saison. Il en montra même quelques uns à l’homme à ses côtés qui sourit doucement avant d’enfuir son visage dans son cou pour le convaincre de dormir. Vraiment, il aimait Noël plus que tout.

  
Jour 3

  
Martin s’appuya en avant, essayant de retenir ses larmes de rires. Nora était en forme, oh ça oui. Pour la dernière de l’année, la jeune femme était arrivée dans un pull de Noël, soutenant elle aussi Martin dans sa philosophie. Le jeune homme avait d’ailleurs été surpris de voir quelques pulls de Noël, dans le public.

Nora, donc, portait un pull moche de Noël. Tout aussi hideux que celui qu’arborait fièrement Martin. Ils n’avaient pas l’air con, assis l’un à côté de l’autre avec leur pull moche. Et Martin rigolait, à en mourir peut-être même alors que la jeune femme répondait aux questions des petits et des grands sur Noël.

« Marie, 6 ans. » introduit Yann, en essayant de ne pas trop rire, lui aussi.

« C’est quoi un pull de Noël ? » demanda la petite fille blonde avec un grand sourire.

« Un pull de Noël, c’est le genre de truc hideux que tu peux porter qu’une semaine avant Noël et que tout le monde trouve moche mais on te dit tous ‘oh il est sympa ton pull, c’est très… Noël !’. Bah oui, si on porte un pull de Noël c’est aussi pour se souvenir qu’on va bientôt être entourés de notre famille ou nos proches, avec une dinde trop cuite, des centaines d’euros de cadeaux sous le sapin et les mioches qui gueulent ‘il est où le Père Noël ???’ comme si ça pouvait le faire venir plus vite. »

Les questions s’enchainaient et Yann se retenait, comme il pouvait, de rire sous le regard de Martin. Finalement, l’émission se termina sur une note joyeuse et l’équipe se retrouva dans les studios. Malgré le fait que les vacances avançaient à grands pas et que de nombreuses personnes étaient juste fatiguées des longues huit semaines de travail, quelques personnes trainaient encore, comme pour éviter de rentrer directement chez eux.

C’était le cas de Yann, Nora et Martin. Le trio occupait la loge de Yann, ce dernier s’occupait de remplir, quelques documents pendant que les deux autres discutaient depuis le canapé. Ils portaient tout deux leur pull moche et ce tableau amusa un peu le présentateur, dans le fond. Sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se permit alors de les prendre tout deux en photo avant de la poster sur son compte instagram.

Plus tard, sous la douce chaleur de sa couette, avec le bruit rassurant de son compagnon sous la douche en fond sonore, Martin regardait les notifications qu’il avait reçu dans la soirée. Il eut la délicieuse surprise de se voir, dans la photo que Yann avait postée. Et, ce qui inexplicablement fit encore plus fondre son cœur fut la simple description qu’on pouvait lire. « Et un joyeux Noël à tous. »

  
Jour 4

  
C’était le chaos à la rédaction. Dans moins de 48h, tous ou presque serait enfin en vacances et la magie de Noël semblait encore plus faire son effet. Et pour cause, une épidémie de pull de Noël s’était implantée au cœur même de la rédaction. Depuis son bureau, un grand sourire mangeait le visage de Martin qui portait ce jour-là, encore, un pull de Noël.

Laurent semblait être affligé par ce constat tandis que Théodore trouvait la chose plus amusante qu’autre chose. Yann, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C’était d’un ridicule et d’une mocheté de voir sa rédaction se colorer ainsi et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu’être attendri devant la bouille de Martin, avec son grand pull bleu et sa joie quand il avait vu les gens de la rédaction.

Bon, quand il avait su qu’il allait devoir interroger le président d’un pays d’Amérique latine, de passage à Pairs, quant à sa politique étrangère, Martin avait légèrement perdu de sa joie et de sa bonne humeur. Et pourtant, il s’apprêtait à interviewer l’un des hommes les plus puissants d’un pays, en pull de Noël.

Certes, il y avait des choses bien plus intéressantes dans le monde qui se passaient mais ni Yann ni Laurent n’avaient eu le cœur de l’envoyer à l’étranger, trois jours avant Noël. Le fait qu’il revienne à peine de Somalie avait grandement joué en sa faveur. Il interviewa donc le chef de l’état dans un pull bleu où un bonhomme de neige occupait tout son torse. Sublime.

Heureusement, il garda son manteau et on ne vit presque pas son pull affreux sur les images. « J’en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça. » dit finalement Yann, alors qu’ils se retrouvaient dans un restaurant du quartier.

Un sourire amusé et un peu arrogeant s’étirait sur le visage de Martin et il répliqua « Que veux-tu, soit on a du courage, soit on en a pas. »

Yann rigola doucement à ça. « Donc tu aurais le courage d’aller voir Laurent dans ce pull ? Et qu’il voit que tu interviewais le ministre comme ça ? »

« Déjà, c’était un président et ensuite, j’ai dis que j’avais du courage, pas que je voulais mourir jeune. »  
« Ministre, président, c’est pareil. » répondit dans un rire le présentateur.

On leur servit leur plat et ils arrêtèrent de parler du travail pour discuter sur des sujets plus personnels (la mère de Yann, la famille de Martin, le nouvel an). Tout en sourire et en paroles silencieuses, les deux hommes profitèrent de ce moment de pause qu’enfin Yann s’autorisait. La fatigue tirait ses traits et Martin savait qu’il attendait les vacances avec impatience.

Entre le plat et le dessert, Martin sortit son téléphone et montra, dans un sourire, les photos que ses collègues avaient prit de la farandole de pulls moches. Yann en rigola juste, les yeux pétillant peut-être un plus quand on voyait les pulls horribles que Martin avait porté dans la semaine.

« Oh, tu viens de recevoir un message de Vincent… » dit alors Yann alors que la notification de son message s’affichait en haut de l’écran.

« Il dit quoi ? » demanda Martin avant de boire une gorgé d’eau. Le plus vieux pencha un peu la tête et se permit d’ouvrir la conversation entre les deux hommes. Il regarda rapidement le message et fronça les yeux en le lisant.  
« Il te demande si tu as ramené un pull en trop pour ce soir…» lit Yann avant de continuer en relevant la tête vers Martin. « Tu penses quand même pas qu’il veut porter un pull moche, lui aussi ? ». Ce dernier répondit juste par une moue avant de demander à l’homme de répondre pour lui. La réponse fut sans attente. « Maintenant, il veut savoir pourquoi c’est moi qui répond ! »

« Vincent fait bien trop attention à la manière dont parlent les gens. Ça doit être un truc d’acteur. »

A ça, Yann répondit par un doux sourire avant de rendre son téléphone à son possesseur. « Il aime juste faire attention aux autres. »

« Et moi, je préfère faire attention à toi… »  
Un doux soupire échappa à Yann. « Arrête d’être aussi mièvre… » Mais dans le fond, ils savent tous les deux que ça touche Yann.

Pour ne pas à répondre à ça, Martin préféra changer de sujet et dit « Pour ce qui est de Vincent, on verra bien ce soir en plateau… Tu prends ton café ici ? »

Plus tard, alors que l’équipe subissait les dernières retouches maquillages avant l’entrée en scène, ils virent Vincent arriver, une seule chemise blanche sur le dos ainsi qu’un pantalon vert. Martin, dans son pull de Noël avec des motifs de rennes était presque déçu et le fit remarquer à Vincent, avant que les caméras ne filment.  
« Patience mon ami, patience. » répliqua juste l’homme, un sourire malicieux éclairant son regard.

Yann anima l’émission comme d’habitude, bien qu’on sentait un peu, dans le fond, qu’il attendait les vacances avec impatience. Et puis, enfin dans la dernière partie, il appela Vincent.

Vincent qui surgit de nulle part, dans son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et une veste de costume bleue électrique au motif de Noël. C’était tout simplement hideux. Rien qu’à la vue de ce tableau monstrueux, Yann explosa de rire avant de s’exclamer. « Non, Vincent, pas toi ! »

Le nouveau venu saluait le public, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce que Yann disait. Finalement, il s’installa à côté de l’invité du soir, sous le regard amusé des autres chroniqueurs. « Ah oui, ma veste. Eh bien mon petit Yannou, je me suis dit qu’il fallait être un minimum classe, enfin. Les pulls de Noël, ça va quand on a 5 ans, qu’on fait 1m02 et qu’on s’appelle Martin Weill ! »

Martin tenta de se défendre, bien qu’il ne prit pas mal la remarque, ayant bien trop l’habitude de l’humour mordant de Vincent. Sa rubrique laissa Yann hilare et il termina, tant bien que mal, l’émission sous les remarques fines de l’humoriste.

Une fois que les caméras furent éteintes et que l’équipe rejoignait les coulisses, Vincent fut prit d’un rire avant de dire. « Demain, Marc va faire une syncope. Les pulls de Noël, c’est son pire cauchemar après les déguisements d’Halloween et les pantalons à trous. »

Yann rigola doucement, alors que Martin, derrière lui, se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille. « Je crois que j’ai une idée, pour demain… »

Le soir même, alors qu’il se trouvait sous sa couette bien assez chaude et qu’il se collait contre ce corps encore plus chaud, il attendait les vacances plus que tout.

  
Jour 5

  
L’ambiance était à la détente et l’émission démarra sur des chants de Noël et non sur la musique habituelle du générique. Dans le public, on comptait bon nombre de pulls de Noël, certains mignons, d’autres laids. Une partie de l’équipe était déjà en vacances et ne se trouvait pas en plateau mais les quelques chroniqueurs encore là (Marc, Azzedine, Julien, Martin et Val) ne se concentraient qu’à moitié sur le travail et préféraient se chamailler gentiment.

Avant que l’émission ne démarre, Martin avait réussi à convaincre Valentine de porter, elle-aussi, un pull moche de Noël et Marc ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder un peu avec mépris leur tenue.

Alors qu’il lançait l’émission, Yann ne put s’empêcher de glisser que Marc reviendrait sur cette « épidémie de pulls de Noël » et ce dernier avait vivement acquiescé, parlant presque d’une attaque personnelle.  
L’émission avançait rapidement et finalement, à la dernière coupure pub, Martha arriva avec cinq gros paquets cadeaux qu’elle donna à Martin. Ce dernier, avec l’aide de Valentine, distribua les paquets aux différents chroniqueurs autour de la table, ainsi qu’à Yann et Lambert Wilson, présent pour la promotion de son film.  
Quand les caméras furent à nouveau en marche, Martin leur proposa de les ouvrir et ils trouvèrent tous des pulls de Noël, affreux ou non (ils avaient offert l’un des moins moches à Lambert, c’était un invité après tout). Les yeux de Yann brillaient d’une belle lueur, surtout quand il remarqua que ce pull appartenait, de base, à Martin.

« Faites pas attention à moi ! » dit-il après avoir lancé la rubrique de Willy Papa. Il retira en express sa veste pour enfiler, comme il pouvait à cause de son micro, le pull bleu.

Marc, lui, ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux de recevoir un tel cadeau de Noël ou consterné. Martin le regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de malice.

La rubrique de Marc fut assez longue et personnelle, dans le fond. Il montra au public des images de la rédaction (ce qui n’avait pas plus à Laurent mais Yann avait soutenu Marc). On y voyait les dizaines de pulls de Noël, ceux que Martin avait porté mais aussi ceux des autres personnes de l’ombre de chez Bangumi. Yann essaya de ne pas trop sourire en voyant sur certaines images le pull qu’il portait actuellement sur le dos de Martin, pas plus tard que la veille.

Marc parlait de catastrophe mais on pouvait entendre dans le fond une certaine tendresse. Il changea de sujet pour terminer sur les meilleurs looks de l’année 2017 et ce n’était certainement pas de sa faute s’il y avait aussi une photo de Martin tout souriant dans son premier pull de Noël. L’émission se termina sur cette note, avec Yann souhaitant à tous un joyeux Noël.

Martin n’attendait qu’une chose : rentrer chez eux pour régler cette promesse faite en début de semaine.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu’ils prenaient une voiture pour rentrer dans leur appartement, incroyablement décoré pour Noël et qu’il voyait Yann dans son pull un peu grand, Martin se dit que finalement, ça devait être ça, la magie de Noël.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit par Swantssea.


	22. Kool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l’insupportable Flying

 

Un flash, des photos, des gens, plus ou moins connus et un faux tapis rouge devant des logos que Valentine connaissait bien. De la musique sortait d’un peu partout et chacun tentait de se faire une place pour les photographes qui les attendaient, les sourcils relevés et le regard réprobateur. L’amateurisme du décor fit rire quelques personnes mais tous étaient de bonne humeur. L’émission allait bientôt être tournée et la promotion ne devait pas être retardée.

-Yann m’a dit qu’ils n’avaient pas trop voulu en faire cette année, glissa une voix joueuse dans l’oreille de Valentine.

Elle regarda autour d’elle, faisant mine de tout redécouvrir puis un petit rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

-C’est vrai que toutes ces strasses, ces paillettes et ce très beau tapis rouge, tous ces photographes…

Elle se retourna pour mieux apprécier Martin tout apprêté pour l’événement.

-Costard, cravate et chaussures cirées…rit-elle en le dévisageant, tu sais comment te mettre en valeur.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de poser ses mains au niveau du col de la jeune femme pour le remettre droit.

-Et toi ni robe ni jupe mais un ensemble de courtoisie ma chère Valentine.

Leur différence de taille l’obligeait à relever un peu la tête, dévoilant ses yeux pétillants de malice. Valentine lui sourit en retour avant de passer une main dans les cheveux hirsutes de son ami. Elle fit mine de se pencher, une moue faussement outrée sur le visage.

-Mais par contre tu ne t’es pas coiffé, pointa-t-elle avec amusement.

Martin suivit son mouvement secoua la tête tout en laissant les doigts de Valentine trottiner encore un peu dans sa nuque.

-Pas eu le temps, avoua-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d’entendre une exclamation par derrière.

-Toujours aussi classe Valentine, déclara joyeusement Paul qui arriva en tenant Azzedine par les épaules.

-Et vous deux toujours aussi négligents, assena Martin en levant un sourcil moqueur, vous m’expliquez ces chaussures blanches de tennis? C’est Yann qui vous a habillé?

-Garde tes problèmes de style pour toi petit Martin, c’est l’intention qui compte, roucoula Paul en pointant sa mâchoire là où sa barbe était parfaitement visible et taillée.

Azzedine et Valentine pouffèrent de rire sous l’expression atterrée de Martin qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-C’était un coup en traître ça Paul, dit Azzedine sans paraître pour le moins du monde désolé pour son ami.

-Les gars on va commencer les photos! prévint l’un des photographes qui avait fini d’installer son matériel.

Valentine se replaça sur le tapis en embarquant Martin avec elle, une main dans son dos. D’autres de la rédaction arrivèrent pour les encourager, applaudissant ostensiblement pour que tout le monde puisse les entendre. Elle sentit son ami se tendre contre elle face à l’attention soudaine qu’on leur portait alors discrètement, elle lui caressa la nuque en remontant ses doigts.

Quelques «cliques» se firent entendre et Valentine sourit chaleureusement aux objectifs qui les visaient avec insistance. Pour Martin, l’opération devait être plus périlleuse, lui qui fuyait toutes ces dispositions-là d’habitude.

-Mais faites les cons non? On est pas à Cannes ici! s’exclama Yann qui venait d’arriver avec son téléphone.

-Regarde-les ils sont tous tendus du string, maugréa l’un des photographes.

-Y a que Paul qui fait le boulot, se plaignit le présentateur en se tournant vers Martin qui piqua un fart en sentant tous les regards se focaliser sur lui.

-Arrêtez de le charrier pauvre garçon, s’amusa une maquilleuse.

Martin baissa les yeux et Valentine raffermit sa pression contre lui.

-Un peu d’humanité ici, faites-vous un câlin! conseilla-t-on par la droite.

-Un câlin? répéta Azzedine en haussant un sourcil.

Sans que quelqu’un n’ait le temps de lui répondre, Paul lui fonça dessus pour le reprendre une fois de plus par l’épaule, les rapprochant de Martin et Valentine. Celle-ci, bien décidée à jouer le jeu jusqu’au bout, se glissa derrière Martin pour l’entourer de ses bras.

-Ça va comme ça? glissa-t-elle à son oreille alors qu’il s’était mordu la lèvre.

-J’ai connu plus classe, avoua le jeune homme avec un rire gêné.

Valentine pouffa avant de poser sa tête contre l’épaule de Martin qui se colla un peu plus à elle. Une douce chaleur lui traversa tout le corps et elle sentit son cœur battre un peu vite contre sa poitrine. Proche de ses bras, celui de Martin était dans le même état.

-Attendez une photo sérieuse avant! demanda Yann qui avait les yeux rivés sur l’écran de son téléphone pour ajuster l’objectif.

-C’est une blague Yann! grogna le photographe à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que j’ai l’air de plaisanter? répliqua Yann, l’air parfaitement concentré.

Les quatre journalistes se lancèrent une œillade confuse, légèrement paniquée du côté de Martin qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Azzedine roula des yeux et passa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Valentine et Paul pour les rapprocher.

-Prêt à faire le _lover_ Azz ? lança Paul en prenant la pose, les bras croisés contre le torse et sourire charmeur.

-Tout est dans le regard, Paul, tout est dans le regard, dit-il en fixant l’objectif avec sérieux.

Valentine resserra son étreinte et Martin posa ses mains sur les siennes plus confiant.

-Martin c’est toujours pas ça hein, chuchota le photographe à Yann qui se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de rire.

-Je vous entends hein, c’est pas très encourageant, râla Martin et Valentine nicha sa visage dans son cou quelques instant en riant.

-Allez rapprochez-vous et tenez-vous prêts.

De nouveaux, les «cliques» des appareils photo chevauchèrent les aigus de la musique pendant quelques secondes. Yann parut satisfait de ses premières photos et il leva le pouce en l’air.

-Vous faites tous un mètre cinquante dessus pauvre Valentine, dit-il en regardant les résultats.

-Parle pour toi, le contra Martin en posant sa tête contre l’épaule de Valentine en rougissant.

-T’arrives à te défendre un minimum c’est pas mal, murmura la jeune femme à son oreille.

Ses doigts lui caressaient doucement la peau à travers le tissu et Martin ferma un instant les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d’électrique dans l’air, et tous les deux savaient que l’ambiance festive n’était pas l’entière responsable. Quelque chose, coincé entre eux, qui ne demandait qu’à sortir, là, en pleine lumière, mais qui ne portait pas encore de nom.

-Bon, les câlins, reprit la maquilleuse.

-Oui les câlins, suivirent les photographes.

-Excellent, allez-vous quatre on continue! s’exclama Yann en mettant ses lunettes sur son front.

-On se fait déjà un câlin avec Valentine, lui lança Martin avec une moue frustrée

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent autour et Martin les fusilla du regard. Yann haussa un sourcil et le fixa comme s’il s’agissait du dernier des abrutis.

-Bah tu _switch_ , proposa Paul en prenant par la taille Azzedine qui grogna en signe de protestation.

\- Ouais ouais, maugréa-t-il.

-Tu fais la même chose, tes mains autour ma taille, lui dit Valentine avant de se détacher de lui.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers elle. Leurs yeux s’observèrent quelques instants, comme s’ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ceux de Martin brillaient d’une chaleur particulière, un peu mutine et réservée. Valentine savait que les siens devaient être d’une apparence similaire, quoi que peut être, un peu plus confiant.

Doucement, elle lui prit les mains puis les glissa autour de sa taille sous le regard brûlant du jeune homme dont les lèvres dessinaient un petit sourire amusé. Valentine se cala contre lui et elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir en sentant ses mains se refermer contre elle.

-Viens avec le 24, faut qu’on s’organise un truc, toi et moi, chuchota Martin et le cœur de Valentine crut rater un battement.

-Pourquoi pas, glissa la jeune femme sur le même ton mesuré en reportant son attention sur ses deux autres amis.

Paul la remarqua et il lui fit un clin d’œil entendu auquel elle répondit avec une petite grimace enfantine. Il lui montra ensuite Azzedine du menton, visiblement fier de lui. Celui-ci avait l’air blasé, un peu ronchon.

« _Priceles_ s» articula Paul et Valentine retint de justesse ses premiers éclats de rires. Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir, elle attrapa Azzedine au niveau du ventre d’une main et de l’autre, elle lui agrippa la tête. Ce dernier lui lança un regard confus mais fit les gros yeux quand la main de Paul les rapprocha encore plus, un bras devant lui.

-Vous faites quoi là ? demanda-t-il en passant tour à tour de Valentine à Paul.

-On improvise, se réjouit Paul.

Quelques personnes autour d’eux les applaudirent. Yann remit ses lunettes et ressortit son téléphone.

-On pourrait vous mettre dans le clip de «Vogue» tellement vous êtes beaux là, commenta l’un des photographes avec satisfaction.

-Quel acting Valentine, ajouta Yann et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Martin sourit et posa sa tête contre la nuque de Valentine, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Valentine le sentit enfin se détendre et relâcher complètement la tension. Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil furtif et l’expression qu’elle vit sur son visage lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Allez c’est bientôt fini les enfants, annonça Yann.

-Notre heure de gloires, _guys,_ fanfaronna Paul.

\- Tais-toi le _startuper_ , répliqua Martin en resserrant ses bras autour de Valentine. Celle-ci se mit à rire de bon cœur, ne cherchant même plus à cacher son sourire.

Encore quelques secondes et les clichés furent pris en rafale. Des gens les applaudirent de nouveau et quand tout fut fini et Valentine sentit ses joues rougir. Azzedine lui sera l’épaule avec compassion et elle lui rendit la pareille, se sentant plus légère.

Martin se décolla d’elle, lui aussi les joues écarlates. Valentine se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent du regard sans savoir quoi dire. Les gens, les bruits, tout autour, ce n’était pas le bon endroit. Pas maintenant,

_Et pourquoi pas?_

Les yeux de Valentine dérivèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Martin et elle savait qu’il en était de même pour les siens.

-Valentine…souffla Martin, les yeux brillants.

-Oui? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Ils étaient si proches, si…

Et Martin se mit à rire, nerveusement, complètement incontrôlable, la main devant la bouche. Elle aurait pu le dévisager ouvertement, lui faire une réflexion même. Mais elle ne put pas.

Parce qu’elle riait aussi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par Lazeleh aka Laz pour les intimes


	23. If You Need Me, I'll Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit OS de Noël vous plaira.  
> Un énorme merci à Mathilde pour la correction <3  
> Joyeuses fêtes !

Sa copine venait de la quitter. Un 24 décembre. Lilia n'en revenait pas. Elle qui devait passer les fêtes avec sa belle-famille allait devoir les passer seule, dans son petit appartement parisien et entourée des affaires que son ex-copine viendrait récupérer à son retour dans la capitale. Déprimée, la jolie brune appela la seule personne qui serait capable de lui remonter le moral. Depuis que Lilia venait sur le plateau, elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Valentine. La journaliste lui donnait des conseils, la rassurait, la distrayait quand le stress rongeait son estomac.

Valentine, comme à son habitude, apaisa la douleur de la jeune femme et réussit même à la faire rire, ce qui était un exploit vu son état. Enroulée dans un plaid, en pyjama et mangeant de la glace, elle faisait peine à voir. Ses parents étant en voyage à l'étranger, la journaliste lui proposa de venir chez elle le soir-même pour qu'elles puissent passer le réveillon ensemble.

 

«Ce sera mieux que d'être chacune dans son coin puis je vais essayer de cuisiner une dinde. Imagine que je réussisse, il ne faut pas que tu loupes ça ,s'était-elle exclamée faisant pouffer son amie.»

 

Désireuse de se changer les idées, Lilia accepta immédiatement. Après avoir passé une bonne heure sous la douche, elle emballa soigneusement la bûche de Noël qu'elle avait initialement préparée pour ses beaux-parents et se mit en route en fin d'après-midi. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de Valentine, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant pester de l'autre côté avant de sonner. Visiblement, elles ne mangeraient pas de dinde ce soir.

 

«La dinde est un échec ?, demanda Lilia quand la porte s'ouvrit.   
\- La dinde est un échec., répéta Valentine en la faisant entrer, une grimace sur le visage. Elle est complétement calcinée, mais j'ai des pizzas au frigo, si ça te tente.   
\- Tant que tu ne les crames pas, ça me va. J'ai une bûche pour le dessert !   
\- Niquel !»

 

Pendant que les pizzas cuisaient, Valentine servit deux verres de vin blanc et en tendit un à son amie qui l'avala d'une traite. Après l'avoir resservie, elle s'assit sur le canapé et invita Lilia à faire de même.

 

«Quand je me suis levée ce matin, elle m'a dit que ça marchait plus entre nous, qu'elle était désolée et elle est partie. Juste comme ça, murmura la journaliste. Déjà que se faire larguer, c'est dur, mais la veille de Noël et au réveil en plus, c'est violent.   
\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu mérites mieux que ça, mieux qu'elle. Lilia acquiesça avant de finir son verre. Ça va aller.   
\- Tu serais partante pour manger nos pizzas devant des comédies romantiques débiles qui nous feront pleurer ?   
\- Bien sûr ! Je te laisse choisir le film, je vais voir si c'est prêt.»

 

Quand Valentine revint avec les pizzas, elle sourit en voyant que Lilia avait choisi Love Actually. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà parlé de leur amour respectif pour ce film, mais ne l'avaient encore jamais regardé ensemble. Elles ne restèrent silencieuses que pendant leur repas. Dès qu'elles eurent fini de dévorer leurs pizzas, elles se mirent à commenter chaque scène du film et à pleurer un peu aussi.

 

«J'adorerais que quelqu'un me fasse ça, un jour., soupira Lilia en regardant la mythique scène où David déclarait son amour à Juliet à l'écran.   
\- Que quelqu'un te déclare son amour alors que t'es déjà mariée ?   
\- Non. La déclaration minus le mariage. Je serais célibataire.   
\- C'est mieux. Imagine ta femme adore les chants de Noël, te rejoint pour voir cette chorale si mignonne et voit sa meilleure amie te faire une déclaration d'amour.   
\- Quelle horreur. Imagine si c'est réciproque, tu perds ta meilleure amie ET ta femme en même temps.   
\- Je crois que je pète un câble si ça m'arrive. Enfin, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps d'abord et ensuite, je pète un câble.   
\- Tu m'étonnes.»

 

Elles enchaînèrent avec plusieurs films tous aussi niais les uns que les autres, passant du rire aux larmes devant chacun et critiquant les scénarios tellement prévisibles. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par s'endormir l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé vers 4 heures du matin et Lilia rêva de déclarations d'amour niaises toute la nuit. Passer le réveillon avec Valentine lui avait fait du bien et surtout, lui avait changer les idées. La rupture avait inattendue et brutale, mais avec le soutien de son amie, la jolie brune se relèverait. Elle irait bien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par iBowtieCrew sur twitter et AO3


	24. Un soupçon de magie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Mathilde, ma toute première vraie lectrice, pour qui je soulèverais des montagnes si elle me le demandait. Je vous remercie pour cette folle aventure, merci pour vos retours, et joyeux noël !

\- Et c’est grâce à ce système que les moldus arrivent à faire scintiller leurs guirlandes…

Il y avait belle lurette que Martin n’écoutait plus son professeur d’étude des moldus leur expliquer comment fonctionnaient les guirlandes de Noël. Il était hypnotisé par les flocons immaculés qui ne cessaient de tomber du ciel depuis l’aube. L’hiver avait eu du mal à s’installer cette année, même en Ecosse, et ce au plus grand damne du jeune homme. L’hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée, du plus loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Le manteau blanc que revêtait le paysage, les batailles de boules de neige, les chocolats chauds à la cannelle autour d’un feu ronflant, et bien évidemment, _la période de_ _Noël._

\- Martin, regarde ! lança silencieusement son camarade de classe, tout en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement avant de se détacher de sa contemplation, tournant la tête vers son ami. Hugo lui tendait discrètement un bout de papier chiffonné, sur lequel l’encre noire s’agitait vivement. Il reconnut une esquisse plutôt minimaliste de son professeur, électrocuté par la guirlande qu’il tenait dans la main. Le rouge et or leva son regard sur le concerné, cette fois en pleine explication de ce qui semblait être une prise électrique, selon ses vagues souvenirs.

Il pinça alors ses lèvres en un sourire forcé, suffisant à contenter son camarade, qui retourna à ses occupations. En réalité, Martin n’avait plus envie de rire. Plus de son professeur en tout cas. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de bien étrange quelques mois plus tôt, quelque chose qui continuait de hanter ses pensées. Ses mésaventures avaient débuté une nuit d’automne, quand le jeune gryffondor s’était réveillé en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, trempé jusqu’aux os, les joues rouges et le souffle erratique. Son professeur était venu hanter ses rêves de son sourire en coin et de ses yeux pétillants.

Evidemment, ce « cauchemar » était tout ce que l’on pouvait qualifier d’anodin, un délire propre au subconscient d’un jeune adolescent en pleine puberté. Il avait même hésité un moment à le raconter à Hugo et Etienne, qui se seraient sûrement bien foutus de lui. Mais alors qu’il avait ouvert la bouche entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille, son professeur était rentré dans la grande salle.

Il avait marché lentement entre les tables, ses yeux clairs cachés derrière ses lunettes noires, plongés dans la lecture de la gazette. Un léger malaise s’était alors vicieusement installé sous sa peau à l’idée d’avoir rêvé de cet homme. Il l’avait fixé silencieusement, détaillant son visage. Il avait même aperçu les premières rides ornant la peau pâle de son visage lorsqu’il contourna la table des lions.

Et soudainement, alors que le gryffondor était absorbé par la contemplation de son professeur, il avait posé ses deux iris indéchiffrables sur sa personne. Il n’avait pas été surpris du regard soutenu du jeune-homme sur sa personne, et lui avait souri naturellement. Un sourire doux, amicale, protecteur. Et le cœur de Martin s’était affolé dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

Le reste, il l’avait oublié. Il devinait avoir baissé son visage rouge de honte pour contempler naïvement son petit-déjeuner, mais la suite restait floue, dispersée. Enfin, il avait ravalé cette histoire, non par gêne d’avoir été surpris en pleine contemplation de son ainé, mais parce qu’il se sentait stupide d’avoir apprécié ce sourire qui lui était personnellement adressé.

Et ce fut le début de la descente aux enfers pour le lion. Depuis, le professeur n’avait plus quitté son esprit. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix, ses cheveux poivre et sel se battant en un coiffé-décoiffé impeccablement maîtrisé, tout était gravé dans le cœur de Martin, qui se tordait le cou pour l’apercevoir dans chaque recoin du château.

\- Mr.Weill, les vacances n’ont pas encore commencé…

Le rouge et or leva les yeux sur son professeur, chassant ses souvenirs brulants. Toute la classe le fixait, ricanant, alors que l’enseignant attendait patiemment sur l’estrade. Le jeune homme se sentit devenir aussi rouge que son écharpe, bredouillant quelques excuses incertaines qui eurent le mérite de décrocher un sourire en coin à son interlocuteur.

\- Essayez de rester avec nous voulez-vous, lança-t-il du tableau avant de reprendre son cours, non sans un énième sourire en direction du gryffondor.

Martin souffla discrètement, le cœur remplit de sentiments contradictoires. Depuis ce fameux jour, il avait l’impression que son secret n’en était pas un pour son professeur, qui semblait s’amuser à le voir s’embourber dans des situations plus cocaces les unes que les autres. Ou bien il devenait complètement fou. Et manifestement, son esprit dépassé lui jouait des tours, il ne voyait pas d’autres explications. Mais quoiqu’il en soit, quelque chose avait changé. Il remarquait plus de sourires, de regards, de mots de la part de son professeur. Et ce rapprochement, aussi infime qu’il pouvait être, brulait son cœur.

Alors il continuait à quémander cette attention, souriant poliment dès qu’il le croisait, posant des questions futiles à ses cours, prétextant ne pas comprendre un devoir pour pouvoir lui parler durant les pauses. L’attention de l’adulte était une vraie drogue pour Martin, devenant même parfois nocif pour sa santé mentale. Rien ne le mettait plus de mauvaise humeur qu’une de ses camarades posant une question idiote tout en battant des cils comme une cruche. 

\- Martin attrape ! Etienne avait parlé un peu fort, alors qu’un avion de papier volait déjà dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme s’en saisit rapidement, gagner par ses instincts d’attrapeur. Un nouveau dessin s’animait, mais cette fois il ne put cacher son mécontentement. Un dessin de Nora, une serpentard partageant leur cours, accrochée comme une sangsue au cou de leur enseignant, le tout dans un cœur pastel à vomir. Il se dépêcha alors de le froisser, y mettant toute sa rage, mais une main pâle entra dans son champ de vision, interceptant le bout de papier totalement froissé. Il leva lentement la tête pour tomber face à face avec les prunelles orageuses et les lèvres pincées de son professeur, mécontent. 

\- Je n’ai pas toute la journée à vous accorder Mr.Weill, lança-t-il, vraisemblablement énervé de devoir interrompre son cours toutes les dix minutes pour le même individu.

Martin posa le papier au creux de sa main, résigné, alors que son professeur le dépliait déjà. Son regard passa du dessin au gryffondor, visiblement déçu de son comportement immature, avant de le bruler d’un coup de baguette, se détournant rapidement.

\- Vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Les minutes silencieuses qui suivirent furent les plus courtes de toute sa vie. Son cerveau bouillonnait d’excuses toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres. En réalité, les mots de son professeur et son regard déçu ne quittait plus la tête de Martin, rendu amorphe de honte. Les chaises grincèrent rapidement, et Hugo tapa le dos de son camarade d’un signe amical, avant de déguerpir avec le reste de la classe. Tout ça c’était de leur faute, et ses amis ne paierait rien pour attendre.

Martin finissait de ranger ses affaires tranquillement quand, d’un coup de baguette, son professeur effaça le tableau et empila les chaises dans un coin de la salle. Lorsque le lion releva ses yeux verts sur l’estrade, son enseignant était déjà assis à son bureau, corrigeant ses copies tranquillement. Martin s’approcha doucement, triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec vous, Martin ? Le questionna l’adulte en levant le nez de ses copies, ses lunettes soulignant son regard vif.

A vrai dire, lui-même n’avait pas de réponses claires à apporter, et le peu qu’il savait, il se contenterait bien de le garder pour lui. 

\-  Je vois tous vos efforts depuis quelques mois pour participer à ce cours, enchaina-t-il sans attendre de réponse, vous êtes un de mes meilleurs élèves, ne gâchez pas vos capacités pour ce genre de bêtises.

Le professeur le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes, cherchant le regard de Martin, dans une veine tentative de percer les mystères l’entourant. Le jeune homme hocha la tête silencieusement, avant de se détourner, courant presque à travers la salle de classe, le regard de Yann braqué dans son dos.

\- Votre directeur de maison m’a dit que vous vouliez devenir reporter international, le retint l’ainé en se levant de sa chaise.

Martin contempla la porte à quelques pas de lui, résigné, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois sur son interlocuteur. Ses yeux verts s’accrochèrent à celui-ci, les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau, les yeux levés sur son élève. Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres, satisfait de maintenir le supplice un peu plus longtemps.

\- Je l’envisage sérieusement, oui, eut le courage de dire Martin, agacé de se voir retenu de la sorte.

\- Alors vous devriez passer me voir à l’occasion, je pourrai peut-être vous aider.

…

\- Au fait le nain, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre jour quand Barthès t’a demandé de rester ?

Martin tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette moldue avant de lever les yeux vers Nora. Il n’aimait pas trop ses camarades de serpentard, et elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C’était le genre de fille aux yeux de vipère cachées sous ses grosses lunettes, toujours une pique entre ses dents acérées, prêtes à la vomir sur le premier innocent venu. Mais elle arrivait à faire entrer des cigarettes dans le château, qu’elle s’empressait d’écouler à prix d’or. Alors Martin et ses camarades de dortoir la rejoignait tous les jeudis soir en haut de la tour d’astronomie, « pour s’en griller une ».

\- Il n’a rien dit ! Balança Etienne, écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure, les bras levés en signe de mécontentement. Il l’a même invité à venir prendre un thé pour parler de son avenir, alors tu vois !

\- N’exagère rien, lança l’intéressé, enfouissant son visage dans son écharpe.

\- Il a eu pitié de toi, siffla ironiquement la vipère verte et argent avant de leur tourner le dos.

\- Arrêtez de faire les trolls, tiqua Martin, je vous signale que je n’y étais pour rien dans cette histoire, contrairement à vous.

Il appuya ses dires d’un regard noir en direction d’Etienne, qui rit une nouvelle fois.

\- Avoue-le Martin, si j’avais été pris à ta place, je serai encore en train de récurer les chaudrons !

\- C’est vrai, enchaîna Hugo, ça se voit comme un dragon au milieu d’un nid de serpent que tu es son préféré, toujours en train de te sourire, de te répondre, de te regarder. C’est clairement du favoritisme.

\- Je bosse juste à ses cours, plaida Martin, se sentant fondre comme neige au soleil. 

\- Alors pourquoi quand un jour tu as posé une question sur les lampe à l’air…

\- Lampadaire, rectifia Martin.

-Lampadaire, se corrigea l’intéressé, la semaine suivante on a eu un cours exclusivement sur ça ?

\- Et pourquoi quand tu as dit que la poste moldue était intéressante, tu es tombé sur ce sujet en exposé ? Enchaîna Etienne.

\- Et quand…

\- C’est bon j’ai compris ! Les coupa vivement Martin avant d’écraser sa cigarette et de quitter rapidement la tour.

En réalité, son esprit n’était plus capable d’en supporte d’avantage, tout se bousculait dans sa tête.  _ Ces garçons ont un cerveau de plume à papote,  _ fulmina le lion.  _ Comment peut-on dire autant de conneries à la seconde  _ ? Il rageait intérieurement alors qu’il dévalait les marches une par une, prêt à bondir sur le premier venu. 

A vrai dire, il n’était pas fâché contre ses amis, mais plutôt contre lui-même qui n’avait jamais noté tous ces petits détails pourtant flagrants. Ces idiots de gryffondor avaient raison, quelques choses de plus le liait à ce professeur mystérieux, ce qui ne faisait qu’accentuer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes devant une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, contemplant le lac gelé. Alors que le chaos régnait à présent dans son esprit, une idée farfelue, ou plutôt une constatation, martelait son cerveau si fort qu’il fut pris de vertiges. Peu importe ce qu’il en retournait, ou ce que son enseignant savait, Martin se sentait happé par sa présence, comme un aimant mystique, s’imprégnant au creux de sa peau, répondant à l’appel silencieux de son être.

…

Pour leur dernière année à Poudlard, Hugo et Martin avaient choisi de passer le réveillon de Noël à Poudlard, pour profiter un maximum du château et de sa féerie hivernale.  Pour le jeune homme, l’école sous son manteau blanc était le plus beau spectacle de sa vie. Perché sur son balai, le vent glaçant chaque particule de sa peau désormais rougie par la morsure du froid, il observait la vieille bâtisse gothique perchée sur les hauteurs. Le tableau était paisible, intemporel. Entre les flocons immaculés se dessinaient les tours pointues léchant le ciel blanc, ainsi que les murs sombres d’où se découpait de hautes fenêtres éclairées d’une lumière chaleureuse, gardienne de vie.

\- Martin qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard ! Hurla une voix dans un écho lointain.

Le gryffondor baissa les yeux vers Hugo qui faisait de grands gestes en sa direction. De la pelouse, son ami n’était pas plus gros qu’une mornille, et cette image décrocha un sourire au jeune homme. Il adressa un dernier regard à l’imposant bâtiment, encrant cette image dans sa rétine, avant de fondre à son tour vers le sol.

\- Il est hors de question que je loupe la dinde, lança Hugo en remontant vers le château au pas de course.

Les deux adolescents étaient trempés jusqu’aux os, leurs tenues de Quidditch entièrement recouvertes de boue. Arrivés au dortoir, désert durant les vacances, ils sautèrent sous une douche brulante avant d’enfiler des vêtements chauds, et cette fois-ci, secs. Quand ils étaient sur le terrain, les garçons perdaient souvent la notion du temps, et il n’était pas rare qu’ils se retrouvent à remonter au dortoir à pas de loup, évitant de se faire surprendre par le concierge si tard après le couvre-feu.

Martin suivit son compagnon jusqu’à la grande salle, traversant les couloirs vides. Touchant presque au but, l’odeur alléchante réveilla son appétit et son ventre se mit à gronder. Généralement, les séances de Quidditch les affamaient et il était d’usage que les joueurs bien informés fassent quelques détours par les cuisines en rentrant de leurs entraînements. En franchissant les immenses portes de la Grande Salle, il découvrit une grande table ronde dressée en son centre, tous les habitants du château attablés autour d’un festin digne des plus grands banquets du pays. 

Son compagnon lui jeta une œillade rapide, alors que Martin avisait les places restantes. Hugo se précipita vers le siège libre entre Dumbledore et James Roy, un poufsouffle de troisième année, non sans lancer un énième sourire en coin… Que Martin comprît trop tard ! 

En effet, alors qu’il s’approchait de sa chaise, les yeux collés aux divers mets plus ragoutant les uns que les autres,  il remarqua enfin son voisin de table, emmitouflé dans un pull à col roulé sombre, discutant paisiblement avec le directeur de l’école. Et comme à son habitude, il arborait son éternel sourire, son regard pétillant braqué sur le jeune lion.

\- Bonsoir, lança poliment Martin en s’asseyant à son tour.

\- Bonsoir, répondit la voix grave du professeur, alors que Dumbledore se détournait pour lui faire un listing de toute la famille des cucurbitacées à Hugo, sans raison apparente.

Le repas commença dans un silence religieux, les étudiants intimidés de dîner côte à côte avec leurs professeurs. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l’ambiance s’allège grâce au directeur, qui décida de faire péter quelques pétards-surprises qui crachèrent une bave collante qui vint s’étaler sur les lunettes d’un sixième année.

Alors que Martin se servait une énorme cuillère de pudding au chocolat pour la deuxième fois, il croisa le regard de son professeur d’étude des moldus, amusé par son élève. Le jeune lion rougit instantanément et baissa les yeux sur sa cuillère argentée, avalant son dessert. Le professeur Barthès porta son verre à ses lèvres, avalant quelques gorgées du breuvage ambrée avant de le reposer sur la nappe blanche, reportant son attention sur le professeur de potions. 

Quoi qu’il fasse, les muscles de Martin étaient bandés, à l’affût, et ses yeux épiaient les moindres gestes. Des milliers d’émotions parcouraient son corps depuis plusieurs heures, fourmillant sous sa peau. Alors qu’il appréciait la situation, la chaleur réconfortante de l’ainé et sa main effleurant parfois la sienne par inadvertance, son corps semblait réagir autrement. Et cette contradiction constante entre sa volonté et son instinct, le bien et le mal, le permis et l’interdit, lui donnait le tournis.

\- Vous n’êtes jamais passé me voir.

La phrase lancée du bout des lèvres, presque murmurée, prit le lion au dépourvu. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur qui le fixait interrogateur, témoignant qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Martin ouvrit la bouche, bougea les lèvres quelques secondes, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte.

\- Pour votre orientation, j’ai dit que je pouvais vous aider, éluda le professeur en levant un sourcil devant l’air perdu de son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, se décongela le lion, j’ai pas eu le temps.

\- Bien, répondit Yann en portant une nouvelle fois sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Martin le fixait attentivement, attendant la suite de la conversation. Il entendit vaguement le professeur Dumbledore lancer un énième jeu farfelu à la tablée, les hôtes se levant bruyamment pour le rejoindre.

\- Quand vous parlez de m’aider, c’est comme… un coup de pouce ou une lettre de recommandation ? S’impatienta le jeune homme.

\- Bien plus que ça Martin, souriait paisiblement le professeur, son regard ancré dans celui du jeune homme. A vrai dire, c’est une opportunité.

Le lion s’éclaircit la gorge rapidement avant de poser machinalement sa serviette sur ses jambes tremblotantes, brisant le contact visuel.

Les habitants du château s’amusaient à courir après un vif d’or dans des éclats de voix, sautant après la petite sphère dorée. Hugo avançait en équipe avec Dumbledore, formant incontestablement le duo le plus insolite du château. Martin sentit quelques picotements au fond de sa poitrine alors qu’il réalisait qu’ils étaient les seuls à être rester attablé.

\- J’ai le sentiment que journalisme sorcier prend une mauvaise tournure depuis quelques années, continua le professeur, entre l’hostilité contre les moldus et l’utilisation abusive des plumes à papote, l’information est réduite à l’état de torchon.

\- J’ai du mal à comprendre ou vous voulez en venir ?  l’interrogea Martin.

\- Depuis quelques mois, je travaille avec un ami très proche sur une nouvelle approche du journalisme, un peu plus divertissante, avec un vrai traitement de l’information, dit-il.

Martin était accroché à ses paroles, pas certains de tout saisir.

\- On a besoin de jeunes dans notre équipe, de jeunes motivés et dynamiques pour porter cette démarche.

\- Et vous avez pensé à moi ? S’étonna Martin

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement l’ainé.

Martin le dévisageait, perdu.

\- Tu es l’un de mes meilleurs élèves Martin, et je sais que tu as ça en toi, je le sens.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Pourquoi un tel cadeau ? Marmonna le jeune homme, le teint rosi par tant de flatteries.

\-  _ T’as qu’à appeler ça la magie de Noël ! _ Rigola-t-il.  _ Plaisanterie à part _ . Il le fixait désormais sérieusement.  _ Toi et moi Martin, on sait tous les deux qu’il y’a ce petit truc qui peut marcher. _

Yann se pencha sur Martin, recouvrant la main du lion de sa paume brûlante, tentant de le convaincre, de le retenir.

A ce moment-même, les yeux du gryffondor croisèrent ceux de son camarade de classe, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Face à la position ambigüe du professeur et de son ami, Hugo éclata d’un rire gras, se tordant de rire. Martin sentit une vague de gêne parcourir son avant-bras, avant de retirer vivement sa main. Il fixa son professeur, énervé d’avoir été mis dans l’embarras de cette manière devant son ami, et lâcha brutalement :

\- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller, et vous n’êtes même pas un vrai journaliste, vous êtes qu’un professeur d’étude des moldus.

Avant de déguerpir.

 

_ Dix ans plus tard… _

Martin regardait la vie s’agiter de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, dans un bouillonnement incessant d’existence. Il porta son chocolat brûlant à ses lèvres, humant l’essence épicée de la cannelle, réconfortante. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’était pas rentré à la maison.

Après ses études, il avait trouvé une place de reporter international à la Gazette, et fuyait les sinistres locaux, ainsi que ses collègues dont il se méfiait, le plus souvent qu’il lui était donné de le faire. Il s’était alors rapidement retrouvé nomade, changeant de continents plusieurs fois par mois, courant après les missions comme un niffleur derrière l’or. Il aimait ça, l’aventure. Il avait apprécié ce renouveau constant durant de longues années, avant de réaliser à quel point il était seul.

Il fixa un petit garçon à l’autre bout de l’impasse, s’émerveillant devant les décorations de Noël en vitrine. Les yeux rêveurs de l’enfant lui décrochèrent un mince sourire, fugace, si rapide que la femme assise à la table voisine n’aurait pu dire si elle l’avait vraiment vu, ou simplement rêvé. L’ancien lion leva les yeux sur sa montre, fixant les minutes s’écouler lentement, et bien trop vite à la fois. Une vague d’anxiété vrilla sa poitrine, et il tapota ses doigts rapidement sur le bois vieilli de la table, rêvant d’une cigarette.

Dans cette machine infernale de la survie, le jeune homme était parvenu à s’oublier. Oublier ses rêves, ses aspirations, ses désirs et ses regrets. Il avait avancé comme une ombre durant plusieurs mois, répondant simplement aux règles imposées, comme une machine bien huilée. Mais à l’approche de Noël, alors qu’il marchait dans les rues bondées de New York, sous les illuminations féeriques, un souvenir s’était infiltré sinueusement dans ses pensées, le percutant tel un éclair.

En réalité ce n’était pas un souvenir, c’était un flash, furtif, qui était venu éclairer son esprit d’une lumière vive. Deux prunelles indéchiffrables, ou le bleu et le gris s’épousaient farouchement, dans une tempête infernale. Depuis elles ne l’avait pas quitté, le possédant, l’obsédant tellement qu’elles l’avaient attiré là, à l’intérieur d’un café du chemin de Traverse, de retour à la case départ.

\- Tu deviens fou mon vieux…

Le cliquetis de la porte d’entrée retentit, et comme les nombreuses fois avant, il leva les yeux vers elle, remplit d’espoir et de crainte. Et cette fois-ci, alors qu’il était presque sûr d’être déçu à nouveau, sont regard fut happé par le regard de celui dont il avait bien trop souvent rêvé. Il ne put se décrocher de Yann, alors qu’il serpentait tranquillement entre les tables du café, un éternel pull sombre sur les épaules et ses lunettes au bout de son nez.

Le concerné s’assit en silence, n’adressant qu’un bref et courtois regard à Martin. Il n’avait presque pas changé. Sa peau était marquée par les dix années qui s’était ajoutée au compteur, mais l’éclat au fond de ces yeux était identique. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa barbe rasée, ses pommettes creusées, rien n’avait changé. La jeune serveuse s’approchait déjà alors qu’il saluait d’un hochement de tête son ancien élève. Il commanda un café bien serré avant de baisser le regard sur son interlocuteur, le fixant à travers ces lunettes.

\- Je ne te cache pas que j’ai été surpris de découvrir ta lettre, Martin.

Sa voix vrilla aux oreilles du rouge et or, l’entraînant quelques années en arrière, dans un méli-mélo de sentiments confus.

\- Merci d’être venu, professeur.

Yann ne put s’empêcher de lacher un sourire, mi-figue mi-raisin, devant l’innocence du jeune homme.

\- Martin, il y’a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur, appelle moi Yann veux-tu, lança-t-il narquois.

Malgré ses protestations intérieures, le lion rougit légèrement, rattraper par ses vieux démons. Lui qui avait pensé si souvent avoir fait ses preuves en tant qu’homme, il redevenait petit garçon sous l’aura pesante de son ancien professeur.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Martin en s’éclaircissant la voix, tapant nerveusement sur sa tasse brulante. J’étais même pas sûre que vous viendriez en réalité.

\- Pourquoi ne serai-je pas venu alors qu’un de mes anciens, et brillant élève, m’invite à boire un thé ? Lâcha-t-il, ironique.

Martin s’enlisait dans son chaos intérieur, alors que son professeur prenait indiscutablement l’avantage sur la situation. Il dardait son ancien élève d’un regard insolent, cherchant à déceler ses réelles intentions. La tension écrasait l’esprit du reporter, désormais sur d’avoir fait une bêtise en mettant les pieds dans ce café.

\- J’ai fait une erreur, j’aurais jamais dû vous demander de venir ici, et j’aurais jamais dû revenir, lança-t-il d’un traite. Mais, c’est là, dans ma tête.  _ Il tapota nerveusement sa tête de son index _ . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je vous ai vu et j’ai cru que…  _ Sa jambe droite se mit à trembler nerveusement _ . Enfin, tout ça c’était des conneries, je dois y aller.

Le reporter fulminait, contre lui, contre tous ses regrets amers qu’il avait tenté d’étouffer, et toute cette honte qui le consumait. Il se leva rapidement, attrapa son pardessus, prêt à s’enfuir, et balança quelques pièces de monnaies sur la table.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai demandé de partir, lança calmement Yann, tu es parti tout seul.

Martin se raidit comme un arc, sortant brutalement de sa frénésie. Les deux hommes se fixaient en silence, cherchant des réponses aux questions du passé.

\- Assieds-toi, l’intima calmement Yann.

Martin s’exécuta, lentement, comme dépassé par la situation. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, se lançant quelques regards à la dérobée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il sait passer ce soir-là Martin, lança l’ancien professeur, mais je le regrette sincèrement. J’ai fait mille fois le tour de la question, j’ai cherché à comprendre ce qui en retournait, et tu m’as fui tout le reste de l’année, disparaissant des radars après ta sortie de Poudlard.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Martin, de ce que j’ai fait, de ce que j’ai dit…

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, le coupa Yann calmement, tout ça s’est passé il y’a dix ans, il y’a prescription _. Il but une gorgée de café _ . Tu étais mon élève, j’étais ton professeur, et en cette qualité je me suis inquiété pour toi. Mais c’était-il y’a dix ans Martin, pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi tous ces…  _ Il se pinça l’arête du nez, réfléchissant _ , ces mystères autour de toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à fuir ?

Martin fixa Yann, se rapprochant inconsciemment. Il pouvait lire l’incompréhension, les questions, et l’inquiétude dans ces yeux. Mais derrière toutes ces interrogations subsistait cette petite étincelle, celle qui était ancrée sous la peau de Martin depuis le début, battant dans sa poitrine, dans ses veines.

\- J’ai eu peur, admit le lion. Peur de ce que je vivais, peur de ce que je ressentais. 

Yann s’adossa inconsciemment à sa chaise sous l’aveu du jeune homme. Il fixait Martin, dont la teinte des joues restait aussi pure que l’ivoire, comme si son corps s’était lui aussi résigné à livrer ses secret sans honte, trop dévoré par ce fardeau.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre dingue… et même malsain, mais c’était en moi, j’avais toutes ces émotions en moi et je savais plus comment les gérer, continua le jeune homme, alors vous pouvez partir en courant, me dire que je suis complètement dingue, mais tous ces souvenirs ça me bouffe depuis tout ce temps, et j’ai besoin de savoir _. Il leva les yeux vers Yann, suppliant _ . Est-ce que je suis fou ? Est-ce que tout ça c’était dans ma tête ?

Yann ferma les yeux sous le choc, digérant le trop plein d’informations. Le regard de Martin s’affolait, essayant de s’accrocher aux moindres bribes de réponses que le regard de son ainé pouvait lui fournir. Un étau compressait sa poitrine, l’empêchant de respirer profondément. Il plongea son regard gris-bleu dans les lumières scintillantes du sapin de Noël, dressé au fond de la pièce, essayant de faire redescendre les pulsations de son pouls à un rythme supportable.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs, naviguant de sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme jusqu’à ce fameux soir de Noël. Les émotions le submergèrent au fur et à mesure, s’infiltrant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui décrochant quelques vagues de frissons, avant de s’enfoncer profondément dans ses entrailles. Quand il avait croisé le regard du jeune homme pour la première, ses prunelles foncées l’avait percuté comme un électrochoc. 

Il avait d’abord ressenti de l’affection pour ce jeune gryffondor intelligent, se revoyant à l’époque ou lui-même arpentait les couloirs du château dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle. Puis cette affection c’était transformé en admiration face à sa finesse d’esprit, et rapidement en tendresse devant l’air concentré qu’il affichait devant un devoir en classe, ou sa détermination lors d’un match de Quidditch.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de refouler cette affection naissante, parce que ce n’était pas correct, parce que la fleur de la jeunesse de Martin venait juste d’éclore, et enfin parce que lui aussi allait devenir dément à force de s’accrocher à l’impossible. Mais malgré tous ces efforts pour lutter contre des forces plus puissantes que lui, il avait fini par être englouti, comme si tout son être s’était uni à lui, comme si le jeune lion était la pièce manquante au puzzle de sa vie. Et Martin avait fini par être englouti à son tour.

Il ne se reconnecta à la réalité que lorsque qu’une chose tiède se posa sur son avant-bras. Il leva les yeux, croisant ceux de Martin qui cherchait des réponses, en vain. Yann ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres sèches essayant d’articuler une phrase silencieuse. La main du jeune homme enveloppait toujours son bras dans une chaleur protectrice, qui l’enroba tout entier. Il rouvrit la bouche, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du jeune homme, s’affranchissant à son tour de son fardeau.

\- Si tu es fou Martin, sache que je le suis aussi.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Dynamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les adolescents que nous ne sommes plus.

**_3 mois,_** _Air_

 

 La neige tombait comme de la cendre sur le sol gelé et le vent, paisible, soufflait contre les arbres grisés par le froid. L’hiver s’était installé depuis longtemps, ayant même anticipé sur les quelques jours d’autonome et retardant soigneusement la fin d’année. La nuit avait déjà remplacé la lumière du soleil, substituée par celle plus artificielle du village.

Près d’une fenêtre, une jeune femme d’une trentaine d’années tenait un bébé endormi entre ses bras fins. Le bleu et le rouge des guirlandes se reflétaient sur son visage pâle et fatigué. Des cernes lui creusaient légèrement les joues sous ses yeux qui fixaient tendrement le bambin. Sa main lui caressait le front, comme si celle-ci elle ne pesait rien. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage quand l’enfant se mit à bouger, poussant des petits grognements étouffés contre la laine qui le recouvrait.

-Tu es réveillé mon bébé, murmura doucement la jeune femme avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front. 

Le petit papillonna de ses grands yeux bruns et les posa sur ceux plus clairs de sa mère. Son petit visage affichait une expression curieuse, encore empêtré par ses instants de rêverie. Il leva son bras encore fébrile, incertain de ses mouvements vers le visage de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur sa bouche, ses joues et son nez qu’elle rétracta exagérément, provoquant le rire aigüe du tout petit.

Cécilia le redressa contre son épaule, le tenant bien droit avec une main caressante dans le dos fragile de son fils. Son attention se reporta sur le paysage de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait la maison familiale. Le vent souffla plus fort entre les murs et les vibrations vinrent même chatouiller sa paume reposée sur le bois.

Quelques instants encore, la neige s’arrêta presque, et comme un mirage, une lumière douce s’éclaira au fond des arbres, imperceptible. La jeune femme crut l’avoir rêvée, mais une douce chaleur lui étreignit les membres, le cœur et celui de son enfant, qu’elle venait pour la première fois d’entendre contre le sien. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et le plus petit, éveillé, tenta de se pelotonner plus fort entre les tissus. Il poussa un cri interrogatif qui n’obtint aucune réponse.

A la place, sa mère  enfouit son visage sur le corps de son fils avec ses quelques larmes qui défilaient contre ses joues.

-Joyeux Noël, Hugo.

  
  
  


  **3 ans** **.**   _Au début, je crie. Mais sous son regard, mes pensées se figent. Je réfléchis._

 

 Accoudé à la fenêtre, Hugo regardait avec intérêt le bonhomme de neige qu’ils avaient construit plus tôt dans l’après-midi se faire recouvrir par les torrents de flocons. Il faisait déjà nuit et seule la petite lumière accrochée sur la porte extérieure éclairait leur jardin.

Derrière lui, ses parents préparaient la table pour les invités du soir. Nappe rouge et serviettes blanches simplement décorées de quelques rubans argentés. Des verres à vin et des couverts tout à fait singuliers avaient été sortis pour l’occasion. Hugo même avec son jeune âge, ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu ses parents sortir aussi belle décoration. Le sapin dans le coin du mur était lui aussi, beaucoup plus trapu, et les guirlandes lumineuses qui l’entouraient devenaient à présent multicolores.

-Maman ? appela Hugo, toujours le regard fixé sur son bonhomme de neige.

-Oui mon chéri ? lui répondit sa mère à l’autre bout de la pièce.

-Est-ce que je peux ressortir remettre le nez à Igloo ? Il est tombé !

Il se retourna vers sa mère quand celle-ci arriva, les mains pleines d’assiettes.

-Je n’ai pas compris Hugo, tu peux répéter s’il-te-plaît, dit-elle d’une voix douce en se penchant vers lui.

-Igloo, son nez est tombé, se plaignit le jeune garçon, les sourcils froncés et les yeux larmoyants. Est-ce que je peux aller dehors pour le remettre ?

Cécilia regarda au dehors quelques secondes puis secoua la tête négativement.

-Il fait nuit Hugo et c’est la tempête dehors. On ira lui remettre demain d’accord ?

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et Hugo baissa les yeux, attristé.

-Mais s’il n’a plus d’nez il peut plus respirer et il va mourir, murmura-t-il.

-Mais non, je suis sûre que ça va aller, il est très robuste, assura-elle.

Cécilia s’agenouilla puis embrassa le front de son fils qui fit la moue, l’air contrarié.

-Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça Hugo, lui dit-elle une dernière fois.

Le garçon hocha la tête silencieusement et retourna à sa contemplation.

 

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil,  Igloo avait retrouvé son nez.

  


 

  **6 ans** **:** _Etrange étranger_

 

Hugo faisait le tour de l’arbre depuis deux minutes déjà. Son chat s’était retrouvé perché sur l’une des plus hautes branches et impossible de le faire descendre malgré les protestations du garçon.

-Wifi ! St’plait descends ! Je peux pas jouer avec toi si t’es tout là-haut ! se plaignit Hugo en effectuant des grands gestes de ses mains emmitouflés.  

Le chat le fixa quelques secondes, cligna d’un œil et se tourna dos à Hugo qui lâcha un cri consterné.

-T’es pas drôle, grogna-t-il en s’asseyant sur le tronc d’un vieil arbre coupé. Ennuyé mais décidé à attendre son chat, Hugo se mit à dessiner avec ses ongles les veines de l’arbre, suivant les formes rondes sans y porter grand intérêt.

A une vingtaine de mètres, sa maison semblait se reposer dans la nuit tombée. Ses lumières jaunes lui donnaient presque chaud alors que le froid lui mordait les joues. Il jeta un autre regard à son chat confortablement installé sur la branche et se mordit la joue. Ses parents allaient bientôt l’appeler pour rentrer.

Les invités étaient déjà là. Ses grands-parents, ses oncles et tantes, son cousin… Tous plus âgés que lui à parler de choses qu’il ne comprenait pas, de sujets qui ne l’atteignaient pas.

«Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre» ou «C’est beaucoup trop violent pour toi».

Parfois Hugo se demandait qu’est-ce qui pouvait faire plus mal que de tomber de l’escalier. Dans ces cas-là, il essayait de suivre les conversations, retenir les noms. Son père et ses grands-parents n’étaient pas si disposés à tout lui expliquer, prétextant que les problèmes d’adultes ne le concernaient pas. Sa mère en revanche, le laissait sur ses genoux quand le soir, elle allumait la radio pour écouter les informations. Elle les mettait dans la cuisine avec qu’une seule petite lumière bleu dans une petite boîte à dynamo. Dans son gilet blanc évasé et son regard sombre, Cécilia ressemblait à une apparition spirituelle, pâle comme un mort, la peau glacée mais la voix d’une chaleur immense.

_-Je n’aime pas vraiment la télévision,_ lui avait expliqué Cécilia. _La radio t’abrutit moins._

Même quand les voix qui s’élevaient de l’appareil racontaient des histoires terrifiantes, sa mère le laissait auprès d’elle, complétant parfois les propos pour le rassurer. Par ses moments perdus dans sa mémoire d’enfants, à apprécier plus la présence maternelle que tout le reste, Hugo avait quand même développé une de ses meilleures qualité comme l’un de ses pires défauts: la curiosité.

Quand il entendit, ce soir-là, les premiers craquements, Hugo ne s’enfuit pas. Il se retourna vivement en direction de la forêt noire, sans peur. Le vent lui caressa les joues quand il se releva, faisant gronder les arbres entre leurs branches épaisses. De la neige lui atterrit sur le bout du nez sans qu’il ne sache vraiment d’où elle venait.

Hugo s’avança prudemment entre les arbres, s’enfonçant dans l’obscurité teintée de bleu, éclairée par les étoiles et les couleurs de son propre lieu de vie.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement et Hugo posa une main incertaine sur sa poitrine qui commençait à lui faire mal. Sa respiration se bloqua plusieurs fois mais il continua sa marche, en directions des bruits étranges qui l’entouraient maintenant. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de son chat Wifi qui venait de descendre de son arbre, apeuré et dont la panique l’avait fait déguerpir le plus loin possible.

Quelque chose attirait Hugo. Plutôt, quelqu’un l’appelait. Il ne savait pas qui exactement, mais un sentiment familier lui revint en tête, comme une douce mélodie oubliée qu’il avait autrefois entendue alors qu’il n’avait même pas eu l’âge de réfléchir ni de se souvenir.

-Qui es-tu? demanda Hugo en s’arrêtant brusquement.

Le vent s’estompa légèrement autour de lui, et quelques feuilles moururent à ses pieds. Le temps, s’il ne s’était finalement pas arrêté, paralysa tout sur son passage, jusqu’à toute pensée cohérente, toute sensation de terreur ou d’appréhension ni même de surprise quand un garçon apparut derrière un arbre.

Il n’avait pas l’air plus âgé que Hugo, brun, les cheveux hirsutes, pas très grand, le visage un peu rond avec des yeux perçants. Il portait une espèce de sweat bordeaux trop grand pour lui et un pantalon qu’on avait préféré rapiécer plutôt que jeter.

-Salut! s’exclama le jeune garçon en s’approchant de Hugo qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

-Salut? lui répondit machinalement Hugo.

-J’suis Martin, et toi? demanda gaiement le nouvel arrivant.

-Hugo.

Martin lui fit un doux sourire avant de passer devant lui pour aller se poser sur le tronc d’arbre coupé, là où quelques minutes il s’était assis. Il bâilla puis se tourna vers Hugo qui n’avait pas bougé.

-Bah tu viens pas?

Le jeune garçon l’incita d’un mouvement de main.

Hugo s’exécuta, perturbé. Ses pas lui paraissent soudain très lourds sur la neige qui craquait à chaque mouvement. Toutes pensées s’étaient évaporées, avalées par ce garçon qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il n’avait jamais vu, ici ou ailleurs. Dans sa petite tête d’enfant des questions se confondaient parmi des attentes et des suppositions que l’autre venait de réveiller en lui. Il connaissait déjà son identité, son nom, c’était beaucoup pour un enfant.

-Comment t’es rentré chez moi? commença Hugo avant même qu’il soit complètement installé.

Martin haussa les épaules.

-J’ai sauté par-dessus la barrière.

Hugo s’imagina Martin le faire, fronça les sourcils quand il comprit que c’était impossible mais très vite il se dit que Martin devait avoir une technique secrète.

-Tes parents ne s’inquiètent pas? continua Hugo, se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

Martin secoua la tête.

-Ils sont d’accord pour que je vienne ici. Je voulais jouer avec toi car tu es toujours tout seul le soir de Noël.

Martin lui sourit encore une fois et Hugo baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

-D’habitude je joue avec Wifi, mais ce soir il voulait pas, murmura Hugo à voix basse.

-Il va revenir, les chats sont si gentils, ils ne partent jamais très loin, l’encouragea Martin.

Il prit entre ses mains un peu de neige avant de souffler dessus. Cela forma un petit nuage d’étoiles qui s’illumina dans la nuit avant de mourir aussi tôt dans l’air qui le transportait. Il recommença son action sous le regard attentif de Hugo.

-T’es dans quelle classe? l’interrogea-t-il encore une fois.

-J’ai pas école, répondit simplement Martin.

Hugo s’esclaffa.

-C’est trop bien! Tes parents sont trop gentils!

Martin eut un sourire gêné puis baissa les yeux, l’air contrarié. Hugo se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

-Ça va pas ?

-Je peux aller où je veux mais… J’ai pas d’amis.

-Oh.

Hugo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda en direction de sa maison avant de se retourner vers Martin.

-Moi je veux bien être ton ami!

Martin se redressa puis sourit à pleines dents.

-C’est vrai? Tu es trop gentil.

Il attrapa Hugo par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Hugo se mit à rire et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je serais plus tout seul, ajouta Martin, comme s’il parlait à lui-même.

Hugo hocha la tête avant de le repousser gentiment. Une chaleur profonde les enveloppa tous les deux, comme si toutes les peines du mondes s’étaient envolées et que les angoisses des enfants n’existaient plus.

-Si on jouait à cache-cache? proposa Hugo.

Martin acquiesça vivement, et tous deux se relevèrent vivement.

Une demi-heure passa, entre cris de joie, petites altercations et rencontres à demi-mots. De loin, quelqu’un appela Hugo. Une voix de femme, légèrement étouffée.

-Qui c’est? demanda abruptement Martin à Hugo en se cachant derrière.

-C’est ma mère, elle veut que j’rentre.

-Ta mère? répéta Martin.

Il se recula, le regard terrifié. Hugo le fixa avec confusion. Un léger coup de froid vint lui tordre la nuque et il dû passer ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer.

-Tu veux pas venir ? s’enquit Hugo, la voix pleine d’espoir.

-Non, je vais partir, assura Martin.

Son visage était devenu pâle et ses yeux se faisaient fuyants. Ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement sous son sweat bordeaux.

-Ça va pas gêner mes parents tu sais. Même si ma maman est malade à cause de ma sœur, ils seront contents. C’est Noël ce soir !  

-Ta sœur… Martin secoua la tête. Il faut que je parte.

-D’accord comme tu veux, capitula Hugo un peu tristement.

Il fit un petit sourire à Martin qui le lui rendit en rougissant.

-Au revoir, Hugo. Joyeux Noël.

Et il s’éclipsa d’un coup dans la nuit noire, sans espoir de retour. La seconde d’après, il n’était plus là. Hugo crut un instant avoir rêvé.

-Hugo!

La voix de Cécilia retentit encore une fois au loin et Hugo n’eut pas le choix que de repartir. Il remonta en courant la petite pente de neige, le souffle court. Il se retourna une dernière fois, mais il ne trouva que le noir de la nuit.

Il arriva au pas de sa porte où sa mère l’attendait. Elle avait une couverture autour d’elle qui cachait son ventre rond.

-Tu es resté longtemps Hugo, déclara sa mère d’une voix douce en lui caressant la joue. Tu avais peur que le Père Noël ne passe pas?

Hugo fit la grimace et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Il n’eut pas envie de lui révéler sa rencontre avec Martin. Quelque chose, au fond de lui l’incita à rester dans le secret.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit.

Il suivit sa mère dans le séjour où tous les invités se réjouirent de sa venue. Il prit place à côté de ses grands-parents, tout heureux de retrouver sa famille.

Le lendemain, Martin ne revint pas. Ni les autres jours, ni même pour le nouvel an. Ou le reste de l’année.

 

 

  
**7 ans** , _Le corbeau noir_

 

 Il était environ seize heures. Le soleil descendait doucement sous ses lumières d’hiver, créant des nuages intemporels dans une douce atmosphère. Quelques oiseaux chantaient encore sous les branches enneigées. Un corbeau passa au-dessus des arbres, roucoulant, appelant les siens réfugiés au chaud, là où personne ne pourrait les atteindre.

Hugo marchait tranquillement dans la neige, quelques morceaux d’écorces arrachées dans les bras. Il s’agenouilla par terre, là où déjà avait été disposé un tas de neige bien construit. Il plaça les écorces un peu partout, comme pour créer une carapace à l’animal à qu’il tentait de donner la vie. Il sortit ensuite trois cailloux de sa poche –deux petits et un allongé- qu’il plaça sur la plus petite partie  mais aussi la plus haute de sa construction.

D’abord les deux premiers pour les yeux, noirs et ronds, et puis l’autre, pour le bec.

Un frisson traversa alors brusquement et sa main lâcha le plus grand des cailloux qui retomba dans la neige. Hugo laissa échapper un petit grognement plaintif face à la douleur que le froid venait de lui infliger sur ses doigts pourtant emmitouflés dans une paire de gants.

Quelque chose bougea, devant lui, mais il ne vit rien. Il avait fermé les yeux, soufflant par-dessus le tissu pour réchauffer ses paumes abîmées. Un léger bruissement d’air vint lui toucher le visage et finalement, il se décida à rouvrir ses paupières.

En face de lui, agenouillé, Martin venait de ramasser le caillou pour l’enfoncer dans sa construction de neige. Hugo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu’il ne s’esclaffe de joie.

-Martin!

Il se jeta dans ses bras et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol gelé. Martin lui rendit son étreinte en riant.

-Tu es parti et tu n’es plus jamais venu! Je savais pas que tu reviendrais, commença Hugo en attrapant la main de Martin pour l’aider à se redresser.

-Bah si, je reviens toujours! assura Martin.

Hugo réfléchit un instant puis haussa un sourcil.

-Ça fait pile un an.

Martin hocha la tête.

-Oui. C’est comme ça.

-Ça fait long un an, se plaignit Hugo en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Martin lui sourit et sa main vint toucher sa création de neige.

-Pour  chaque réveillon de Noël, compléta-t-il.

Son regard noisette revint sur la créature qu’avait construite Hugo. Il toucha ses yeux de granite, ses petites décorations sur son dos pour finir sur ses étranges serres. Hugo l’observa en silence.

Martin n’avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux peut-être étaient-ils un peu plus longs, mais son visage était resté le même. Étrange, lisse, un peu irréel, aux traits enfantins bien sûr, mais Hugo lui reconnaissait un regard d’adulte.

-C’est un corbeau? demanda doucement Martin, presque fasciné.

-Oui, il est gros mais c’est parce qu’il mange beaucoup.

Martin acquiesça en pouffant.

-Il doit manger beaucoup de chocolats de Noël alors. C’est bien contre le froid.  

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se relever complètement pour aller jouer dans la forêt, ne se préoccupant pas de la nuit tombante et de l’air glacé de l’hiver qui s’installait.

  
  
  
  
  
**10 ans :** _Sister_

 

Hugo avait compris depuis un an déjà que Martin revenait tous les jours de Réveillon. Que chaque année, il ne le voyait qu’un jour par an, souvent le soir, parfois avant, mais au moins il était là.

Ses parents lui avaient déjà posé quelques questions sans trop y faire attention, croyant à l’imagination de leur fils qui d’habitude n’était pas si effective que ça. Hugo restait alors toujours secret quant à Martin, inventant toutes sortes d’excuses, jouant même sur les présupposés que lui apportait son âge pour justifier ses agissements.

Pourtant si tout le monde, pas même ses amis, n’étaient au courant de rien, il n’avait pas pu laisser sa sœur petite Héloïse dans le mystère.

Depuis sa naissance il y a quatre ans, Hugo avait trouvé en elle la personne la plus chaleureuse comme la plus étrange du monde. Plus que Martin d’ailleurs, mais avec elle, il entretenait le lien unique qu’ont les frères et sœurs, simple à comprendre pour qui en aurait le langage.

C’est avec naturel qu’il la présenta à Martin ce jour-là, quand le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il la faisait marcher sur ses pieds, lui tenant les bras en l’air pour qu’elle ne perde pas l’équilibre. Martin l’avait observée avec méfiance d’abord, n’osant pas la toucher sinon lui parler.

-Héloïse est un peu bizarre, c’est sa maîtresse qui le dit, mais je l’aime beaucoup tu sais, dit Hugo d’un ton confiant quand tous les trois étaient assis sur le tronc d’arbre qui avait vu naître leur première rencontre.

Héloïse était assise sur les genoux de son frère, blottie contre son torse, silencieuse. Martin la scruta avec un mélange de fascination et de méfiance. Hugo passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains relevés par des petites couettes.

-Je l’entends réfléchir de là où j’suis, énonça Martin d’une voix austère.

-Ça veut dire quoi «entendre réfléchir» ? demanda Hugo, surpris.

Martin se pencha sur le côté pour s’approcher au plus près de la petite fille qui écarquilla les yeux. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. C’était comme s’ils se toisaient un peu violemment, sans échanger de mots. Hugo fit face au dialogue sans savoir quoi faire.

La petite renifla bruyamment puis sans prévenir, elle posa son front contre celui de Martin, les yeux clos. Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il la fixa avec un regard indéfinissable, les joues un peu rouge et Hugo put même sentir ses muscles se tendre et se détendre. L’une des mains de Martin, confuse, fut recouverte par une appartenant à Héloïse. Elle lui tapota gentiment le dos et face au visage ahuri du garçon, la petite fille éclata d’un rire franc et clair.

-Bizarre, mais une gentille bizarre, se sentit obligé de conclure Hugo en remontant Héloïse de sur ses genoux.

Martin resta un moment bloqué ainsi, légèrement penché. Il semblait réfléchir, perdu dans son monde, mais peu à peu sur ses lèvres se dessinèrent un sourire tendre.

-Tu es brillante, murmura-t-il à la petite fille.

Il lui prit alors la main et la serra longtemps entre ses doigts alors même qu’il se redressait. Hugo fit les gros yeux, s’apprêtant à déclarer quelque chose mais Martin le devança en enfonçant son visage contre son épaule en riant.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive? demanda Hugo, pris au dépourvu.

Martin ne dit rien, toujours perdu dans son fou rire, et Hugo, plutôt maladroitement, trouva son rire agréable à écouter.

-Il est heureux! répondit joyeusement Héloïse et Hugo ne put qu’acquiescer, ne décrochant pas son regard un seul instant du visage de Martin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**12 ans :** _Malice, malice, et c’est ainsi que je te vois venir._

 

-Mes parents sont énervants. Hugo par-ci, Hugo par-là… Ils me crient tout le temps dessus. Pourtant j’suis pas nul en cours, j’ai des bonnes notes, même en maths! Mais j’sais pas c’qu’il leur arrive.

Martin acquiesça en silence, écoutant déjà depuis une demi-heure Hugo lui raconter ses mésaventures de l’année. Ils marchaient dans la neige épaisse sous la froide nuit d’hiver. La lune brillait déjà entre les arbres et eux continuaient d’avancer à la lumière du ciel et de la maison de Hugo illuminée par les guirlandes de Noël.

-Maman a peur que je me rebatte avec des garçons comme l’année dernière, ça lui avait fait peur, murmura Hugo en baissant les yeux, honteux.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? lui demanda Martin, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

Hugo se mordit la lèvre.

-C’est à cause de types un peu lourds qui ont insulté ma mère et Héloïse. Ça m’a beaucoup énervé alors tu sais, j’ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Pourtant c’était des grands! Le plus vieux avait 14 ans!

Ils s’assirent sur le tronc d’arbre qu’ils investissaient maintenant pour chaque 24 décembre de l’année. Wifi sortit de derrière un arbre et trottina devant eux sans se retourner, l’allure franche et fière.

Martin parut désolé. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d’habitude. Il semblait un peu plus fatigué aussi. Hugo avait bien essayé de lui demander ce qu’il n’allait pas, ses réponses étaient toujours négatives.

Martin demeurait toujours un mystère.

-Ta mère a raison, commença Martin avec douceur, ça va t’apporter plus de mal que de bien que de t’battre avec des gens qui n’en valent pas la peine.

Hugo haussa les épaules.

-C’est un peu ce qu’elle m’a dit. Que je devais les ignorer. Mon père m’a raconté que quand il avait mon âge, il était comme ça, et que ça ne lui avait jamais apporté rien de bon. Pourtant…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses joues devinrent toutes écarlates.

-Pourtant…? lui incita à continuer Martin en lui jetant un regard confus.

Hugo semblait chercher ses mots, profondément gêné.

-Si je m’étais pas battu avec eux j’aurais jamais parlé avec Carla, avoua finalement le jeune garçon.

-Carla? répéta Martin avec suspicion.

-Une fille vraiment super, c’est presque ma petite amie.

Hugo était quasiment sûr qu’il ressemblait à un panneau stop à présent, tout rouge de gêne et d’appréhension. En même temps, le dire à voix haute lui fit un bien fou. Il s’imagina que Martin ne pouvait pas l’avouer à grand monde de toute façon,  et qu’il ne le jugerait pas outre mesure.

-Tu l’aimes? demanda Martin avec un sourire narquois.

Hugo eut un léger mouvement de recul, décontenancé par la question.

-Je…J’sais pas. On s’parle beaucoup mais au collège c’est compliqué, on peut pas trop s’voir parce qu’on n’est pas dans la même classe.

Il y eut un silence un peu étrange, pas si lourd de tension, seulement suspendu, comme si les derniers mots de Hugo étaient une erreur. Martin était bloqué, en pleine réflexion avec lui-même quand soudain quelque chose sembla le frapper de l’intérieur.

-Vous avez pas le même âge! s’exclama-t-il,  tu es plus vieux ou plus jeune?

-Quoi? Non! répliqua Hugo en piquant un fard.

-Si tu rougis!

Hugo lui mis brusquement la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-Tu dis n’importe quoi!

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sous la force du geste et bientôt tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans la neige, l’un sur l’autre. Martin lâcha un gémissement plaintif quand sa nuque rencontra la neige, bien plus fragile que le reste de son corps. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant que Hugo ne se mette à rire.

Tous ses membres se relâchèrent en tension et son esprit se délaissa de l’émotion pour n’être que plus franc. Il s’effondra un peu plus sur Martin qui ne disait mot, mais qui le regardait avec de grands yeux attentifs.

-Tu es fou, murmura-t-il finalement à l’encontre de son ami qui ne s’était toujours pas tue, perdu dans son propre rire.

La morsure du froid se fit plus tendre, moins insidieuse contre leurs corps. Le vent souffla entre leurs mèches décoiffées dans lesquelles des petits flocons y avaient trouvé refuge. La lune les éclairait suffisamment pour qu’ils puissent distinguer parfaitement les visages de l’autre, les expressions et les traits de malices.

Martin passa sa main emmitouflée sur le dos de Hugo pour le tapoter légèrement.

-Alors elle est plus vieille ou plus jeune, demanda-t-il quand son rire fut calmé.

Hugo sourit et secoua la tête négativement, le sourire devenu plus tranquille.

-C’est juste qu’elle n’est pas dans la même cinquième que moi, expliqua Hugo d’une voix douce. Je suis dans un grand collège.

Martin considéra sa réponse, étudiant le visage de son ami comme s’il cherchait la trace d’un quelconque mensonge.

-Elle est vraiment très gentille et intelligente. Elle est belle aussi, reprit Hugo rêveusement.

-T’es devenu gaga à cause d’elle! grogna Martin.

Hugo haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Pt’être bien. Tu sais qu’on s’est embrassé?

Martin faillit s’étouffer.

-Comme les adultes? demanda-t-il, effaré.

Hugo émit un petit rire gêné.

-Non c’est trop dégueu. Bah juste … bouche contre bouche quoi. Un «smack».  

Martin fit la grimace. Ses joues s’étaient à leur tour colorées de rouge, créant un joli contraste avec la neige qui lui entourait le visage  

-C’est bizarre, lui dit-il. Moi j’trouve ça bizarre.

-Quand t’auras une copine tu sauras, lui susurra Hugo.

Ils se défièrent du regard avant de pouffer de rire encore une fois. Hugo se redressa un peu pour laisser la possibilité à Martin de se relever. Pourtant celui-ci ne fit rien, fixant juste Hugo avec un sourire goguenard. Hugo l’interrogea du regard mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Martin se redressa vivement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut rapide, presque comme un claquage de dents, mais la blague fit son effet.

Hugo retomba dans la neige, dans la même position que son ami quelques instant plus tôt,  tremblant de partout, frigorifié. Martin éclata de rire avant de lui tendre la main pour qu’il se relève.

-C’est toi le fou, maugréa Hugo sous le regard provocateur et plein de fierté de Martin.

-Et j’ai même pas attendu d’avoir une copine, fanfaronna-t-il.

Hugo sourit malgré lui.

  
  


 

**16 ans :** _Quand tu es heureux et que tu te sens bien, alors tu sais que c’est le bon moment._

 

Le soleil de quatorze heures s’étalait sur les routes de la commune enneigée, perdue près des montagnes. Les corbeaux avaient investi les toitures, s’imposant comme les maîtres des lieux, fiers face au froid et aux hommes.

Les rues subissaient les retardataires de Noël qui s’empressaient d’aller faire leurs dernières courses dans les magasins du centre-ville et aux alentours. Comme d’habitude, l’ambiance était joyeuse. Tous les problèmes s’envolaient pour ces quelques heures à retrouver sa famille et les amis.

Assis sur un bloc de béton, à l’extrémité d’un parking qui bordait la forêt, à côté de la route et des boutiques, Hugo écoutait avec entrain sa musique qui sortait de sa grosse enceinte portable. Ses lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait l’air d’un jeune sorti d’une série des années 80. Ses vêtements pourtant, restaient dans l’air du temps, intemporels et faisant justice à sa jeunesse.

Son pull légèrement trop grand pour lui, pelucheux malgré la toile, jean à ourlets et converses rouges flamboyantes. Il se sentait bien, léger. Malgré le froid, le ciel était d’un bleu éclatant, réconfortant même, et ça lui donnait des envies de planer. Il observa les alentours, la route, les boutiques et les gens qui passaient sans faire attention ni à lui ni à sa musique.

_« Hey you! Up in the sky_  
_Learning to fly_  
_Tell me how high_ _  
_ Do you think you'll go »

Hugo se mit à fredonner les paroles, le corps calqué sur le rythme de la guitare et de la batterie. Au bout de la rue, après quelques minutes, apparu un garçon qu’il connaissait bien. Parka verte et sweat bordeaux décousu, cheveux en bataille et petite taille, visage fatigué, défoncé. Un vrai junkie.

Il s’approcha de Hugo d’un pas tranquille, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le menton légèrement relevé. La musique continuait sa lancée et Hugo ne s’arrêta pour autant de suivre les paroles avec assiduité. Il plongea son regard dans celui du nouvel arrivant en baissant ostensiblement ses lunettes de soleil.

«I _could feel you_ _  
_ _Can you feel me?»…._ Martin?

Martin éclata de rire quand Hugo se cambra pour faire une révérence alors même qu’il était toujours assis.

-J’sais pas si je peux te sentir toi, mais je pense que si je m’approchais un peu je sentirai autre chose, le taquina Martin en se posant à côté de lui.

Hugo fit une grimace faussement outrée.

-Je ne me permettrais pas voyons, je suis intègre, droit dans mes bottes.

Martin se pencha un peu plus, le reniflant sans gêne, tout près de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, mimant une mine experte.

-Déodorant, quarante-huit heures, cinq euros cinquante en promotion, lui dit fièrement Hugo quand Martin se recula, une petite moue sur le visage.

-J’étais tellement prêt à appeler la police! protesta l’adolescent en croisant les bras.

-Tss

Hugo s’étira de tout son long. La musique venait de changer, enchaînant sur une autre piste de la compilation qu’il avait réalisée avec soin. Toujours le même groupe, la même voix juvénile et moqueuse.

Il mit ses lunettes sur son front et se tourna vers Martin.

-Je savais que tu viendrais ici, déclara-t-il d’une voix douce.

-Comment ça? demanda Martin avec confusion.

Hugo haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-On s’est toujours vu à côté de chez moi, dans le jardin ou dans ma rue. Et là, te voilà en ville.

Martin resta muet quelques instants, semblant réfléchir puis il hocha la tête.

-C’est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis.

-Je savais que tu me retrouverais. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j’le savais, poursuivit Hugo. C’est bizarre non? Mais vu que tu veux jamais rien m’dire.

Son ton n’était pas accusateur. Il se dit simplement qu’il faisait un constat. Il ne savait rien de l’autre garçon, hormis son nom et son âge –un peu plus âgé que lui-. Aucun sentiment mauvais ne se liait à Martin, pas même celui de l’abandon, du manque de confiance. A chaque 24 décembre, le ressentiment disparaissait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

Hugo se fit la réflexion que Martin était sa plus vieille connaissance, et paradoxalement, celle qui ne l’avait jamais déçue.

-C’est parce qu’il y a rien à dire sur moi, rit doucement Martin.

-Rien, rien. Toujours rien.

Martin secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Ses yeux paraissaient tristes, voilés par des souvenirs infranchissables. Il avait toujours eu cette expression chez lui, un vide qui le caractérisait si bien et qui parfois lui donnait l’air d’un adulte.

Hugo le dévisagea avec compassion, comme s’il comprenait sa douleur, si douleur il y avait vraiment. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra.

L’après-midi était fraîche, mais le froid, décida-t-il, ne devrait pas les perturber autrement.

Ils se baladèrent dans la ville, marchant côte à côte sans faire  attention à personne puisque personne ne semblait vraiment les remarquer. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Martin, lui et sa parka un peu délavée, une cigarette à la main.

Hugo, quand il se regardait dans le miroir, appréciait se donner quelques années en plus, histoire de se démarquer et exprimer une apparente maturité qu’il n’avait pas encore. Mais Martin possédait cela naturellement et le regard ainsi sombre, il n’avait définitivement plus rien d’un enfant.

Assis sur le terrain vague à côté du Skate Parc, tous deux buvaient leurs cannettes achetées à l’épicerie du coin. Ils regardaient leurs semblables tenter de réaliser des figures acrobatiques sur leurs planches de bois à roulettes dépravées. L’échec comme la réussite n’existait pas vraiment, ici, la volonté  de nuire n’avait plus lieu d’être.

Quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber dans l’atmosphère, s’effondrant sur le sol comme s’il voulait dormir plutôt que mourir, les derniers éclats perdus dans le temps.

-Héloïse va voir un psy, commença Hugo. Depuis trois mois. Mon père et ma mère n’étaient hyper chauds mais apparemment c’est le mieux à faire.

-Qu’est ce qui lui arrive? lui demanda Martin.

-‘savent pas. Même Héloïse dit qu’elle a pas de soucis. Mais c’est par rapport à ses camarades. Elle est juste…tu sais… Bizarre.

Martin émit un son désapprobateur.

-Elle a rien ta sœur. C’est l’une des personnes les plus adorables que je connaisse.

-Tu l’as vu quatre fois? Et la dernière fois c’était il y a deux ans. Ça remonte à loin.

-C’est pas le problème. Je le sais c’est tout.

Hugo souffla et s’allongea sur le sol froid, le visage tourné vers le ciel qui commençait à s’assombrir dans des teintes orangées.

Martin le regarda faire en silence.

-Tu devrais essayer de lui reparler vraiment, à Héloïse, lui conseilla-t-il au bout d’un moment.

-Comment ça?

-C’est ta sœur.

Ça paraissait comme une évidence et Martin semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. _De qui il parlait_. Sa voix toujours, avait cette espèce de sonorité un peu ancienne d’une personne cultivée.

Martin possédait ce regard de l’homme qui avait déjà tout vécu.

-On a six ans d’écarts. Elle a dix ans. Ça risque d’être compliqué, rétorqua Hugo abruptement.

-Tu sais bien que c’est faux, le contra Martin. C’est faux parce qu’elle parle mieux que n’importe qui, réfléchit plus que tous les gamins de son âge et rêve plus que nous deux réunis. Et puis merde c’est ta sœur. Quand est-ce que tu as arrêté d’y penser?

Il y avait des notes de désespoirs, mêlées à de la déception. Hugo souffla une nouvelle fois, mais dans ses poumons s’était formé comme un amas de poussière qui lui pesait dans la poitrine.

Le visage de sa petite sœur lui revint en tête. Neutre, perdu dans les étoiles comme il l’avait toujours connue. Silencieuse.

-Quand tu rentreras chez toi, fais lui passer un vrai réveillon de Noël. S’il-te-plaît.

Le regard déterminé de Martin plongea dans le sien et c’était comme s’il était mis à nu. Que pour la première fois, ce n’était ni un souhait ou un conseil. Il y avait de la glace, un froid immense au fond de sa rétine malgré sa mine sérieuse. Il se fit la réflexion bien étrange que son corps entier devait être aussi gelé, que le sang dans ses veines devait avoir cette apparence de poison insignifiante.

Son visage, proche du sien, mature. Hugo rougit si fortement qu’il sentit la chaleur lui envelopper tout le corps jusqu’au fond de sa poitrine.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je... Je sais pas si j’y arriverai, murmura-t-il.

Martin posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-C’est ta sœur, Hugo. Ne perds pas ton temps. Ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

Il lui fit un sourire immense, plein de confiance et Hugo ne put qu’acquiescer.

-Tu vaux plus que ça, crois-moi.

Et Martin se pencha un peu timidement pour lui embrasser la joue.

  
  


  **18 ans :** _Perdus_

 

 Dehors la nuit tremblait et les étoiles se faisaient perçantes. Au-dessus de tout, au-dessus de rien. Le temps semblait mourir, renaître, et mourir encore, se dispersant contre toute raison entre les pensées qui n’avaient plus rien de vraies: seulement éclatées entre elles, comme les parties d’un rêve que l’on oublie une fois levé.

La fumée rentrait et ressortait, blanche et virevoltante dans l’air glacial de l’hiver. La neige sous leurs pieds avaient fondus. La chaleur qui les entourait n’était que factice, mais perdus dans leurs songes artificiels; Martin et Hugo étaient seuls au monde.

-On aurait dû faire ça plutôt, murmura Hugo d’une voix fatiguée, un peu distordue.

-Hum.

Les joints qu’ils tenaient dans leurs mains étaient déjà consumés à leur moitié. Cadeaux de la part du cousin du plus jeune. Leurs doigts se touchaient mais face à face, en tailleur et les deux fronts collés ensemble, ils n’avaient plus vraiment envie de penser.

Hugo reprit une bouffé tranquillement sous le regard vaporeux de Martin. Son enceinte diffusait des vieilles acoustiques, des _bootlegs_ de groupes irlandais et anglais, rarissimes mais dont il n’en avait que faire. L’air les berçait déjà assez, tout comme la substance qu’ils partageaient depuis cette soirée bien avancée.

Hugo inspira une dernière fois avant de pencher la tête pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Martin. Sa main libre se posa contre son nez pour former un cercle et presque lèvres contre lèvres, il souffla la fumée entre celles de Martin qui avait fermé les yeux.

Après quelques secondes, Hugo se recula légèrement pour observer Martin qui arborait un petit sourire rêveur.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? demanda Hugo.

Martin secoua la tête.

-J’sais pas on est bien là non?

-Ouais complètement.

Martin reporta son propre joint à ses lèvres puis passa maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux de son ami.

-Depuis quand tu mets du gel, c’est dégueulasse, commenta Martin avec lassitude.

-Depuis que j’suis en couple petit génie, sourit Hugo. J’aime bien être le plus parfait possible, surtout pour ma copine.

Martin grogna.

-Mais t’es beau tout le temps je vois pas pourquoi tu crises là.

Une moue adorable prit place sur son visage et Hugo éclata de rire. Lui qui était si sérieux d’habitude, si en dehors de tout, le voilà redevenu comme un gosse.

Martin souffla et posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Hugo, feignant la tristesse.

-J’dis n’importe quoi, laisse tomber.

-Tranquille.

Hugo glissa ses doigts dans son dos pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent encore longtemps ainsi, à planer à dix milles au-dessus, attendant le passage du 24 au 25.

Pourtant Hugo n’était pas totalement serein. Il scrutait le ciel avec résignation, la boule au ventre.

La respiration de Martin s’était faite plus lente et on aurait pu croire qu’il dormait. Ses doigts jouaient avec les élastiques du vieux sweat de Hugo et son souffle chaud lui recouvrait la poitrine. Lui aussi semblait réfléchir, concentré, comme s’il sentait quelque chose d’affreux arriver.

-Je pars l’année prochaine, avoua finalement Hugo.

-Comment ça?

Martin se redressa. Ses yeux affichaient de la confusion mais aussi une profonde tristesse. Ses cernes lui creusaient tout le visage et il n’avait plus rien du gamin qui avait ri aux éclats quelques minutes avant.

-Pour les études…Il faut que je parte. J’ai trouvé une fac assez loin d’ici et je ne pourrai pas revenir pendant longtemps…Au moins deux ans.

Des secondes passèrent, vides. Martin le fixait, muet et perdu à mesure que son expression s’assombrissait. Ses doigts lâchèrent le sweat de Hugo et il se recula un peu. Hugo se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et il lui sembla que tout son corps venait de se frigorifier.

Il n’osa pas regarder ses mains qui, il en était sûr, s’étaient recouvertes de petites coupures.

-Tu ne seras plus là, souffla Martin.

Sa voix tremblait, mais pas de colère. Hugo se pencha légèrement pour mieux regarder ses yeux. Les larmes qui s’y étaient logées menaçaient de couler.

Le désespoir le traversa tout entier quand Martin lui attrapa la main et la serra. Une sensation qui n’était pas la sienne s’infiltra dans ses veines, insidieuse, mais si accueillante. Un appel à l’aide, une sorte de lumière au fond d’un puits sans fin, perdue dans la chute et le mal-être.

Entre le deux, qui pouvait prétendre l’être?

 

-Tu as raison, reprit Martin, tu as raison.

Il releva la tête et inspira profondément, ravalant ses larmes et son chagrin.

-Je me suis laissé aller, excuse-moi.

-Ne t’excuse pas.

Hugo avait cessé d’essayer de le comprendre, lui et ses réactions. Lui et son existence même qui depuis longtemps, la savait illogique. Sans un mot, il l’attira contre lui et Martin nicha son visage dans son cou.

Les minutes passèrent dans le froid silence de la nuit. Les lumières des décorations brillaient au loin, éclairant faiblement Hugo qui regardaient les étoiles, cherchant un quelconque signe d’espoir. Quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, qui pourrait l’obliger à continuer.

-J’ai quelque chose à te donner,  déclara alors Martin dans son cou avant de se redresser et poser son front contre celui de Hugo.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite gravure aux traits maladroits mais dont les couleurs flamboyaient sous les  faisceaux lointains.

-Un corbeau…murmura Hugo en caressant la surface avec douceur.

-Joyeux Noël, lui souhaita Martin, la voix enrouée.

Un sourire triste apparu sur son visage mais au fond de ses yeux brillaient une lueur nouvelle, comme s’il venait de reprendre vie.

-Merci, c’est… Je sais pas quoi dire Martin mais j’ai rien à te donner en retour tu sais, bredouilla le jeune homme en rougissant un peu.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose à offrir, glissa Martin dans un souffle.

Dans ses mots, tant de choses à avouer, à dire, en ce moment même. Pourtant rien ne venait, ni n’avait lieu d’être. Hugo quelque part savait, il avait déjà anticipé. Il ne connaîtrait jamais complètement Martin mais il se rappelait de certains gestes, certains regards. Les mêmes qu’il avait lui-même adressé à celle qu’il aimait.

Hugo lui sourit timidement et il ne se recula pas quand Martin s’avança  pour l’embrasser.

Les néons ou la neige, le brouillard ou les flocons. Le sentiment d’abandon qui sévissait malgré tout entre les deux et ces lèvres dont il ne pouvait s’écarter.

-Pense à toi, et à ta famille. Pense à ta sœur. Pense à moi.

  


 

  **23 ans :** _Dans ma chambre_

 

 La chambre à l’étage, seule, et minuit venait d’être passé. Un nouveau jour, un nouveau 25 décembre, cette fois de retour au foyer. De retour auprès de ceux qu’il aimait.

De celui qui l’aimait.  

Et que lui pourquoi pas, pourrait aimer aussi.

Les murs avaient étouffé les sons, brisé les silences et les visions incongrues. Eux avaient été seuls, au début hésitants, jeunes dans leur façon de faire, les mains tremblantes sur la peau nue. Les lèvres, sur chacune d’elle, des mots qui ne possédaient pas de sens, juste des sonorités aussi agréables que le touché qu’elles provoquaient.

Des instants perdus que Martin comme Hugo avaient chéri dès les premiers baisés dans un lit qui n’avait jamais connu que la chaleur d’une seule personne. La porte était fermée; personne n’avait pu entrer, ni rien entendre.

Si Cécilia eut ouïe de quelque chose, elle n’en dit mot. Héloïse de même, serait restée de marbre, perdue dans son propre monde.

Dehors les flocons tombaient avec tranquillité sur le sol gelé, contrastant avec les douces piques chaudes qui encombraient la pièce à force de mouvements désordonnés. Les corps, les mains, les doigts, là, contre les joues où entre les jambes. Des baisers et des rires contre l’oreille. Un travail mené à deux dans l’intimité, finalement  réunis après des années à ne pas y penser.

Il n’y avait rien eu à attendre de ça. Cela s’était fait tout naturellement, sans demande explicite ni besoin urgent. Juste le moment, un sentiment vague d’appartenance, de partage et de compassion.

-Joyeux Noël, articula Hugo, essoufflé, les joues rouges, tout contre le cou marqué de Martin qui souriait à pleines dents.

-Joyeux Noël, lui répondit le jeune homme avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

Hugo s’effondra sur le côté et Martin l’entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Là où son cœur devait se trouver, et où il devait battre à chaque seconde. Une des mains de Hugo vint traîner dans les cheveux de Martin qui grogna de plaisir. Ce dernier se redressa pour planter ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Les choses se passent, se sont passées, et elles se passeront toujours, murmura-t-il.

-Encore une de tes vieilles énigmes, pouffa Hugo.

-Hum on peut dire ça comme ça, acquiesça Martin.

Ils restèrent là, à discuter de banalités, de choses sans importances pendant plus d’une heure, oubliant tout, jusqu’au fait qu’ils ne se voyaient jamais, et que dans la vie de l’un se menait des drames qu’il n’aurait préféré ne jamais connaître.

Le sujet finit par s’amener, le plus horrible. Celui qui menait la vie dure à Hugo et qui avait toujours eut une place au sein du cœur de Martin.

-Hôpital, médicaments.

-Elle fonctionne là-dessus maintenant?

Le regard grave de Hugo fit frissonner Martin contre lui.

-Mes parents gèrent la situation comme ils peuvent mais c’est pas possible. Tout le monde a un peu lâché l’affaire, avoua-t-il tristement.

-Même toi de ton côté ça ne marche pas? demanda Martin en fronçant les sourcils.

Hugo secoua la tête.

-J’ai pas vraiment le temps depuis que je bosse mais tous les soirs j’essaie de l’appeler, de discuter avec elle, un peu. Mais c’est compliqué.

L’air se refroidit autour d’eux, mais Hugo n’en tint pas compte. Son regard s’était perdu dans le plafond de bois parsemé de fissures ineffaçables.

Comme celles qui avaient marqué sa sœur à jamais depuis sa naissance.

-Ne t’en veux pas pour ça, dit alors Martin avec compassion. Personne n’y est pour grand-chose.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu savais, murmura Hugo d’un ton las.

Le visage de Martin se fendit d’un sourire mélancolique et résigné.

-Tu n’as pas tort, lâcha-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Ils s’étreignirent longtemps, effaçant les larmes et les peines de chacun. Hugo surtout, car jamais Martin n’avait dénié laisser son existence à la lumière. Jusque-là, tout n’avait été que rêveries et brumes adolescentes.

L’âge adulte arrivé, les problèmes avaient pris la forme de personnes, de noms de maladies et de chiffres sur des papiers calligraphiés au centimètre près. La vie active qui les séparaient l’un de l’autre et qui les rapprochaient inexorablement de la fin.

Quelle fin les attendait en premier, la sienne, celle d’Héloïse ou celle de Martin? Les choses n’étaient jamais si simples, jamais si franches et la bonté n’existait que dans l’esprit des gens.

Hugo avait envie de pleurer. Pour une fois de laisser tout tomber, dire à quel point il tenait à Martin, que sa sœur lui manquait atrocement et qu’il aimerait tout récupérer, sa vie d’avant, la voix d’Héloïse comme les rires d’enfant de Martin.

Maintenant le bonheur ressemblait à des moments volés et éphémères.

«Tu seras un talentueux journaliste, curieux comme tu es» avait affirmé Cécilia quand il avait émis ses premiers souhaits d’avenir à treize ans.

Hugo aurait aimé que sa curiosité l’amène là où sa sœur avaient caché tous ses secrets et qui sûrement, enfermait également ceux de Martin.

-L’année prochaine encore, je risque de pas ne pas être là.

Lui, tout entier. La fin arrivait si vite.

-Je sais.

Et Héloïse qui dormait à l’étage du dessus.

  
  
  
  
  
**26 ans :** La fin _, tous les meilleurs souvenirs sont à elle._

 

 Le ciel était bleu sous les gros flocons de neige, recouvert par la nuit. Les corbeaux s’étaient réfugiés sous la toiture et les arbres du grand jardin, près de la forêt. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils scrutaient la maison sans vie qui avait autrefois appartenu à famille.

Devant la porte, Hugo regarda de haut en bas l’énorme bâtisse. Son visage était fermé, hermétique à toute émotion. Seul un profond vide se faisait ressentir et ses yeux n’avaient plus la même intensité qu’avant.

Martin attendait derrière, les mains dans les poches de sa parka, le visage terré sous une énorme écharpe. Hugo sortit de sa poche une paire de clés qu’il fit tourner dans la serrure de la vielle porte en bois qui craqua sous son poids quand il l’ouvrit.

L’intérieur était plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les faisceaux de lumières lunaires qui s’étaient faufilés entre les volets pas complètement fermés.

-N’allume pas les lumières, lui conseilla Martin, pas maintenant.

Il avait l’air inquiet pour lui, mais Hugo ne fit rien pour le rassurer réellement.

Tous les meubles avaient disparu, tout comme les tableaux et les photos. Rien qui aurait pu présager l’existence de souvenirs ici. Noël, qui avait toujours animé ces murs en ces soirs de 24 décembre, s’en était allé, laissant le froid du monde se disperser comme de la poussière.

Quelques bibelots jonchaient encore le sol: du verre cassé, des cadres, des bijoux brûlés et quelques boites de médicaments aux noms imprononçables. Hugo balaya le lieu encore une fois du regard, s’arrêtant à l’endroit où habituellement ses parents mettaient le sapin. Il ne restait qu’un coin vide, dans la pénombre, près de la fenêtre qu’il avait longuement côtoyée étant petit à observer la neige tombée.

Ils montèrent dans les étages, les pas silencieux, par peur de briser le calme du lieu. Les chambres, vides aussi.  Celle de Hugo ne possédait plus rien. Tout avait été emmené ou jeté. Le lit comme les photos. Seul un petit mot de bienvenue à ses rêves d’enfances était resté accroché contre le mur, unique témoin d’une vie qui s’en était allée.

Martin toucha les parois de bois en fermant les yeux, puis expira profondément. Hugo ne faisait plus vraiment attention à quoique ce soit. Les larmes ne coulaient pas et ses yeux ne s’étaient pas vêtus du voile triste que l’on porte les lendemains de deuil.

Les volets de sa fenêtre étaient restés ouverts et dehors, la neige continuait à tomber, insatiable.

  


Ils descendirent et s’arrêtèrent devant la chambre bleue qui avait autrefois appartenu à Héloïse. Le sol sous leurs pieds était gris par le froid qui l’avait fait périr. Des affaires avaient été laissées à l’abandon. Des vieux dessins étranges et des mots inscrits sur les murs, des cartes et des formules d’un monde que personne n’avait tenté de comprendre. Martin entra le premier.

Il se promena dans la chambre avec nostalgie, comme s’il la connaissait par cœur. Il toucha certaines inscriptions en souriant, le visage mélancolique et finalement plus honnête qu’il n’eut jamais été.

Hugo le fixa longuement en train de déambuler, la tête posée contre l'embrasure de la porte.

-Officiellement les recherches sont toujours en cours, mais mon père et ma mère ont abandonné depuis longtemps, commença-t-il.

Sa voix était grave et sans émotion. Il n’avait plus que de la fatigue et de lassitude entre ses syllabes.

Martin se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec désolation, incapable de s’expliquer, lui qui savait tout sur tout.

-Mais toi, continua Hugo, tu sais où elle est. Tu l’as toujours su.

Aucun reproche, aucune animosité. Juste un constat. Martin baissa les yeux. Il se détacha de sa contemplation pour revenir auprès de Hugo.

-Tu ne reviendras plus ici, tu vas partir vivre ailleurs, murmura-t-il.

Hugo acquiesça.

-Mes parents ont vendu la maison quand ils ont su qu’il n’y avait plus d’espoir de retour. Je ne regrette pas leur décision.

-Ta mère l’avait compris bien avant.

Hugo soupira, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la chambre d’Héloïse avant de repartir dans les escaliers. Il laissait le temps à Martin de faire il ne savait quoi.

Il n’en avait plus rien à faire à présent. Tout avait disparu.

De cette époque où Cécilia et lui traînaient tard le soir dans la cuisine, les murs n’incorporaient plus que les images de formes vieillissantes. L’air lui-même n’avait pas retenu leurs conversations à s’imaginer des voyages et des mondes épanouies, là où la maladie et la mélancolie ne les atteindraient plus. A présent ce qui avait été laissé n’avait de valeur que pour leurs âmes périssables. Hugo avait espéré laisser les grandes personnes faire le reste et garder ses os d’enfants, malgré la douleur.

Dans l’obscurité des paroles d’une radio, éclairé par une lampe à dynamo, peut-être était-ce là qu’il aurait dû vivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes Martin redescendit des escaliers en silence. De sa bouche sortait de la buée et son visage paraissait plus froid que jamais. Pourtant ses lèvres et ses joues s’étaient colorées de rouges et ses yeux brillaient d’une lumière intense et pleine de chaleur.

Hugo sourit doucement en le voyant arriver.

-On y va? demanda-t-il, et il savait que c’était la dernière fois qu’il sortirait de sa maison.

Martin lui sourit timidement en retour.

-On y va.

Sur le pas de la porte, la neige avait doublé de volume. La lumière de la lune s’infiltrait entre les arbres et la forêt de leur enfance. Quelques corbeaux croassèrent quand Hugo ferma définitivement la porte à clef, mettant fin à des années de souffrance.

Les flocons ressemblaient à des petits êtres fébriles qui tournaient pour leurs dernières danses, libres de voler un peu plus loin ou de s’écraser sans volonté de retour sur le sol devenu  blanc.

Hugo inspira profondément, ravalant les premiers éclats de tristesse. Sans un mot, Martin lui prit la main et il l’emmena au fond du jardin, au bord de la forêt. Ils s’assirent sur le même tronc d’arbre qu’ils avaient toujours connu, écoutant les doux sons de la vie entre les branches.

Du bleu vint se déposer tout autour d’eux, emporté par la lune qui restait depuis toujours suspendue sur le monde.

-Héloïse, elle va bien. Là où elle est, tout va bien, chuchota Martin avec douceur.

Hugo sourit avant de lui embrasser longuement la tempe. Quelques larmes coulèrent, mais elles n’étaient ni tristes ni joyeuses. Elles appartenaient simplement au moment. Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent et le silence pour la première fois devint heureux.

Le temps s’éleva et minuit arriva. Un 25 décembre naquit dans les fondations d’une maison vide. C’était une triste vérité de quelques êtres qui n’avaient pas réussi à trouver les pièces pour combler le puzzle de l’un des leurs. Le souffle s’en était allé comme une larme sous la neige.

Les souvenirs laissés ici n’avaient plus rien de semblables et Hugo songea que Martin en faisait partie. Un garçon dont il ne connaissait que le nom et qui, par un miracle, lui avait fait perdre la tête pour sauver celle de sa sœur en l’arrachant à lui.

Rencontré un jour avant Noël, pendant plus de vingt années. Un cadeau ou un poison, rien ne l’indiquait, mais Hugo avait sa petite idée. Les images, une photographie et des paroles volées, brillantes dans le flou de l’avenir. Des choses qui lui demeureront pour toujours insaisissables.

Coincées au fond de sa mémoire, là où elles seront à jamais enfermées.

-Personne ne reste pour toujours, déclara Hugo quand la neige cessa de tomber.

Martin posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Non, personne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'était le mot de la fin par Lazeleh, cette chieuse qui a décrété que faire 4000 mots de plus que la limite autorisée était acceptable. Mais comme c'est Noël je laisse passer et salue son talent.
> 
> Merci à tous les auteurs d'avoir participé avec plaisir et à tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé des petits mots et des kudos, à bientôt pour un nouveau projet les amis ♥
> 
> S & Midonalpha


End file.
